Malos Entendidos
by DannySk
Summary: La vida se compone de decisiones, ¿pero qué pasa si las tuyas te guiaron a donde no quieres estar? ¿Todavía se puede arreglar una vida marcada por los malos entendidos?
1. Uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

Sarai, Yani, mil gracias por acompañarme con ooootra locura más, peor aún porque ando hasta de exigente con la velocidad, ¿me perdonan? ya saben que algún día Dios las recompensará con rete harto lo que más quieran, las amodoro!

 **Las invito al grupo:**

 _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

 **La vida se compone de decisiones, ¿pero qué pasa si las tuyas te guiaron a donde no quieres estar? ¿Todavía se puede arreglar una vida marcada por los malos entendidos?**

* * *

Edward rebuscó entre sus bolsillos con suma dificultad las llaves de la casa. _Mierda._

El sonido tintineante de aquello por fin le dijo dónde estaban, tambaleándose, sacó esa cosa en forma de corazón que su esposa le había dado, y observó solo por un momento la foto que tenía el llavero en el centro: la de su familia, los tres estaban muy sonrientes. Bufando, empujó la llave a través de la cerradura y luego entró oscilando entre las cosas, el suelo de madera crujió delatándolo en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la estancia, y como si tuviera un interruptor bajo las suelas de los zapatos, la luz se encendió, provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza, demonios, era tan cegadora que amenazó con traspasarle los párpados.

—Otra vez vienes tarde y borracho. —La suave voz sonó cansada.

Edward parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la luz. La estancia de su residencia era amplia, en tonos neutros, una pequeña mesa de cristal en medio de los sillones de cuero negro y una gran pantalla situada al lado del reluciente piano negro. Isabella estaba de pie ahí, justo a un lado del piano. Su diminuta camiseta dejaba ver demasiada piel ya que no llevaba nada debajo. Su cabello revuelto, sus ojos rojos de lo que, él supuso, era producto del llanto.

—Te he dicho que no me esperes, no tienes por qué hacerlo —bufó, arrastrando las palabras.

—Sabes bien que… —desvió la mirada— no puedo dormir si no estás, ¿qué pasaría si entra algún delincuente? —susurró retorciendo sus manos en ese gesto nervioso y habitual en ella.

Y no había nada que detestara más que ese reproche. ¿Por qué no solo se dormía y ya, como muchas mujeres lo hacían?, ¿por qué mierda tenía que esperarlo, siempre? Bella debería poder dormirse sola y no estarle jodiendo con que venía tarde y borracho. Furioso y cansado, clavó sus intensos ojos sobre ella deseando traspasarla… cuando en realidad quería abalanzarse sobre ella y tomarla contra la pared. A quién mierda quería engañar.

Aun con el pasar de los años, nunca había encontrado una mujer más hermosa que ella. Al principio creyó que solo la deseaba de manera carnal, se repitió mil veces que solo deseaba su cuerpo y nada más. A estas alturas, odiaba admitir que quería todo de ella, _todo_. Algo que era por demás egoísta, ya que él no pensaba darle absolutamente nada a cambio, y no lo haría, salvo porque… ella hipó, sus pequeños hombros sacudiéndose. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan condenadamente hermosa?

Siempre le había gustado la pureza simple de Bella, sus ruiditos seductores cuando se estaban besando, o mientras empujaba contra ella, casi podría jurar que eran ronroneos. Sus ojos oscuros como el más rico chocolate, siempre mostrándole todo el camino a su alma, algo que definitivamente no quería ver. Siguió observándola. Parada ahí tan indefensa y delicada, sus piernas largas y cremosas, sus mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas. Todo su cuerpo respondió a sus pensamientos, endureciéndose, preparándose. Con un carraspeo se obligó a controlarse, pero cuando tomó una más que necesaria bocanada de aire, su aroma frutal le inundó los sentidos. Todo cambió en ese momento, ya no existían lógicas, no podía pensar en por qué no debería, tampoco en que estaba siendo un bárbaro, lo único que podía procesar, era ella. Se encontró caminando en su dirección.

Y no precisamente para dar explicaciones.

 **O~O~O~O**

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron al verlo caminar hacia ella, por lo que retrocedió torpemente. La mirada de su marido la seguía atemorizando, deslumbrando, incluso seduciendo, no importaban los años. Tenía ese brillo indescifrable como el jade mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia ella. Él era salvaje y hermoso, incluso con el traje completamente desarreglado, incluso aunque no fuera nada más que un borracho. Y dada su mirada predatoria, supo que si no hacía algo cuanto antes, él terminaría sobre ella… y no podría evitarlo.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se dio la media vuelta, corriendo apresuradamente hacia las escaleras, casi derrapando llegó a la segunda planta y entró de forma precipitada al cuarto de los niños, todavía estaba temblando al intentar poner el pestillo. Una vez que lo consiguió, jadeando deslizó la espalda contra la puerta hasta que su culo tocó el suelo, apretando los labios se abrazó las rodillas con ambos brazos, enterrando la cabeza ahí. Quería morirse, se odiaba por amarlo tanto, por desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

 **O~O~O~O**

De pie afuera de la puerta de la habitación de los mellizos, Edward se debatía en tocar con los nudillos o arrancar la maldita puerta. Tomó aire, sacudió la cabeza, y entonces dejó que su mano que estaba sobre la manija, resbalara hasta quedar en un puño. Apoyó la frente contra la puerta. Quería pedirle disculpas, quería meterse entre sus piernas, quería enmarcar su rostro y besar sus lágrimas. El puro pensamiento lo hizo enderezarse de forma abrupta, odiándola por hacerlo sentir de esa manera, por lo que con un gruñido, dio media vuelta pasando directo a su habitación, donde azotó la puerta con furia.

Se tumbó sobre la cama aún vestido y cerró los ojos, deseando que todo ese alcohol hiciera su magia, dejándolo inconsciente. Por el contrario, su cerebro tomó otro sendero, trayendo imágenes de la forma en la que terminó con Isabella, aquello le robó un gemido agónico, no quería ir ahí, pero no había nada que pudiera detenerlo ahora, y en aquel horrendo torbellino, en algún punto tuvo que haberse quedado dormido.

 **O~O~O~O**

Sammy se removió inquieto en la cama, por lo que Bella se levantó para acudir a él. Su cuerpo protestó, sus huesos crujieron por haber permanecido tanto en el suelo, todavía estaba entumecida, y tenía frío mientras llegaba hasta él para acostarse a su lado. Él era hermoso, con el cabello castaño y largas pestañas adornando sus adorables ojos, su rostro en un adorable ceño fruncido, que sin pensarlo, comenzó a acariciar con la intención de desaparecer.

—¿Qué ocurre, mami? —preguntó bostezando, sus ojos verdes abriéndose perezosamente. Era tan parecido a _él_ … la imagen la dejó sin aliento como todas las veces.

—Nada, bebé, duerme.

—¿Ya llegó papi?

—Ya, mi amor —besó su frente—, descansa.

—¿Mañana podemos desayunar _waffles_?

—Todos los que quieras.

—¿Él desayunará con nosotros? —Bella suspiró.

—No lo sé.

—Pero suponiendo que quiera, ¿le harías _waffles_? He visto que le gustan con mucha miel. —Ella suspiró antes de regalarle una sonrisa.

—Bien, lo haré, ahora descansa, amor.

El niño sonrió, acurrucándose a su lado, por lo que Bella lo abrazó besándolo tiernamente en la frente entre tanto le acariciaba el cabello. Podría estar viviendo un infierno, podría incluso detestar su vida, pero jamás, jamás se arrepentiría de ellos, de sus hijos.

* * *

 **Hola hola de nuevo chicas, por aquí vengo ya saben con otra de mis locas historias, muchas gracias por acompañarme en cada locura y a las personitas nuevas pues bienvenidas, quería comentarles que quizás no les dé las gracias como suelo hacerlo en cada capitulo así personalizadas pero es que quiero actualizar más seguido entonces por eso, pero igual si me doy el tiempo les contesto por inbox, ya saben que agradezco muchísimo todos sus comentarios, y bueno dicho esto, ¡empezamos!**


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

Sarai, Yani, como siempre muchísimas gracias por ser mis cómplices en esta y otras tantas locuras!

 **Las invito al grupo:**

 _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

Por la mañana, los tenues rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, dando directo en el rostro de Bella. Al estirarse su cuerpo protestó como si hubiera dormido en la misma posición toda la noche. Abandonando la habitación de los niños, caminó con temor por el pasillo que daba hacia la suya. Abrió la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Edward estaba acostado boca abajo, dormido y aún vestido, su cabello esparcido como hilos cobrizos por la almohada, y sus labios ligeramente abiertos deberían ser cualquier otra cosa menos algo tan terriblemente seductor.

Tragó saliva, encaminándose apresuradamente hacia el baño, sacudiéndose mentalmente de esa imagen visual. Su esposo era todo menos amistoso o adorable. Dándose prisa, se sumergió en el agua caliente, esparciendo por todo su cuerpo el gel con esencia a fresas, su favorito. Sin embargo, el agua caliente que siempre lograba relajarla esta vez no lo consiguió. Al salir de la ducha, maldijo no haber metido su uniforme al baño, así que con un suspiro, se envolvió en una enorme toalla blanca y salió tan solo para congelarse en la puerta.

Ojos verdes la traspasaron con la mirada. Edward estaba sentado al borde de la cama reclinado hacia adelante, con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas, y de nuevo, con esa mirada de hambre que amenazaba con desbaratarla. Sintiéndose casi desnuda ante esos ojos, Bella desvió la mirada, apretando más la toalla que la cubría, pasó de largo hacia su ropa, detestando que a pesar de tener tantos años viviendo juntos, él aún lograra hacerla sentir de esa manera. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose en todo momento observada por aquel depredador que tenía por marido. Gracias a todos los cielos que había planchado el uniforme. De forma igual de rápida terminó de abotonarse la camisa. Frente al espejo, comenzó a peinarse el cabello con los dedos, observando de reojo hacia la cama, Edward seguía mirándola. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, pero apretando la mandíbula, evitó que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Todavía no estaba lista, pero no podía soportarlo más, así que sin decir una palabra y con el cabello húmedo, se apresuró hacia el cuarto de los mellizos sin mirar a Edward, ni una sola vez.

—¿Cariño? —Sam se removió entre las cobijas, colocando un bracito sobre su rostro, tapándose del sol—. ¿Bebé?, ya es hora de levantarse.

Con mucha pereza, Sam se levantó, su cabello oscuro apuntando en todas direcciones en esa forma caótica, sus ojitos verdes perdidos en un punto fijo le indicaron a Bella que tendría que apurarse para ayudarle a vestirse. Suspirando se encaminó a la cama de Eli.

—Elizabeth, ya es hora, princesa. —Ella gimió, mascullando algo que Bella no entendió, antes de volver a dormirse.

Tuvo que vestirlos casi dormidos, sus cuerpos parecían los de un pequeño maniquí, el cabello lleno de rizos de su hija hoy parecía un nido de pájaros. Bella suspiró viéndose en la necesidad de hacerle una trenza, y cuando miró el reloj supo que sin duda llegaría tarde al hospital. Una vez que los mellizos vestían el uniforme de la escuela, Bella preparó rápidamente el desayuno, y mientras Sam masticaba distraídamente, la miró molesto.

—Prometiste hacer _waffles._

—Lo siento, cariño, se nos ha hecho tarde.

—No, tú no cumples tus promesas... —Estaba refunfuñando cuando pesados pasos se escucharon por las escaleras.

Bella se mordió el labio, podría reconocer sus pasos incluso a kilómetros. Edward apareció en la puerta de la cocina, viéndose impresionante en el traje oscuro que marcaba su tonificado cuerpo, el cabello húmedo indicaba que recién había salido de la ducha, aunque bien podría acabar de salir de rodar algún comercial. Lucía como si no hubiese estado de fiesta toda la noche, como si no hubiera dormido menos que ella. Su loción inundó la cocina al entrar, sus ojos oscuros se suavizaron al ver a sus hijos. Bella chilló cuando aceite caliente la salpicó, ensuciando su uniforme y trayéndola abruptamente de vuelta a la realidad. _Su realidad_. Enfurecida, comenzó a tallarlo casi de forma frenética, odiando la vida. Mientras que su marido era el desastre andando, se las arreglaba para lucir absolutamente caliente, ¿en cambio ella? Bueno, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de darle un pequeño retoque a sus ojeras producto de la noche anterior.

 **O~O~O~O**

—¡Paaapiii!

Eli corrió en su dirección, apretujándose con fuerza contra su pierna, arrugando su intachable pantalón. Edward suspiró, poniéndose en cuclillas, tratando de esbozar una media sonrisa, algo que no lo dejara como un absoluto ogro frente a los niños. Le costaba mucho trabajo manejarse alrededor de ellos, se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

—Hola, Elizabeth, hoy los llevaré yo a la escuela, ¿te gustaría eso?

—¡Sí! —canturreó contenta

—¿Por qué? Mami ya está lista… ella siempre nos lleva —preguntó Sam, mirándolo a través de esos ojos verdes tan suspicaces.

—Porque hoy quiero hacerlo yo.

Y luego, dirigió la mirada hacia su esposa, para ver si había alguna objeción de su parte. Ella elevó ambas cejas, parecía sorprendida antes de que se recompusiera, desviando la mirada para continuar haciendo el desayuno, como si no le importara quién de los dos llevara a los niños. Lucía hermosa en su furia. El cabello largo y castaño se esparcía a lo largo de su espalda, haciendo un increíble contraste con su uniforme blanco. Momentos antes había tenido que controlarse al verla cambiándose, su lencería blanca podía ponerlo por las nubes, y odiaba cómo esa puta falda abrazaba su silueta. Ahí en el comedor parecía un ángel, y si no fuera por sus hijos, se abalanzaría sobre ella y la tomaría sobre la mesa. La necesitaba desde la noche anterior, siempre la deseaba. Sin embargo, ella había hecho algo que nunca a lo largo de los años había ocurrido: lo rechazó. Despertando en él una especie de monstruo, de pronto en sus venas corría la imperiosa necesidad de darle caza.

—¡Estoy lista! —gritó Eli, sacándolo de su estúpida ensoñación, extendiendo dubitativamente la mano hacia él.

Edward la tomó en silencio y salieron mientras Sam gritaba adiós, despidiéndose de su madre. Él, por supuesto, ni siquiera la volvió a mirar.

 **O~O~O~O**

Isabella apretó fuertemente el volante, no iba a llorar, no lo haría _otra vez_. Se concentró en mirar el espantoso tráfico, aunque claro, su mente volvió a él, particularmente al extraño acto generoso de Edward de ofrecerse a llevar a los mellizos. Quizás era su manera de pedir disculpas, quizás… no.

Rebuscó dentro de su bolso en busca del celular para consultar la hora y suspiró al ver que se lo había olvidado, pero ya era tan tarde que no había manera de que pudiera regresar por él. Al llegar al estacionamiento, se bajó rápidamente, pero una de las correas de su bolso se atascó con el asiento, provocando que éste cayera abierto sobre el pavimento, esparciendo todas sus cosas. Bella cerró los ojos, apretando los labios mortificada, finalmente con un suspiro, se colocó el cabello tras las orejas, inclinándose para recoger sus cosas apresuradamente. Era demasiado torpe, ¿pero con prisa? Podía ser toda una calamidad.

—¡Hola, Bells! ¿Se te hizo tarde? —Desde el suelo donde se encontraba, elevó la mirada tan solo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules como zafiros mirándola divertidos, se sonrojó sin pensarlo. James era... bueno, muy atractivo.

—Un poco… ya sabes, Sam se quedó dormido y yo…

—¿Edward no te ayudó con los niños otra vez? —interrumpió el rubio.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, a veces quería cortarse la lengua cuando hablaba de más de su vida personal, pero en realidad él era su mejor amigo, un fuerte soporte en su vida, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

—Sí, sí me ayudó, él llevó a los niños esta vez.

Él agrandó los ojos en claro signo de incredulidad, pero no agregó nada más mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Una vez que todas sus cosas estaban de nuevo dentro de su bolso, caminó junto a James y entraron al hospital donde ambos trabajaban como enfermeros.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por por su increíble respuesta! Y tal como se los prometí estoy tratando de actualizar más seguido, espero me den chance para que la historia se desarrolle antes de platicarles porque estos dos se llevan así, nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani, muchas gracias por betearme a la velocidad del rayo sé todo el trabajo que tienen y por ello les agradezco todavia más!**

 _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

Lauren entró a la oficina contoneando las caderas, se detuvo frente a su escritorio y de manera sensual se inclinó hasta la silla presidencial donde Edward estaba sentado, con toda la descarada intención de que pudiera apreciar sus grandes pechos. El cobrizo la fulminó con la mirada como la basura que era, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, nunca a otra parte de su anatomía, sabía bien que ella se sentía frustrada cada vez que hacía eso, y se regocijaba con ello.

—Si eso es todo, ya te puedes ir, Lauren. —Estiró la mano para que le diera el informe.

Ella se lo dio, rozando intencionalmente sus dedos con los de él antes de que de mala gana se diera la media vuelta dejándolo solo. Edward suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, mataría a Emmett si seguía contratándole zorras por asistentes. Respirando profundo, comenzó a hacer unas diapositivas cuando sonó su teléfono.

—Edward.

—¿Señor? Tiene una llamada de… ¿Northwest?

—La… la escuela de mis hijos. —Un escalofrío lo sacudió.

—Bien, se la dejo entonces.  
.

.

Edward normalmente manejaba como loco, no necesitaba algún detonante para conducir así. Pero hoy estaba seguro de que si un policía lo veía, lo arrestarían al instante. Sam se había caído y estaba inconsciente. Por algún motivo no habían localizado a su madre, por eso gracias a todos los cielos le habían llamado a él. El cobrizo aceleró aún más, la sangre drenándose de su cuerpo mientras subía al máximo la refrigeración en el auto. Mierda, estaba hiperventilando. No podría soportar otro accidente.

Como un bólido, derrapó en la entrada de la escuela, importándole una mierda si la zona en azul era para discapacitados, o estaba en la línea amarilla, incluso no recordaba si puso la alarma de su auto o no, mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia la entrada, y luego, irrumpió en el pequeño cuarto de enfermería, donde la maestra se quedó atónita al verlo.

—¿Dónde está Sam? —medio rugió mirando hacia todos lados. La maestra se aclaró ligeramente la garganta.

—¿Señor Cullen? Sam está bien, ya recuperó la conciencia, a-acompáñeme por favor.

Entonces siguió a la nerviosa mujer a través de camillas, y botellas de alcohol, y todas esas mierdas que lo ponían mal, y mientras caminaba, le iba rogando al cielo que no hubiera sangre porque…

— _Papi_ —masculló pastosamente su hijo, quizás debido a los analgésicos. Edward se paralizó momentáneamente ante la escena. A ningún padre, cariñoso o no, le gustaba ver a sus hijos con un enorme vendaje en la barbilla, se aclaró la garganta.

—Todo está bien, Sam, te llevaré con tu madre.

—Pero, señor Cullen, él todavía está recuperándose… —inquirió un tanto indignada la maestra al verlo sujetar a su pequeño en brazos.

—Su madre es enfermera, lo llevo con ella al hospital. —Y su frío tono de voz no dejó cabida a réplicas, así que a la maestra no le quedó más remedio que hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Edward manejó esta vez lo más calmado que pudo hacia el hospital. No quería asustar a Sam. Tampoco le preguntó cómo es que se había caído. Casi no tenía relación con sus pequeños y así lo prefería. Prefería no encariñarse con nada ni con nadie. Llegando al hospital, abrió la puerta de su hijo, que le extendió la manita para que se bajara, sus ojos verdes brillaban como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto, y el labio entre sus dientes en una clara mueca de dolor. Edward suspiró, sintiéndose orgulloso de él, pero luego, quedándose helado al ver el pequeño suéter azul cubierto de sangre. Tuvo que contener el aliento mientras se ponía en cuclillas y comenzaba a desabotonárselo.

—Papi, parece que has visto un fantasma —susurró Sam mirándolo asombrado a través de sus largas pestañas.

—No es nada —masculló entre dientes.

Terminó de quitárselo, arrojándolo sin cuidado al auto, luego tomó la pequeña mano de su hijo para caminar al hospital. Sam por lo general caminaba con la frente en alto, a Edward le parecía de lo más curioso que su hijo hiciera eso, era muy formal y su conducta era intachable para sus escasos cinco años, lo adoraba por eso y más, sin embargo hoy caminaba muy despacio, y cuando bajó la mirada para verlo, vio que el pequeño se venía mordiendo nuevamente el labio, sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

—¿Quieres que te cargue? —preguntó. Sam elevó la mirada antes de asentir con lágrimas en los ojos. El estómago de Edward se revolvió, reprochándose enormemente ser tan desconsiderado.

Lo tomó en brazos, tratando de que el olor de la sangre aún fresca no le nublara la mente mientras llegaban a recepción, donde preguntó por su esposa; una joven enfermera le respondió que se encontraba ocupada en una operación, pero se ofreció con una enorme sonrisa a atender al niño. Edward odiaba esas sonrisas, esas miradas sugestivas, nunca entendería por qué el sexo femenino se volcaba sobre él pese a que las trataba como un neandertal. Suspiró mirando a la chica, y aunque detestaba como el infierno lo que estaba a punto de hacer, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo o arriesgarse a desmayarse como un afeminado en ese momento. Minutos después, fuera de la sala de pediatría, apoyándose contra la pared, se sintió en todo momento como un debilucho por no estar al lado de su hijo, pero la verdad era que, si veía más sangre, estaba seguro de que quedaría inconsciente sobre el suelo. Aún se le hacía una ironía cómo odiaba todo lo referente a hospitales y que su esposa trabajara en uno.

Caminó un poco por el inmaculado pasillo tratando de despejarse, deteniéndose sobre uno de los grandes ventanales, desde donde podía ver un vasto jardín que tenía lugares para descanso, y pasillos por donde se desplazaban los demás enfermeros, doctores y pacientes. Observó con ambas manos en los bolsillos el ir y venir de todos los presentes, casi todos ellos o corrían o caminaban a paso rápido. Frunciendo el ceño, se enfocó en una pareja de enfermeros que parecían de otra dimensión, su andar lento y despreocupado resultaba irreal para el lugar. Ellos se sentaron en unas jardineras donde el sol los hacía aún más visibles, iban riendo y bromeando. Edward casi se vuelve loco cuando ella quedó en su rango de visión. Era _ella_. Su Isabella. Y además estaba riéndose, por Dios, no la había visto más que sonreírle a sus hijos y ya ni siquiera recordaba el sonido de su risa. El uniforme blanco abrazaba sus curvas, su cabello rizado sujeto en una alta coleta, mostrando esos extraños destellos rojos bajo el cálido sol, justo así toda ella era como un ángel.

Un impulso tomó sus músculos por sorpresa, y se encontró a sí mismo con las manos hechas apretados puños, su respiración de pronto entrecortada. De nuevo ese imbécil. El deseo homicida corriendo acelerado por sus venas. Algo lo empujaba hacia ellos, algo mucho más primitivo que tan solo alejarla de James. Quería a cualquier hombre lejos de Isabella. No podía soportarlo, el hijo de puta siempre se estaba entrometiendo entre ellos dos. _Siempre_. Girando sobre sus talones para ir en busca de su esposa, se encontró de frente con la enfermera que los había atendido, sosteniendo a su hijo medio adormilado en sus brazos. Edward parpadeó aturdido, su estómago se volvió apretados nudos, disipando su furia.

—¿Qué le pasó? —inquirió alarmado.

—Tan solo se quedó dormido. —La enfermera sonrió antes de depositar al pequeño en sus brazos y que éste se acurrucara contra su pecho—. Son los analgésicos, estará bien, le diré a Bella que estuvieron aquí.

Edward asintió murmurando un escueto _«_ _gracias»_ , apresurándose lejos de esa mujer cuyos ojos y sonrisa al parecer esperaban más de él, y mientras caminaba con el niño en brazos, se dijo que debería estar únicamente preocupado por su hijo. Él siempre se había mostrado más distante con él a diferencia de Eli.

A su hija le encantaba que la cargara, que la llevara a todos lados de la mano, pero a ciencia cierta, Edward no sabía cómo portarse alrededor de los infantes, y no podía negar que sentía un poco de celos al ver cómo sus hijos adoraban a Emmett, su hermano. Él se manejaba perfectamente alrededor de ellos, fungiendo como su padre, como si tuviera un don para ello... y pese a todo eso, sus pensamientos rápidamente volvieron a lo mismo:

 _Su_ esposa, sonriéndole a _otro_.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios! Como ven, Edward es de esos que sufren en silencio, jajaja celoso a la distancia, ¿cómo creen que le vaya a Bella con esto?**

 **Muchas gracias por agregarme a sus listas y favoritos**

 **Y a las chicas que me comentaron (no puedo resistirme al menos a mencionarlas)** Cely Peralta, cary, AleLupis, Andy, Tecupi (eres una drástica, te lo he dicho? jaja), rosy canul, MsMonik, leahdecall ( he muerto de risa con tu comentario), cavendano13, patymdn, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Roxy Sanchez (no te preocupes por tus palabras, yo pensaría lo mismo) Alexa Hp, Melany, Cris Pattinson, Gloria, Memito, Redana Crisp, Yani B (jajaja no me tardo :p) Mi marida, (ya lo sé James es guapo tambien como que me cae bien), Hanna D. L, lis99, guest y todas mis lectoras silenciosas.

 **¿Les va gustando? ;)**


	4. Cuatro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani, estamos cada vez más viejas, lo digo por SUS cumpleaños, jajaja ya saben que las amodoro!**

 _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

— _Entonces… ¿ella no te avisó que tenía cosas que hacer?_

 _Edward sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza en forma negativa, a veces, Angela olvidaba decirle que no podrían verse, las clases de medicina siempre la tenían al borde de una crisis nerviosa, y la pobre no tenía cabeza para recordar que había acordado desayunar con su novio, el cual se había saltado la clase de impuestos para poder visitarla en su facultad._

— _Bueno, tampoco he desayunado, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Bella._

— _Eso me encantaría, claro, si no te quito mucho tiempo, entiendo que deben estar estresadas con los trabajos finales y… —Ella agitó la mano interrumpiéndolo._

— _Somos humanos y yo necesito comer, qué mejor que contigo antes que hacerlo sola —sonrió sentándose en su mesa—. Y dime, ¿cómo van las clases en tu carrera? Se me hacen tan complicadas las finanzas…_

— _Te aseguro que es mucho más fácil que cualquiera de tus materias._

— _Lo dudo, solo alguien tan evidentemente listo como tú soportaría la tortura de las matemáticas mezcladas con contabilidad._

 _Edward se le quedó viendo, ¿la estaría malinterpretando o ella le estaba haciendo cumplidos extraños? Ella se sonrojó concentrándose ahora en el menú. Bella era una chica exquisita de increíbles ojos grandes y marrones, su carácter suave y ligero, era un contraste con el de Angela, aventurera y osada. Era muy linda, pero no su tipo. Edward suspiró mirando hacia la puerta, todavía tenía la esperanza de que su novia pudiera encontrarlos en algún momento del desayuno._

...

Edward despertó sobresaltado, no había querido dormirse en ningún momento, pero dados sus constantes pesadillas en forma de recuerdo, le era imposible descansar bien en algún momento de la noche, por ello consumía sus energías en el trabajo, en el gimnasio o en algún bar… ahora, sin embargo, se había recostado al lado de Sam, durmiéndose sin poder evitarlo. Miró el reloj antes de ponerse de pie, de pronto furioso al recordar que su mujer todavía no llegaba a casa.

 **O~O~O~O**

Isabella entró derrapando a la casa, subiendo de forma apresurada los escalones. Su corazón bombeaba acelerado, sus nervios todavía de punta desde que Kate, su compañera, mencionara la aparición de su esposo y su hijo en el hospital, comentándole que Sam se abrió la barbilla, al parecer al resbalarse de un columpio, y que incluso requirió puntos. Entrando a la habitación, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta al ver a su hijo recostado en la cama, en la barbilla llevaba ese enorme parche. Bella apretó los dientes, apelando a su lado prudente más que al de la mamá preocupada que quería echarse a llorar, retiró aquello para poder examinarlo, él estaba bien, pero de igual forma...

—Él está bien, está dormido ahora.

Bella se asustó ante la voz profunda que venía detrás de ella, y luego, olvidó incluso respirar al mirar los ojos de Edward, estos estaban oscuros, carentes de vida, pero era hermoso incluso tan enojado. Arropó bien al niño, acomodando el vendaje en su lugar y con cuidado salió de la habitación, lo último que quería era despertar a Sam por culpa de sus peleas con Edward.

—Debiste buscarme, yo habría querido atenderlo —murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Traté de avisarte, pero como estabas muy ocupada con James, le dije a tu compañera que lo hiciera.

—Edward, yo no... no me estaba divirtiendo o algo... —Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Edward la había acorralado contra la puerta, como si fuera una presa, se acercó aún más a ella, colocando ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza.

—¿No se suponía que estabas en una operación? —Su aliento mentolado, embriagador, perturbó todo su cuerpo, la joven se removió incómoda tratando de escapar de la jaula de sus brazos.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? Nunca antes habías ido al hospital —dijo, odiando que su voz no saliera más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Edward no le respondió, su vista clavada en sus labios, y cuando se inclinó para besarla, Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no corresponderle, lo extrañaba, Dios, sí que lo extrañaba, pero de igual manera seguía molesta, así que movió el rostro, para que no pudiera besarla. A él pareció no importarle el gesto, ya que deslizó la nariz contra su cuello, aspirando con fuerza como si quisiera meterla dentro de su sistema.

—Sabes bien que me importa todo lo que hagas. —Su voz ronca disparó una corriente por toda su columna, que terminó alojándose directamente en su vientre. Bella se mordió el labio, maldiciendo internamente por desear que aquello fuera verdad.

—No mientas, Edward, para ti es como si no existiéramos —susurró, tragando el estúpido nudo que se estaba construyendo en su garganta; él deslizó los dedos a través del cabello de su nuca, tirando con suavidad para obligarla a enfrentarlo.

—¿Acaso te falta algo? —preguntó entre dientes.

—No —balbuceó derrotada.

No, de hecho, no le faltaba nada. Él le había dado todo lo que había prometido, cumpliendo con todo lo que dijo hacía tantos años atrás, incluso el no amarla. Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose. Chocolate derretido en verdes orbes fríos. Los labios de Bella picaban de tanto desearlo, incluso de forma inconsciente se los lamió. Edward atrapó el movimiento, sus ojos se oscurecieron un segundo antes de que la atrajera con rudeza hacia su pecho, no dándole opción para negarse a sus labios.

Y aunque en un principio lo empujó tratando de oponerse, para ser completamente honesta, sus torpes intentos de reticencia dejaban mucho que desear. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, desde el mismo momento en que lo había conocido, nada había cambiado. El embriagador sabor de su marido prendió cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndola perder el sentido, haciéndola caer en ese pozo de lujuria del que nunca era capaz de salir. Edward comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa sin dejar de besarla con apremio, con desesperación, pero también con el nunca faltante deje de furia. Ella sabía que, incluso a estas alturas, él todavía la odiaba y la deseaba por igual. La joven jadeó ante sus caricias, no debería haberse acostumbrado, pero con el pasar de los años al menos su cuerpo ya lo había hecho, y detestaba la forma en la que reaccionaba a él, cada vez que su marido se acercaba, Bella se sentía como una mecha, él era el fuego que la consumía rápida y abrazadoramente. Sus pezones se tensaron ante el contacto de largos dedos que le provocaban un dulce dolor tirante, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando se inclinó, quitándole el sujetador, para poder degustar la tierna carne con la lengua.

—No —jadeó—, e-estamos en el pasillo, Sam puede despertar… —Sin fuerza subió las manos al amplio pecho de su esposo, e intentó empujarlo de nuevo.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido ronco mientras le subía la falda del uniforme.

—Tiene que ser justo ahora. —Mordió su hombro robándole un jadeo—. Tiene que ser aquí, no puedo esperar. —Su voz trabajosa por la excitación logró humedecerla, Bella lo deseaba también, aquí, en todo momento, a todas horas. Lo deseaba más de lo que podía admitir, más de lo que podía soportar—. Maldición, Isabella, estás tan húmeda para mí —dijo frotando con suavidad su clítoris a través de las bragas—. Solo para mí.

Su pulgar comenzó una danza en su sensible montículo, haciéndola sudar expectante, la prominente barba le arañaba deliciosamente la piel cuando él dejó ardientes besos por su cuello. La joven ya no podía pensar, ni quería seguirlo haciendo. Los frenéticos movimientos de los dedos de su esposo la empujaron al vacío haciéndola olvidar. Bella gimió hundida en un mar de placer, pero Edward inmediatamente la acalló con sus labios, mientras su cuerpo se volvía líquido y lánguido. Ni siquiera se había recuperado del todo cuando él la elevó con facilidad, producto de todas las horas que se pasaba en el gimnasio. De forma instintiva Bella lo rodeó con sus débiles piernas antes de enterrar los dedos en el sedoso y cobrizo cabello, le encantaba sentirlo de esta manera.

—¿Qué es lo que me haces? —preguntó Edward, sus ojos vulnerables tan solo un segundo antes de que la llenara de una profunda y única estocada.

 **O~O~O~O**

La pureza con la que Bella lo tocaba le demostraba que ella era ajena a todo lo que podía remover en él. Siempre con esa forma de portarse tan inocente e inexperta que lo volvía loco, excitándolo a niveles que todavía no podía comprender.

Ella le enterró las uñas en los hombros, gimiendo tan alto, que tuvo que buscar de nuevo su boca para acallarla, no que por eso disminuyera ni un poco el frenético vaivén que había impuesto. Isabella despertaba un hambre arrasadora en él, un instinto posesivo pero a la vez protector. De alguna forma, sin darse cuenta, él y su esposa habían formado un círculo destructivo. La llevaría al límite, la haría sufrir como en su inconsciente inocencia ella lo hacía sufrir a él… Bella tiró placenteramente de su cabello, arrastrándolo a su boca para profundizar más el beso, si es que aquello era posible, sus dedos en su cabello se sentían como un bálsamo.

Ahí, hundido en devastadoras sensaciones, pensó que siempre le había gustado esto de su esposa, no importaba cuántas veces estuvieran juntos, cada encuentro se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, y aunque nunca se lo diría, adoraba sus gemidos, sus expresiones, su forma de aferrarse a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Bella se tensó a su alrededor, un nuevo orgasmo sacudiéndola con fuerza, su entrega y pasión lo tomaron por sorpresa, su estrecho sexo tomándolo como si fuera un puño cerrado, aquello comenzó a arrastrarlo como una inmensa ola, haciéndolo perder el control.

Edward era metódico, ante todo controlaba las situaciones inesperadas, porque después de todo esa era su profesión. Detestaba no tener el control y sin embargo, aquí estaba, enterrado en lo más profundo de su mujer, tanto en su interior como en su cuello, deseando de alguna manera fundirse en ella mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su pasión. Ella ya le había robado una vida que amaba, ¿qué más daba que le robara cualquier otra cosa? Así que se encontró cediendo ante el placer de correrse juntos, estremeciéndose entre sus pequeños brazos. Minutos después, horas, no podía saberlo, Bella lo empujó, indicando así que quería volver al suelo, y muy probablemente marcharse.

—Aún no —graznó, sujetándole las caderas con algo de rudeza—. Te necesito un poco más.

—¿Por qué? —susurró sin aliento, los ojos cerrados.

 _Esa_ era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Por qué si no la quería? Porque la deseaba, eso debía ser todo. La deseaba tanto que lo hacía perder el juicio, la deseaba tanto que dolía.

—Porque eres mi esposa. —Miró el delicado y sonrosado rostro de su mujer, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello revuelto, y ¿lágrimas?, descendían por su rostro—. ¿Te estoy lastimando?

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero estaba claro lo que pasaba por su mente.

—No de la forma que tú crees.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus listas y favoritos**. **En este capitulo finalmente les he dado una pista, ¿se van haciendo una idea?**


	5. Cinco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani como siempre gracias por su paciencia y ayuda! sin ustedes esto sería solo un montón de ideas mal escritas.**

 **Las invito al grupo:** _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

Después de tomar a su esposa una vez más sobre el suelo, Edward frunció el ceño, retirando delicadamente con el pulgar el cabello del rostro de Bella. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, con algunos cabellos revueltos por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Isabella era preciosa. ¿Podría llegar a quererla de la forma en la que ella lo quería?

Tomándola en brazos la levantó para llevarla a la habitación, la joven suspiró totalmente agotada, abrazándolo débilmente para sujetarse de su cuello. Su aroma era increíble, una mezcla de sexo y frutas que le hacía agua la boca. Edward removió las sábanas antes de depositarla con cuidado sobre la cama y luego se sentó a su lado, contemplándola por largo rato. Ella tenía algunos surcos oscuros alrededor de los ojos, que lo hicieron suponer que era producto del desvelo, y sin poder detenerse a pensar qué estaba haciendo, deslizó el pulgar por sus hinchados labios producto de sus besos. Siempre pensó que Isabella era tan delicada que podía romperse. Incluso cuando solo eran amigos, no podía negar que se le hacía de una belleza incomparable, sus sonrisas eran contagiosas y su buen humor era algo que siempre le había llamado. Deslizó la punta de los dedos por su cuello, entre sus pechos, hasta llegar a la orgullosa cicatriz en el vientre. Al convertirse en la madre de sus dos hijos le demostró que no era débil, que no era una niña. Ella era fuerte y hermosa, de hecho, ahora le parecía más hermosa que nunca, sus pechos eran más grandes que cuando la había conocido, y sus caderas se habían ensanchado, haciéndola ver más voluptuosa. Los años solo la hacían más perfecta a sus ojos.

Suspirando retiró la mano abruptamente, no podía permitirse caer, sabía bien lo que implicaba caer hasta el fondo por alguien y no creía volver a ser capaz de salir de aquello. Miró el reloj tan solo para darse cuenta de que tenía que darse prisa en ir por Elizabeth y volver al trabajo, así que no perdió el tiempo vistiéndose, pero mientras tomaba las llaves en la estancia, vio toda la ropa que se habían quitado a lo largo del piso, la recogió y la llevó a su dormitorio, donde de paso comprobó que su niño estaba bien, le acarició con suavidad el cabello oscuro viéndolo dormir, antes de marcharse.

 **O~O~O~O**

Bella despertó asustada y desorientada. Y cuando se encontró desnuda sobre la cama, los recuerdos lograron ruborizarla mientras se tocaba los labios que se sentían hinchados por los besos de su esposo. ¿Por qué demonios nunca podía decirle que no? Suspiró pensando que había que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se deseaba; ella deseaba tenerlo con todas sus fuerzas y lo había logrado, pero a un muy alto costo. Él no había respondido a su pregunta, y eso se debía a que la respuesta era simple: él solo la deseaba. Que tonta había sido al pensar que quizás esta vez iba a escuchar otra cosa. Edward nunca cambiaría. El solo pensamiento hizo que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Todavía molesta consigo misma, se apresuró a cambiarse, frunciendo el ceño al ver su uniforme en la cama, igual no le tomó importancia, se vistió rápidamente para correr al cuarto de Sam. Pero apenas entró, un sollozo escapó de sus labios al ver de nuevo ese gran vendaje en su bebé.

—¿Mamá? —La vocecita cantarina de su hijo ahora sonaba pastosa.

—Aquí estoy, bebé —respiró hondo—. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

—Yo estaba jugando en un columpio, entonces me lancé y solo recuerdo cuando… ¡papi! ¡Él fue por mí, mamá! —canturreó emocionado.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —sonrió la castaña débilmente, dándole suaves besos en las mejillas—, él también se preocupa por ti, te quiere. —Quizás a ella no, pero estaba segura de que a sus hijos sí.

—Yo… —Sam se mordió el labio, antes de desviar la mirada—. Creí que quizás a mí no.

—¡Samuel! —Bella le acarició la mejilla—, nunca digas eso, papá los ama.

Y hablando de él, ya había regresado, volteando hacia la puerta lo encontró apoyado en el marco. Su traje hecho a la medida estaba impecable, resaltando todo ese enorme cuerpo, y si no fuera por su cabello excesivamente revuelto, juraría que había soñado lo que había ocurrido hacía poco. Su boca dibujaba una línea dura como si estuviera molesto, ¿habría escuchado lo que dijo Sam? Eli pasó corriendo como un torbellino a su lado para ver a su hermanito y, sin pensarlo, estiró la mano tocándole la barbilla.

—Ouu, Eli, me duele, tonta —gritó su hijo, empujando a su hermana.

—Tonto tú, que no te fijas por donde caminas —sonrió ella sacándole la lengua.

—Basta, niños —regañó Bella, separándolos—. Eli, debes tener cuidado, no toques la herida de tu hermano.

—¿Mañana tienes turno de noche? —La profunda y seductora voz de Edward los asustó, incluso los niños dejaron de pelearse. Había olvidado que él contemplaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta, y de nuevo la miraba frío y distante, como si no la conociera. Y aquello no debería doler, pero lo hizo.

—Sí. Yo… —se mordió el labio—, no puedo faltar otra vez, ya falté cuando a Elizabeth le dio temperatura el lunes, estaba pensando en llamar a la señora Cope.

—Bien, si cambia algo avísame, estaré en la oficina. —Y dicho eso, dio media vuelta desapareciendo por el pasillo.

...

Al día siguiente, Bella llamó a la señora Cope, quien aceptó encantada cuidar a los niños. Una vez que estuvo lista para ir al trabajo, tomó las llaves de su auto, frunciendo el ceño al ver bajo éstas una invitación. Era de sus ex compañeros de la universidad, se iban a juntar organizando una especie de baile. Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, seguramente Edward la había visto y por eso esta mañana parecía de peor humor que de costumbre.

—Bells, por favor. —James detuvo su marcha por los pasillos del hospital, colocándose frente a ella donde de pronto, y para su horror, se hincó—. Tienes que ir, por favor.

La castaña se sonrojó furiosamente, sudor lleno de nervios estalló en su piel.

—No hagas esto, por favor —suplicó avergonzada, tirando de sus manos.

—Entonces di que sí. —Él rubio se rio ante su claro nerviosismo antes de ponerse de pie sin soltarle las manos. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensos, poniéndola más nerviosa.

—Sabes bien que Edward no va a querer ir. —Se soltó de su agarre.

—Edward esto, Edward lo otro, que se joda. Si no quiere ir que no vaya, eres joven y tienes derecho a divertirte. Ya bastantes años de tu vida ha arruinado, además, no te pasará nada por asistir a un estúpido baile. —Ella desvió la mirada, pero al segundo siguiente, James le sujetó el mentón—. Te juro que te cuidaré.

Bella suspiró, era ridículo querer ir, lo sabía. Se había negado a salir durante años por cuidar de sus hijos, incluso quedándose casi sin amigos, pero esta vez de verdad se moría por ir, por volver a ver a sus compañeros...

—Lo pensaré.

—No estén haciendo aquí esas escenitas, jovencitos. —Bella saltó ante la voz de Rosalie Hale, la jefa de enfermeras, y además una buena amiga.

—Ayúdame, Hale, Bella no quiere ir al baile —insistió James.

—Oh vamos, Bella. —Su amiga le dio un golpecito con la cadera—. Son solo un montón de compañeros viejos y en su mayoría feos, deberías ir.

—No sé si la señora Cope pueda cuidarme a los niños, entiendan…

—Son pretextos, Bella, tienes que ir o te suspenderé un día —dijo Rosalie mirándola con aquellos ojos que gritaban _ya-sabes-que-soy-capaz-de-obligarte._

 **O~O~O~O**

— _Bella babea por ti —ronroneó Angela acariciándole el pecho desnudo, haciéndolo sonreír mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos._

— _Bueno, ya puede quedarse sin saliva, solo tengo ojos para ti —aseguró el cobrizo antes de darle un beso en la frente._

— _No veo la hora en la que terminemos la carrera, necesito pasar más tiempo contigo. —Acompañó eso depositándole besos a lo largo de la garganta—. ¿Por qué no estudiaste medicina?, así pondríamos un consultorio juntos. —Edward se rio, moviéndose sobre ella de manera que ahora Angela lo acunaba entre sus piernas._

— _Sabes que tengo cierto… respeto, por la sangre._

— _Nunca me has dicho porqué te_ _asusta —sonrió arañándole la espalda, un jadeo abandonando sus labios cuando el cobrizo rodeó un delicado pezón con la lengua._

—No, pero _¿crees que puedas perdonar ese lado afeminado mío?_

— _Si desciendes un poco más…_

...

—Hola, hermanito.

Edward se sobresaltó al escuchar la profunda voz a sus espaldas, sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió al presente antes de fulminar a Emmett con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sí, estoy bien gracias por preguntar. —Caminó hacia él—. ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿el sol te dañó la retina?, o, ya sé, estás enojado porque todos respiramos de tu mismo aire.

—Nada —bufó exasperado, provocando que su hermano tan solo rodara los ojos.

—¿Por qué discutiste con Bella ahora?

—No discutimos. —Edward se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla presidencial, y luego contempló por la ventana fingiendo demencia pero estaba claro que su hermano no lo dejaría pasar, así que suspiró sincerándose—. Estoy molesto porque le llegó una invitación a Bella, ya sabes… a un baile de sus ex compañeros.

—¿No la dejarás ir? —bromeó Emmett, sonriendo socarronamente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirándolo sorprendido—. ¿Ahora te crees su papá? —Edward le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero Emmett no se inmutó.

—Tienes razón, no soy su papá. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Que haga lo que le dé la gana.

—¿Y es por eso que estás tan enojado? —Tomó asiento frente a él

—No… Sam se cayó y, él está bien... pero vi mucha sangre. —Tragó saliva nervioso—. Sabes cómo detesto eso.

—¿Sangre? —Todo el gran cuerpo de Emm se tensó—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó alarmado, poniéndose de pie.

—Está bien, y en casa.

—Voy para allá, mierda, Edward, sabes lo importantes que son para mí.

Edward lo llamó, pero a Emmett pareció no importarle mientras salía disparado fuera de la oficina, y muy probablemente de la empresa. El cobrizo suspiró, los celos de nuevo bullendo en su interior. Le encantaría que Emmett no se mezclara tanto con su familia… en especial, con sus hijos.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y por compartir conmigo sus teorías, ¿les gustó el capi?**


	6. Seis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani chicas muchisimas gracias como siempre!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

—¡Ya llegué, niños! —exclamó Bella entrando a la estancia.

—Shhh —murmuró Sam, quien aún con su enorme vendaje, estaba en cuclillas frente a una cortina—. ¡Tío Emm, ya te vi! —gritó moviéndola.

—¡Rayos!

La castaña se rio al ver salir a su cuñado de atrás de una cortina, su escondite para nada complicado. Emmett siempre ponía de buen humor a todos, en especial a los niños, algo que nunca iba a acabar de agradecerle. El joven levantó a sus hijos uno en cada brazo como si no pesaran más que una pluma, entonces se dirigieron a ella todavía riéndose, cuando de pronto, la sonrisa de Emm se congeló al ver a su acompañante.

—Emmett Cullen, mi cuñado, Rosalie Hale, mi compañera. —Él pareció nervioso, acercándose todavía con los niños en brazos.

—Que tal, Rosalie, mucho gusto —carraspeó.

—Lo mismo. —La voz de su amiga era fría, distante. Por lo general ella no era así, cosa que le extrañó sobremanera.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, apenas es mediodía. ¿No se supone que debes estar en la oficina?

—Aprovechando que vine temprano, la señora Cope se fue. Edward sigue en la oficina, me contó del accidente y… pues aquí estoy, con mi pequeño gánster —miró a Sam—, tan solo te ponemos un sombrero… y listo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Eli, su pequeño ceño fruncido.

—Es Sam, mira —apuntó el vendaje que tenía el niño—. ¿Quieren ver lo que es un gánster en Google?

—¡Sí! —gritaron ambos niños al unísono.

—Emmett… —lo reprendió Bella con suavidad.

—Sí, sí, esta vez tendré mucho cuidado con las búsquedas. —Entonces se marchó con ambos niños, dejándolas solas.

—Así que tienes un cuñado —murmuró Rosalie, sin quitar la vista de Emm, su ceño fruncido.

—Es lindo, ¿a que sí? —inquirió socarrona mirando a su amiga.

—Se ve amable, a diferencia del ogro de su hermano.

—Emmett es muy diferente a Edward, él es dulce y cariñoso, todo lo que… —Bajó un poco el nivel de su voz—. Bueno, ya sabes, solo es distinto.

—¿Los criaron diferentes madres? —Bella se echó a reír.

—No, nada de eso.

—¿Por qué regañaste a Emmett por la búsqueda en Google?

—Una vez Emm buscó algo y bueno… —Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ante el recuerdo—. Salió algo de pornografía y los niños estaban ahí, se puso tan nervioso que no podía cerrar las ventanas, fue un caos. Edward tuvo que desconectar la corriente.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada, mirando de reojo al gigante que estaba sobre la computadora. Su cuñado también las estaba mirando antes de fingir que no lo hacía. Su mandíbula no era tan fuerte y sus ojos no eran tan voraces como los de su hermano, aunque no solo físicamente eran diferentes. Isabella suspiró entregando a Rosalie la invitación, convencida de que no iba a necesitar los pases, y de esa forma ella podría ir con James. Su amiga refunfuñó un poco más pero los aceptó antes de irse, dejándola sola con su cuñado.

—Gracias por venir, Emm —murmuró entrando a la habitación con los chicos.

—No me agradezcas nada, Bella, son mis sobrinos favoritos.

—¡Tío, somos tus únicos sobrinos! —gritó Eli, divertida.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —Tocó la nariz de la niña—, pero qué tonto. —Los niños sonrieron, entreteniéndose al ver más imágenes, Bella solo rogaba que no fueran a cambiar a escenas violentas o algo peor—. Oye, Bella… ¿irás al baile?

—¿C-Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó tensa ante la sonrisa de Emmett.

—Digamos que escuché un poco de tu conversación con la rubia. Quería decirte que no tienes por qué esperar a que Edward vaya contigo, yo puedo ir.

—¿Tú? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí, y así podré ver a tu compañera de nuevo. ¿Qué dices? —La joven se mordisqueó el labio.

—¿Te gustó Rose? —Emm sonrió, haciendo que Bella rodara los ojos—. Pero tu hermano se enojará, no lo sé…

—Vamos, solo dile a Edward que iremos juntos. Soy su hermano, no creo que se niegue.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y al segundo siguiente apareció Edward. La joven intentó ignorar la manera en que él empequeñecía la entrada de la puerta, toda la habitación de hecho, como si su casa hubiera sido diseñada para gente de menor tamaño, aquello siempre la ponía nerviosa. El traje oscuro y sus ojos como el hielo solo empeoraban todo. Emmett carraspeó, atrayendo su mirada antes de elevar el pulgar como infundiéndole ánimo. La joven apretó los labios, era una mujer adulta e independiente, no tenía por qué estar pidiendo permiso, así que se dispuso a enfrentar a su marido de una buena vez.

—Haz lo que te venga en gana, si quieres ve a ese maldito baile pero yo no te acompañaré, no fui al de mi generación, ¿qué te hace pensar que querré ir al de tu escuela? Sabes que los detesto —siseó Edward minutos después de que comenzaran a discutir.

—Está bien, no vayas. Emmett lo hará por ti —sentenció, quedándose sin aliento al ver la mirada de su esposo, una tormenta se desataba a través de sus verdes ojos, advirtiéndole que más problemas se venían.

—¿Emmett?

—Vamos a jugar al patio, ¿les parece, niños? —escuchó decir al aludido.

Bella no desvió la mirada de su esposo, elevó incluso el mentón enfrentándosele, pero ahí mientras lo miraba a los ojos, no encontró nada excepto su propio reflejo, su corazón se oprimió dentro de su pecho al entender que lo que tenía con Edward estaba llegando a un punto muerto.

Él era como su propio infierno.

* * *

 **Chicas muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, son unos amores! Ustedes saben que yo ya le habría dado una patada a Edward desde ayer, pero no todas somos así, creen que Bella vaya al final?**


	7. Siete

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani son unas peleoneras ya ven todos los sermones y consejos que me gano? jajaja las quiero gracias por todo.**

 **Las invito al grupo:** _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

La discusión con Edward naturalmente no terminó a su favor. Bella tomó las llaves de su auto con manos temblorosas, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que… Buscó a los niños con la mirada y los encontró jugando con su tío en el patio delantero de la casa, Emm la vio y asintió como diciéndole _«_ _vete»_.

Bella no necesitó más incentivo que eso, así que solo le sonrió con gratitud aunque probablemente pareciera una mueca. En el auto las cosas no salieron tampoco bien, lágrimas le nublaban la vista, por lo que se detuvo en la calle Alaska justo frente al muelle a donde siempre acudía en días como estos. Un poco después bajó del auto, el olor del mar y el viento fresco le despejaron la mente y le secaron las lágrimas. Estaba tan perdida en los barcos que se veían en el horizonte, que nunca sintió cuando un hombre grande y corpulento se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Bells? —La joven dio un respingo llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¿J-James? ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo lo sabías? —Él suspiró, deslizándole tras la oreja un mechón de cabello que el viento había despeinado de su coleta.

—Rosalie me contó que le diste tus pases. Te estuve llamando al celular pero salta directo al buzón, ¿de nuevo peleaste con Edward? —La joven se mordisqueó el labio antes de asentir, no tenía caso fingir, nunca se le había dado de todos modos—. Lo imaginé. Ese cabrón merece que le partan la cara.

—No digas eso, es el padre de mis hijos.

—Solo es eso, Bella, es un donador de esperma. Nada más que eso, a ustedes dos nunca los ha unido nada que no sean los mellizos.

Entonces, justo como le había pasado en las últimas semanas, el pensamiento de que quizás se había equivocado al casarse con Edward, volvió a asaltarla. Bella pensó que con el pasar del tiempo su amor sería suficiente para los dos. Pero ahora, mientras se daba cuenta del abismo que los separaba, por primera vez se preguntó si podría vivir toda la vida con la certeza de que él no la quería. Que le había pedido que se casaran solo porque era lo que debía hacer cuando resultó embarazada. Pensar que se tuvo que conformar con ella cuando pudo buscar a otra mujer le partía el corazón.

Isabella no podía siquiera pensar que nada más que sus niños los uniera, se empeñaba en creer que había algo más, tenía que haberlo, ¿o cómo explicaba las veces que se dormía abrazado a ella?, ¿o su forma de besarla como si no existiera nadie más para él?

—No es como parece… —sollozó, mortificada consigo misma.

—Tranquila, cariño. —James la atrajo, y aunque la joven intentó no sentirse bien en los brazos de otro hombre que no fuera su marido, ciertamente, James le brindaba todo aquello que pedía a gritos—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué ocasionó la pelea ahora?

—Por el baile, él no quiso ir. —Desvió la mirada haciendo una mueca—. En realidad no sé por qué hice tanto drama si ya sé que a él no le gustan estas cosas… Le dije que iría con su hermano, Dios. —Negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa llena de amargura dibujándose en sus labios—. Eso es tan patético, he decidido que no iré, solo quería demostrarle que no dependo de él.

—Irás, Bells, serás mi acompañante. —Ella lo miró con grandes ojos.

—¿Qué dices? —sonrió incrédula—. Edward se volverá loco, no muchas gracias.

—Me tiene sin cuidado ese imbécil, tienes derecho a salir con quien tú quieras. —Le sujetó el mentón—. Iremos a ese jodido baile y te divertirás, punto.

—N-No lo creo, James, pero de igual forma te lo agradezco. —El brillo zafiro en sus ojos le dijo que no diera nada por sentado.

Minutos después agradeció el cambio de tema cuando se sentaron en una pequeña banca donde le contó todo lo que había pasado con Sam, y cuando menos pensó, el crepúsculo brilló en el horizonte. Con James el tiempo volaba.

 **O~O~O~O**

— _¿De nuevo Angela te olvidó? —preguntó sonriendo, haciéndole elevar una ceja. Se veía impresionante en el ajustado uniforme blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza frunció el ceño ante el extraño pensamiento._

— _Lo haces sonar como que soy un objeto. —Ella se echó a reír antes de tirar de la mano de un tipo que la acompañaba._

— _Te presento a James, es nuestro compañero. —Edward analizó al rubio de arriba abajo, no parecía un mal tipo, solo… no era alguien que le gustara para Bella, y la forma en la que parecía comérsela con los ojos, por alguna razón lo enervó. Nadie tendía derecho a ver a alguien como Bella de esa manera, ella era hermosa, sí, y por eso se merecía solo lo mejor._

— _Mucho gusto. —Ambos se presentaron, y luego siguió un tenso silencio donde los hombres no hicieron otra cosa más que medirse antes de que finalmente James se despidiera para volver a clases._

— _Entonces… ¿estás saliendo con él? —La pregunta era demasiado personal, su tono duro y afilado. Bella tan solo era su amiga, no tenía derecho a que aquello sonara más bien a una acusación, pero de igual forma no pudo evitarlo._

— _Yo n-no… no, es decir no. —Se sonrojó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Solo es un amigo._

 _Para ser solo un amigo, el rubor y su nerviosismo la delató, y ¿qué mierda le estaba pasando?_

— _¡Conque aquí están! —canturreó Angela, sorprendiéndolo al abrazarlo por la espalda—. ¿Nos vamos, amor? —Edward sonrió asintiendo, en silencio agradeció el ser interrumpido en tan incómodo momento, pero cuando miró de nuevo a Bella para despedirse, en sus ojos brillaba… ¿dolor? No. Seguro la estaba malinterpretando._

...

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de ser un jodido cabrón? —La voz profunda de su hermano lo pilló desprevenido, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—No te metas en esto, Emmett —murmuró pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Me meto porque mis sobrinos también salen afectados, nunca te detienes a ver sus rostros cuando gritas. —Edward se pellizcó más fuerte el puente de la nariz.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

—Claro, me voy, pero mírate, te estás convirtiendo en otra persona. Nuestros padres nunca nos trataron así, ese no fue su ejemplo, entiendo que el accidente de Angela te marcara pero... —Edward estuvo de pie tan rápido que incluso Emm dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡No vuelvas a mencionarla! —Lo sujetó por las solapas de su costoso traje—. Nunca, ¿entendiste? —Su hermano lo empujó, zafándose de su agarre no sin dificultad.

—Eres un imbécil, has convertido tu pasado en tu eterno presente, y estás arrastrando a tu familia a esa mierda; que no te extrañe cuando de pronto mires a tu alrededor y te encuentres solo. —Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, esperando que hubiera terminado ya su sermón, pero su hermano estaba en racha, lo supo cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios—. Estoy seguro de que Bella encontrará a alguien que pueda cuidarla a ella y a los mellizos como se debe, después de todo es joven y hermosa, y tus niños son encantadores.

Y con eso, su hermano salió de la casa dando un portazo. Edward apretó las manos en puños, las palabras de Emmett le habían calado. Sabía bien que su hermano tenía motivos para haber dicho que Bella podía salir con cualquiera ya que Emmett estaba al tanto de la forma en la que se ponía celoso de James, y se encargaba de alimentar ese odio contra el hijo de puta haciendo sutiles comentarios como éste. Edward recordó de nuevo que desde que estaban en la universidad, James la había pretendido, ahora trabajaban juntos y compartían bastantes cosas en común, incluso no le pasaba por alto la forma en la que los niños hablaban con alegría de él, cada vez que tenían oportunidad de verlo en las reuniones para familias que organizaba el hospital, a las que claro Edward nunca asistía. Sin embargo, el puro pensamiento de imaginar a su esposa con otro, elevó el nivel de su ira hasta el punto en que casi lo sintió como un terremoto que sacudió su cuerpo.

 _Mierda_. Se estaba volviendo un imbécil, un arrogante y él nunca había querido eso. Nada, absolutamente nada de eso. Miró a su alrededor, la casa, los juguetes, las cuentas, todo eso podría sobrellevarlo, con gusto, incluso agradeciendo cada día si esto mismo lo estuviera viviendo al lado de ella… de _Angela._ Respiró profundo. No tenía caso volver a soñar con un futuro que nunca existiría. Tenía que darle algo de razón a su hermano, vivía en el pasado. Cuando miró de nuevo por la ventana, se dio cuenta con sorpresa y alarma, de que era lo suficientemente tarde y Bella no había regresado.

...

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó Sam, revolviéndose incómodo en la silla del comedor. Sus ojos verdes clavados en la mesa.

—Tuvo que ir a trabajar.

—Me gusta cenar sándwich —murmuró Eli, moviendo la cuchara en el cereal de un lado a otro, no se veía feliz.

Claro, él nunca les hacía cena. Si Bella tenía turno de noche, a esta hora de nuevo estarían a cargo de la señora Cope, quien de hecho, ya no tardaba en llegar. Edward rara vez se paraba por el comedor y mucho menos a estas horas, las cuales las usaba para quemar estrés en el gimnasio o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. La realidad era que empezó a hacerlo para escapar de casa, pero luego se había vuelto una rutina. Una que estaba pagando caro, dado las miradas de los niños, incluso Elizabeth tenía los ojos vidriosos como si quisiera llorar. Mierda, ¿es que era una especie de monstruo para todos?

—¿Señor? —inquirió la señora Cope entrando a la cocina, su rostro sorprendido de encontrarle a esta hora. La sonrisa que los niños le dieron a la mujer calentó el corazón de Edward, pero a la vez lo dejó con un sabor agridulce—. ¿La señora Cullen se fue antes?

No. Ella ni siquiera había vuelto.

—Sí, yo… me quedaré en casa, si quiere puede tomarse el día. —La señora miró a los niños.

—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí les puedo preparar la cena y me iré, ¿le parece bien?

Edward asintió distraído, ¿en dónde mierda estaba Isabella?

* * *

 **Hola chicas, ¿ustedes están de acuerdo con James o no? Muchas gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, es un gusto leerlas.**


	8. Ocho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani mil gracias por ayudarme no sólo con este sino con todos mis proyectos!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

Al día siguiente, era su día de descanso y coincidía con el baile, parecía como si los planetas se hubieran alineado para darle la oportunidad de ir. _«O quizás se alinearon para mi funeral»_ , pensó mientras se detenía fuera de su casa y veía aparcado el automóvil de Edward.

Por lo general a esta hora él ya se habría marchado a cualquier lado que se fuera, sobre todo en un viernes por la noche, raras veces coincidían por lo que le extrañó verlo ahí, pese a que sabía que la señora Cope ya debería estar dentro con los niños. Las luces apagadas de la estancia tampoco eran buena señal. Con manos temblorosas colocó la llave en la cerradura, sintiéndose ridículamente nerviosa como si hubiera hecho algo malo, respirando hondo se repitió que era una mujer adulta y no había estado haciendo nada fuera de lugar, pero antes de que la cerradura se desbloqueara, Edward abrió la puerta.

Alto, guapo, ancho e impecablemente vestido, su aroma incluso la goleó como mil voltios por lo que Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose tímida al instante. Su cabello broncíneo parecía que había librado una guerra contra sus manos, revuelto y alborotado, sus ojos verdes fieros clavados en ella.

—¿Dónde estabas? — _Su tono_. Isabella cerró los ojos antes de recomponerse y arreglárselas para pasar a su lado sin responderle. No era su padre, no tenía porque darle explicaciones.

Sentirlo detrás de ella era como estar viviendo una película de horror donde el malo viene pisándote los talones. El corazón de Bella se desbocó mientras literalmente corría a la habitación de los niños, pero antes de entrar, Edward sujetó su brazo con fuerza, deteniéndola en seco y forzándola enfrentarse con él.

—Suéltame. —Peleó contra su agarre, pero Edward le sostuvo las manos.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—No te interesa, nunca te ha interesado lo que haga.

—¿Estás así solo porque no iré contigo a ese estúpido baile?

—No importa que no lo hagas, te dije que iré con Emmett.

Bella dio un tirón nuevamente a sus manos pero se rindió al ver que él no la soltaría, por el contrario, la acercó más, obligándola a ponerle las manos alrededor del cuello; parecía un enorme depredador, por lo que la castaña se mordisqueó nerviosamente el labio al sentirse atrapada. En ese momento Edward sonrió torcidamente, conocedor de su pequeño triunfo, se inclinó hacia ella y, a pesar de que olía a whisky, suspiró ante su olor natural debajo de todo eso, él le acarició el cuello con la nariz, haciéndole contener el aliento.

—E-Estoy cansada de tus cambios de humor, Edward.

—Sabes bien cuánto detesto esos eventos —ronroneó, de alguna manera su garganta emuló el sonido mientras aspiraba contra su cuello, prendiendo su cuerpo en llamas ante su cercanía y el deslizar de su nariz contra su sensible piel.

—¿Por qué no puedes ceder una vez?

—Antes de que nos casáramos te dije que sería así, no voy a cambiarlo. —Las palabras fueron firmes y aterciopeladas.

Bella se paralizó en su lugar, nuevamente el dolor y la tristeza la golpearon, quizás él lo notó porque sus ojos brillaron de forma distinta, y cuando grandes manos abarcaron su cintura, Bella no pudo evitar el jadeo de sorpresa que abandonó sus labios. Entonces él la besó, apretándola contra su cuerpo y poseyéndola de esa manera que Isabella jamás había experimentado. Sus labios, firmes y cálidos, lograron apoderarse no solo de su boca sino de sus pensamientos, y cuando menos pensó, se encontró con las manos enterradas en ese alborotado cabello, su lengua buscando la de su marido, robándole un profundo gemido de satisfacción. La sensación hizo que a la joven se le desbocara el corazón y, al mismo tiempo, estallara en llamas. Como si él intuyera que no estaba respirando, interrumpió el beso tan solo para recorrerle la mejilla con los labios de camino a la oreja, donde capturó el suave lóbulo entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó, antes de apretarse suavemente contra ella, presionando su erección contra su vientre. Bella escuchó un gemido a la distancia y cuando notó que él curvaba los labios junto a su oreja, en una silenciosa sonrisa, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que era suyo.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —presionó besándole el cuello, creando un rastro de fuego por donde sus labios pasaban.

—Tan solo salí a distraerme… yo… yo…

Y luego recordó dónde había estado y por qué se fue con tanta prisa de su hogar. Él nunca cedía, ¿entonces por qué ella iba a permitir que continuara desnudándola en el pasillo? Ella no quería ser quien cediera de nueva cuenta, llámesele capricho o no, pero esta vez no cedería, ni a no ir al baile, ni ante las reacciones de su cuerpo que comenzaba a derretirse contra el de su marido y sus caricias. Edward aparentemente detestaba todo menos estar en la intimidad con ella, lo que podía ser una ganancia o realmente una condena. Tomando una bocanada de aire, la joven se escapó de su agarre, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado, antes de meterse apresuradamente al cuarto de los mellizos y refugiarse ahí hasta el amanecer.

…

—Vamos, Bella, quita esa carita. —Rosalie cepillaba el cabello de su amiga, definiendo hermosas ondas al final de sus puntas.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo, Rose, no debería estar aquí dándole tantos motivos a Edward para seguir…

—¿Para qué, Bella? Dime. —La miró a través del espejo—. Dime por favor, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes? En realidad tengo muy poco de conocerte, y no quisiera ofenderte, cariño, pero parece que se están conduciendo a un inminente divorcio. —La castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No quisiera hablar de él, Emmett pasará por nosotras dentro de poco, debemos darnos prisa. —Su amiga asintió, sus ojos chispeando brevemente ante la mención de su cuñado.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y con ello a Edward de sus pensamientos, y por el contrario, sonrió mirándose en el espejo. Pasado un rato, Rose terminó de arreglarla y maquillarla. Luego, la joven se vistió con aquel vestido que había comprado en vano para salir con su esposo, al mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo sonrió abiertamente.

—Dios mío, sí que puedes hacer milagros, Rosalie.

—No son milagros. —La joven le sonrió antes de comenzar a maquillarse—. Lo que pasa es que tú no te ves cómo eres realmente.

Bella tan solo rodó los ojos, así que pasado un tiempo Emmett llegó por ellas, y aunque su amiga disimuló bastante bien la reacción de ver a un muy apuesto Emm con saco y corbata, Bella la conocía desde hacía relativamente poco, cuando la habían transferido a su clínica, sin embargo era lo suficiente como para saber que estaba maravillada. Después, cuando llegaron a la universidad y aunque Rosalie iba a su lado, mientras que ella iba firmemente sujeta del brazo de su cuñado, Isabella no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. La reunión de ex alumnos obviamente era en el gimnasio de la escuela, el cual había sido decorado bastante elegante, pese a que Bella no pensó que pudieran lograrlo, se notaba bastante cómo habían cambiado, no solo sus compañeros sino la misma escuela. Grandes bolas de luces de colores colgaban del techo, y humo suave se colaba por el suelo moviendo globos como si fueran hojas de un lado a otro. La poca visibilidad le sirvió para ocultarse de las miradas de curiosos, quienes esperaban sin duda verla llegar con Edward.

—Lo único que detesto de este tipo de fiestas es que parece más bien un chismógrafo, todo mundo quiere ponerse al día con el pasado de cada quien —murmuró Emmett.

—Lo sé, James dijo que sería divertido, aunque las miradas quisquillosas me están dando urticaria —congenió Rosalie.

Bella suspiró mirando a sus ex compañeros e incluso a unos maestros, ¿por qué demonios había venido? No se estaba divirtiendo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus niños. Incluso pensó si algún mosco le había picado, estaba por dar marcha atrás con todo cuando la sujetaron del brazo.

—Creí que era imposible que te vieras más hermosa. —James sonrió guiñándole un ojo, logrando obviamente que se ruborizara.

—Gracias, tú también te ves increíble. —Rosalie carraspeó a su lado.

—¿Y qué dices de mí? —James rodó los ojos acercándose a su amiga antes de plantarle un beso en las mejillas.

—Hermosa es poco.

—No quisiera aceptarlo, pero ese tipo realmente no es de mis favoritos —cuchicheó Emmett en su oído, haciéndola sonreír.

—Siempre ha sido así de efusivo.

—Ajá… —Isabella sonrió mirando a su cuñado incrédula.

—¿No me digas que te está entrando lo Cullen? —Emm elevó ambas cejas antes de echarse a reír.

—Supongo. Edward siempre ha dicho pestes del tipo, y dado que todo le cae mal, no pensé que fuera cierto…

—¿Edward menciona a James? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, haciéndolo suspirar.

—Deberíamos ir a bailar —dijo sujetándole la mano—, después de todo venimos a divertirnos, ¿no?

Bella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Sí, a eso había venido y aquí no había lugar para su esposo.

* * *

 **Chicas mil gracias como siempre por todos sus comentarios, por decirme sus teorías nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Nueve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani mil gracias chicas de mi vida y de mi amors!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

Algunas de las canciones no eran del gusto de Bella, pero dado que Emmett bailaba cualquier cosa, haciéndola reír y pasársela increíble, ella accedió a moverse como fuera con tal de continuar en ese estado tan relajado.

—Bueno, esto es vergonzoso. —James se detuvo entre ellos, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran—. Pero creo que mi compañera no está tan feliz conmigo.

Los chicos desviaron la mirada hacia una bastante aburrida Rosalie, quien jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos rubios, mirando sin mirar nada en particular.

—Tienes que invitarla a bailar, James —dijo Bella entre risas.

—Creo que no es a mí a quien está esperando para eso. —Entonces codeó a Emmett quien parpadeó aturdido—. ¿De verdad no te lo imaginas?

—¿En serio? —Su tono era inseguro, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la rubia.

—Sí, ¿qué te parece si yo bailo un poco con Bella mientras tú distraes a mi aburrida jefa? —Emmett rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, eso sería como un deseo de muerte.

—Estaré bien con James, Emm, lo prometo —aseguró Bella sujetándolo del brazo, pero de igual forma su cuñado no parecía muy convencido—. Solo tráela aquí y bailemos los cuatro, ¿te parece eso? —Emm volvió su mirada anhelante a la rubia antes de suspirar.

—Si ella me rechaza estás muerto —apuntó a James.

Entonces los dejó solos justo en el momento en que la música cambiaba, las notas suaves y tranquilas envolvieron a la nueva pareja en aquella improvisada pista de baile.

—¿Me permites? —sonriendo, James la miró directamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella, tomándola de su pequeña cintura.

—Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo bailar, esto es horrible, creo que entiendo a Rosalie —sonrió, sujetándose a los hombros de su amigo.

—Eso es porque cuando debiste haber estado en fiestas, descontrolándote y siendo una total irreverente, estabas embarazada —canturreó fastidiándola, como siempre.

—Bueno, salvo porque mientras tú eras el irreverente en las fiestas, yo estaba teniendo otro tipo de diversión… —sonrió Bella ante la mirada atónita de su amigo.

—¿Eso de verdad fue un chiste? —La joven se soltó riendo con ganas.

—Claro.

—Algo me dice que incluye un poco de tu realidad. Creo que voy a vomitar mentalmente.

—Exagerado.

—Pervertida.

—¡Tú empezaste!

—No, yo nunca mencioné algo sobre sexo con ogros en esta conversación. —Bella boqueó antes de echarse a reír como demente—. Te ves hermosa cuando te ríes.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacía —comentó todavía sonriendo.

Y de pronto, y para su sorpresa, James le estaba sujetando el rostro, sus ojos con un brillo determinado, que la dejó sin aliento.

 **O~O~O~O**

Edward quería enterrar un puño en el rostro de Emmett.

Mientras estaba ahí envuelto en humo, en medio de un bastante concurrido gimnasio, el cual parecía más bien una réplica barata de algún salón de eventos, y los murmullos y las miradas de los ex compañeros de Bella le provocaban náuseas, el cobrizo se preguntó por enésima vez por qué rayos había seguido el consejo de su hermano. Suspiró guardando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su traje oscuro, una parte de él le pedía a gritos largarse pero la otra, la que congeniaba con su hermano, lo hizo buscar a su esposa con la mirada. ¿Qué más daba ir al puto baile y complacerla una vez? Ella tenía razón y aunque su matrimonio no era ni de lejos lo que había soñado por una familia, ya estaba en ello. Así que no le importaba los rumores sobre "el triangulo amoroso en el que se habían convertido", o sobre como "Edward había olvidado a su novia en un santiamén" Lo único que le importaba ahora mismo era su esposa. Unos segundos que se presentara, se fingiera cansado y luego podrían hacer las paces, de solo pensar en una reconciliación se le calentó la piel. Necesitaba sentir el menudo cuerpo de Isabella junto al suyo cuanto antes. Así que con ese pensamiento, buscó a Bella por todos lados, ¿se habría ido?

Continuó caminando, pero llegó un momento en el que realmente estuvo mortificado, algunas mujeres y sus penetrantes miradas lo estaban sacando de quicio, los murmullos para nada discretos a su alrededor, pero cuando la rubia que atravesó el umbral le guiñó el ojo, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Jessica. Era la cuarta vez que paseaba contoneándose por su mesa en ese intento porque la reconociera. Edward no la había olvidado, por años fue amiga de Angela y Bella. Respirando hondo, bebió un poco más sin prestar atención a la rubia, desviando mejor la mirada hacia las parejas que bailaban. Bailar. Aquello sin duda era tan sencillo y tan íntimo, frunciendo el ceño se preguntó por qué nunca se había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo con Isabella.

Bueno, en realidad es que todo le recordaba a... La risa suave y cantarina fue el mejor remedio para traerlo de vuelta, ese sonido que incluso había olvidado; poniéndose de pie, buscó a su esposa entre la multitud, pero cuando miró a un lado, su corazón se detuvo un segundo antes de latir desbocado. James sujetaba el rostro de su mujer de forma posesiva, estaba inclinado hacia ella en tal grado que sus labios se tocarían en cualquier minuto. Algo se quebró dentro de Edward, rebotando en miles de pedazos que golpearon su mente, su corazón y de pronto, todo su cuerpo estalló, lo supo cuando se encontró a sí mismo poniéndose de pie para largarse lejos de toda esa basura.

 **O~O~O~O**

—James… —La joven sujetó las manos de su amigo, retirándolas con cuidado de su rostro ahora sonrojado—. No deberías hacer eso.

Él suspiró, sus ojos incluso quedándose sin su habitual brillo.

—Tienes razón —sacudió la cabeza, antes de sonreírle—. ¿Continuamos bailando?

Después de ese extraño momento, la joven se dispuso a continuar pasándosela de lo mejor al lado de sus seres queridos, pero de pronto vio a Rosalie sola y a Emm echándose a correr, y cuando siguió con la mirada a su cuñado se quedó helada al ver a la silueta que iba desapareciendo entre la multitud. La joven se disculpó con sus amigos para ir tras su cuñado. Caminó lo más apresurada que pudo dado las trampas mortales que tenía por tacones, los buscó entre los jardines hasta que al fin los encontró a pocos metros del estacionamiento discutiendo acaloradamente. La postura de ambos la hizo detenerse en seco, quedando oculta en el refugio que ofrecían los árboles que bordeaban todo el lugar.

—Maldita sea, Edward, ¡ella no estaba haciendo nada! —rugió Emmett.

—¿No dijiste que ese cabrón no vendría?

—Estábamos pasando un buen rato entre amigos...

—¡Estaban a punto de besarse!

—¿Eso es lo que te sacó de quicio? —Edward se revolvió el cabello.

—Discúlpame si me altero por ver a mi mujer en brazos de otro —espetó sarcástico.

—Bueno. —Emmett se cruzó de brazos sin inmutarse ante los gritos de su hermano—. Si Bella de verdad te importara, asistirías a esta clase de eventos a su lado, sin lanzarla de forma inconsciente a los brazos de otro.

—¿Qué mierda estás queriendo decir?

—No te hagas el ofendido, hermano, ambos sabemos que eso has estado haciendo desde hace años, cuando no te presentas con ella a las fiestas, o cuando no la acompañas como su marido a ninguna reunión.

—¿Estás defendiéndola? —preguntó de forma violenta, la castaña podía ver todos sus músculos tensos, estaba apenas contenido por la ira.

—Por supuesto, cualquiera que tuviera la basura de marido que eres tú buscaría consuelo en otro lado. —Bella supo que su cuñado estaba presionándolo dada su mirada divertida, pero ella no podía encontrarle gracia a eso, mucho menos viendo la vena que cruzaba la frente de su marido, iba a estallar, por lo que dio un paso hacia ellos.

—Por mí puede ir a revolcarse con quien sea, si se acostó conmigo a los pocos días de la muerte de Angela, ¿por qué no habría de pensar que lo haga ahora?

Isabella jadeó antes de llevarse las manos a la boca, Emmett escuchó el sonido, encontrándola justo bajo la luz que ofrecía el estacionamiento. Edward siguió su mirada, y aunque la castaña sabía que lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, se permitió disfrutar al ver cómo el rostro de su marido palidecía al darse cuenta de su presencia.

* * *

 **Bueee me dan ganas de esconderme jajaja, igual quiero saber que les pareció saludos a todas**!


	10. Diez

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani Disculpen traerlas "a gorro" con estas actus ;)**

 **Las invito al grupo:** _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

—¿Por qué mierda siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo? —inquirió Emmett, irritado.

A Edward le daba igual si su hermano seguía hablando, en lo único que podía enfocarse era en que Isabella estaba ahí, con ese ajustado vestido azul que moldeaba su escultural figura, destacando sus pechos, su larga cabellera cayendo en suaves ondas enmarcando su hermoso rostro, era como un ángel ahí bañada por la escasa luz del lugar, pero sus ojos… mierda. Nada bueno podía haber en esos pozos oscuros. Ella lo había escuchado.

—¿Podrías dejarme hablar con Edward? —pidió mirando a Emmett, Edward abrió la boca como para replicar, pero al ver la mirada de su esposa, optó por cerrarla. Refunfuñando, Emm pasó a su lado golpeándolo con el hombro.

—Suerte, imbécil, vas a necesitarla.

Edward apretó los puños mirando a su mujer, estaba decidido a reprocharle todo, pero algo le dijo en su interior que estaba caminando sobre una línea muy delgada por lo que se quedó únicamente mirándola. No había querido lastimarla de ese modo. Ella levantó el mentón pese a que lloraba, y caminó hacia él.

—¿Sabes, Edward? Durante todo nuestro matrimonio pensé que cambiarías, pero por el contrario, ahora veo realmente cómo me ves, lo que soy para ti.

—Bella… —Se pasó una mano ansiosamente por el cabello, pensando frenéticamente en las palabras que quería decirle—. No quería decir lo que dije, yo…

—Sí querías. Hubieras preferido matarte conduciendo en la motocicleta como lo hacías hace años, borracho a mitad de la madrugada, antes que haber acabado conmigo. —Se limpió con furia las lágrimas—. Conmigo, que soy… que soy una oportunista que no esperaba otra cosa más que se muriera mi mejor amiga para meterme en la cama de su novio.

—Isabella, ten cuidado con lo que digas, puedes arrepentirte.

—¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme? —preguntó con sus brillantes ojos llenos de furia—. Tan solo estoy repitiendo lo que piensas de mí, o dime si me equivoco.

Edward miró a su esposa, estaba hermosa en su furia y no había otra cosa que quisiera más que abrazarla en esos momentos; se dijo que no había querido llegar tan lejos, ni que ella escuchara esas palabras, pero algo dentro de su corazón le impedía retractarse en voz alta, estaba lleno de rencor contra ella por la manera en la que acabaron juntos, por la forma en la que ambos actuaron frente a un desastre como el que vivieron. Por la manera en la que lo hizo sucumbir ante sus encantos cuando se suponía que debería estar guardando luto.

—¿No puedes, verdad? —Bella lo trajo abruptamente de vuelta, incluso se encontró a sí mismo jadeando, Edward tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, tratando de enfocarse en su esposa.

—Bella, no quiero esto, yo… —suspiró pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Lo siento.

—¡Pero sé que no lo haces! —Sacudió la cabeza, lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas—. Solo respóndeme algo, ¿sientes algo por mí? —Edward frunció el ceño, todavía estaba descolocado por los recuerdos y no entendía el punto de Isabella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?, eres la madre de mis hijos. —Eludió su mirada con una expresión tirante. El silencio que siguió a aquello lo hizo buscarla de vuelta, pero en el momento en que se encontró con los ojos de Bella, lo supo. Solo eso bastó para darse cuenta de todo lo que había implicado su sencilla respuesta.

—Quiero el divorcio. —Edward se sacudió con un escalofrío pero se recompuso al instante, ella no podía estar hablando jodidamente en serio.

—No digas estupideces, no cometas un terrible error —le advirtió.

—El único error que he cometido es esperar hasta este momento. —Las palabras de Bella fueron bruscas y a la defensiva—. Esta misma noche me iré de la casa, me llevaré a los niños.

—¡Maldición, Isabella! —Sin pensarlo, se encontró cerrando la distancia entre ellos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo su jadeo de sorpresa cuando la sostuvo con firmeza—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?, ¿acaso no te lo he dado todo?, he trabajado mi culo al máximo para que nunca les falte nada...

—No me lo has dado todo —lo interrumpió con tristeza. Edward supo sin necesidad de más palabras a qué se refería: a su corazón. Pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que en eso no había marcha atrás, tanto así lo sabía, que tan solo sonrió abatida—. Ya no puedo vivir así, Edward, ya no más.

—Dijiste que sí.

—Sé que lo hice, pero ya no puedo continuar.

—Bella, no hagas esto…

—Suéltame.

—No puedo. —La estrechó entre sus brazos, y conocedor de su constante debilidad hacia él, se aprovechó hablándole suave y seductoramente—. Tienes que saber que realmente siento lo que escuchaste.

Bella permaneció completamente inmóvil, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, el hecho de que no emitiera sonido alguno le puso los nervios de punta.

—No deshagas nuestra familia. —Eso logró su objetivo, ella levantó la vista de golpe.

—¿Familia? —preguntó enfadada, triste y dolida al mismo tiempo—. Lo que tenemos no puede llamarse familia de ninguna manera.

—¿Ah, no? —La cólera comenzaba a empañar su voz—. ¿Entonces qué es?

—Es solo… solo…

—¿Lo ves? —murmuró cerca de su boca, presionándose contra ella de forma que fuera totalmente consciente de su presencia—. Lo que tenemos es una familia, estamos juntos por el bien de los niños y así seguiremos, además… —Se inclinó contra su frente, su respiración le acariciaba los labios, pronto cerraría la distancia y la besaría como venía queriendo hacer desde que la vio vestida tan hermosa—. No puedes negar que a pesar de todo, somos realmente compatibles en muchas cosas.

Ella cerró los ojos llena de tristeza.

—Te perdono por lo que dijiste, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que esto termine, tiene que haber algo distinto para mí que solo ser compatible contigo.

—Bella, te dejé las cosas en claro desde el principio.

—Oh, sí, vaya que lo hiciste. Hiciste eso y más —espetó con amargura—. Intentaste por todos los medios que te odiara, pero estaba tan desesperada por encontrar el amor que me cegué. Así que en realidad es culpa mía. Ya está. Espero que esta confesión te libere de seguir conmigo. Ahora, suéltame por favor, esto es insostenible, por favor...

Aquellas palabras fueron como ácido en sus manos, y la soltó como si quemara. Y el que le estuviera rogando que la dejara, por alguna razón lo hizo sentir como si le robaran una parte de sí mismo, la sensación de pérdida era algo tan jodidamente aterrador, como lo que sintió cuando...

Se quedó sin aliento ante los inesperados recuerdos, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás. Bella negó, como si sus últimas esperanzas para que él recapacitara murieran en ese momento, entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto; y mientras la miraba marcharse, Edward se dijo que quizás esto era lo mejor. Nunca le daría a Bella lo que ella realmente quería, y él… bueno, él no quería volver a saber nada que implicara mezclar al corazón.

* * *

 **Bueno ahora si Bella llegó a su límite. ¿Creen que Edward de verdad acepte esto?**

 **Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios!**


	11. Once

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani cuando no es este fic es nuestro proyecto, jaja me perdonan por ser tan jodona?**

 **Las invito al grupo:** _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

—Señora, pensé que vendrían más ta… Dios, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre? —La angustiada voz de la señora Cope la llamó desde la sala.

—Es Edward… —El nudo era tan grande en su garganta que le dolía incluso respirar—. Esta vez ha llegado muy lejos, ya no quiero… ya no puedo seguir viviendo así.

La señora Cope no dijo más, atrayéndola en un abrazo fuerte, incluso deslizando las manos arriba abajo por su espalda en un intento de calmarla. La castaña sollozó contra ella, agradeciendo tener un refugio para semejante dolor.

—A veces los matrimonios son muy difíciles, nadie dijo que sería fácil. Ustedes son muy jóvenes, se casaron siendo casi unos niños. Solo dele tiempo…

—Tampoco nadie dijo que sería así de difícil —balbuceó contra su hombro—, y ya le he dado mucho tiempo para cambiar. —Se separó de sus brazos, mirándola a través de sus ojos llenos de pesar—. Pero él no lo hará, no puede…

—¿Usted lo quiere? —Bella se quedó sin aliento.

—Sí, con todo mi corazón, pero él no… no lo hace de la misma manera.

—Es cierto que el señor tiene un carácter especial, pero he visto la forma en que la mira, no es de alguien que no esté enamorado de su esposa. —La joven suspiró—. Debería darle una última oportunidad.

—Créame, ya lo he intentado.

—Pero va a sufrir mucho, y los niños también —susurró acariciándole la húmeda mejilla.

—El peor sufrimiento es estar con él sin que de verdad sea mío… —murmuró recordando de nuevo aquella expresión fría y la mirada vacía que Edward le dio cada día de los últimos años; suspirando miró distraídamente su reloj—. Es tarde para que tengamos esta conversación, ¿podría ayudarme a subir a los mellizos al auto? —Aunque la señora Cope no se veía convencida, comenzó a ayudarla.

—¿No sería mejor que él se fuera de casa? —preguntó una vez que habían subido un par de maletas y a los niños dormidos.

—Edward me mandó un mensaje. —Había odiado cómo se había esperanzado al recibir un texto de él—. Dijo que se iría de casa por la mañana, pero soy yo quien ya no puede estar en este lugar —dijo mirando alrededor, las fotografías, su aroma concentrado… salvo por los niños, no había nada bueno en ese sitio.

 **O~O~O~O**

— _Angela ya se demoró demasiado —murmuró molesto. Si bien su novia siempre llegaba tarde e incluso lo dejaba plantado, al menos tenía la decencia de avisarle._

— _Sí —convino Bella con el ceño fruncido—, esta hora es la que tenemos libre, no sé si… —Los gritos de algunas personas y el movimiento apresurado de otras llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes—. ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

 _Bella se puso de pie, siguiendo a sus compañeros quienes terminaron amontonándose en el estacionamiento del campus. Edward frunció el ceño al percatarse que había ocurrido un accidente, un auto estaba en un ángulo extraño a mitad de los carriles._

— _¡Lo siento! Juro que no la vi, ¡no la vi! —repetía un tipo moreno de forma frenética._

 _Caminó al lado de su amiga, pero de pronto Bella jadeó antes de sujetarlo fuertemente por la manga, como si necesitara de su apoyo para… Lo que vio marcaría su vida con un antes y un después de una forma permanente e irrevocable._

 _Angela estaba tendida en el concreto, golpeada, abundante sangre cubría su magullado rostro, sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo, los susurros frenéticos, el movimiento de varios enfermeros arrodillados a su lado, Bella sollozando contra su pecho… nada tenía sentido, no podía ser cierto…_

— _¡Angie! —rugió zafándose de Bella para correr a donde su novia._

 _Arrodillándose a su lado y con manos temblorosas le sujetó la cabeza con cuidado, tirando de ella hasta su regazo sin que nadie se lo impidiera mientras sus propias ropas se iban empapando de la sangre derramada en el suelo, algo que por poco lo hace hiperventilar. Edward contuvo el deseo de ponerse a gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, palpó enardecido en busca de… solo Dios sabía qué, ¿pulso?, ¡pulso! No lo encontró, él no era el experto, por lo que elevó la mirada buscando frenético a su amiga._

— _¡Isabella, no te quedes ahí, haz algo maldición!, ¡ayúdame!_

 _Pero ella no hizo nada, se quedó de pie observando la escena con enormes ojos aterrados y las manos en la boca mientras sacudía el rostro incesantemente._

…

Edward se despertó sobresaltado, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo peor que esa recurrente pesadilla: Estaba solo. Una semana, una jodida semana sin saber de Isabella ni de sus hijos.

Ella había pedido una licencia en el trabajo para ausentarse, y adelantó un par de días las vacaciones de Navidad de los niños en la escuela para poder llevárselos, esfumándose así por completo. Edward intuía que había regresado a casa de su madre, pero todavía no encontraba el valor suficiente para llamarla… aunque tampoco sabía qué iba a decirle. Suspiró mientras continuaba recostado sobre la cama, dejando caer un brazo sobre su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante el silencio extraño en el que se encontraba. Su casa, una vez llena de risas, llantos e incluso conversaciones, ahora solo era un lugar a donde llegar a dormir, y esa extraña sensación de vacío volvió a rodear su pecho.

Después de alistarse, Edward no desayunó en casa, partiendo rápidamente rumbo al trabajo. De pronto aquel lugar ya no se sentía más como su hogar, pero al subir a su auto y encontrarse con un suéter de Bella inmediatamente los recuerdos lo inundaron. Aquel día ella le había estado contado algo sobre su trabajo en el hospital, y el sol le daba justamente en el rostro. Edward recordaba lo hermosa que se veía y cómo el suéter no lo dejaba ver el resto de su piel, pero entonces, como si Bella intuyera sus pensamientos, se lo quitó, exponiendo la curva de su cuello y sus pechos apretados a través de una musculosa ajustada, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Fue esa intoxicante mezcla de curiosidad inocente lo que lo había llevado a pararse a un lado de la carretera, y besarla de una forma poco más que entusiasta, sin importar que se les hiciera tarde cuando iban por los niños a casa de Emmett.

Sujetando su maletín caminó a grandes zancadas hasta su oficina, pero al llegar frunció el ceño al ver a una nueva chica en el puesto de su asistente; su larga cabellera rubia y sus altos pómulos por un momento lo dejaron aturdido, era muy guapa.

—¿En dónde está Lauren? —inquirió mientras pasaba de largo, entrando a su oficina sin detenerse ante la chica.

—Ella renunció el fin de semana, soy su nueva asistente, Irina. — _Genial._ Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

Desde que sus hijos no estaban, se había duplicado su mal humor, volviéndolo realmente insoportable en el trabajo, en el gimnasio, con su hermano, nadie podía soportarlo. Estaba seguro de sentirse así por extrañar solo a los niños, nada más. La situación en la que se encontraba no era nada más que el resultado de un matrimonio llevado a cabo para reparar el error de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo al haber embarazado a Isabella, y como obviamente no había amor, era natural que nunca hubiesen encontrado su felices para siempre. Tenía que encontrar la salida a todo esto. Siempre lo hacía. Suspirando contempló la foto de sus hijos en los brazos de Bella que llevaba en el llavero, tenía que dejarla libre. Ella podía encontrar algo mejor.

 **O~O~O~O**

—¡Pero es que no tengo frío! —refunfuño frunciendo su pequeño ceño.

—¡Si Sam no tiene frío, yo tampoco!

Bella suspiró mirando a los mellizos. No hacía mucho frío todavía en La Push, pero el clima ya comenzaba a cambiar, así que tomó su abrigo y dirigió a los niños una mirada de reproche.

—Bueno, si ninguno de los dos trae el abrigo, solo saldré yo. Podrán ver desde la ventana lo mucho que me divierto mientras ustedes están ahí sin obedecer. —Y entonces afianzó aquello saliéndose y escuchando sus gritos de inconformidad, seguido de la risa de Renée.

—¡Dame el abrigo a mí primero, abuela! —escuchó gritar a Elizabeth.

Bella sonrió mirando la nueva casa, había volado directo a los brazos de su madre después de la discusión con _él._ Desde entonces, Bella apagó su celular, no estaba para absolutamente nadie, quería un momento consigo misma, y la única forma de lograrlo fue marchándose.

—¿Nos llevarás a la playa? —preguntó Sam sujetando su mano, tomándola por sorpresa. Bella sonrió inclinándose hacia él, acariciando con suavidad su cabello oscuro.

—Claro.

—¿Y papá a qué hora vendrá? —murmuró Eli, antes de mordisquearse el labio inferior. Y pese a la normalidad de la pregunta, la joven se estremeció.

—Él no vendrá, cariño.

—¿Por qué no?

 _«Porque nos vamos a divorciar»._ Su estómago se apretó.

—Está trabajando.

Los niños no volvieron a hacer preguntas durante el camino, sonriendo y saltando cada vez que veían algo que les gustaba, pero Bella no se engañaba. Una vez que llegaron a La Push, y ahí mientras miraba a sus hijos corretear por la orilla de la playa, se dijo que tenía que hacer frente a lo que se le estaba viniendo encima. No podía esconderse para siempre.

Mandar los papeles de divorcio sería su prioridad.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, aquí les dejo un poco más del pasado de estos dos, ¿cómo ven?  
PD. También extraño ponerles mi comentario personalizado a cada una pero de esta manera vamos más rápido, saludos a todas!**


	12. Doce

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani gracias por ser unas divas divinas!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

—¿Esos niños son tuyos? —Bella se sobresaltó ante la voz profunda con un ligero acento sureño.

—Sí, son mis hijos. —Un chico rubio caminó hacia ella, su ropa de deporte se amoldaba perfectamente a sus musculosos hombros.

—¿Acaban de mudarse? —preguntó con una amable sonrisa antes de rehacerse una coleta en su largo cabello rubio—. No los había visto por aquí antes... y definitivamente es un pueblo muy pequeño.

—No… nos mudamos, precisamente —murmuró un poco reticente.

—Los he visto a lo largo de estos días, también me gusta este lugar, es tranquilo sobre todo —sonrió extendiendo una mano—. Soy Jasper.

—Hum… Bella.

—¡Mamá, Sam me aventó arena! —gritó Elizabeth llegando hasta su lado, su largo cabello cubierto de arena, su pequeña boca hecha un mohín.

—¡Ella empezó!

—¡Tú empezaste! —acusó apuntándolo.

—¡Ya me quiero ir, estoy tan aburrido! —chilló Sam cruzándose de brazos. Bella suspiró antes de sonreír a forma de disculpa hacia Jasper.

—¿Sabes? Tengo una tienda de animales en el centro, está como a treinta minutos de aquí, quizás te gustaría llevar a los niños, estoy seguro de que les encantará ver a los animales. —Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Animales? ¿¡Podemos ir, mamá!? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por…

—Sí —sonrió la castaña sacudiendo el cabello de su hija—. Probablemente sea una buena idea, siento que están por volver loca a mi mamá. —Jasper sonrió.

—Así son los niños. —Se despidió de ellos con un gesto de mano—. ¡Calle Campbell, abrimos hasta las seis! —gritó mientras reanudaba su camino, trotando de nuevo por la orilla de la playa.

 **O~O~O~O**

 _Edward respiró hondo sintiéndose nauseabundo, el estómago hecho un nudo y la mente nublada por la media docena de copas que se había metido en el cuerpo para que le infundieran coraje antes de ir allí y tocar la puerta. Cuando estaba con Angela, no solía beber mucho, pero en las últimas semanas se había sentido demasiado solo y se había dejado llevar con entusiasmo por el tipo de abrazo que solo podía darle el Jack Daniel's, su marca de Whisky favorita._ _De pronto la puerta se abrió y Bella apareció al otro lado con cara de sorpresa y tremendamente seductora, vestida con una sudadera negra que le cubría las piernas, y que a la vez era tan corta que Edward empezó a preguntarse si llevaría algo debajo de ella; por alguna razón tuvo la impresión de que ésa era la idea que Bella tenía de ir vestida al andar en casa._

— _Edward. Ah... esto es una auténtica sorpresa._

— _¿Puedo entrar?_

 _Bella entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si su visita se trataba de algún tipo de trampa, pero finalmente se hizo a un lado. El dulce aroma frutal de la joven inundó sus sentidos de tal forma que estuvo a punto de tambalearse._

«Tiene que tratarse del alcohol» _, pensó._

 _Y puede que fuera así, pero no era el maldito alcohol lo que había conseguido que su pene se pusiera firme. Se adentró en el pequeño salón de Bella y se volvió hacia ella._

— _¿Te estabas preparando para salir a algún lado?_

— _¿Salir? —La joven echó un vistazo a la ropa con la que iba vestida—. Oh, no. Pensaba quedarme a ver películas y comer palomitas; qué plan más excitante, ¿no?_

 _El grueso miembro de Edward se sacudió con fuerza ante los recuerdos de haber estado enterrado profundamente en su interior. Dios, no quería pensar en planes excitantes y Bella en la misma ecuación, tratando de calmarse, se aclaró la garganta y se frotó la nuca._

— _Eh... Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar._

— _Sí, yo también lo creo —suspiró—, quizás podríamos empezar hablando de la razón por la que sigues torturándote a ti mismo. Angela lleva meses muerta._

 _Edward no se había esperado un comentario de ese tipo, y la estupefacción inicial por sus comentarios sin rodeos, muy pronto se transformó en una furia defensiva._

— _¿Es que acaso existe una fecha límite para dejar de sentir dolor? —espetó con brusquedad—. ¿Tanto deseabas que muriera?_

— _¿Por qué siempre tienes que terminar culpándome a mí por lo que pasó? Tú viniste a mi casa, y sin duda fuiste tú quien me pidió que te reconfortara._

— _Pero nunca hubiera querido que me "reconfortaras" de esa manera._

— _¡Ah, no!, claro que no querías —espetó con sarcasmo._

— _Vine con la intención de que olvidáramos lo que pasó, al menos yo estoy intentándolo, porque a diferencia de ti, la culpa por lo que le hice al recuerdo de Angela me está comiendo vivo._

— _¿Pero qué dices? —rugió, sus manos temblando como si se estuviera conteniendo de abofetearlo—. También me siento culpable, ¡ella era mi mejor amiga, por el amor de Dios!_

— _¿¡Entonces por qué te veo tan tranquila!? —recriminó dando tumbos hacia ella—. ¿Por qué no te carcome la culpa? —La sujetó por los hombros—. ¡Dime cómo mierda salir adelante!_

— _Edward, yo no… No es como tú crees, también la extraño, era como una hermana para mí… pero lo que siento por ti es distinto, no me puedo arrepentir._

…

Isabella representaba todo lo que él no buscaba en las mujeres. Era inocente, vulnerable, precisamente el tipo de mujer que había evitado toda la vida: la que querría más de lo que él podría darle. Y sin embargo cayó en ella, completamente. Con sus dulces palabras y su suave tacto, cayó hasta el fondo. Y aunque se sentía como una basura cada vez que estaba con Isabella, la verdad era que había encontrado en ella un refugio, un desfogue, un medio para olvidarse un poco del dolor que lo consumía a todas horas, casi siempre estaba borracho, y muy poco dispuesto a pelear con Isabella y sus _formas_ de reconfortarlo, pero entonces aquellos encuentros fortuitos terminaron cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada.

Sin embargo ahora, recordando el motivo por el que terminaron casándose, le parecía que no era el único; él intentó olvidarse de ella durante días, de sus besos, de su aroma, su sonrisa, de sus caricias o su cuerpo, pero al parecer Isabella se había apoderado de su mente y terminó casándose con ella porque la deseaba, la… _¿la amaba?_ Se quedó paralizado ante el pensamiento. ¿Era posible? El temor hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Había evitado eso durante mucho tiempo, quizás estuviera bien para los demás, pero era nocivo para él…

—Le traje la comida. —Irina lo arrancó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —farfulló mirándola con recelo.

—Porque tiene todo el día encerrado en la oficina, debe tener hambre.

—No deberías tomarte… tantas molestias. — _«Por no agregar libertades»,_ pensó.

—No es ninguna molestia —sonrió dejándole la comida en el escritorio—. Atenderé la conferencia con Newton, no se preocupe.

Y luego le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de ahí. Y aunque Edward normalmente se sentiría frustrado y molesto por su actitud, ya que Irina siempre se metía donde no la llamaban y se tomaba libertades como ésta, tenía que admitir que admiraba su semblante fuerte, la forma en la que lo confrontaba y cómo ignoraba olímpicamente su mal humor, si a eso le sumaba la increíble eficacia con la que se desempeñaba… quizás por eso esta vez se quedó observando el suave balanceo de sus caderas mientras salía.

 **O~O~O~O**

— _Te lo juro, estaba a nada de hablarle al FBI._ —Bella se rio rodando los ojos.

—Eres una exagerada, Rose, ¿te lo han dicho?

— _Un montón de veces, pero aun así, eso no te da derecho a desaparecerte del mapa. En serio, ¿Forks? No pudiste tan solo ir a… ¿Vancouver o algo?_

—Mi mamá vive aquí con su nuevo esposo. —Sonrió recordando al amable Phil—. Se mudó de Seattle y bueno, necesitaba de ella.

— _Eso lo comprendo, pero… no le has avisado, ya sabes… ¿a tu familia aquí? —_ La castaña cerró los ojos.

—No.

— _Emmett está desesperado por saber de sus sobrinos_. —La joven abrió los ojos de par en par—. _Y sí, antes de que preguntes, déjame decirte que estoy… intentándolo con él. A diferencia de su hermano, él es dulce. Me gusta mucho, y no te lo habría contado de esta manera si hubiera tenido a dónde llamarte_.

—No sabes el gusto que me da que estés saliendo con Emm, es encantador —aseguró todavía sonriendo.

— _Lo es._ —Bella se quedó aturdida de pronto cuando la golpeó la realidad.

—Por favor, si le dices dónde estoy, te suplico que no se lo diga a… a… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Todavía no estoy lista para verlo.

— _Mi boca es una tumba, lo prometo. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas pasar allá?_

—Estaba pensando que me gusta aquí… —suspiró mirando el brillante sol por la ventana—, a los niños les ha venido bien el clima…

— _No estarás hablando en serio, ¿y tu trabajo en el Capitol, y la escuela de los niños?_

—Sé que hay muchas cosas que pensar y yo… —El timbre de la casa sonando y los gritos de los niños, le robaron una sonrisa.

—¡Bella, Jasper ya está aquí! —gritó Renée de esa forma para nada prudente que la caracterizaba.

—Un momento, mamá, dile a los niños que lleven su abrigo, ahora salgo. —Sonrió—. Siento eso, Rose, tengo que…

— _¿Jasper?_ —La joven intuyó un atisbo de sonrisa en su voz.

—Larga historia, ¿te cuento mañana?

— _Oh pero claro que me contarás, te llamaré hoy mismo en la noche._

* * *

 **Entonces... les presento a Jasper sin su Alice, ¿cómo ven?**

 **Como siempre un placer leer sus comentarios, gracias por seguirme apoyando con esta historia, un abrazo para todas!**


	13. Trece

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani estoy emocionada porque dimos un pequeño salto para la humanidad pero un gran salto para esta mortal con nuestro proyecto, mil gracias!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

—¿Puedo comprarme una tortuga? —Bella rodó los ojos antes de limpiar un poco de chocolate de la mejilla de Sam.

—No, cariño, no creo que la abuela quiera…

—¡Nunca me compras nada! —la interrumpió con un chillido.

—Sam… —advirtió mirándolo severamente.

—¡Quiero a papá!, quiero irme a casa, ya quiero irme —sollozó antes de darse la vuelta, ocultando sus lágrimas. Bella boqueó un poco, se le oprimió incluso el pecho.

—Bebé… ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa… casa? —El niño asintió, dejándola aturdida. Jasper elevó ambas cejas, al parecer también sorprendido antes de carraspear.

—¿No quieren primero ir a Sully's? Es un lugar donde venden hamburguesas, les encantará. —Eso al parecer logró su objetivo, al menos Eli comenzó a dar brincos, feliz.

—¡Sí!

Media hora después, los mellizos estaban jugando animadamente en el área para niños del lugar, todo rastro de querer volver a casa olvidado. Sin embargo, Bella se sentía todavía descolocada por el exabrupto de su hijo, presentía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para tener que enfrentar la realidad, Rosalie tenía razón, el trabajo la esperaba, la escuela de los niños…

—En estos días no he querido ser imprudente —dijo Jasper a su lado—, pero… ¿volverán a casa pronto? —Sus ojos cálidos y su sonrisa amable la desarmaron.

En pocos días, se había vuelto un buen amigo y confidente, alguien en quien confiar y que le ayudaba con los niños sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio. Se mordisqueó el labio, al menos le debía una explicación.

—Estoy… técnicamente todavía estoy casada —balbuceó llena de vergüenza, sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

—Lo sé. —La castaña frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Tu anillo —sonrió sujetándole la mano, acariciando suavemente el borde de la argolla.

Bella se tensó ante el contacto, incluso cuando estaba en la universidad, tuvo pocos novios y nunca había estado con otro hombre en la intimidad salvo con…

—Tan torpe… —susurró, retirando suavemente la mano de la de Jasper, contemplando el anillo que él le había dado.

Aquel día pasó sin muchas ceremonias, se habían casado solamente por el civil, con Emmett y una bastante furiosa Renée por testigos. Su mamá no veía con muy buenos ojos que se casaran solo porque estaba embarazada, no hubo celebración después de eso, ni siquiera una noche de bodas correcta. En realidad el anillo fue una verdadera sorpresa. Al tenerlo se empeñó en que Edward podría cambiar. Si le había dado una pieza para que la luciera frente a todos, significaba que le importaba, y que pese a sus amenazas de no quererla, y que no esperara nada de él, la argolla que le había dado simbolizaba promesas, un montón de sueños que con el tiempo se fueron muriendo.

—¿Por qué torpe? —Jasper la arrancó de sus recuerdos.

—Por muchas cosas —dijo con la vista perdida en el anillo, jugando con él—. Estoy en una… especie de separación, pero no me he armado del valor suficiente para… para cerrar todo este capítulo en mi vida. —Por Dios, ni siquiera podía quitarse el anillo sin sentir una opresión en el pecho.

—Me imagino que debe ser difícil, ¿él también quiere esto o…? —Jasper dejó la pregunta en el aire; Bella se mordisqueó el labio, meditando la respuesta.

Había cambiado de número, incluso se fue a un lugar en el que él no tendría manera de encontrarlos. ¿Pero los estaría buscando? La joven sacudió la cabeza, no quería ser más esa adolescente con un tonto enamoramiento y esperanzas, porque si de algo estaba segura era…

—Sí, él también quiere esto —susurró, quitándose el anillo finalmente.

 **O~O~O~O**

—¿Qué pasa entre Irina y tú?

Emmett, como siempre, toda una masa de músculos inoportuna irrumpiendo en su oficina. Edward suspiró, conocedor de que su hermano no se iría pronto, así que no tenía caso seguir fingiendo que podía ignorarlo y continuar trabajando.

—¿Qué pasa de qué?

—No te hagas el imbécil conmigo. —Tomó asiento frente a él—. Anoche los vi partir de la oficina juntos, nunca antes habías llevado a nadie en tu auto.

—No sabía que seguías aquí.

—¿Te estabas escondiendo? —Entrecerró los ojos, Edward suspiró antes de negar.

—No. La llevé a cenar y después a su departamento. —Su hermano elevó ambas cejas sorprendido.

—¿Estás acostándote con ella?

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Ella está del otro lado de la puta puerta —maldijo entre dientes.

—Mierda, Edward —siseó poniéndose de pie, sus ojos bailando furiosos y acusadores; nunca lo había visto tan enojado—. Ni siquiera has hablado con Bella, no sabes en dónde están tus hijos, ¿pero ya te estás acostando con otra? —escupió con desdén—. ¿Es que vas a hacer lo mismo cada vez que te sientas ahogado en problemas? Eres un cobarde, y eso es peor que cualquier basura que se haya atravesado en mi camino.

—Lamento que me tengas en ese concepto —murmuró sin perder la calma, cruzándose de brazos—. Y no sé si sirva de algo para la imagen que te hiciste de mí en tu cabeza, pero no me estoy acostando con Irina, tan solo estamos… conociéndonos.

—Genial, eso no me hace sentir mejor. —Edward se encogió de hombros, provocando que su hermano cerrara las manos en puños—. No te mereces a nadie de tu familia, me da mucho gusto que te hayan dejado, cualquier cosa que Bella decida para ellos, sin duda es mejor que tener que quedarse contigo.

—¿Crees que no sé esa mierda? —inquirió exasperado—. Ella se merece algo mejor, la estoy dejando en paz, ¡justo como me lo pidió! Además estoy... estoy pensando como acercarme a los niños, solo que siento que todavía no es el mejor momento...

—No necesitas justificarte conmigo, hermano. Sé la clase de persona que eres.

Y dicho eso, salió de la oficina azotando la puerta tras él. Edward se quedó sumido en un profundo silencio antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello y, mientras continuaba ahí, se repitió de nuevo que Irina era algo bueno para él, un puerto seguro, uno que no implicaba toda esa opresión en el pecho que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Isabella. Ella le hacía sentirse confuso, y sin duda ella y los niños se merecían algo mejor que lo poco que él le podía ofrecer…

—¿Se puede? —preguntó entrando a la oficina, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ella.

—Ya entraste, supongo que sí —suspiró mirándola, necesitaba calmarse con Irina.

Ella sonrió suavemente antes de dejar unos papeles en su escritorio y lanzarse, literalmente, a su regazo. No le dio tiempo a nada, cuando hundió una mano en su cabello y lo besó con pasión contenida, Edward sonrió acariciando suavemente la curva de uno de sus abundantes pechos, mientras dejaba a su lengua jugar con la de ella. Estuvieron un par de minutos entre besos ardientes y caricias subidas de tono, hasta que Edward tuvo que detenerse para no lanzar todo del escritorio y tomarla sobre este. Irina sonrió, contoneándose contra su gruesa erección.

—¿Tu hermano ya supo de lo nuestro? —preguntó todavía en su regazo, acariciando con suavidad su cabello. Edward frunció el ceño.

—Lo haces sonar como si tuviéramos algo. —Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Bueno, cenamos juntos todos los días… me besas y me acaricias en el auto como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver… solo falta, ya sabes... —Se encogió de hombros antes de elevar un dedo—. Y que conste que no es porque yo no quiera.

—Eso lo sé —sonrió torcidamente antes de besarla—. No he querido dar ese paso porque… bueno, mierda… yo…

—Sí, lo sé, todavía estás casado... —Rodó los ojos como si fuera el obstáculo más insulso del mundo, bajándose de su regazo para acomodarse la falda con movimientos rígidos. Parecía incómoda—. En fin, solo vine a traer estos papeles que trajo un abogado por la mañana, tengo trabajo que hacer, más tarde te traeré unos balances que necesitan revisión. —Dicho eso salió de su oficina, Edward intuía que estaba molesta, pero no podía importarle menos.

El cobrizo suspiró tratando de restarle importancia a las acusaciones de Emmett, no buscaría a Isabella, no lo haría porque ella no se merecía volver a una vida de mierda, así que se concentró en otra cosa. Abriendo el sobre que le había dejado Irina, sacó unos documentos al parecer oficiales, frunció el ceño mientras los iba leyendo, quedándose poco a poco helado al ver los papeles que solicitaban una disolución de matrimonio por diferencias irreconciliables.

...

—Te noto distraído —murmuró Irina esa noche mientras cenaban en un lujoso y privado restaurante del centro de Seattle.

—No es nada.

—Bueno, la forma en la que observas el plato intacto me tiene curiosamente alarmada. ¿Tan interesantes se volvieron un filete y puré de papas? —Por primera vez en todo el día, Edward sonrió, esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de Irina.

Su humor mezclado con sarcasmo y esa arrogancia con que le hacía frente. Entonces reparó en ella, mirándola de verdad. Su sonrisa era amplia, sin pudor, no esas sonrisas tímidas de Isabella. Sus ojos azules grandes, misteriosos, no como los de su esposa que parecían un libro abierto, odiaba que con una mirada podía decirle mil cosas, parecía como si lo dejara ver todo el camino a su alma. No, Irina no era nada parecida a su esposa, esa mujer cuya petición le tenía hecho un lío la cabeza, esa mujer que sin duda tenía motivos para buscar algo mejor, _se merecía_ algo mucho mejor, quizás por eso se encontró diciendo:

—¿Quieres ir… a mi casa? —Irina pareció sorprendida antes de recomponerse, estirando la mano hacia él a través de la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Nada me gustaría más que eso.

* * *

 **Bueno si un contoneo de caderas las volvió locas, no me quiero imaginar que esta pasando ahora por su mente, bueno... mejor sí, ¿me dicen?  
Un saludo para todas!**


	14. Catorce

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani hemos creado monstruos jajaja.**

 **Las invito al grupo:** _www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)_

* * *

Isabella limpió con furia las lágrimas que, traicioneras, desbordaban por sus ojos. Otra vez lo había soñado. Suspiró mirando el techo como si ahí se encontraran las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Dios, qué patética era. A pesar de haber mandado los papeles de divorcio, no podía dejar de amar a un hombre que nunca quiso tener nada que ver con ella excepto cuando estaba borracho o furioso.

Desde el día en que llegó a Forks, se hizo a la idea de que su matrimonio había terminado, estaba segura de que Edward no los buscaría, y al pasar los días sin ninguna noticia suya, fue entendiendo que siempre habían sido un estorbo para él. Así que finalmente tomó una decisión trascendental al contratar a un abogado para llevar su divorcio, pero en lugar de dar vuelta a la hoja como se esperaría, se encontró a sí misma llorando cada noche; odiaba la opresión que la sofocaba al pensar en seguir viviendo en un mundo donde él ya no formara parte, casi podía admitir vergonzosamente que si seguía con vida, era solo por Eli y Sam, ellos eran el combustible de su motor para luchar. La joven suspiró, mirando por la ventana a través de su habitación, el aire tiró el par de hojas que quedaban en el árbol, mientras meditaba sobre el futuro. Podía conseguir trabajo en el hospital _Forks Community,_ Phil le contó que tenía conocidos que podían acomodarla, Renée se ofreció a preguntar por escuelas para los mellizos. Sería un cambio brusco para todos, pero quizás era lo mejor.

Y entre todos esos pensamientos y miedos acumulándose en su cabeza, de pronto un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa amable se colaron en su mente. Jasper. Él era increíble, había sido un fuerte soporte a lo largo de los días, los niños estaban encantados con él, e incluso ella misma no creía ser capaz de agradecerle toda su ayuda, se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una persona muy importante en su vida, pero a diferencia de James, la forma en la que él la tocaba casualmente, o cómo la miraba, o su sonrisa, lograban robarle extraños escalofríos, sentimientos que nunca había sentido por su mejor amigo. Cerró los ojos intentando volver a dormir, aunque sabía de sobra que le esperaba otra larga noche.

 **O~O~O~O**

El cobrizo continuó contemplando la estancia de su casa. Los portarretratos en las paredes lucían a unos niños sonrientes. Sus mellizos. Elizabeth y Samuel eran la razón de su existencia, quizás todo dentro de él estaba contaminado, podrido, quizás él no era más que un cobarde; pero luego estaban ellos. Y eran suyos. Verlos sonreír, aprender a caminar, llamarlo papá, eran motivos por los que sin duda cualquier cosa valía la pena. Ser recompensado cada vez que llegaba a casa y ellos lo recibían con los brazos abiertos, era muestra de que cualquier basura humana podía ser regenerada.

—Edward, si esto de verdad te resulta tan difícil, podemos ir a mi departamento.

Irina dejó de besarle el cuello y se cruzó de brazos, el vestido blanco y ajustado marcaba su exuberante silueta, el cabello rubio caía en gráciles ondas hasta sus hombros. Era diferente a Isabella en absolutamente todo, era más de su tipo... O por lo menos de eso había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo durante días sin mucho éxito. En vez de ello, cada vez que pensaba que podría olvidar a Isabella, cada vez que las comparaba, que se empeñaba en que esto era lo que quería, que era lo que tenía que hacer, cada vez que pensaba en una vida diferente para Isabella, todos los recuerdos con su esposa volvían bruscamente a su memoria, y entre todos ellos nunca había uno malo. Bella, dócil y entregada entre sus brazos, sonriéndole como si fuera lo único en su mundo, cariñosa, una madre increíble y amorosa, una mujer fuerte herida por su culpa. Aunque no quisiera, tenía que admitirse al menos a sí mismo que admiraba todo lo que personificaba esa mujer. Incluso su palabra, había prometido que se divorciarían y en su oficina ya lo estaban esperando los papeles.

Irina suspiró, estaba aguardando una respuesta, sin duda debería escapar de su realidad con ella y firmar esos documentos, ésta era su oportunidad para rehacer su vida y dejar a Isabella hacer la suya. Podría regresar a aquellos días sin dramas, podría volver a sonreír y divertirse al lado de alguien, así como compartirlo todo no solo en la cama sino en la mesa mientras desayunaban, olvidándose de todos esos días que había pasado en esta casa que había sido testigo de innumerable cantidad de peleas... Lo malo es que cuando pensaba en esa vida, que sin duda le habría satisfecho antes de conocer a Isabella, la encontraba vacía. Vacía de la fuerza de Bella, de su carisma, de su aguda inteligencia o sus dulces labios, de sus rizos indomables por la mañana, con aquel extraño color rojizo que quería acariciar cada vez que estaba en sus brazos.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, estaba siendo un cobarde. Tal como su hermano le había dicho, salvo porque esta vez se estaba refugiando por haber perdido no solo una novia, no. Un futuro, una vida, su esposa y sus hijos. _Mierda._

—No puedo hacer esto.

—Ya lo veo. —Irina le sujetó la mano—. Deja de torturarte, vamos a mi departamento.

—No. —Edward se deshizo con facilidad de su agarre—. No puedo hacer esto. —Con un gesto de mano señaló el espacio entre ellos—. ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Esto no… no debió llegar tan lejos, tienes que irte y yo… —Respiró profundo antes de mirar de nuevo la cantidad de fotografías colgadas en la estancia, y en ese preciso momento supo que el destino lo había encontrado—. Tengo que regresar a casa, que es donde sea que se encuentren mi esposa y mis hijos.

...

—Por favor, Emmett —murmuró golpeando la puerta de nuevo—. Sabes que no me iré hasta que me abras.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin la puerta se abrió. Su hermano estaba sin camisa y lucía como si hubiese sido arrancado de lo que parecían los brazos de una mujer, salvo porque su hermano no tenía novia ni tampoco traía mujeres a casa. Nunca. Pero entonces debajo de su brazo se asomó una exuberante rubia envuelta en la enorme camisa de su hermano.

—Yo opino que le cierres la puerta en la cara —le sonrió fríamente.

—¿Quién…? —Para su absoluta sorpresa vio que era Rosalie, la jefa de Bella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —interrumpió Emmett.

—Quiero hablar contigo. —Su hermano se cruzó de brazos.

—Otro día, como verás estoy ocupado.

—Como prefieras. —Se sentó en los escalones—. Acamparé aquí afuera.

—Me parece bien. —Y entonces cerró la puerta. Edward suspiró, sabía que las cosas con Emmett serían difíciles, pero confiaba en que pudieran reconciliarse y que de alguna manera él supiera el paradero de su esposa.

Mirando el despejado cielo, exhaló en la noche fría. Recordó cómo una vez que se recompuso de la sorpresa de saber que Bella cambió el número de su celular, fue a buscarla a casa de su suegra, quedándose helado cuando resultó que la señora Swan había vendido su residencia en Seattle. Aquello se había sentido como una gran loza que logró aplastarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Bella nunca le haría eso, nunca se escondería de él de esta manera, impidiéndole ver a sus hijos… aunque nunca habían llegado tan lejos al punto del divorcio. Dentro de la residencia se escucharon murmullos acalorados, como si estuvieran teniendo una fuerte discusión. Edward lamentó estar importunando a su hermano, incluso de alguna manera arrastrándolo siempre al drama que había hecho no solo hoy, sino a lo largo de los años. Por eso dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Emmett no tenía un rostro amistoso, y lo tenso de su mandíbula no era un buen presagio.

—Antes de que te enfurezcas más, quiero que sepas que tenías razón. —Se puso de pie, encarándolo—. He sido una jodida mierda todo este tiempo, un total cobarde y lamento darme cuenta apenas, espero que no sea muy tarde para poder decírselo a mi familia.

Su hermano guardó silencio, el escrutinio que le estaba regalando sin duda le puso los nervios de punta haciéndole suspirar mientras dejaba caer los hombros derrotado, estaba totalmente abatido y preocupado, nada le importaba más ahora que encontrar a su familia.

—Estoy seguro que tú conoces su paradero. Por favor, Emmett —balbuceó apretando las manos en puños—. Ellos lo son todo para mí.

—Eso no es lo que me ha parecido en estos años. —El cobrizo cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. He sido… bueno, un jodido cabrón. —De pronto, una risa se escuchó a las espaldas de su hermano. Rosalie se ganó una mirada de advertencia por parte de Emmett.

—¿Por qué no me esperas en la alcoba, Rosie?

—¿Estás de broma? —inquirió con esa sonrisa todavía bailando en sus labios—. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de ver humillarse al hijo de puta que arruinó la vida de mi amiga. ¿Finalmente recibiste los papeles del divorcio? —Ambos hermanos boquearon sorprendidos.

—¿Ella lo hizo? —preguntó Emmett, el cobrizo desvió la mirada quedándose callado—. Bueno, ¿supongo que ahora estás contento, no?

—No —siseó apretando los puños—. No era esto lo que quería, y me aborrezco profundamente por haber estado tan ciego. —Emmett lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si esperase que éste le fuera a tender una trampa.

—¿A qué se debe este súbito arrepentimiento?

—Porque es mi esposa y quiero que lo siga siendo, y además ya no concibo la idea de que los días sigan pasando sin ver a mis hijos, los quiero de vuelta.

—No, eso no es cierto. Te has dedicado a tratar mal a Bella durante años y te daba absolutamente lo mismo hasta hoy, ¿y ahora pretendes que me crea que estás arrepentido y quieres rehacer tu familia?

—Técnicamente, sí.

—Pues no te creo.

—Y haces bien, pero eres mi hermano. Los niños son mi vida, sabes que no te mentiría jamás con eso, además estoy seguro de que esta distancia que Bella ha impuesto por mi culpa te está afectando. Sé que no quieres limitarte a verlos solo un par de veces al mes si nos divorciamos.

—Eres un imbécil si crees que con ese chantaje te diré en dónde están. —Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de intentar relajarse, al menos su hermano conocía su paradero—. Dame una razón convincente para que siquiera se me pase por la cabeza estropear de nuevo el futuro de mi cuñada.

—¡Emmett, me lo prometiste! —gruñó furiosa la rubia tras él, pero su hermano no le prestó atención, sus ojos enfocados en él.

—¡Porque la quiero! —rugió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la ferocidad y lo precipitado que se había escuchado eso, pero aunque estaba aturdido, supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba diciendo simplemente la verdad.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, decir que estoy entre asombrada y asustada por sus reacciones es poco, jajaja me he reído y atemorizado por igual, en fin, mil gracias por sus comentarios de todo tipo, las amodoro y como llegamos de pronto a 500 y por obra de todos los cielos tengo capis adelante, aquí les comparto otro, espero sus comentarios!**


	15. Quince

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani mil gracias por todos sus consejos!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿No has escuchado nada sobre una posible respuesta? —La castaña suspiró.

—No, mi abogado dice que no ha firmado los papeles.

—¿Por qué te casaste con él? —Jasper suspiró antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de café—. Y no me vengas con que fue porque estabas embarazada, te conozco muy poco pero puedo asegurar que ya eras lo suficientemente valiente para salir sola de eso.

Isabella se sonrojó desviando la mirada, nadie nunca le había dicho que era valiente o mucho menos que la consideraba de esa manera. Al contrario, frente a las demás personas se sentía bastante humillada por estar con un hombre que no la quería en lo absoluto…

…

— _Mierda, Isabella. No sé por qué dije eso, no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo si ni siquiera estoy preparado para sostener una relación. Lo único que he hecho en estos meses es tomarte de forma ruda, violenta, sin involucrar ningún tipo de emoción. —Pero a pesar de sus crudas palabras, le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos._

— _Aun así quiero que lo intentemos._

— _¿Qué no lo ves?, aunque nos casáramos, para mí no habría diferencia entre algo más que un polvo, sé que me limitaría a usar tu cuerpo sin más. Ahora mismo no soy capaz de ofrecerte otra cosa y tú no te mereces algo así. No puedo darte lo que quieres y ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo algún día. Perdóname por siquiera sugerirlo..._

— _Edward, detente. Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero escuchar._

— _¿Estás segura? No creo que te merezc… —La joven le puso un dedo sobre los labios._

— _Limítate a pedírmelo de nuevo, pero esta vez te callas tan solo decirlo. —Edward suspiró._

— _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

— _Sí —sonrió llena de felicidad. Si hubiera sido más lista, se habría percatado no solo de las advertencias, sino de la falta de emociones en los ojos de Edward._

— _Entonces así será, lo haremos mañana mismo. —Y dicho eso, Edward rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, de donde sacó un sencillo pero hermoso anillo, y sin muchas ceremonias sujetó su mano deslizándolo en su dedo anular._

— _E-Es hermoso —balbuceó asombrada antes de clavar los ojos vidriosos en los de Edward—. Gracias por esto, te prometo que en nuestro matrimonio nunca te descuidaré y nunca te negaré nada de lo que necesites._

 _El rostro de Edward se tornó sombrío al escuchar aquello, haciéndole creer que sus palabras no habían sido las adecuadas. La mandíbula del cobrizo se tensó, tragó saliva de manera ostensible y su voz adquirió un tono oscuro._

— _Maldita sea, Isabella. Basta. Deja de ser tan jodidamente agradable. Deberías odiarme._

— _¿Odiarte? —le preguntó, llena de incredulidad._

— _Te embaracé, te acabo de decir que en nuestro matrimonio no te voy a ofrecer nada, y tú todavía… —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz._

— _Dios, Edward, no me importa, ¡vamos a ser padres!... Te amo —susurró sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra sus costillas ante la admisión en voz alta de lo que sentía. El rostro de él se volvió mortalmente pálido, y sin saberlo, Bella empeoró la situación al añadir débilmente—: Te he amado desde siempre._

— _Pero Angela... —consiguió murmurar Edward—, siempre le dijiste que no sentías nada por mí..._

 _Lo cierto es que Bella no quería enamorarse de él. Nunca hubiera querido enamorarse del novio de su mejor amiga, intentó salir con diferentes personas, intentó alejarse de su círculo social, pero Edward le resultaba como una droga, una a la que se volvió rápidamente adicta, necesitaba verlo las pocas oportunidades que podía en el campus, o cuando Angela y él la invitaban a salir, siempre se repetía como si fuera una especie de mantra que no seguiría por el camino que tomaba su mente cuando de Edward se trataba, y sin embargo, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de estar con él, había tomado todo de ello sin reparar en las consecuencias. Y lo peor era que no se arrepentía de nada._

— _Le mentí —confesó con suavidad—. Y también a mí misma. Pero lo cierto es que te amo. —Tomó una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire—. Que Dios me ayude, pero lo hago._

 _El rostro de Edward fue como si un cuchillo helado le estuviese atravesando las entrañas, y se dio la vuelta poniendo unos cuantos pasos de distancia entre ambos, aunque en ese instante Bella no lo entendió, la verdad era que puso un abismo entre ellos._

— _No digas eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses, no me hagas retractarme antes de tiempo._

— _Pero es la verdad. —Se acercó a él, colocando la mano sobre uno de sus poderosos hombros. Él siseó en respuesta, alejándose de nuevo—. Está bien, Edward —susurró—.Te he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Y créeme, si hubiera creído que tenía alguna oportunidad contigo cuando Angie vivía, de todas formas no lo hubiera hecho porque era mi amiga, pero resulta que ya no está aquí y no voy a seguir negando lo que siento por ti._

…

—Porque lo amaba, al menos lo hacía —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

—¿Y ya no lo haces? —Los ojos brillantes de Jasper la dejaron sin aliento, al igual que la pregunta; la joven abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _¿Ya no lo hacía?_

 **O~O~O~O**

Edward se paseó furiosamente de un lado a otro por la estancia de Emmett, las manos enterradas dentro de su cabello.

—Nunca quise hacerle tanto daño, te lo juro —murmuró—. Es solo que… tú sabes que no han sido fáciles para nosotros las cosas… yo… yo no estaba seguro de que pudiera manejar otra pérdida, así que preferí no involucrarme para nada.

—Sé que no ha sido fácil —convino su hermano—, pero no por eso estuvo bien portarse como un absoluto imbécil. ¿Se supone que de verdad me debo creer que la quieres?

 _Querer_ , qué palabra tan extraña para él. Una fantasía que vivió por un par de años al lado de sus padres cuando era niño, que lo aterró cuando ellos murieron, y de nueva cuenta cuando fue testigo de la muerte de Angela. Se había jurado que nunca más se apegaría a nada. Era demasiado listo para hacerlo. Por eso cuando se casaron, se aseguró de que fuera según sus términos. Sí, se preocuparía por ella. Sin duda, disfrutaría de su compañía, de su ingenio y de su exquisito cuerpo... Su más que exquisito cuerpo, capaz de arrancar cualquier pensamiento racional de su cabeza. Pero no se apegaría a ella, salvo porque…

—Sí, créelo —murmuró por lo bajo—. La he querido en realidad desde el mismo momento en que dio a luz a mis hijos, incluso si no es que antes, solo que… nunca lo había reconocido, y ahora temo lo que pueda venir. De hecho, estoy jodidamente aterrado, pero decidido a recuperarlos. A ella y a mis hijos. Por favor, tienen que decirme en dónde están.

Lo cierto era que le aterrorizaba sentir algo más fuerte por Bella, por si la perdía. Sin embargo allí estaba, sin ella, la había perdido de todas maneras. ¿Y a sus hijos? Por Dios, había sido lo suficientemente imbécil para una vida. Rosalie lo miró otra vez, en sus ojos azules seguía habiendo cierto recelo, pero al menos no el odio visceral con que lo había acuchillado minutos antes.

—Creo que necesitamos preguntarle primero a Bella si quiere recibirte o no.

—Eso es una tontería —murmuró cruzándose de brazos, ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de los presentes—. Si Bella quisiera recibirme, no habría cambiado su número.

—Bueno. —Emm se rascó la nuca—. En eso tienes razón.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —acusó la rubia mirando a su hermano—. ¿Que le digamos en dónde está y luego Bella me asesine?

—No creo que lo haga, Rosie —canturreó Emmett atrayéndola para un fuerte abrazo—. Es muy pequeña para intentar matarte.

La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Emmett la presionó con su estúpida sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, haciéndola reír finalmente. Al verlos, Edward sintió que en su pecho se despertaba el anhelo. Había algo muy tentador y revelador en el evidente interés que aquellos dos se profesaban. Se preguntó entonces si podría recuperar a Bella. Y entonces, una fuerte pero contundente idea lo golpeó.

—Voy a demostrarle que puedo ser mejor, me aseguraré de darle exactamente lo que ella espera de mí.

—Quizás ya sea tarde —murmuró Rosalie malhumorada, y aunque Edward conocía eso, igual no desistiría.

—Puede ser, pero necesito que me des la oportunidad de probarlo.

—Bella no se va a conformar con que solo vayas a decirle "que la quieres", te dará una patada en el culo en cuanto llegues con solo eso. —Edward suspiró.

—Estoy tratando de hacerlo bien —murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello—. No me presionen, ahora, ¿por favor podrían decirme dónde encontrarla?

La rubia lo miró de arriba abajo, no parecía convencida en lo absoluto. Edward odió no haber sido una persona más decente antes, o haberse entregado a lo que sentía, detestó haber tenido que caer hasta el fondo para darse cuenta de lo que perdió.

—Está bien —farfulló malhumorada—, lo hago por Emmett y los niños más que nada, y de verdad espero no estarme equivocando contigo, o de lo contrario yo misma te cortaré las pelotas.

Edward elevó ambas cejas mientras que su hermano se echaba a reír. Sin duda eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

 **Será que Bella recibe a Edward con los brazos abiertos? Espero sus comentarios!**


	16. Dieciséis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani como siempre, mil gracias por toda su ayuda!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

La llegada de la luna nueva que tendría lugar aquella misma noche, siempre traía consigo una pequeña nostalgia para Edward. Era luna nueva cuando Isabella le había dicho que estaba embarazada, y él como que no se lo había tomado para bien. Suspiró, todavía estaba recomponiéndose del estupor que le había resultado saber que su esposa había atravesado la carretera sola y con los niños al irse a Forks, entendía que quisiera poner distancia entre ellos, pero esto le resultaba excesivo. Miró de nuevo la dirección que sujetaba en un papel entre las manos, y la comparó con el número que estaba situado en el buzón de la bonita y tradicional casa de dos pisos, asegurándose de que estaba en el lugar correcto; se pasó una vez más la mano por el cabello mientras comprobaba de nuevo que su camiseta negra y sus vaqueros no lucieran arrugas. _Mierda_. Estaba jodidamente nervioso.

Edward sabía que era quizás tarde para presentarse en la casa de Isabella, había llegado ese mismo día, pero en lo que buscó un condominio, un auto para rentar y después la dirección, se le hizo increíblemente tarde, así que estaba debatiéndose entre bajarse ahora mismo o hacerlo por la mañana temprano, cuando su corazón se detuvo en seco al ver salir a Bella por la puerta principal. Ella lucía bastante guapa en una gabardina abierta que revelaba un corto vestido oscuro. Se había cortado el cabello un poco y le caía en gráciles ondas a través de los pechos, intensificando su belleza. La joven caminó despreocupadamente hacia la banqueta, y todos los por qué-debería-presentarse-mejor-por-la-mañana, salieron volando.

El cobrizo abrió la puerta de su auto para ir a encontrarla… y la tuvo que cerrar en cuanto vio cómo un hombre se acercaba hasta ella. ¿De dónde mierda había salido el tipo? Por su cabello rubio, revuelto y largo, le recordaba al imbécil de James. No pudo escuchar ninguna palabra de lo que decían, pero se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba sonriéndole, y sus hermosos y blancos dientes hacían un contraste increíble con el labial que llevaba. Edward había besado esa boca, y deseaba que ella le sonriera así a él. Enfurecido con aquello, decidió acercarse a ellos, pero detuvo la mano a medio camino de abrir la puerta al ver que el tipo la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba directo a su Jeep. Sintiéndose como si le hubiera pasado un tanque por encima, Edward se quedó dentro del auto, observando impotente cómo aquel tipo le abría la puerta a Bella y era recompensado con otra sonrisa.

El deseo de darle una paliza al desconocido hasta que ni siquiera su esposa fuera capaz de curarle, lo hizo temblar de anticipación. Claro que eso definitivamente no sería un buen comienzo. Así que no le quedó otro remedio más que observar como el Jeep daba vuelta en la esquina. Edward se hizo una promesa en ese momento: regresaría al día siguiente, porque no dejaría que ningún imbécil le robara a su esposa.

 **O~O~O~O**

—Estás excepcionalmente hermosa esta noche.

Bella se ruborizó otra vez, suspirando ante los halagos de Jasper. No estaba en lo absoluto acostumbrada a que mostraran ese interés por ella, pero ciertamente varios comensales se les quedaron viendo al llegar al pequeño restaurante; la castaña atribuyó todo aquello a su excepcional acompañante, aunque al parecer ella también influía un poco dada la mirada oscura de un par de tipos sentados en una mesa al fondo. De igual forma, Forks era un pueblo demasiado pequeño, donde cualquier acontecimiento fuera de lo normal atraía las miradas de todos.

—Tú también. —Jasper se rio, y el sonido hizo que la piel se le erizara.

—¿Sabes? Hoy me encontré con una amiga, se llama Alice. Estuvimos juntos durante la preparatoria, y ayer por coincidencia fue a mi tienda, conversamos y resulta que ahora es nada más y nada menos que la administradora del _Forks Community._

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada.

—Sí, le hablé de ti y me dijo que podías llevarle tu currículo cuando quisieras.

—Jasper —sonrió negando—, eso es increíble. Muchas gracias, pero todavía no sé si los niños…

—Sé lo que estás pensando —la acalló al sujetar su mano—, y me imagino lo complicado de tu situación; nunca he estado casado pero puedo imaginarme todo lo que conlleva, quizás no la parte de los problemas… —bromeó, logrando que la castaña hiciera una mueca—. Pero creo que si me dijeran que podría tener una esposa tan maravillosa como tú, daría el salto sin pensármelo dos veces, grábate lo especial que eres, Bella.

—Hum. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Jasper, yo… no sé, no…

—No digas nada. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres bailar?

La joven sonrió aliviada por el cambio de tema, deslizándose con suavidad por la pista mientras bailaba suavemente al lado de Jasper, su cabeza daba vueltas pensando en ese nuevo futuro que parecía presentarse frente a ella, un nuevo lugar de trabajo, una nueva casa, una nueva escuela para los niños… De pronto Jasper le sujetó el rostro, deteniendo el suave movimiento del baile.

—Deja de pensar. —Y entonces se estaba inclinando hacia sus labios, rápido, tan rápido que Bella tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Jasper… sabes que sigo casada. —Él asintió, sus ojos aún brillando de esa forma apasionada.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo. —La castaña se tensó por primera vez en la noche.

—Aunque me divorciara mañana, no estoy lista para tener una relación de inmediato… no quiero manejar todavía este tipo de cosas, no quiero que seas el chico del rebote.

—Ya lo sé —convino él, tomándole la mano y llevándosela a los labios para darle un suave y casto beso—. Pero podemos hacer muchas otras cosas. Quiero hacer muchas otras cosas contigo, quiero llevarte a pasear a ti y a los niños, quiero que vayamos al cine, incluso quiero llevarlos de excursión; y no hay nada malo en ello ni tampoco supone que tengas que tener un compromiso conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

 **O~O~O~O**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward decidió que ya tenía suficiente de ser un afeminado, así que se bajó del automóvil de una vez por todas, y en la misma línea de ansiedad, llamó a la puerta aunque eso no disminuyó ni un poco lo tenso de sus hombros mientras los segundos pasaban a la expectativa. De pronto la puerta se abrió y, por un breve momento, Edward pensó que lo había hecho sola hasta que bajó la vista y vio unos familiares ojos verdes en el rostro de su niño que estaba con la cara cubierta de algo que se parecía mucho a la mantequilla de maní.

El cobrizo tragó saliva sin estar seguro de cómo proceder en esas circunstancias. Tenía sin ver a sus hijos semanas, ¿qué diría?, ¿hola, papá ha llegado?, ¿ellos sabrían ya algo del divorcio?, ¿lo odiarían también? Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el niño se hizo cargo del asunto… y cerró la puerta en su cara con la misma rapidez con que la había abierto.

—¡Mi papá está allá afuera!

El chillido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar la gruesa puerta, y Edward, sorprendido, parpadeó intentando no sentirse tan aturdido con aquel suave grito cantarín y delator que Sam había profesado.

* * *

 **Ahora si chicas, se nos viene lo bueno, ¿cómo ven?**


	17. Diecisiete

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani son la luz de mi mala ortografía!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Isabella respiró profundo, ya iba siendo hora de que superara las cosas con Edward y volviera al mundo de las citas. Con Jasper de preferencia, ese hombre extremadamente sensual y agradable que la cortejaba de la forma más dulce. Pensó que además, si por algún juego del destino podía mantener una relación algún día con él, sin duda sería ella quien dominara la situación. Esta vez iba a elegir con cuidado.

—¡Mi papá está allá afuera! —gritó Sam.

Y luego ambos niños eran un torbellino de cabello oscuro corriendo por la casa, gritando y aplaudiendo. Bella sintió cómo la sangre se le drenaba del rostro y su corazón se saltaba uno o dos latidos, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que agarrarse con fuerza de la barandilla para no perder el equilibrio mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Renée había acompañado a Phil a uno de sus entrenamientos, al ser un jugador de las ligas menores de béisbol, se la pasaba entrenando constantemente y su madre… bueno, había retrocedido a ser toda una colegiala ensimismada, así que estaban solos en la casa. No podía fingir que no estaba, o que no quería recibirlo o… Como pudo, la castaña terminó de bajar teniendo cuidado de no caer y morirse, aunque una parte de ella tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—¡Mamá, mi papá estaba afuera y Sam lo invitó a pasar! —canturreó Eli tirando de su falda, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa enorme—. ¡Él vino por nosotros!

Jesús. A la castaña se le revolvieron las entrañas ante la emoción que embargaba a sus hijos, ella, por el contrario, quería vomitar. Sujetó la mano de Elizabeth tratando de controlar el repentino temblor en sus manos mientras se planteaba por primera vez el hecho de que ya no lo verían con frecuencia, sino un par de días a la semana…

—Hola, Isabella. —La joven se paralizó, el sonido de su voz casi la envía de rodillas.

La esperanza de que su corazón ya no reaccionara al ver a Edward fue inútil. El pecho se le apretó de tal forma que era un milagro que consiguiera respirar. Él estaba en medio de la sala haciendo que el lugar se viera diminuto, y no lo pensó dos veces cuando caminó hacia ella deteniéndose a escasos pasos de tocarla. Tan cerca que la joven se tambaleó ante la familiar esencia masculina que hacía que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza y su sentido común se perdiera por completo. Él estaba tan atractivo como siempre, con aquel cabello cobrizo revuelto sin remedio que le pedía a gritos que intentara peinárselo con los dedos, su escrutadora mirada verde y esos rasgos perfectos y angulosos. La castaña tragó saliva sabiendo que bajo aquellos vaqueros oscuros y el suéter azul, se escondía un poderoso cuerpo sin grasa por el que cualquier mujer moriría.

Un hombre con el que llevaba años casada, aunque en realidad no lo conocía en lo absoluto. Qué estúpida había sido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

¿Y por qué el corazón no dejaba de latirle loco de alegría después de ver a aquel hombre que la trató tan mal en los últimos años?

—Llegué anoche —confesó con esa voz suave y aterciopelada que podía envolverla con facilidad.

—¿Y se puede saber a qué has venido?

Isabella intentó mantener a raya sus esperanzas porque, aunque quería escuchar que la razón de su regreso era por ellos, había recibido demasiados golpes como para saber que tenía que ser realista. Pero no era tan fácil tener los pies en la tierra cuando el aroma que Edward desprendía la envolvía, abrazándola como si de un amante se tratara.

—No quisiera entrar en detalles frente a los niños, pero sabes que tenemos que hablar.

—Creo que ya lo dijimos todo.

La joven pasó a su lado y le abrió la puerta indicándole así que se fuera, el rostro de Edward permaneció imperturbable cuando caminó hasta ella, y todo hubiera salido perfectamente bien si él no la hubiera tomado de los brazos, arrastrándola contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué te estás comportando de esta manera?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó incrédula—. _¿Por qué_? Porque me rompiste el corazón más veces de las que puedo contar y porque estoy cansada de tus juegos.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, Bella.

Claro, solo quería hablar. Él no iba a pedir nada más, ¿verdad? No, Edward Cullen nunca lo haría. Aunque, si se calmaba un segundo y era honesta consigo misma, no le quedaba más remedio que admitir que parte de aquel carácter noble y bondadoso de Edward desapareció después de la muerte de Angela. Aquel hombre había pasado por una etapa de oscuridad en su vida, había sufrido profundas heridas y cuando Bella resultó embarazada, intuía que no las había dejado cicatrizar correctamente al casarse con ella. Aun así, ella ya había pagado con creces el error de esperar a que eso algún día sanara.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero no puedes venir aquí pretendiendo que hablemos como si hubiera algo que arreglar. —Se zafó de su agarre y mantuvo la puerta abierta para él—. Cualquier cosa que quieras decir, se lo puedes comunicar a mi abogado.

—Déjame salir ahora con los niños, si no quieres hablar en este momento lo entenderé, solo… déjame estar con ellos, es todo lo que te pido. No te haces una idea de cuánto los he extrañado.

 _Los niños._

Isabella abrió con horror los ojos antes de buscar a sus hijos con la mirada. Ambos parecían confundidos hasta que finalmente su hija sonrió, una brillante sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos.

—¡Yo también te extrañé! —canturreó Eli, abandonando el sofá para lanzarse a los brazos de Edward—. ¿Cuánto me extrañaste?

—Hasta el infinito —aseguró estrechándola antes de levantarla en brazos. Sam parecía cohibido, pero de igual manera se acercó hasta él—. También te extrañé, Sam, ¿y tú? —El niño bajó la mirada antes de echarse a llorar, rompiendo a Bella en mil pedazos. Edward se las arregló para sostenerlo también contra su pecho y luego clavar con intensidad los ojos en ella—. Lo siento, niños, siento haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo… —Ella sacudió la cabeza, burlándose de forma indiferente pero aun así ruborizándose al verse afectada por sus palabras.

—No digas mentiras, Edward, eso no va contigo. —Una dominante mirada cubrió aquellos brillantes ojos verdes.

—Nunca mentiría con algo como esto. —Isabella suspiró, contemplando la escena. Podía detestarlo a él, pero sus hijos eran otra cosa—. Debiste decirme dónde estaban, me estuve volviendo loco.

—¿A dónde piensas llevarlos? —preguntó, ignorando su reproche.

—Estaba pensando en ir a dar una vuelta, no sé, ¿al parque? —La castaña suspiró.

—No me parece nada que estés aquí —murmuró, abriendo aún más la puerta, lo necesitaba lejos de ella, al menos—. Desgraciadamente no todos pensamos igual, tienes que traerlos a las seis.

—Por supuesto, los traeré temprano.

Y luego se quedaron ahí, en un tenso silencio mientras los niños revoloteaban en busca de sus abrigos, Bella ni siquiera podía seguir mirándolo. No justo ahora, la castaña no había esperado que él se apareciera, ni mucho menos para decirle esas cosas, esperaba más bien en un futuro encontrárselo y tener una charla vana y totalmente superficial, eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Su corazón ya no podía soportar algo como esto, ya no más.

* * *

 **Primer Round y creo que Edward lo ha perdido, ¿qué dicen?**  
 **Un fuerte abrazo para mis lectoras de siempre, me muero con sus comentarios ya saben que las quiero un montón y para todas las chicas nuevas también, bienvenidas!**


	18. Dieciocho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani como siempre mil gracias!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward respiró hondo, sonriendo de vuelta por el retrovisor a los niños que en la parte trasera lo saludaban con la mano.

—¿A dónde quieren ir?

—¡A La Push! —gritó Elizabeth con alegría.

—¡No! Yo quiero ir al parque, ¿te acuerdas de las bicicletas que Jasper dijo que nos enseñaría a usar? —Eli asintió sonriendo antes de que ambos gritaran—: ¡Al parque!

—¿Jasper? —preguntó entre dientes.

—¡Sí! El amigo de mamá y de los animales —canturrearon restándole importancia.

—¿Ella tiene un amigo?

—Sí, es nuestro amigo también.

Edward quiso preguntar más sobre ese tal Jasper, pero no podía hacerlo. Se obligó a relajar los músculos que se le habían tensado involuntariamente al escuchar la revelación de los niños. No era el momento ni el lugar para averiguar ciertas cosas. Suspiró tratando de calmarse mientras ponía en el GPS la ruta que debía tomar para llegar a _Dream Playground_ ubicado en el parque _Erickson_ de Port Angeles. El lugar resultó ser un increíble y animado parque con mesas de picnic y áreas especiales para los niños pequeños.

—No sé si pueda, tengo miedo —murmuró Sam, luciendo nervioso sobre la bicicleta.

—Yo te sostendré, no te pasará nada. Solo tienes que mantener el equilibro al principio, es casi igual que con los triciclos.

—Ah… ya entiendo —afirmó Sam en un tono que indicaba que no entendía nada.

Empujando suavemente a su hijo al principio, logró que al menos dejara de mordisquearse el labio nerviosamente en ese gesto que ambos mellizos habían heredado de su madre. Elizabeth corría a su lado, parecía emocionada y también desesperada porque llegara su turno. Finalmente y después de varios intentos, Sam logró mantener el equilibro y comenzar a pedalear solo.

—¡No vayas muy rápido! —gritó con Elizabeth en los brazos, quien agitaba las manos ansiosa.

—¡Ya quiero que sea mi turno!

Sam dio una vuelta bastante cerrada que por poco lo manda al suelo, sin embargo logró recuperarse y su cara de preocupación se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa de alivio que logró que el corazón de Edward, hasta ahora paralizado, volviera a latir y no solo eso, además su radiante sonrisa le hizo recordar a Isabella. Pronto fue el turno de Elizabeth, con quien tuvo todavía más cuidado, ella lo tuvo sonriendo constantemente con su imperioso carácter, y para cuando cayó la tarde, Edward se asombró de que las horas volaran de esa manera, una punzada de tensión invadió su pecho al saber que el día estaba terminando, y con él, su tiempo con los niños. De verdad había sido un imbécil al desperdiciar tanto tiempo, sin embargo nunca era tarde para comenzar.

Al menos, esperaba que no lo fuera con sus hijos.

 **O~O~O~O**

Ruidos se escucharon abajo anunciando la llegada de los niños. Isabella se limpió rápido el rostro y bajó a recibirlos. Había estado muy molesta mientras le reclamaba a Rosalie su absoluta falta de discreción respecto a su ubicación. Pero a su amiga al parecer no le había quedado otro remedio al salir con Emmett. Isabella casi podía entender eso, aunque solo un poco. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, sorprendiéndose a mitad de su carrera al ver que se trataba de Renée, y no de los niños. Ver a su mamá por alguna razón le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Bella, qué pasa? —Se precipitó hasta ella—. ¿Algo le pasó a los niños?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¡por el amor de Dios, Phil, algo le pasó a los niños!

—No, mamá —sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas mientras Phil se detenía a su lado con gesto preocupado—. Ellos están bien.

—¿En dónde están? —La joven suspiró.

—Edward —dijo, sintiendo cómo al decir su nombre en voz alta volvía a quemar sus labios.

—¿Ya te llamó? —La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Él está aquí.

—¿En Forks?

—Sí, él… él dice que nos extraña, pero yo no puedo creerle… —Se encaminó a la cocina para sentarse en el comedor. Phil suspiró sin decir nada, pasando a su habitación como si supiera que necesitaban un momento madre e hija a solas—. No sé qué pretende.

—Pretende que regresen —la aseveración de su madre la tensó.

—No, no creo que quiera eso, mamá, no sé por qué vino, jamás ha demostrado ningún sentimiento real hacia nosotros…

—¿Tú crees eso?

—No lo creo. —Frunció el ceño—. Lo sé.

—Bueno… —Su madre suspiró—. Mi visión de él es distinta. En un principio todo esto de que se casaran sabes que nunca me pareció. Pero luego, él te pagó el resto de la escuela, les dio un hogar a ti y a mis nietos. Nunca me has dicho que les ha faltado nada…

—Económicamente hablando no nos ha faltado nada —comentó desviando la mirada.

—Sé que es un chico que parece indiferente, pero una persona que ha hecho todo esto por ustedes no puede ser tan insensible.

—Es que no lo has tratado durante años, y no todo se reduce al dinero, mamá —farfulló retorciendo las manos en su regazo, incapaz de permanecer quieta.

—Quizás está de más que te recuerde que ningún matrimonio es solo risas y diversiones tampoco, cielo. —Renée estiró una mano, deteniendo las de ella de esa loca manía que inconscientemente estaba haciendo—. Tú sabes lo que haces, Bella. Adoro que estés aquí con los niños y lo sabes, pero no puedes estar escondiéndote para siempre.

—Solicité el divorcio —balbuceó—. Tan solo debería firmarlo, no venir.

—¿Edward es dueño de su empresa? —La castaña frunció el ceño antes de asentir—. Lo imaginé, no tiene la pinta de los que se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente.

—¿Estás insinuando que lo perdone? —Renée suspiró.

—No, si no es eso lo que quieres. No te molestes conmigo, cielo. Sabes bien que te apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomes, siempre has sido una mujer muy sensata.

La joven suspiró antes de mirar por la ventana. No estaba muy segura de ser precisamente sensata o madura, por el contrario, se sentía como toda una adolescente con mal de amores mientras esperaba a que la pesadilla de todos y cada uno de sus sueños volviera con sus hijos.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! este capi es en agradecimiento a que llegamos a los 700 rrs! pero no se acostumbren a que suba capi agradecimiento, no soy tan veloz jaja no se crean si vuelve a pasar pues haré mi esfuerzo por cumplir**

 **Espero les haya gustado ;)**


	19. Diecinueve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani como siempre mil gracias!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Estas vacaciones me han gustado mucho —dijo Eli en el auto antes de bostezar.

—¿Vacaciones? —preguntó Edward.

—Mamá dijo que eran unas vacaciones, pero yo ya extraño a tío Emm — cuchicheó Sam.

—Y yo —concordó Elizabeth.

Durante todo este tiempo su hermano se había encargado de dar todo el amor que por imbécil él no había sido capaz de dar; Emmett se encargó no solo de ser un excelente tío, sino además ofrecer todo lo que un padre debería hacer. Suspiró observando ahora a los niños cabecear de sueño. Era un estúpido si pensaba que solo tenía que recuperar a Isabella, aún tenía mucho camino para recuperar a sus hijos.

—Recuéstalos en mi alcoba —murmuró Bella abriendo puertas y despejando el camino mientras él llevaba a los mellizos en brazos.

Una vez que los dejó en la habitación, Edward comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la salida, siguiendo a una muy callada Isabella, su dulce y familiar esencia lo hizo apretar las manos en puños. Mierda, su silencio lo estaba atormentando de formas impensables. Y cuando estuvo fuera y antes de que Bella le cerrara la puerta en la cara se apresuró a encararla, no podía ni quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Edward. —Se cruzó de brazos antes de apoyar la cadera contra la puerta. Su postura parecería desenfadada si no la conociera mejor.

—No quiero que nos divorciemos.

—Oh, vamos —se burló ella rodando los ojos—. Eso es lo que has estado deseando desde hace muchos años con tus miradas frías, con tu comportamiento distante y con tu forma de tratarnos, no sé por qué no me había dado cuenta antes.

Edward suspiró; metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Merezco que me reclames eso.

—Te mereces más que eso. —Para su sorpresa, ella se descruzó de brazos cerrando la puerta tras ella, como si no quisiera que nadie escuchara lo que estaban hablando—. ¿Cómo pudiste tratarme así? Ya sé que Angela era tu todo, lo entiendo, pero con los años pensé… no sé, pensé que al menos podías tenerme cierto… _cariño,_ vaya —resopló—, al menos no me merecía este trato, ni tampoco los niños, ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestros errores.

—Lo lamento, Bella, yo…

—Y ahora vienes y me pides que no nos divorciemos, ¿para qué me quieres a tu lado?, ¿para seguirme castigando?, ¿o solo lo haces por ellos? —Sonrió de una forma helada que Edward nunca le había visto—. Seguro, lo haces por los mellizos.

—Sí, extraño a mis hijos, pero ya te lo dije, también a ti. —Isabella pareció sorprendida, pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de que el hielo regresara a su mirada.

—Por favor no mientas a estas alturas, ambos sabemos que nunca te he importado. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste?, ¿que nunca esperara nada de ti?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Qué clase de comportamiento cobarde fue ese? Y ahora que ya todo se acabó decides cambiar de opinión. —Edward apretó las manos en puños.

—Fue el tipo de comportamiento que creí que sin duda debería haberte arrojado a los brazos de otro —gruñó frustrado.

—¿Y por qué harías algo así? —inquirió igual de dolida que sorprendida.

 _«_ _Porque soy un imbécil»,_ pensó.

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo el abismo que comenzaba a establecerse entre ellos, mierda ya no podía soportarlo. No podía pasar un día más sin dormir a su lado, sin despertarse con ella en brazos, sin escuchar el canto de sus hijos, o sus peleas por las tardes, quería todo de vuelta, todo, y haría lo que fuera necesario, por lo que acortó la distancia que los separaba, apoyando las manos firmemente en la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta, robándole un jadeo.

—Tú sabías que estaba atravesando por una pérdida muy dura, pero lo que no sabes es que Angela no es lo único que la vida me ha quitado. No imaginas cuánto lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que ese comportamiento y esas promesas estúpidas que te hice; naturalmente no iban a funcionar. Cada vez que te imaginaba con otro, la sola idea de que alguien te pudiera dar lo que te merecías, me carcomía por dentro. El caso es que no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ti, y eso me tenía horrorizado.

»¿Qué iba a ser de mí si me permitía volver a querer algo y a la vida le daba la puta gana de arrebatármelo de nuevo? —Isabella no lo estaba mirando, su boca en una línea apretada, pero al menos continuó escuchándolo, así que se apresuró a continuar—. Por eso decidí alejarme. Sin embargo, ahora lo veo más claro, como es lógico, y lamento profundamente haberte descuidado a ti y a mis hijos durante tantos años, me merezco tu desprecio y tu enfado, pero si de algo sirve quiero cambiar, sé que puedo ser mejor para ti, para nuestros hijos. También sé que lo que te pido es sumamente egoísta, pero ansío demasiado tu compañía como para hacer lo que me pides. —Le acarició con deliberada lentitud la mejilla—. No puedo dejarlos.

Bella levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas y aquello lo sofocó.

—Me hiciste mucho daño. —El tono y el dolor en sus ojos, lo hundieron en su sitio.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Voy a hacer las cosas mejor, te lo debo, te debo más de lo que puedo llegar a imaginar y haré lo imposible por compensártelo —prometió inclinándose contra sus labios, provocándole un estremecimiento a la chica y a él que una oleada de calor lo atravesara—. Lo siento tanto.

Isabella suspiró, tan cerca de sus labios que aquello se sintió como un suave cosquilleo contra sus labios tan necesitados de ella, pero sus ojos… _Mierda._

—Yo… también lo siento, Edward, siento que terminaran así las cosas… pero ya no puedo ser esa mujer crédula y esperanzada que se conformaba con las migajas que le dabas, no podría soportarlo una vez más —pronunció las palabras sin inflexión ni énfasis de ningún tipo, como si las hubiera practicado ya infinidad de veces.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, y continuó con la firme cárcel de sus brazos rodeándola sin permitirle escapar, no esta vez. El cobrizo podía huir de un montón de cosas, había sido un cobarde por años, incluso con su familia, pero no permitiría que la sombra de algo que no fue continuara opacando su presente.

—Por favor, solo escúchame un minuto. Lo que siento por ti es algo mucho más importante que el capricho de no querer divorciarnos, todo esto realmente me tiene muy consternado… Solo piénsalo por favor... —Ella desvió la mirada antes de empujarse hacia atrás tanto como pudo contra la puerta, lo cual no fueron más que un par de centímetros, pero lo suficiente para mostrarle su reticencia.

—¿Y según tú qué sientes por mí? —Edward suspiró, deslizando con precaución y suave cuidado las manos hacia sus caderas, mirándola fijamente al presionarse contra ella.

—Te quiero. —Isabella contuvo el aliento, tensándose al mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Eso ya no es suficiente —confesó antes de mordisquearse el labio inferior, algo que solo sirvió para hacer que Edward centrara la atención en su boca y no en la conversación tan escabrosa que estaban teniendo, incluso durante un instante llegó a considerar besarla para que dejara de morderse el labio.

Y de la nada, se perdió en el recuerdo de la dulzura de la boca de Bella, en la suavidad de sus labios, en el sabor de sus besos, en el salvaje abandono con que se dejaba llevar por la pasión. Notó que se excitaba con esos pensamientos y por eso le llevó unos segundos comprender las palabras que ella dijo al final…

¿No era suficiente admitir que la quería?

Bella lo empujó con suavidad, su antiguo yo tensó todos los músculos en su cuerpo al querer salir a la superficie, arañando y gruñendo, pidiendo que la besara ahí y ahora, forzándola a reconocer que se pertenecían de muchas formas, más de las que un estúpido papel dijera, sin embargo y no sin cierta dificultad, dio un paso hacia atrás, liberándola de la jaula de sus brazos.

—Mañana vendré a visitar a los niños otra vez. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, cuando llegó hasta él observó que Bella seguía en el mismo sitio, abrazándose a sí misma como si intentara recomponerse—. ¿Y Bella? Esto no se acaba aquí. Ni por asomo.

* * *

 **Como ven, por algo se empieza?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por coment** ar!


	20. Veinte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani como siempre mil gracias!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward supo que alguien lo observaba antes de abrir los ojos.

Así que mantuvo la respiración sosegada mientras barajaba sus opciones. Escuchaba un suave jadeo a tan solo unos centímetros. El extraño estaba cerca, muy cerca de la cama, y no parecía nervioso. Se preocupó al recordar que estaba en Forks con un número de visitantes muy limitado. Así que abrió los ojos y se topó con una seria pero familiar mirada verde.

—¿Sam? —Se incorporó rápidamente.

—Mami nos trajo, dijo que yo te despertara. —El cobrizo se sentó en la cama, las sábanas cayeron hasta su cintura desnuda cuando se pasó la mano por la cara para ahuyentar el sueño.

—Dios, es cierto, me quedé dormido —masculló, levantándose antes de volverse al niño que lo miraba con grandes ojos desde el lado contrario de la cama.

Sam transmitía un aire de seriedad, sus ojos verdes siempre mostraban demasiada cautela para sus pocos años mientras estudiaba sus movimientos. Edward suspiró, él había provocado eso y se detestaba por ello. Suspirando e incapaz de mantener los pensamientos alejados de su parecido con Isabella, pensó que al parecer la seriedad era un rasgo hereditario.

—Mami y Eli nos esperan abajo —murmuró antes de mordisquearse el labio inferior. El pequeño suéter oscuro lo hacía verse demasiado pequeño y tímido, sin embargo, Edward sabía que a su pequeño le gustaba parecer más grande de su edad.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que me dé prisa —dijo sujetando la máquina para afeitarse, se enjabonó la cara mirándose en el espejo, consciente de que el niño seguía sus movimientos con fascinación absoluta—. Un día te enseñaré a hacer esto. —A Sam le llevó un momento percatarse de las palabras, concentrado como estaba en el movimiento de la máquina sobre su piel. Cuando por fin las asimiló, el niño agrandó los ojos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto. —El silencio flotó entre ellos, interrumpido solamente por el sonido de la máquina de afeitar.

—¿Has ido al colegio? —preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido, robándole una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿Y te gustó?

—La mayoría de las veces.

—Mamá dice que… que quizás cambiemos de colegio. —Edward se tensó, permaneciendo en silencio mientras se rasuraba la barbilla, pensando las implicaciones de eso que su hijo estaba diciendo.

—Espero que eso no pase, pero si ocurriera tienes que aceptarlo, Sam. Debes también cuidar a tu hermana y a tu mamá.

—Eli no necesita que la cuiden, ella no me gusta a veces —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, logrando que sonriera.

—Algunas veces los hombres debemos hacer cosas que no nos gustan. Tú eres quien se quedará al mando si un día yo no estoy, es una gran responsabilidad, ¿me entiendes?

—¿Regresando a casa… nos vas a dejar? —murmuró antes de morderse el labio de nuevo.

Edward notó una opresión en el pecho, una cálida sensación que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El niño estaba preocupado por su futuro, por lo que claramente les iba a pasar y por Dios, tan solo era un pequeño. Aunque, considerando las imprudencias que había cometido durante los últimos años, no podía culparlo por sentirse así.

—Nunca los voy a dejar —aseguró, secándose el rostro recién afeitado antes de ponerse en cuclillas frente a su pequeño.

—¿Lo prometes? —Sus ojos transmitían demasiadas emociones, eran tan transparentes como los de su madre, Edward le acarició con suavidad la mejilla.

—Por supuesto, siempre voy a estar para ti y para Elizabeth. —El niño lo abrazó rápidamente, sus pequeños bracitos a penas alcanzo a abarcar una parte de su pecho, antes de echarse a correr escaleras abajo.

 **O~O~O~O**

Bella estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para averiguar qué les había ocurrido a Sam y a Edward cuando los escuchó bajar hacia el comedor. Se le aceleró el pulso al oír la profunda voz de Edward en el vestíbulo hablándole a su hijo. Aunque no era capaz de interpretar lo que le decía, el simple sonido de su ronca voz era suficiente para enervarla.

Se alisó la falda del vestido azul que llevaba, repentinamente nerviosa por su apariencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo que arreglarse, y aquel vestido tan pasado de moda había sido rescatado de las profundidades del armario de Renée. En realidad, Bella no había empacado mucha ropa y se estaba quedando corta de efectivo, otra realidad más que la tenía al borde de regresar a Seattle. Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo, y luego se sorprendió al notar que Edward y los niños compartían unas risas al otro lado de la puerta. No debería haber accedido a la absurda petición de Edward de traerlos en esta ocasión. Se sintió muy tonta, como si estuviera cayendo en una clase de embrujo.

La joven inhaló profundo antes de reunirse con ellos. Edward llevaba una camisa con los primeros botones del cuello abiertos y se apreciaba un poco de su piel pálida, que contrastaba con la tela oscura, y cuando él y los niños volvieron a reírse, su atención se vio atraída de inmediato por aquel tentador cabello broncíneo que siempre había amado, lucía más largo y caótico si fuera posible, incluso le llevó unos segundos recobrarse de la impresión.

En el momento en que fue capaz de mirar, por fin, el rostro de Edward, percibió que él tenía los ojos clavados en ella, concretamente en el corpiño del vestido, en el punto donde la tela se interrumpía para dar paso a la suave curva de sus pechos. Isabella se sonrojó inmediatamente, deseando no haberse quitado el abrigo antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Tengo que irme, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, yo…

—Ellos estarán bien conmigo, Isabella. Sabré cuidarlos, lo prometo. —Bella sostuvo la mirada de Edward durante un largo momento, perdida en la idea de que estaba allí por primera vez para ayudarla—. Te ves muy hermosa, por cierto.

—Gracias —murmuró escuetamente, desviando los ojos de esa sonrisa torcida que la dejaba sin aire.

—Pensé que podrías quedarte hoy con nosotros, yo mismo prepararé la cena. —La joven elevó ambas cejas ante eso.

—Nunca has puesto un pie en la cocina para otra cosa que no sea comer. —Él se echó a reír.

—Es un talento oculto, ¿quieres averiguar? Quédate a cenar hoy, ¿sí? —pidió acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, sus ojos oscuros haciéndola retroceder.

—Voy a salir esta noche.

Ciertamente eso logró su cometido, enfriando todo tipo de situación extraña que estuviera surgiendo entre ambos. Edward apretó la mandíbula, un movimiento sutil pero bastante notorio, estaba enojado. _«Bien, tendría que aguantarse»_ , pensó mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

...

—Así que vino desde Seattle.

—Sí —murmuró jugueteando con la crema de zanahoria en su plato—. Lamento no habértelo contado hasta hoy pero… la verdad es que sigo sorprendida. —Jasper asintió.

—Me lo imagino… ¿y cómo te sientes con él aquí?

—Mal, peor aún cada vez que dice que no va a firmar el divorcio —contó, sintiendo de nuevo una opresión en el pecho.

—¿Y tú de verdad quieres que lo firme? —La joven clavó sus ojos en él.

—Edward siempre nos tuvo abandonados, no sé de dónde viene ese arrepentimiento absurdo, pero no me lo voy a tragar.

—Bueno, quizás el tipo finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que está perdiendo —murmuró antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Y a pesar de que la castaña recordó lo que Edward había dicho, que la quería, algo que no había admitido jamás en todos sus años de casados, y que sin duda logró que su corazón volviera a la vida momentáneamente, se sostuvo en su idea de no caer en sus palabras. No podía conformarse con su recién descubierto _cariño_ , necesitaba que la amara o la dejara tranquila.

—No lo creo —espetó al fin. Jasper suspiró, al parecer tampoco le creía a ella.

—¿Y tú?, ¿qué has pensado de trabajar en el hospital de aquí? Le dije a Alice que irías esta semana…

—No lo he pensado mucho, la verdad —se apresuró a interrumpirlo—, pero no es tan fácil, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas en Seattle también.

—Entonces no estás tan segura de mudarte, ¿o sí? —Bella desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Jasper de cualquier forma no necesitó respuesta, después de eso las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas, y la cena no transcurrió de forma tan amena como la castaña se lo hubiera imaginado. Ya de regreso, él condujo en silencio, pero todo empeoró cuando llegaron a su casa. Con horror, Bella vio que Edward también había llegado, tenía en cada brazo a sus hijos dormidos apoyados sobre los hombros y tocaba la puerta con un poco de dificultad.

—Supongo que no quieres que te acompañe a la puerta. —La joven se mordisqueó el labio nerviosamente haciendo que Jasper suspirara—. Está bien, por hoy mejor me iré; pero piensa en tu futuro, Bella, te mereces solo lo mejor.

La castaña se limitó a asentir antes de bajarse rápidamente del auto. Y luego, sin atreverse a mirar a Edward, pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta.

—Si quieres recuéstalos en el sofá, Phil me ayudará con ellos en cuanto llegue.

—Preferiría subirlos a tu alcoba, hace frío. —Su voz fue igual de gélida.

Ella asintió, conteniendo un escalofrío mientras se encaminaba hacia la escalera, abrió la habitación de huéspedes donde se estaban quedando los niños y apartó las cobijas de la cama para que Edward pudiera recostarlos, luego lo ayudó arropándolos en silencio mientras un enorme vacío se le instalaba en lo más profundo del alma. Cuando terminaron de hacer lo que antes debería haber sido una tarea cotidiana entre ambos, Edward salió de la habitación sin decir nada, ni un solo reclamo, nada. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, bajaron en silencio entonces hasta llegar a la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón, la joven se retorció las manos nerviosamente, necesitada de que él dijera algo que justificara el hecho de que se sintiera estúpidamente como si ella fuese quien estaba arruinándolo todo.

—¿No tienes una cazadora? —susurró mirando su camisa remangada a lo largo de esos tonificados antebrazos.

—No —dijo frunciendo el ceño, haciéndola suspirar.

—No quisiera reprenderte como a los niños, Edward. Sabes que por las noches hace mucho frío. —Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Mañana los recogeré a las cinco, ¿te parece? —Isabella asintió, perdiéndose en esos jades verdes donde no pudo encontrar nada más que su reflejo.

Entonces Edward pasó a su lado sin volver a mirarla ni una sola vez y, por primera vez en todos estos días, aquel comportamiento tenso y distante la hizo replantearse lo que Jasper le había preguntado. ¿Qué quería para su futuro?

* * *

 **Hola chicas que tal va su fin de semana? Espero les haya gustado el capi, como ven, a Edward se me hace que le llevan ventaja, ¿ustedes que dicen?**


	21. Veintiuno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani como siempre mil gracias!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward iba a asesinar a ese hijo de puta.

Apenas los vio llegar en el Jeep del imbécil, se le calentó la sangre a grado de ir a golpear al bastardo, solo el peso de sus hijos en los brazos lo había mantenido aferrado al suelo. Estaba perdiendo a Isabella a pasos agigantados y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto… Mierda, ¿qué era esa sensación expandiéndose por su pecho? Enfurecido, continuó conduciendo de forma para nada prudente de regreso al condominio que había rentado en Port Angeles. Pero en cuanto llegó, en lugar de meterse en la segura calidez del lugar, comenzó primero caminando sin rumbo y cuando llegó al muelle, comenzó a correr por toda la orilla del puerto.

La temperatura bajó conforme caía la noche, pero ni siquiera lo sintió mientras aceleraba el paso. Corrió hasta sentir que los huesos se le estaban partiendo, el frío comenzó a arañarle la piel desgarrándole la garganta, pero no se detuvo. Necesitaba liberar toda la frustración que sentía, y como no lo haría bebiendo hasta perder el sentido del tiempo, solo le restaba correr hasta olvidar un poco todo lo que había tenido y ahora perdía con cada segundo. Tiempo después la fatiga finalmente lo detuvo, Edward se apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas recuperando el aliento, su cabello un desastre contra su rostro. Y claro, entonces comenzó a llover, porque al parecer el mundo también lo odiaba a su forma.

El regreso lo hizo caminando lentamente, dejando que la fría lluvia escurriera por su cuerpo sin muchas ceremonias. La diferencia entre otros tiempos y ahora, era que antes, una carrera a toda velocidad hasta agotarse lo llevaba al borde de lo que sea que lo estaba molestando. Esta noche era como si no hubiese corrido en absoluto. Mierda. ¿Por qué había esperado llegar hasta este punto? Suspirando un tembloroso aliento, observó que lo que había empezado como una lluvia cualquiera, amenazaba con algo más profundo, confirmándole que debía darse prisa.

...

—¿Sabes? ¡Mamá ha dicho que eres muy bueno haciendo crobatas! —Edward sonrió mirando a los mellizos.

—¿Lo ha dicho?

—¡Sí! —canturrearon ambos.

—Bueno, cuando llegue el momento, te enseñaré cómo hacerte una, Sam.

—¿Y por qué a mí no? —preguntó su hija con el ceño fruncido.

—Las niñas no usan _corbatas_ , pero te compraré una corona de princesa, ¿qué te parece eso? —Ella suspiró dramáticamente, sus ojos verdes rodando hasta su nuca.

—Prefiero una crobata. —Edward se rio entre dientes, Dios, ya veía los problemas que Elizabeth les daría.

—¿Sabes, papi? Estaba pensando que debes usar una siempre, para que le gustes a mami. —El cobrizo frunció el ceño antes de terminar de arreglarse el cabello y volver a la cama, en donde sus hijos habían estado saltando.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Sam? —carraspeó, sintiendo cierto malestar en la garganta.

—Porque ya no le gustas, ahora le gusta Jasper. —Eli asintió mirando a su hermano.

—Es como su novio. — _Mierda._

—Ella no tiene novio, solo me tiene a mí —masculló, tratando de no perder la calma… o sonar como otro niño.

—Bueno, él toma su mano. Eso los hace novios, y a mamá le dan risa sus chistes, aunque no sean chistosos. —Sam frunció los labios como recordando algo.

—Entonces tendré que conquistarla, ¿cómo sugieren que le guste otra vez? —Por Dios, ¿esa voz ronca era totalmente suya?

—¡A mamá le gustan los juegos de mesa! —aplaudió su hija.

—¡Y sabe leer! —canturreó Sam.

—Esas son todas buenas cualidades, las tendré en cuenta.

—Y le gusta que le digan cosas bonitas, Jasper siempre le dice cosas bonitas… dile que no es fea —canturreó Sam.

—No, mamá no es fea, pero niños, no se lo digan… quizás a ella no le dé tanta gracia escuchar eso —pidió, conteniendo una sonrisa antes de, repentinamente, estornudar.

—¿Podemos ir afuera a jugar en la arena? —Edward frunció el ceño, mirando la nieve que comenzaba a caer.

—Mejor hoy no, chicos, ¿pero qué les parece enseñarme juegos de mesa para volver a gustarle a mamá?

 **O~O~O~O**

Edward iba a diario por sus hijos. Bella estaba pasando por un comportamiento infantil crónico, lo sabía mientras contemplaba desde su habitación cada vez que se iban y cuando los traía. O cuando escuchaba con demasiado detalle las aventuras que los niños habían pasado a su lado. Le resultaba inconcebible hacerse otra vez ilusiones, le parecía algo tan anormal verlo sonreír al lado de los mellizos, e insoportable volver a toparse con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Y sin embargo no podía evitar suspirar cada vez que lo escuchaba preguntar sutilmente por ella a Renée, o cada vez que alguno de los niños le mandaba un "recuerdo" que Edward había comprado para ella; tenía que admitir que su perseverancia era algo nuevo, incluso no se imaginaba cómo había sido capaz de dejar a Emmett, solo, a cargo de la corporación; o cuando le dijo que la quería… No. No iba a valorar los aspectos positivos de ese hombre. Si quería conservar un rastro de cordura mientras él estuviera de visita, debía concentrarse en su abrumadora arrogancia, en sus fríos ojos, y en aquel comportamiento absolutamente inaceptable con el que la había tratado por años.

—Mami, ¿por qué papá aún no viene? —preguntó Eli mirando ansiosa a través de la ventana empañada por la lluvia.

Bella miró el reloj antes de mordisquearse el labio. Por lo general Edward llegaba a la misma hora, o ella llevaba a los niños, pero esta vez le tocaba a él ir por ellos. Una rutina que seguirían haciendo si se divorciaban, algo que sin duda tendría que ser pronto. El que Edward estuviera en Forks no cambiaba las cosas, al menos no para ella. Dos horas más pasaron de quejas de sus hijos antes de que decidiera por fin llamarle.

— _Lo siento, Isabella._ —Su voz sonó rasposa y lo escuchó toser—. _Creo que pesqué un resfriado, mierda… Me quedé dormido. Quiero ir por los niños, pero temo contagiarlos_.

—Te dije que no te abrigabas lo suficiente —lo reprendió.

— _Es solo un resfriado…_ —De nuevo la tos sonó del otro lado—. _Más tarde si deja de llover iré por unos analgésicos… ¿puedes pasarme a los niños?_

—Sí, claro.

Entonces cedió el teléfono a sus hijos, y ahí, mientras los observaba parlotear y reírse a carcajadas, comprobó que en estas semanas se habían vuelto muy unidos, y cuando de pronto sus caritas cambiaron a una de pesar, seguramente cuando Edward les dijo que no vendría, se le encogió el corazón. En un par de días tendrían que regresar a Seattle y firmar el divorcio; imaginar que tendrían una reacción peor que ésta la puso ansiosa.

—La gente se está poniendo como loca —murmuró Renée entrando junto con Phil al comedor. Pequeñas gotas escurrían de su cabello.

—¿Por qué?

—Por culpa de la tormenta de nieve, cielo —rodó los ojos—, ¡la noticia está por todos lados!

—¿Tormenta? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Algunos efectos ya nos están llegando, como podrás ver —apuntó a la ventana como si la lluvia incesante y los fuertes vientos no fueran obvios—. Será mejor que Edward no venga por los niños hasta que esto pase. Trajimos víveres, las personas ya comenzaron a hacer sus compras, nerviosas, están haciendo un desabasto —refunfuñó.

Bella se mordisqueó el labio inferior con nerviosismo, no le gustaba para nada cómo sonaba eso de tormentas de nieve cerca de sus hijos, ni tampoco que Edward estuviera enfermo solo Dios sabría dónde y sin acceso a medicinas. Suspiró, iba a ser un día muy largo.

...

"— _Ya no se consiguen baterías, ni linternas y los estantes de pan, agua y alimentos enlatados están vacíos. En las redes sociales se comparten videos y fotografías…"_

—Mamá, comienzo a ponerme nerviosa —murmuró Bella sin quitar la vista del televisor.

—Entonces apaga eso, cariño. No tienes por qué impacientarte, claro que esto asusta un poco. Sé que va a ser feo pero tenemos suficiente combustible, compramos comida, la puerta del garaje es a prueba de tormentas, Phil se encargó de todo.

Bella miró con nerviosismo alrededor. Phil había movido el televisor, la nevera así como calefactores y un par de muebles a la cochera, y había puesto madera en las ventanas con la intención de que los fuertes vientos no las quebraran. Así que sí, estaba un poquito más allá de jodidamente nerviosa, preguntándose por qué se había salido de Seattle para ir a un pequeño pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios antes de ponerse de pie y disculparse para ir al baño. Jasper había llamado para saber si se encontraban bien, ciertamente él lo estaba, pero ¿Edward? Él tampoco había aparecido hoy.

—¿Me llevas con papá? Prometió enseñarme a hacer una crobata. —La vocecita de Sam la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Así que te prometió eso, ah? Lo que pasa es que está un poco enfermo, bebé, por eso es que no ha venido —murmuró inclinándose hacia él, acomodándole la playera con el estampado de _Spiderman,_ su favorita.

—¿Enfermo?, ¿y quién lo está cuidando si está solo?

Las palabras de su pequeño la hicieron sonreír, por supuesto que Edward se sabía cuidar… ¿no? Recordó las veces que había estado enfermo o herido por sus estúpidas caídas en la motocicleta, ciertamente él…

No, Edward no sabía cuidarse solo.

* * *

 **Hola! como lo prometido es deuda y ya pasamos de los 800 rr's aquí va otro capi, mil gracias todas por comentar!**


	22. Veintidós

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani son más veloces que velozman, mis ídolas!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

— _Estoy bien_ —refunfuñó con aquella voz ronca y esa tos que indicaba todo lo contrario—. _Solo estoy ansioso, ¿los niños y tú están bien?_ —Más tos—. _Dios, Bella, ¿por qué teníamos que venir aquí justo con una tormenta que viene del Ártico?_

—No sabía que una tormenta de nieve estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿estás insinuando que arriesgué nuestras vidas y las de los niños?

— _No quise que sonara así._ —Tosió—. _Lo siento_ , _nunca insinuaría algo como eso_. —La castaña suspiró tratando de relajarse, odiaba que por culpa de su relación con Edward se la pasara viviendo a la defensiva.

—Edward, tienes que ir al doctor.

— _Estaré bien…_

—Por mi salud mental, deja de decir eso y dime dónde estás, ¿en el hotel?

— _En Port Angeles_. —La castaña abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Oh, por el amor a todo lo santo, Edward!, ¿qué rayos haces tan lejos? —Él se rio, pero fue interrumpido por otro exabrupto de tos.

— _En Forks no se encuentran muchos hoteles, cariño, menos en temporada vacacional, por un error de la recepcionista hace unos días me dejó sin cuarto, así que acá fue el único lugar donde encontré algo disponible._

—A casi una hora diaria de camino.

— _No importa. —_ Bella cerró los ojos.

—¿Ya compraste las medicinas?

— _Sí._ —La castaña suspiró ante la ridícula mentira.

—Bueno ve al doctor, de verdad, y… espero que te mejores.

— _Gracias, cuídate mucho y a los niños._

—Lo dice el que está casi a la orilla de la costa con una tormenta de nieve encima. —Edward se rio entre dientes.

— _Se necesita más que una tormenta y un jodido resfrío para que me aparte de tu lado, Isabella. Claro, te lo recuerdo por si pensabas que voy a firmar el divorcio_. —La amenaza, ronca y pausada, le aceleró el corazón antes de derretírselo. Se le ruborizaron las mejillas de manera inesperada, Bella suspiró, agradeciendo no estar frente a él cuando colgó sin responder a eso.

 **O~O~O~O**

—Esto quizás sí pueda hacer que te firme el divorcio —refunfuñó otra vez mientras la ayudaba cargando con los víveres—. ¿Qué tu madre no tiene una pizca de sensatez?, ¿cómo mierda es que…?

—Edward, por favor detente —protestó cruzándose de brazos. El joven suspiró desviando la mirada, concentrándose en la caja de víveres que llevaba en las manos en lugar de en cómo el suéter se tensaba alrededor de los pechos de su esposa—. Sabía que no irías al doctor y que no tendrías nada para la tormenta que viene en camino…

—Esto ya lo has hecho antes, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Bella lo miró fijamente.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Claro que no. —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, Isabella entrecerró los ojos ante tan crípticas palabras.

—¿De qué hablas?

Edward acomodó los víveres sobre la mesa antes de dejarse caer cerca de un sofá llevándose la mano a la frente, se sentía lo suficientemente jodido, incluso como para enojarse porque su esposa hubiera manejado de nuevo –sola–, por carretera para ir a visitarlo en medio de una puta tormenta.

—Pues de esto. Desde que te conozco has sido presa fácil de cualquier persona con problemas de salud o de cualquier tipo, ¿te atreves a negarlo?

—No —siseó entre dientes—, ¿cómo voy a olvidar que por ser tan "compasiva" es que estoy en medio de un divorcio?

—Bella, no quería que…

—No digas más —lo interrumpió agitando la mano—. Tómate el tylenol para el dolor y el jarabe cada ocho horas. —Y entonces se dio la media vuelta dando grandes zancadas hacia fuera.

Edward suspiró, sin duda Bella estaría mejor con los niños y su madre que con él, enfermo y de malas, pero no podía seguir perdiendo el jodido tiempo con ella. Un fuerte viento sacudió las ventanas y, como si se tratara de una señal, la nieve que caía como simples copos tranquilos, comenzó a caer en una fuerte ventisca. Y por más jodido que fuera, Edward sonrió. Así que se levantó, aunque a trompicones, para alcanzarla, sujetándola por la cintura.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar su agudo chillido—. ¡Te vas a enfermar más, ni siquiera llevas abrigo!

—Entra, no puedes irte porque ya está nevando con más fuerza.

—Claro que puedo irme, vine en el todoterreno de Phil.

—¿Dónde dejaste el Volvo?

—No funciona, está en casa de mi mamá.

—Mierda, Bella. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Habría ido inmediatamente a ayudarte, yo…

—Gracias, pero no te molestes. Jas… U-Un amigo ya lo llevó a revisar. Le pasó corriente para que pudiera llegar a casa de mi mamá, pero dijo que sería la batería, que tenía que comprar una nueva. —Edward apretó las manos en puños.

La idea de que ese rubio hijo de puta hubiese estado cuidando de ella y los niños lo volvía completamente loco. Odiaba que él hubiese sido quien se encargara de su automóvil, que fuese quien estuviera ahí para ayudarla, mientras que él solo estaba aquí, al parecer, para joderle la vida. Y lo peor, Edward detestaba que ella no le hubiese llamado porque al parecer no le tenía confianza, porque Bella ya no quería solucionar las cosas entre ellos. Pero eso iba a cambiar en este momento.

—¿Ya viste el camino? —Apuntó con un gesto de cabeza al camino cubierto de hielo y nieve—. Si se atasca la camioneta a mitad de la nada, tendré que ir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta. ¿O si derrapas? Olvídalo, no te irás.

—¡Iré con cuidado! —gritó, intentando empujar el cabello fuera de sus ojos—. Además la camioneta tiene cadenas en las llantas.

—No —siseó, atrayéndola más contra su pecho—. Si tu madre acepta tus berrinches, te tengo noticias, cariño, ¡yo no!

—¡Suéltame! —peleó contra su agarre, y chilló cuando la subió en un hombro muy al estilo de las cavernas, Dios, su esposa iba a estallar de rabia—. ¡Te odio!, no puedes obligarme, bájame, Edward, ¡bájame!

 **O~O~O~O**

Edward finalmente la bajó, depositándola con suavidad sobre el suelo de madera… dentro de la estancia. Luego echó llave a la puerta aun y cuando Bella lo fulminó con todo el poder de su mirada, incluso por un momento estuvo tentada a patearlo.

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que puedes retenerme aquí. —Él pasó a su lado como si no la hubiera escuchado, caminando por el amplio y lujoso pasillo de su condominio en medio de la nada—. Renée se preocupará, y… y ¿los niños?

—Estarán bien con tu madre. —Reapareció por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

El cabello cobrizo ligeramente húmedo, el suéter oscuro adherido a sus pectorales, y sus ojos… Dios. Edward le sonrió antes de toser, y luego le extendió una toalla para que también ella se secara. Bella no la tomó, y sabiendo que estaba portándose como Elizabeth en sus peores días, la lanzó al suelo.

—¡Voy a irme a casa!

—Hubieras pensado las cosas dos veces antes de venir.

—No puedes retenerme —refunfuñó aunque sabía que era en vano.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos. Por lo general habría disfrutado de una noche así, de la nieve que le impedía abandonar la casa, de tener que ver o ser vista. Pero ahora no lo hacía. Y no lo hacía porque estaba bajo ese techo. Bajo _su_ techo. Dios, ¿cuántas veces deseó quedarse una sola noche con él haciendo otra cosa que contemplar el fuego de la chimenea?, ¿cuántas noches lo esperó despierta?

La castaña emitió una risa sin humor. Estaba en una propiedad extraña, en medio de una intensa tormenta, con el hombre más desconcertante que hubiera conocido nunca y que resultaba ser su todavía esposo.

Estaba claro que el universo había conspirado contra ella.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, iniciamos semana con capítulo, ¿creen que esta sea la oportunidad que ambos necesitan?**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews, no dejo de sorprenderme por su respuesta. Si llegamos a los 900, capítulo extra, ya saben ;)**


	23. Veintitrés

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani son más veloces que velozman, mis ídolas!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Isabella colgó con Renée, y continuó enojada. Estaba sola en la casa de un potencial hombre sin escrúpulos y parecía que a su madre no le importaba.

Frente a ella, se quedó mirando el fuego que Edward había encendido en la chimenea de la estancia; afuera el viento aullaba mandando escalofríos por toda su piel, por la ventana podía observar todavía la luz del día, si buscaba una salida podría irse antes de que anocheciera… Suspirando, observó cómo la nieve se estaba intensificado con el correr de los minutos y se acumulaba en los bordes, indicándole que definitivamente pronto quedarían aislados. Por el amor a todo lo santo, nunca había estado en medio de una tormenta así. Y por si fuera poco, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento hizo volar la nieve contra las ventanas, sacudiendo los cimientos, y de pronto se escuchó una especie de explosión dejándolos sin energía eléctrica. Isabella se tensó, estaba sola en la estancia, él había dicho que iba por una manta, pero no regresó, y ya había pasado un buen rato.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó temerosa poniéndose de pie—. ¿Edward? —volvió a llamarlo, pero esta vez no se quedó quieta, caminando con cuidado a través de la estancia, y dirigiéndose por el pasillo por donde lo había visto marcharse.

La puerta de una de las habitaciones estaba abierta, Isabella entró con cuidado, apreciando lo que sin duda era una hermosa suite, y a su esposo recostado torpemente en la orilla de la cama, totalmente cubierto con el edredón. Quiso enfurecerse de verlo tan relajado y tranquilo, incluso dormido, pero por alguna razón en lugar de darse media vuelta y esperarlo en la sala, un lugar sin duda seguro, lejos de su aroma y su presencia, se inclinó hacia él preocupada cuando lo escuchó toser de nuevo. Bella retiró el cabello húmedo de su perfecto rostro, repitiéndose que lo hacía porque era una enfermera y de alguna manera el deber la llamaba.

—Edward, por Dios, estás hirviendo —chilló.

Y aunque estaba muy enojada porque la hubiera obligado a quedarse cuando lo único que había tratado era… bueno, ayudarlo a mejorarse para que se fuera pronto y firmara los papeles de divorcio… Diablos, ¿a quién quería engañar? Había estado demasiado preocupada por su salud. Mortificada fue hacia el comedor, donde rebuscó entre todas las cosas que había traído hasta dar con una linterna, porque sin duda la necesitarían para más tarde, un poco de agua y toallas.

—¿Edward? —Él tan solo gimió.

Con cuidado le puso una toalla mojada sobre la frente y lo destapó. Estaba ardiendo, su rostro lucía bastante enrojecido, y su boca formaba una línea apretada, como si estuviera sufriendo. La castaña continuó pasando la toalla mojada por el rostro de su esposo, demorándose incluso más de lo necesario, recordando que no era la primera vez que Edward se ponía así de enfermo y ella lo había atendido, en aquel entonces se había deleitado con su vulnerabilidad y sus muros colapsados. Él nunca la dejaba acariciarlo, nunca la dejaba acercarse… Edward comenzó a toser antes de abrir los ojos repentinamente.

—¿Bella? —Tosió—. ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Están en casa de mi mamá. —La incomprensión tenía sus preciosos ojos verdes empañados.

—¿En serio?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Su gesto ceñudo le indicó que quizás no, por lo que suspiró—. Además me obligaste a quedarme, según tú, porque esto era seguro y ahora ni siquiera hay energía eléctrica.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, hubo una explosión. —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Seguro fue algún transformador sobrecargado.

Isabella se hizo a un lado dejándolo incorporarse, y luego le tendió las pastillas y un vaso con agua. Edward lo tomó y luego se volvió a recostar de lado, cerrando los ojos, un suave quejido escapando de sus labios. Bella continuó pasándole la toalla mojada por el rostro, pero de pronto él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué no se nota? Tienes que bañarte, estás hirviendo. —Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No… yo, quise decir, ¿por qué haces esto?

Bella se mordió el labio, quería responderle con algo sarcástico como: «porque me secuestraste» o «soy una enfermera», pero al sentir la tensión creciendo entre ellos, optó por no decirle nada. Inclinándose nuevamente hacia él, continuó con su tarea. Edward tosió de nuevo sacudiendo toda la cama y haciendo que a Bella se le oprimiera el pecho. Con un suspiro, Edward se giró hacia ella, y el olor a su colonia la envolvió. La joven ignoró el ramalazo de placer que atravesó su cuerpo al ver las dilatadas pupilas de su marido, o el rápido movimiento de su pecho con cada aliento.

—¿No me vas a responder? —preguntó ahora con su voz todavía más ronca.

La castaña parpadeó deslumbrada ante esa mirada y ese tono. Era su esposo, el mismo hombre insufrible de siempre, ¡por el amor de Dios! No había absolutamente ninguna razón para que se sintiera como una niña.

—Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer en medio de una tormenta. —Y a pesar de que su rostro quedaba casi oculto entre las sombras, Bella intuyó la sonrisa que le curvó los labios. De forma inesperada, Edward le sujetó la mano, sus dedos jugueteando entre los suyos, esos dedos que la habían acariciado por años…

—Estás bromeando conmigo, eso ya es ganancia —murmuró antes de comenzar a toser de nuevo. Bella se sacudió de su toque, como si así lograra salir del trance.

—Y tú estás ardiendo, Dios, debí suponer que no me harías caso por teléfono. Vamos, te acompañaré al baño a darte una ducha de agua helada.

—Lo bueno de ser adulto es que puedo evitar ir al doctor hasta que realmente necesite ser hospitalizado. —La joven se cruzó de brazos.

—Tan maduro. —Edward se sentó con torpeza antes de que su vista cayera sobre sus pechos, haciéndola ruborizar mientras descruzaba los brazos.

—Sí, por esta vez una ducha de agua helada es justo lo que necesito.

La joven ignoró su mirada ardiente poniéndose de pie sin ayudarlo, bastante humillante era que aquello lograra ruborizarla. Caminaron entonces por esa desconocida casa apenas iluminada por la luz que todavía se filtraba de afuera, el fuerte estruendo del viento golpeando las ventanas, sacudiendo toda la casa, volviéndola a ponerla nerviosa. Edward se detuvo de pronto, apoyándose torpemente contra la pared.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —inquirió acercándose.

—Me ha dado vértigo, deja que se me pase. —Cerró los ojos pero, para el asombro de la castaña, poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse contra la pared, Bella se apresuró a su lado, pasando una mano alrededor de su cintura.

 **O~O~O~O**

—¿Qué haces? —Su voz sonó pastosa, le pareció incluso lejana.

—Te estoy ayudando, oh Dios, pesas tanto. Recuérdame ya no cocinarte tantos filetes.

—Por supuesto, te lo recordaré —murmuró con una sonrisa, pese a que parte de él quería morirse y la otra quería como que vomitar.

El saber que Bella hablaba de un posible futuro juntos le dio fuerzas para intentar avanzar. Sintiéndose como un completo imbécil sin coordinación, trató de no apoyar todo su cuerpo en su menuda mujer, pero no se sentía nada bien, todo le daba vueltas y quería vomitar.

—Ahora, de verdad necesitas dejarme caminar solo, no quiero apoyarme en ti.

―No manejo bien la mierda machista, ya deberías saberlo. Necesitas curarte, la fiebre te tiene bastante mal. Así que cállate, entre más pronto lleguemos mejor.

La sorpresa brilló en sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor, seguida de la sombra de una sonrisa.

―Sí, señora.

Puede que sufriera de _machititis_ aguda de vez en cuando, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para superarla cuando era necesario. O cuando Bella lo regañaba. Era bueno saberlo, pero aunque la dejó manipularlo, concentró todo su esfuerzo en no apoyarse por completo en ella.

—No te preocupes por mí, en el trabajo tengo que mover pacientes más pesados que tú.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor, muchas gracias.

—Por nada —espetó sarcástica.

Edward respiró hondo, luchando de igual forma con su propio cuerpo. No se iba a apoyar en su mujer, y solo hasta ese momento, mientras Bella intentaba ayudarlo, se dio cuenta del valor que ella le imprimía a las cosas.

Su esposa era altruista, un alma bondadosa en toda la regla, una mujer que le había aguantado cantidad de mierda incontable, por eso estaba seguro de que la quería… Y ahí, dejándola maniobrar con él, con el labio recogido fuertemente entre sus dientes, con su pequeño cuerpo intentando ayudarlo, se preguntó si podría no solo quererla, sino amarla también.

* * *

 **Ya estaba por dormir, pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el otro capi, como siempre es un placer leerlas! Ahora si que ustedes imponen el ritmo de las actus ;)**


	24. Veinticuatro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani ¿qué sería de mi sin sus correcciones? toda una iletrada de lo piors.**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Cuando entraron al baño, Edward se apoyó una vez más sobre la pared en lo que Bella preparaba el agua. Cerrando los ojos en un intento por no vomitar, estuvo inhalando y exhalando profundamente hasta que su cuerpo rompió en un sudor frío y sintió el cuerpo liviano; de pronto el olor a fresas se le coló por la nariz, así que abrió los ojos y se vislumbró en un hermoso prado con una cascada al fondo, ahí estaba Isabella, y aunque todo resultaba demasiado jodido, y definitivamente fuera de lugar, no pudo pensar en nada, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. La flexión de los músculos de sus piernas con cada silencioso paso que daba se ganaba una mirada apreciativa de Edward, y la cadencia hipnótica de sus caderas tensaba todos los lugares correctos de su bien formado cuerpo.

El cobrizo arrastró la mirada hacia arriba para admirar la forma en que sus pechos rebotaban debajo del suéter que llevaba. Eran pequeños pero firmes, y su propio pecho ardió al recordarlos presionados contra el suyo, cuando estaba sobre ella empujando, o cuando dormían abrazados.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró con la voz todavía más áspera. Bella parpadeó sonrojándose, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que ambos entraran en aquella cascada helada.

—Edward, por Dios, ¡¿qué haces?! —chilló—, ¡el agua está heladísima!

Obvio que estaba helada, era una cascada después de todo. Edward contuvo una sonrisa, Bella se removió inquieta en sus brazos pero él no aflojó su agarre, pasó un brazo por su cintura presionándola contra su pecho, antes de sujetarle el mentón. Él se echó hacia atrás, y sus ojos verdes la sostuvieron, creciendo la intensidad mientras permanecían inmóviles. Su cuerpo se hizo cada vez más consciente del hecho de que estaban pegados, y como si alguien hubiera encendido un fósforo, la tensión se encendió del mismo tipo que antes. Mierda, ella era tan increíblemente seductora que se maldijo por no haberla invitado a un día de campo nunca antes, por no haberse permitido nada con ella.

—Si estás fingiendo que tienes alucinaciones por la fiebre, es una línea gastada. — _¿Alucinaciones?,_ frunció el ceño.

¿Qué tipo de alucinaciones iba a tener? Apretó más su cuerpo contra ella, esto era real. Incluso la sensación que recorría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas haciéndolo vibrar, como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara. Ella se estremeció pero Edward no pudo discernir entre miedo o frío, de igual forma su nerviosismo resultaba embriagador.

Estiró la mano para rozarle con la punta de los dedos la suave piel de la sien antes de colocarle un largo y mojado mechón detrás de la oreja, y luego recorrió con el dorso de los dedos su mejilla. Isabella agrandó los ojos ante aquella caricia, haciéndolo sonreír al notar su sorpresa. Entonces, alzó también el otro brazo y le encerró el rostro entre las manos, obligándola a levantarlo para poder ver mejor su expresión en aquel espacio tranquilo y débilmente iluminado por la luz.

No debería besarla. Lo sabía.

Pero ella era distinta a todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida y quería recuperarla, era su esposa. Más aún, la deseaba, la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado nada.

—No lo hagas —susurró Bella.

—¿Por qué no? —Se detuvo a centímetros de su boca, permitiendo que el aroma de su mujer le nublara el sentido.

—Porque ya ha sido lo suficientemente duro todos estos años.

Lagrimas se mezclaban entre el torrente de agua que caía sobre ellos, y sus palabras cayeron sobre él como una gran loza. Edward parpadeó varias veces, reparando de pronto en ¿las baldosas blancas del baño? Ahí no había ninguna cascada, ningún día de campo y por extraño que pareciera, un nudo se formó en su garganta antes de que carraspeara mientras soltaba a Isabella.

—Yo… lo siento, Bella, lo lamento tanto, _mierda_. —Cerró la llave del agua rápidamente, tomando una esponjosa toalla que usó para arroparla como si fuera la pequeña Eli, frotándole los brazos tratando de darle calor—. No quise acosarte así, por favor créeme.

—E-Está bien —tiritó, pero Edward negó fervientemente.

—Tenías razón, yo… creo que estaba delirando… —continuó secándola—, pero eso no significa que lo que siento por ti sea alguna alucinación. —Ella abrió los ojos como platos antes de desviar la mirada y estremecerse.

—Necesitas secarte, te vas a enfermar más.

—Escúchame, Isabella. —Le sujetó el mentón obligándola a enfrentarlo—. ¿No entiendes lo que siento por ti?

—Claro —sonrió tensa dando un paso hacia atrás—, ahora… si me permites salir de este congelador…

No, ella no lo entendía. Podía ver en sus ojos oscuros que ella no quería entender lo que le estaba diciendo, por lo que se inclinó hacia ella sujetándole la mano. Tan solo necesitaba tocarla de alguna manera; Isabella tembló cuando sus dedos rozaron su palma, sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior de la misma manera en la que él se moría por hacerlo.

—¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?, ¿te he lastimado a tal grado que ya no puedes volver a quererme? Si es así, dímelo ahora, te prometo que… esta vez voy a comprenderlo. Incluso si tu felicidad la encontraste ya en otro, como tantas veces intenté que hicieras. —Dolor brilló en los orbes oscuros de su esposa.

—Sigo sin entender esa estupidez. —Él sonrió lleno de amargura.

—Bueno, realmente era un idiota, tienes razón en eso. Solo un imbécil intentaría alejar a su mujer de su lado.

—Si… si estuviera saliendo con alguien más, ¿lo entenderías? —inquirió ella, y una sensación de ardor se extendió a través de su cuerpo, junto con una buena dosis de ira.

Por supuesto que no tenía derecho a sentirse celoso. Ninguno en absoluto. Y sin embargo, cada fibra de su ser gritaba por ello, como si estuviera siendo desgarrado lentamente. Ella era su esposa, maldición.

―¿Con quién? ―Esperaba que ella no oyera el asesinato en su tono.

—Eso es un no —confirmó en tono de sabelotodo y con una sonrisa de amargura en su bello rostro.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, soltando suavemente la mano de Bella para sujetar una toalla para sí mismo. Necesitaba recomponerse antes de decir una estupidez.

—Lo entendería, Bella. Es lo que me merezco después de todo lo que te he hecho.

Ella lo miró fijamente antes de suspirar, apretando más la toalla alrededor de sus hombros. Sus ojos oscuros vagaron por su rostro y luego por su cuerpo, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Pero a pesar del escrutinio, Edward se mantuvo estoico y quieto, aunque se moría por retirar lo último dicho.

—Debes saber algo, Edward. Yo nunca te quise, te amé.

—¿Y ahora ya no lo haces? —inquirió casi sin aliento.

—¿Lo haces tú conmigo?

Edward parpadeó aturdido, boqueando sintiéndose nervioso, al no encontrar una respuesta realmente adecuada para eso. _Mierda_.

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, ¿creen que con esto Edward cave más su tumba?**

 **Un gusto leerlas, y ya saben en agradecimiento si pasamos la meta les subo otro capi :)**


	25. Veinticinco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani ¿qué sería de mi sin sus correcciones? toda una iletrada de lo piors.**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward durmió el resto de la tarde, por suerte para ella.

El silencio que quedó flotando entre ellos después de su pregunta, hizo que la incomodidad entre ellos creciera y la castaña mejor optara por dejarlo solo en el baño. Él parecía aturdido, quería decirle claramente algo pero ella no pudo soportar la espera, quizás debió presionarlo, pero igual tenía miedo a escuchar la respuesta y aquello la tenía todavía hundida en un mar de dudas. Necesitaba con urgencia recolectarse a sí misma para no caer bajo el embrujo de su mirada o sus palabras, incluso casi se volvió loca con tan solo una sonrisa suya hasta el nivel de no poder confiar en sí misma. Cuanto más lo dejaba acercarse, más profundo cavaba el fondo de su tumba. Se recordó de nuevo que lo que Edward sentía por ella era solo físico, permitirse creer en sus palabras, dejarse llevar por un futuro donde él la amaba a ella y a los niños era tan tentador que dolía.

Suspiró terminando de acomodar los víveres en la desierta despensa. La fuerte ventisca anunciaba de nuevo que estaba granizando, por Dios, era terrible. Encendiendo la estufa de leña, Bella se dijo que no podía contar con Edward, solo se tenía a sí misma y ella era lo suficientemente fuerte e independiente para salir adelante sola, con los niños. Porque no podía volver a creer en ese hombre que había tomado su corazón hacía tantos años y lo había destruido, incluso si no lo hubiera hecho a propósito sino como consecuencia de una pérdida irreparable. Su celular vibró sobre la mesa, asustándola, y al tomarlo y ver el nombre de Jasper suspiró; él era encantador, un gran conversador y amigo, además era apuesto y atento, pero mientras miraba titilar la pantalla, pensó que no había manera de que volviera a confiar en nadie lo suficiente como para amar otra vez. En parte comprendía por qué Edward no podía hacerlo.

— _¿En serio están bien tú y los niños?_ —La castaña se mordisqueó el labio, decirle a Jasper dónde exactamente se encontraba, sería como gritarle que lo odiaba.

—Sí, todo está bien, gracias por preocuparte.

— _Bueno, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme_ , _me estoy hospedando en un pequeño hotel a la salida del pueblo, tiene calefacción, comida al instante y una planta de energía por si se va la luz, incluso creo que hay un área para los mellizos, se divertirían_.

La joven sonrió ante sus atenciones, y lo tentador que sonaba estar con los niños en un lugar donde hubiera juegos y… _luz_ , pensó mirando la cocina iluminada únicamente por la linterna a su lado.

—Cómo no se me ocurrió antes ir a un hotel. —Jasper se echó a reír.

— _Eso te pasa por ser citadina, la más hermosa que he visto en este pueblo, por cierto_ —bromeó. A Jasper le encantaba recalcar que Forks era un pueblo, había regresado hacía un par de años para cuidar de su papá enfermo, y al fallecer se quedó más que nada porque le encantaba lo tranquilo del lugar.

—Seguro no has mirado bien, ¿qué me dices de Alice?

— _Ella solo es una amiga, a la única que me interesa invitar a pasar una tormenta a mi lado es a ti._ —La joven se ruborizó pensando en sus halagos mientras se reía, pero se quedó paralizada cuando echó un vistazo hacia la puerta y se encontró con una mirada verde casi letal, Edward la estaba observando, apoyado en el marco de la puerta _—. En fin, si necesitas algo estaré ahí en cuestión de minutos, claro, si la nieve me lo permite._

—Muchas gracias… yo… yo te mantendré al tanto. Nos vemos. —Colgó nerviosa, dejando el celular sobre la mesa casi como si fuera un artefacto maligno, y luego, molesta por su reacción, suspiró girándose de nuevo hacia la estufa fingiendo demencia—. Pensaba prepararnos algo caliente para cenar, ¿puedes acercar la linterna?

Edward se veía mejor salvo por uno que otro carraspeo, su silencio llenando el lugar casi de la misma forma que su imponente cuerpo.

—Pondré velas por toda la cocina y la sala, necesitamos ahorrar las baterías de la linterna lo más que podamos.

—C-Claro, buena idea —murmuró, odiando el temblor en su voz.

Edward estuvo observándola. Todo el tiempo que volvía a la cocina para encender una vela, o buscar otra, sus preciosos ojos la encontraban. Sin proponérselo, Bella dejó caer un tazón, derramó un poco de la comida que estaba cocinando sobre el suelo y tiró una cuchara caliente sobre su pie, todo debido a esas odiosas miradas intensas. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a concentrarse y no ser una idiota desastrosa con él mirándola así?

—¿Harás estofado de res? Eso me encantaría. —Él estaba sentado justo detrás de ella, y le robó otro escalofrío. El hecho de que no estuviera mencionando nada sobre la llamada la tenía increíblemente peor.

—Traje víveres, pero no exageres —murmuró intentando aligerar el ambiente—. Además, ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba.

—De hecho es mi favorito.

—Claro, y como estoy aquí para poder satisfacer todos tus deseos… —dijo rodando los ojos.

—No todos —murmuró con esa voz ronca que podía erizarle la piel. Isabella suspiró negando, haciéndolo reír, ese sonido extraño que raras veces había escuchado—. Estoy tomándote el pelo, cariño.

—Ya vi —replicó mientras picaba un par de verduras, e ignorando ese apodo cariñoso con el que últimamente se dirigía a ella—. Caldo de pollo es lo más cercano a algo caliente, ¿te gusta?

—Por supuesto.

Y luego se quedó observándola otra vez en silencio, con una minuciosidad tal que ella tuvo que contener el deseo de comprobar el estado de su peinado, aunque bueno, ¿qué más daba? Hasta llevaba su sudadera… Llevar una prenda de él tampoco era algo que se hubiera planteado en los últimos días, pero dado que el mundo parecía haberse vuelto loco, a la castaña no le había quedado otro remedio que aceptarla a regañadientes mientras su ropa estaba secándose lentamente al no haber energía para la secadora. Y aunque todo era un desastre, se limitó a continuar cocinando y a permanecer tan calmada como él.

—Hace un rato en la ducha… no quise ser un asno. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Sabes que te quiero. —Isabella se tensó, por poco cortándose uno de los dedos.

—Está bien —comentó sin poder contener un suspiro.

Eso ya no le era suficiente, eso no era lo que quería escuchar, ¿para qué volver con alguien que se rehusaba a dar todo de sí? Ella lo amaba, no se andaba con rodeos de "te quiero"; por el amor a todo los santo, estaban casados, tenían años conociéndose, un par de hermosos niños, pero si él todavía no podía aceptar del todo sus sentimientos, entonces jamás lo haría, y ella ya no estaba para volar conociendo lo severo de la caída. Edward se tensó ante su respuesta, pudo verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Bella, de verdad, yo…

—No tienes que decir nada que no sientas, Edward. No tiene caso. —Él se quedó callado el suficiente tiempo como para que la castaña se sintiera nerviosa.

—¿No tiene caso porque ya sales con alguien más? —De nuevo, la castaña se tensó.

—No estoy saliendo con alguien… de esa forma. No mientras no firmes el divorcio.

Durante un largo momento él la miró como si fuera un gran rompecabezas y estuviera tratando de encajar las piezas juntas. Le deseó suerte, porque nunca había sido capaz de hacer eso ella misma. Siempre había hecho cosas que ni siquiera comprendía, hasta mucho después, como el error de haber aceptado un matrimonio sin amor y vivir esperanzada por años.

—¿No quieres una copa de whisky? —Isabella frunció el ceño ante el cambio de tema, para luego desviar la mirada a otro lado, molesta consigo misma cuando se quedó viendo más del tiempo necesario su apuesto rostro.

—No debes tomar eso con analgésicos.

—Solo será una copa, para calentarme de alguna forma. El fuego en la chimenea está muy bien pero agradecería más el calor de la calefacción. —Bella sonrió involuntariamente antes de rodar los ojos—. No veo la hora en que regrese la energía.

—Eres tan quejumbroso. —Sus ojos verdes chispearon con diversión.

—Solo soy comodino. Te traeré un poco.

* * *

 **¡Llegamos a los 1000 comentarios! Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, por todas sus ideas y por comentar, ¿creen que finalmente Edward empiece a hablar? Si no lo hace, Jasper definitivamente le pasará por encima, ¿cómo ven?**

 **PD. Fiel a mi palabra, aquí les dejo otro capitulo!**


	26. Veintiseis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani ¿qué sería de mi sin sus correcciones? toda una iletrada de lo piors.**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Me alegra que estés aquí, habría sido muy jodido estar enfermo y solo.

Edward sonrió ante cómo se escuchaba aquello, antes de frotarse las manos nerviosamente en un intento por darse calor. Maldita sea, ella lo volvía completamente loco. Si iba a hacer todo su esfuerzo por hacerla sentir cómoda con él de nuevo, necesitaba jodidamente calmarse. Ya había empezado por no preguntar por el puto de Jasper. No quería verlo a él ni a nadie coquetear con ella, y que la hiciera sonrojar era más de lo que podía manejar. Iba a asegurarse de que ese hijo de puta comprendiera que era suya.

Suspiró mirando el fuego. Haberla escuchado hablando con el bastardo lo mandó directo al infierno. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad en seguir casual y no reprocharle nada, mucho menos cuando él había sido un imbécil al meterse con Irina. Viéndola ahí acurrucada en el sofá, lo hacía desear más que nunca decirle lo importante que era, lo mucho que lo sentía y la quería, de verdad quería creer que podía amarla, incluso decírselo, pero estaba seguro de que definitivamente Bella no le creería si se lo decía, lo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Cuándo me vas a confesar la verdad de todo esto? —preguntó Bella antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

Se encontraban ahora frente al fuego de la chimenea en un cómodo silencio entre ellos interrumpido únicamente por el crepitar del fuego, o el sonido del viento.

—¿La verdad? Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil de entender; no quiero que nos divorciemos, y me has puesto casi imposible demostrártelo. Siempre que me quiero acercar a ti, huyes a toda velocidad.

—No hago eso —murmuró—, y no entiendo para qué quieres que sigamos juntos. Está claro que Angela está a tu lado todo el tiempo, lo sé porque he vivido bajo su sombra durante demasiado tiempo, sé que es a ella y solo a ella a quien realmente perteneces. —Aquel comentario lo tensó, para ser honesto consigo mismo, no había pensado en ella ni una sola vez desde que pisó Forks—. No entiendo qué esperas de mí, ¿un premio de consolación?

Edward desvió la mirada hacia el fuego, tampoco podía hablar con ella acerca de lo que le pasaba, durante años estar con Bella le recordaba lo que perdió. Lo que apenas tuvo. Lo que nunca esperó encontrar después de la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo…

—Cuando nos casamos… te dije que así sería, y es la cosa más estúpida que he hecho, quiero que sepas que… te extraño, Isabella, y también te quiero, ahora lo sé. —Ella desvió la mirada, no le gustó esa respuesta, estaba claro. _Mierda_. Edward se revolvió el cabello—. ¿No podríamos ir un paso a la vez?

—¿Un paso a la vez? No, Edward. No quiero eso, y tampoco quiero obligarte a que sientas algo por mí que deberías sin duda sentir a estas alturas.

—¿Por qué no es suficiente para ti?

—No tiene caso hablarlo.

Ella estaba concentrada en su copa, sin mirarlo. Edward suspiró, observando a la mujer que había sido su esposa por tantos años. En realidad no la conocía, nunca quiso conocerla, no quiso llegar a tener ni una pizca de estima por ella, pero debió suponer que eso sería la cosa más estúpida que intentara en la vida. Por favor, tenían unos hijos hermosos, una casa llena de recuerdos, dormían juntos, ella era suya… ¿cómo mierda no iban a despertarse en él anhelos? Durante años se la pasó viviendo los días sin que eso le afectara demasiado, pasando por alto los detalles que lo iban encadenando de forma irremediable a ella, hasta el punto en el que la hermosa mujer ahora acurrucada en el sofá se había cansado de él, y con justa razón. Bella no solo era su esposa, había sido su amiga y confidente mucho antes de casarse… ¿podría amarla sin destruirse en el intento?

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte —murmuró Bella, sacándolo de pensamientos.

—Dime.

—No… no creo que la muerte de Angela fuera la única causa para tu comportamiento tan cerrado. No te lo pregunté antes por temor a que peleáramos y terminara lo nuestro… —sonrió sin humor antes de mirarlo—, pero ahora para serte honesta, ya no tiene importancia.

—Porque crees que nos vamos a separar. —Y no fue una pregunta.

—No lo creo, ya lo estamos.

—Bueno, puesto que ya no tienes nada más que perder, ¿por qué no me lanzas la pregunta? —Ella elevó una ceja antes de dar otro sorbo a la bebida.

—Confiésame entonces tus secretos.

—¿Mis qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, incluso mirando otra vez la copa de Bella pensando si no le habría servido de más.

—Tus secretos, Edward —repitió con esa mirada fija en él—. Si mi memoria no me falla, me dijiste que perdiste algo más que Angela, ¿qué fue? —Ella lo observó durante un buen rato con los ojos entrecerrados, como si ya supiera que no iba a explicárselo. Mierda, no podría haber elegido un tema más incómodo si lo hubiera intentado.

—No… no era nada importante.

—Claro que no —espetó sarcástica—, solo andas por ahí lanzando amenazas en vano.

—¿Es esto un juego de jodidas preguntas incómodas? Porque si es así, tengo un par para ti.

—Dudo mucho que a estas alturas logres incomodarme —suspiró pasándose el cabello tras las orejas—. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a dormirme, tú dormiste toda la tarde pero yo no, seguro mañana el camino estará seco y podré marcharme…

—Por el contrario, Isabella, sé de muchos temas más incómodos que este y que me encantaría tratar contigo.

—¿Por ejemplo? —Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con intensidad, nunca lo había retado de esa manera y ciertamente eso lo tenía jodidamente excitado.

—¿Te quedarás si te lo pregunto?

—Bueno, si tienes ganas entonces de que me quede… —se acomodó mejor en el sofá—, por cada pregunta incómoda que me hagas yo también te haré otra y _tienes_ que contestarla.

Edward sonrió torcidamente mirando a su esposa, ella tenía los pies debajo de ella, una copa en la mano, hundida literalmente en su sudadera. Era la cosa más caliente y hermosa que hubiera visto nunca… contestaría cualquier mierda.

—De acuerdo.

 **O~O~O~O**

—Empieza tú primero —dijo de una forma que hizo que a ella le bajara un ardiente estremecimiento por la espalda

—Bien —carraspeó nerviosa—, ¿por qué le tienes repulsión a…?

Se quedó callada. Hubo una larga pausa en la que él esperó a que terminara la pregunta, pero Bella no pudo terminarla, bajó la mirada a la copa que sostenía entre las manos, muy consciente del peso del cristal, del líquido ambarino que contenían sus paredes. No era capaz de terminar la frase.

—¿Por qué le tengo repulsión a…?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin alzar la mirada. Una gota de licor se derramó, y llevada por el nerviosismo, la tocó con el dedo, observando cómo el líquido desaparecía en su piel y deseando poder hacer lo mismo: desaparecer de aquella casa, de esa conversación que estaba muy lejos de lo que se había planteado al venir…

—Me desilusionas, Isabella —comentó con esa voz ronca producto de su malestar—. Esperaba que resultaras una adversaria formidable. Pero parece que me equivoqué.

Al oírle decir eso, algo se prendió dentro de ella, y alzó la cabeza de golpe, llena de nuevo coraje. Observó que Edward tenía plasmada esa sonrisa torcida suya, y sus ojos bailaban con diversión, y aunque estaba nerviosa mordisqueándose el labio inferior, decidió que necesitaba ponerle fin a su regodeo. No sería más esa chica a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué no soportas la sangre?

* * *

 **Hola chicas, que tal va su fin de semana? bueno, aquí les dejó la ronda de preguntas, esperemos que algo bueno salga de esto, ¿ustedes que dicen?**


	27. Veintisiete

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani lamento en el alma ser tan molesta! perdónenme por esto de querer actualizar a velocidad absurda.**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Las palabras siguieron flotando en el aire a pesar de que ella quiso recuperarlas. Mierda. Intuía que tras eso había algo escabroso, Edward realmente le tenía una repulsión terrible al líquido, incluso no pudo estar presente durante el parto de los mellizos ya que con solo acercarse se había casi desvanecido. Se había enfurecido consigo mismo tachándose de afeminado, pero Bella intuía que era algo más complejo que una simple aversión, solo que cada vez que intentaba abordar el tema él se enfurecía, preguntarle cualquier cosa se podía volver una discusión…

—Nadie me ha preguntado nunca por eso, ni siquiera Emmett.

—Lo siento, yo… —murmuró, decidiendo que ya no quería tentar a la suerte al notar cómo se le oscurecían los ojos.

—No lo arruines ahora, Bella. Le tengo fobia a la sangre por un accidente que tuve, no puedo soportarla.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?, ¿por qué nunca me has querido contar sobre ello? —Él negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—¿Quién es el rubio que está yendo por ti casi a diario a casa de Renée? —Isabella boqueó ante la pregunta, él elevó una ceja. Diablos, sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad.

—E-Es un amigo, ¿qué les pasó a tus papás?

—Ya lo sabes, murieron. —Él se quedó callado como listo para cambiar de tema, pero Bella lo miró fijamente sin ceder, provocando que se pellizcara el puente de la nariz—. Veníamos los cuatro de un día de campo cuando nos embistió un camión de carga. Fin de la historia. ¿En dónde conociste a Jasper? —La joven se tensó antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—Los niños.

—Claro —bufó pasándose un mechón tras la oreja—. En fin, sabes bien que esa información de tus padres no me dice nada, me contaste que habían muerto pero nunca cómo, así que, ¿cómo pasó? Inténtalo de nuevo y esta vez hazlo mejor. —Él suspiró antes de sonreír mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—El conductor se quedó dormido, mis papás murieron en el acto, pero Emmett y yo sobrevivimos milagrosamente. ¿De dónde conoces a ese tipo?

—Entrena en La Push, que es a donde llevo a diario a los niños para tratar de cansarlos un poco. ¿Qué pasó en el accidente contigo y con Emmett?

Ya fuera por el licor o por la conversación, Isabella se sintió más relajada. La envolvió una cálida sensación mientras esperaba que Edward continuara hablando. Se preguntó qué diría a continuación, ansiosa por seguir la conversación pero temiendo los temas que podrían incluir a Jasper otra vez.

—El camino que mis papás tomaron era uno poco transitado, así que cuando ocurrió el accidente nadie vino, Emmett y yo quedamos entre los fierros. —Bella contuvo el aliento, esperando que continuara—. Permanecimos ahí casi toda la noche antes de que los policías nos encontraran y después llamaran a los bomberos para que nos rescataran. Estuvimos las suficientes horas como para que el dolor, el frío y el olor nauseabundo de la sangre me dejaran marcado… Aunque haber salido de allí con solo un par de costillas quebradas y una pierna rota, fue bastante impresionante.

¡Por Dios! Qué afortunados habían sido de que la policía local los encontrara. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si no lo hubieran hecho? ¿Y si se hubiera estado desangrando? ¿Si le hubiera dado hipotermia o algo peor? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó con dolor ahí en medio de la nada? ¿Habría tenido miedo? Él se inclinó hacia delante, sujetándole los pies con una sonrisa. Bella se puso rígida cuando los largos dedos de su esposo comenzaron a trabajar en una especie de masaje.

—Casi te puedo leer el pensamiento, no te preocupes por eso, hace muchos años que pasó. —Ella negó con la cabeza antes de recoger sus pies contra su regazo, alejándose de su toque.

—Lamento mucho eso, Edward, nunca… nunca me lo habría imaginado.

—Ya pasó, créeme. Aunque bueno, Emmett tiene una cicatriz en la rodilla y yo puede que más de un trauma, en fin, ¿te gusta Jasper? —Isabella suspiró.

—Edward, por favor, basta de lo mismo, ¿qué importancia tiene para ti esto?

—Oh, ya veo, toqué una fibra incómoda.

—Te lo aseguro, mi vida sentimental no es nada que te resulte interesante.

—Claro que lo es. —Edward se puso en pie y atravesó la estancia para rellenar la copa. Regresó con la botella para servirle a ella un poco más, y Bella no se negó—. ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás competir contra él?

Ella había pensado que no existía un tema que quisiera discutir menos que su situación amorosa con Edward, mucho menos con un divorcio en puerta y Jasper como su apoyo.

—Entre ustedes dos no hay competencia.

—Estás saliendo con él a diario, eso lo hace una jodida competencia entre nosotros, _inténtalo de nuevo_ —sonrió con malicia.

—¿No lo vas a dejar pasar, verdad? —Él negó todavía sonriendo—. Bueno… —Bella se ruborizó—. Él… él me ve realmente, ¿sí me entiendes? No necesito intentar agradarle. Entonces, ¿amaste a Angela? —Fue su turno de tensarse.

—Sí.

—¿Y por perder a tus padres y luego a Angela es que nunca pudiste amarme a mí? —Él hizo una mueca.

—Esa primera mañana que despertamos juntos, ¿la recuerdas?

La castaña asintió ruborizada, recordando perfectamente aquella ocasión cuando pensó que seguía soñando, salvo que sus sueños nunca se sentían así de reales. A pesar de lo vívidos, no tenían el mismo tipo de impacto sensorial. Las cosas viscerales como el corazón de Edward golpeteando fuerte bajo su oreja, el sentir su pecho subir y bajar mientras él respiraba… Se había sentido como si su corazón fuera a estallar en su pecho.

—Bueno, luego de esa noche te pertenecí, a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo, aún hoy me cuesta. —Lo último lo murmuró, pero Bella alcanzó a escucharlo—. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero estaba atrapado. No había vuelta atrás para mí. Sabía que te meterías debajo de mi piel y no me gustó saberlo.

—¿Qué es lo que estaba tan mal en que te sintieras atraído por mí?—preguntó, necesitando que al menos le contestara eso.

—Sabía que no sería capaz de mantenerme alejado de ti. Tal vez incluso te odié un poco a causa de la debilidad que fuiste capaz de encontrar en mí, quedé un poco… ya sabes, lleno de demonios, incluso me prometí no volver a darlo todo por nadie; espero haber respondido a tu pregunta. —Se restregó ambas manos contra el rostro—. Es tu turno, ¿has llegado a algo más con Jasper?

—No, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso si sigo casada contigo? —cuestionó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Edward se le quedó mirando fijamente antes de desviar la mirada—. ¿Es que tú… t-tú… me has engañado?

Edward suspiró, acercándose a ella, y aunque intentó buscar una salida, Bella supo que no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos tan intensos, ni tampoco tenía más lugar en el sofá. Se puso de pie, necesitando poner distancia. ¿Por qué rayos había preguntado eso si de cualquier manera ya no quería saber de él? Aunque una parte de ella esperaba muy en el fondo que las cosas cambiaran. Cuando el prolongado silencio de Edward confirmó sus peores presagios, una inmensa opresión se alojó en su pecho. De repente, no podía respirar. El recuerdo de todo lo que él había sido: irresponsable y desequilibrado, la sacudió; era obvio que él se hubiera estado metiendo con otras mujeres. La sensación de pánico creció sin restricciones en su interior al pensar que tenía que sacar a los niños de aquel lugar, ella misma se tenía que ir de ahí. En ese preciso instante. ¿Qué había estado pensando al salir con Jasper? Era muy pronto para intentar zarpar en el estúpido barco del amor, ahora lo sabía mientras observaba esos hermosos ojos. Tenía que irse. Tenía que alejarse de ese hombre antes de que echara por tierra todo lo que había conseguido en estos días.

No pasaron más que unos segundos cuando escuchó a Edward acercarse y se puso tensa, terriblemente consciente de cada paso que daba. Cuando su enorme palma se posó en su espalda baja, un temblor la sacudió de adentro hacia afuera, y se dio cuenta de que el dolor de perderlo iba a ser imposible de soportar.

―Isabella, déjame explicarme. ―Maldijo en voz baja―. Normalmente no soy así, pero…

―No ―lo interrumpió con voz ronca―. No te disculpes, y no me toques. Nunca más.

Bella intentó respirar hondo, pero no había aire.

* * *

 **¡Capi de regalo porque llegamos a los 1100!**

 **Y... bueno, de este capi solo puedo decir... ¡Zaz!**


	28. Veintiocho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani muchas gracias por ayudarme!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Isabella.

El sonido de su nombre llegó desde muy lejos cuando cerró los ojos, necesitaba respirar. Edward la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo y estaba a su lado, su firme mano en la espalda, sobando de arriba abajo con suavidad.

—Escúchame, cariño —masculló, alzándole la barbilla con un dedo y obligándola a mirarlo—. Mírame. Respira.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy… —se interrumpió antes de volver a intentarlo—. Estoy b-bien.

—No, no lo estás. Respira.

La voz, firme y calmada, la sosegó, y por alguna extraña razón, pese al aturdimiento, obedeció la orden. Respiró hondo muchas veces, temblorosa, bajo la guía de su atenta mirada y la tierna caricia de su mano. Cuando volvió a la normalidad se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón, ansiosa por alejarse de aquel inquietante contacto. Él la soltó, pero no se movió del lugar en el que estaba, en cuclillas entre sus piernas. Bella apartó la vista, sintiéndose enojada y avergonzada por su reacción. Entonces su mirada cayó sobre la puerta en el extremo de la estancia y valoró si tenía alguna posibilidad de escapar…

—Ni se te ocurra marcharte, necesitas dejar que me explique.

Podría irse si quisiera. Por el amor de Dios. Él no tenía ningún poder sobre ella, al menos ya no. Se aferró al borde del sillón hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—No necesitas explicarte, tan solo darme el divorcio.

—Sabes que nuestra historia no es como las demás, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? No fue amor a primera vista.

—Edward, de verdad, no necesitas…

—Al principio de nosotros —la interrumpió—, me obsesioné con mis sentimientos hacia ti, no me gustaba lo que me estaba pasando, lo que me hacías sentir cuando iba a tu casa borracho y enojado y en cambio tú me recibías con una sonrisa, cuando me quedaba dormido con la nariz enterrada en tu cabello, o cuando amanecías entre mis brazos… tuve que admitirme a mí mismo que me gustabas más de lo que quería aceptar. Pero definitivamente entendí que no solo me gustabas, sino que te quería, el día que me regalaste lo mejor que nadie nunca me podrá dar, y eso son mis hijos.

Edward sin duda observaba el rubor en sus mejillas cuando sujetó su mano para depositar un suave beso. Bella contuvo el aliento al sentir sus labios sobre la piel, tan calientes y suaves, y cuando buscó sus ojos, se estremeció al ver que estaban clavados en ella. Odiaba sus reacciones, siempre le había pasado lo mismo, incluso en los momentos menos oportunos, pero ahora mismo, el dolor que la atravesaba la hacía evitar su toque. Enojada intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero él la sostuvo con firmeza.

—¿Cuántas veces? —Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuántas veces, qué?

—Me engañaste, y suéltame por favor. —Pero no lo hizo.

—No voy a justificarme diciéndote que técnicamente estábamos separados, pero solo fue una vez y fue ahora que te fuiste de casa, yo… _mierda._ —Finalmente la soltó para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz—. Necesitaba dejarte ir, estaba convencido de que te merecías una mejor vida, me dije que saliendo con otra mujer me daría cuenta de que eso era lo correcto, que yo también podía seguir adelante. Eres todo lo que un tipo como yo estuvo evitando, porque sabía que nunca sería el adecuado para ti.

Isabella dejó escapar una dura risa.

—Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado para tu comportamiento. ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

—Lo siento. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sé que es una pobre excusa, pero no es más que la verdad, siempre he sido sincero al decirte que no te convengo, pero estando con Irina entendí que no puedo estar sin ti, sin los niños. Te quiero y no quiero que encuentres a otra persona adecuada, quiero ser yo quien te dé todo lo que necesitas. Te juro que no pasó nada, nunca me acosté con ella.

Bella se mordisqueó el labio, no la hacía sentir mejor que solo fuera una vez, al parecer, tampoco la hacía sentirse mejor que no se hubiese acostado con _Irina_. Estaba terriblemente dolida.

—¿Dónde la conociste? —Él hizo una mueca.

—Bella, por favor…

—¿Dónde?

—Estuve un par de días insoportable por tu partida, en la oficina era un jefe de lo peor e hice que Lauren renunciara, Irina entró en su lugar.

—Qué cliché… el jefe con su secretaria. Simplemente genial —murmuró con amargura, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya la he despedido, perdóname por todo, Bella, me he manejado como un idiota pero… es solo que tengo miedo de… de entregarme por completo, por todo lo que ahora conoces de mi pasado, me es casi imposible aceptar en voz alta lo que siento no solo por ti, sino en general… —Sus palabras empezaron a fluir con mucha rapidez, del modo que Bella recordaba que hablaba cuando se ponía nervioso, y tuvo que concentrarse para captarlas todas—. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que he sido tachado de ser una persona sin escrúpulos, y sé que he sido un imbécil, cobarde y que no puedo volver las cosas atrás; sin embargo, ¿crees que puedes entenderme?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron intensamente cuando apoyó las rodillas en el suelo y le tomó ahora ambas manos entre las suyas.

—¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Alguna vez trataste de entenderme? ¿De ponerte en mi lugar? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí, en lo que me estabas haciendo, en lo que _nos_ estabas haciendo? —No lo dejó responder—. ¡No! ¡No lo hiciste! Solo pensaste en ti, en tu dolor, sin importarte nada ni nadie…

—Lo sé, y por eso odiaría que termináramos divorciados por todas mis estupideces, por no valorarte ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos, ¿puedes por favor al menos reconsiderarlo? —la interrumpió.

Bella lo miró. El hombre que se había arrodillado ante ella parecía un buen tipo, un hombre que valía la pena perdonar, no ese marido arrogante de ojos fríos, ese que nunca la había querido e incluso hasta la había engañado.

 **O~O~O~O**

—No puedo, Edward.

Y dicho eso, se levantó del sofá como si la habitación estuviera en llamas, desapareciendo por el pasillo. El cobrizo suspiró mirando el fuego en la chimenea. _Mierda._ Lo había jodido en grande, pero lo cierto es que no se arrepentía de haberle confesado la verdad. Bella se merecía saberlo, se merecía algo mejor, pero era lo suficientemente egoísta como para seguir luchando por ella. Así que se puso de pie y caminó en su búsqueda.

Sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para sanar, pero él ya no tenía mucho, la tormenta podía durar otro día, pero nada con seguridad, quizás por la mañana el camino sería viable para irse y estaba seguro de que la perdería para siempre.

 _Mierda_.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de permanecer a su lado, sin morir en el intento.

* * *

 **Hola chicas que tal su fin de semana?, bueno por aquí les dejo otro capi, ¿me dicen que les parece?  
**  
 **PD, también extraño contestar todos sus rrs, pero tengan por seguro que me encantan, que modifico lo que me comentan o sonrío con sus locuras, un abrazo!**


	29. Veintinueve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani muchas gracias por ayudarme!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward alcanzó a Isabella mientras caminaba por el pasillo y la sujetó, rodeándola por la cintura, atrayéndola contra su pecho.

—Suéltame, ¿qué haces?

Ella intentó empujarlo. Él se apretó contra ella.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dormir.

—No vas a hacerlo en el cuarto de huéspedes, ni siquiera tiene cobijas.

—No vamos a dormir tampoco juntos fingiendo que no estamos en medio de un divorcio.

—Te prometo que no haré nada, solo por favor no me obligues a retenerte aquí, sabes bien que no dejaré que te vayas a enfermar, los niños te necesitan más a ti que a mí. —Aquello logró su cometido cuando la escuchó bufar.

—No necesitas abrazarme.

—Estás congelada.

—Por favor, suéltame. —Pero Edward afianzó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Lamento que te sientas así, Bella. De verdad lo lamento —susurró suavemente—. Si de algo te sirve, desde que te fuiste de casa, no ha habido ni una sola noche de paz para mí tampoco. —La joven continuó tensa, sin responder—. Lamento todo lo que te he hecho, nunca debí dejar caer tanta responsabilidad sobre tus hombros durante todos estos años.

—Ahora ya no tiene importancia.

—Para mí sigue teniéndola. —Ella guardó silencio, antes de desviar la mirada.

 **O~O~O~O**

―Ya no puedo creerte nada.

―Me gustaría que dejaras por un solo momento de culparme a mí de todo ―resopló, liberándola con suavidad―, nunca debiste haber aceptado casarte conmigo de la forma en la que lo hicimos. ¿Estás consciente de eso, verdad?

―Bueno, digamos que mi imaginación y mis deseos me superaban, me mantuvieron cuerda a tu lado. Sin esperanzas y sueños de una vida mejor, habría muerto de desesperación hace mucho tiempo. ―Él se pasó ansiosamente las manos por el cabello.

―¿Sabes? En todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que hablamos de nuestra relación en pasado, como si tú no pudieras dar vuelta atrás, como si no pudieras perdonarme… ¿es porque ya no me quieres? ―Edward se quedó mirando el suelo, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta; Bella también tenía miedo a responder eso, por eso se quedó callada.

»Desde que llegué a Forks no has hecho otra cosa más que evitarme, desaparecer, huir, no has querido escucharme ni que lo intentemos; he sacado de mi interior todo, me he dejado malditamente expuesto… pero eso para ti ya no significa nada, ¿no es así?

Bella sintió que el pecho se le apretaba dolorosamente ante la desolación en su voz, y sollozó sin poder evitarlo.

―Mierda, cariño… no quiero que llores más… Vaya. ―Lo escuchó suspirar―. Veo cuán tóxico soy para ti. Sé que no tendrías que haber lidiado con mis putos demonios ni traumas, y lo siento tanto, lamento haberte hecho tan infeliz durante tantos años, a ti y a los niños. No voy a forzarte a decir palabras que no sientes cuando ni siquiera yo mismo puedo saber qué mierda me está pasando… yo… ah, _mierda_ ―suspiró derrotado―, dormiré frente a la chimenea, puedes dormir en mi cuarto.

Finalmente Bella elevó la mirada y el dolor en los ojos de Edward antes de que le diera la espalda para marcharse, lejos de alegrarla, la mandó directo a otra ronda de sollozos. De verdad debería dejarlo ir, era lo más sano para ambos, eso le quedaba claro, por eso se sorprendió diciendo:

―Espera ―jadeó controlando su voz―. ¿Cómo va a ayudarnos que te diga lo que siento?, ¿de qué sirve que sepas que me he muerto un poco cada día con tu actitud?, ¿para qué quieres escuchar que no he podido respirar completamente en casi cuatro semanas, debido al dolor que siento por tener que divorciarnos? Durante años, fue como si estuviera muerta para ti, pero egoístamente acepté vivir con eso, y no por los niños, ¡sino por mí! Porque el dolor de estar sin ti superaba al dolor de estar contigo ―gruñó enojada, haciendo las manos puños. Él se detuvo antes de darse la vuelta para encararla.

―Aunque no lo creas, me ayuda bastante saberlo, me hace tener esperanzas contigo y con nuestros hijos. ―Caminó repentinamente decidido hacia ella, sus ojos parecían llenos de vida, renovados―. ¿Podrías solo… por favor creerme?, de verdad quiero remediarlo.

 **O~O~O~O**

Edward se detuvo delante de ella, tratando por última vez de convencerla, Bella por su lado parecía estar en un fuerte debate interno, su cabello era salvaje al igual que su mirada.

―Respóndeme algo, y sé sincero, ¿qué has hecho para merecer que diga que te quiero y que no nos separemos?

―Nada ―murmuró avergonzado.

―¡Exactamente! No has hecho nada. ―Lo miró enfurecida―. Y luego que me dijeras que te metiste con otra mujer "por mi bien"… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Edward? Después de todo el suplicio que fue vivir a tu lado, todavía le sumas esto…

―Es que fue la única manera que encontré para asegurarme de que te fueras de mi lado ―balbuceó, sintiéndose totalmente estúpido.

―Te tengo noticias, Edward. ¡Funcionó!

―Ni siquiera puedo ponerme en tus zapatos, Isabella. Nunca quise hacerte tanto daño.

―No digas mentiras, no te atrevas ―lo apuntó―, eso es exactamente lo que quisiste hacer, herirme, echarlo todo a perder así podrías seguir regodeándote en tu miseria y en tu pasado. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que todo esto ha sido para mí?, ¿siquiera te detuviste a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera solo en ti mismo? ―Edward desvió la mirada, no tenía nada que decir, así que ella continuó hablando―: Hiciste esto por mi propio bien ―escupió con amargura―, ¿qué bien me hizo que te metieras con otra?, ¡no me hizo ningún maldito bien!

―Lo siento ―repitió―, no sabía qué más hacer… yo, _mierda._ ―Cavó profundo dentro de su cabello.

―Deberías haber hablado conmigo. ―Edward vio cómo su ira se iba transformado en incredulidad. Sus hombros cayeron mientras lo miraba―. Debiste decirme cómo demonios te sentías por la muerte de Angela, por la muerte de tus padres, ¿por qué nunca pudiste hablar conmigo?

―Porque entonces nos habríamos hecho promesas, que al menos yo, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de mantener.

―Entonces lo mejor era terminar. Dejar que me fuera y así podías redescubrirte o lamentarte para siempre, pero ¿por qué ahora?

―Ahora es diferente. Quiero ser un verdadero padre para los niños, quiero ser el esposo que debí ser desde el principio.

―¿Y qué pasa si el día de mañana cambias de opinión otra vez?, ¿si resulta que tus remordimientos son más fuertes que tú? No puedo, Edward, no…

―Bella, todo lo que quiero es a ti y a los niños ―la interrumpió―. Puedes darme la oportunidad de cambiar a medida que avanzamos, no tenemos por qué terminar así, solo dame una oportunidad, es todo lo que te pido.

―¿Y cómo lo sabes? ―Lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas―. ¿Cómo sabes que vamos a ser felices si ni siquiera puedes permitirte amarme?

―Mierda, no lo sé ―respondió sin dejar que su mirada herida lo detuviera―. No sé más de lo que tú sabes en este momento, solo sé que necesito tiempo para adaptarme a lo que siento, nunca me he permitido sentir realmente, ¿crees que no me aterra saber que tienes un tipo merodeándote que seguramente sí podrá decirte que te ama?, ¿crees que no pienso que me levantaré solo y viejo con ganas de suicidarme porque te perdí al no poder decirte que te amaba? ―Bella abrió y cerró la boca, como lista para decir algo pero al final frunció el ceño desviando la mirada―. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, quizás necesite otra vez ir a terapia como cuando era joven y mis papás murieron, quizás necesite un martillazo en la cabeza, o que realmente me dejes pero no es lo que quiero, porque lo único que realmente sé que necesito y que quiero es a ti.

»En mi vida nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú lo haces, nunca he sentido esto en el pecho como cuando te veo a ti, ni siquiera la muerte de ninguno de mis seres queridos me ha hecho sentir como el día que me dejaste. ―Bella cerró los ojos, las manos comenzaron a temblarle, Edward se acercó hasta estrecharla con fuerza en un intento por calmarla―. Si quieres que te diga una verdad, te puedo decir esto, no voy a encontrar a nadie que me haga sentir de esta manera nunca jamás. ―Ella suspiró, antes de mirarlo detenidamente, todavía sin hablar, al menos no estaba empujándolo.

»¿Me dejarías demostrártelo? Por favor, Bella, necesito estar contigo.

* * *

 **¿Le damos una oportunidad, o no?**

 **PD. Lamento la tardanza, tengo visita y me es complicado pero igual, muchas gracias por su paciencia y comentar :D**


	30. Treinta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani Gracias por todo, mis mejores deseos en esta navidad!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

El estómago de Isabella se revolvió como si un montón de mariposas revolotearan dentro ante el sonido de su voz y la cercanía de su cuerpo, ante sus palabras que escondían una verdad implícita.

A lo largo de la noche, Bella había escuchado retazos y oraciones que él había dicho, que dejaban entrever otra cosa muy distinta a lo que Edward profesaba. ¿En conclusión? Al parecer él no solo la quería, pero todavía no era consciente de ello. Lo miró detenidamente, sus ojos por lo general duros y sin vida, reunían un montón de emociones, parecían sinceros como sus palabras. Dios, esta vez caería en picada al fuego y no existiría nada que pudiera sacarla de las llamas si las cosas salían mal. Edward siempre había sido y sería el hombre de su vida, ¿de verdad iba a hacer esto?

—Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad, Edward, un error y no voy a mirar atrás.

Sí, vaya, al parecer iba a hacerlo. Él suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa de alivio dibujándose en sus labios.

—Gracias, es todo lo que necesito —murmuró vehemente.

—Eso no significa que volveremos siendo un matrimonio como antes, necesito espacio.

—Lo entiendo, le pediré a Emmett que me deje vivir con él. —Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Harías eso? —Él se rio entre dientes, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—A estas alturas, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que me creyeras. —Bella suspiró mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

—Tan solo no quiero que hagamos las cosas al tiempo que tú quieras, tienes que entender eso.

—Está bien —susurró inclinándose para unir el espacio entre sus frentes, sus brazos moviéndose suavemente tras su espalda—. ¿Me dejarás besarte?

—Es un poco raro que me estés pidiendo permiso, ¿no te parece? —murmuró sonrojándose. Edward sonrió, negando.

—No, no me lo parece.

—Bueno, sí… supongo que está bien.

—¿Y me dejarías hacerlo ahora? —Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se adelantó colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Solo como un acuerdo de que vamos a hacer esto.

—Eso es chantaje. —Él sonrió acariciando ahora su mejilla.

—Nunca dije que jugaría limpio.

Bella respiró hondo mirándolo, no había respondido, pero él interpretó su silencio cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente. Una mano trazó las curvas de sus pómulos, y suaves dedos rozaron apenas su sien y ojos. El cobrizo deslizó los dedos contra el puente de su nariz y el pulgar con suavidad por sus labios. Su toque ligero y fugaz la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Entonces, puedo besarte? —Su aliento tan cerca era una caricia suave como el terciopelo.

—Sí —balbuceó expectante.

Edward arrastró entonces los dedos por su barbilla para alzar su rostro. Bella cerró los ojos, incapaz de caer en el embrujo de esos pozos esmeralda en los que solía hundirse, y se quedó sin aliento a la espera de sentir sus labios contra los suyos una vez más. Y entonces pasó, y fue tan bueno como siempre. Salvo que no fue salvaje, sino que la besó con labios tiernos pero firmes, la mano que había estado ahuecando su barbilla se trasladó al cabello bajo su nuca para sostenerla. De forma tentativa, Edward deslizó la punta de su lengua contra la suya en una caricia más bien lánguida y tranquila, el beso continuó lento, vacilante, pero sobre todo suave; la castaña suponía que en gran medida era por el punto en el que estaban en su relación. Pocos segundos después, Edward se separó, sus ojos brillantes antes de que suspirara, tirando de ella para envolverla fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba al oído cuanto la quería.

Bella se quedó quieta, con las manos apoyadas en sus estrechas caderas y el rostro hundido en su pecho. Tomó un poco de aire, llenando los pulmones con su esencia. Su estómago estaba revoloteando, su mente daba vueltas, y sus rodillas estaban amenazando con doblarse, le costó un par de minutos sosegar el impulso de rodear su cuello y atraerlo contra su boca una vez más, eso no sería bueno, definitivamente nada bueno resultaría de eso.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó luego de unos instantes de sostenerla en silencio.

—¿Sinceramente? —Edward la miró antes de asentir—. Tengo tanto miedo.

Edward cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, eran dos oscuros lagos que reflejaban todo el arrepentimiento que sentía.

—También yo, pero las cosas irán mejor de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo.

—No quiero promesas, quiero hechos. Y aún sigo creyendo que nos estamos equivocando.

—Bueno, yo no me voy a rendir, de hecho tengo tiempo de sobra para rondarte. —La joven rodó los ojos, alegrándose de que la incomodidad fuera remplazada.

—Como adolescentes. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que quiero hacer, claro, siempre y cuando te guste estar en mi compañía.

—No logro imaginarme cómo no voy a querer estar contigo alguna vez —farfulló molesta por tener que ser sincera, él sonrió sosegado, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

—Perfectamente puedo vivir con eso… por el momento. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Intentaré volver a creerte. —Él gruñó en disconformidad.

—No sé cómo, pero volveré a ganarme tu confianza —afirmó, en su mayor parte para él—. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos antes de que la castaña suspirara estremeciéndose, no había sentido el frío realmente hasta este momento. Edward la liberó de sus brazos, pero inmediatamente sujetó su mano.

—Vayamos a la cama. —Bella se tensó y aquello provocó un pinchazo de dolor en los ojos de su esposo, que rápidamente ocultó al hablar—. Solo a dormir, ¿por favor?

El corazón de Bella palpitó con fuerza al ver que la idea de dormir distanciados lo hería, pese a que intentaba no demostrarlo. Parecía que, después de todo, no era la única con un montón de problemas por no estar juntos.

—Siento mucho todo el daño que te he causado, Bella, y me gustaría compensarte. Sé que esta noche no lo hice adecuadamente, pero tan solo es un comienzo. —Tiró de su mano en un claro gesto para que lo acompañara—. Por favor.

La mente de la joven le gritó que aquello era un gran error pero, aun así, lo siguió rumbo al dormitorio. ¿Cómo era posible que cuando se trataba de Edward fuera una mujer tan fácil de convencer? La castaña suspiró, esto no se trataba de que él se anduviera con tantas delicadezas a su alrededor, el problema también era ella. Estar junto a Edward siempre provocaba un fuego visceral en su interior, uno que no la dejaba pensar y la dominaba por sobre cualquier cosa, tan solo esperaba que él cumpliera su promesa de no acelerar las cosas. Bella se recostó en el frío lecho, y Edward se reunió con ella al instante, su aroma rodeándola rápidamente al igual que su calor.

—¿En realidad esto no te molesta, verdad? —Deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo contra su pecho.

—Desgraciadamente, no —suspiró. Era bastante agradable la verdad, su cuerpo se sentía increíble detrás de ella, alto, fibroso, caliente… seguro.

Isabella cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo fluctuaba entre una ilusión tan intensa que se acercaba al dolor y un miedo insidioso que minaba su resolución. Y mientras lo sentía respirar detrás de ella, tuvo que recordarse que ya había elegido y que esta vez no habría vuelta atrás. Él quería cambiar, quería ser por fin ese hombre que ella siempre había esperado, así que solo le quedaba aferrarse a la confianza de que ese deseo prevaleciera en él, por sobre todos sus demonios; necesitaba darle un espacio adecuado y tiempo… ¿qué otra alternativa tenía?

—Sé que sigues pensando que quizás ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros —murmuró con aquella voz ronca—. Pero tengo que intentarlo, no puedo estar en ningún otro lado que no sea donde estés tú. Durante mucho tiempo lo intenté antes de casarnos, intenté alejarme del sonido de tu voz, de la sensación de tu cuerpo junto al mío y no pude, tu olor siempre se quedaba impregnado en mi piel. —Acarició con suavidad su brazo—. Voy a luchar por lo nuestro, Bella, voy a luchar por ti.

Edward estaba envuelto a su alrededor como una gran cuchara, haciéndola sentir más pequeña que nunca. Y curiosamente, se sintió amada, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, incluso dudaba haberlo experimentado con él alguna vez. Respiró hondo mientras trataba de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Era un terreno muy nuevo para ella, y no estaba muy segura de cómo manejar la situación, así que no le respondió, pero entrelazó sus manos.

Una voz en su cabeza no dejaba de preguntar qué pasaría esta vez si las cosas resultaban mal, si no lo conseguían; apartarlo de su vida la dejaría destrozada, pero necesitaba darle a su matrimonio una última oportunidad. Cuando el viento volvió a sacudir las ventanas, aullando de una forma escalofriante, robándole un estremecimiento, Edward suspiró detrás de ella antes de abrazarla más posesivamente, la castaña cerró los ojos antes de bostezar, más cansada de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, en parte aliviada de que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para dejar de pensar.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, un poco de paz para esta parejita, lo mismo deseo para ustedes, un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos, ¡Feliz Navidad!**


	31. Treinta y Uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani Gracias por todo, mis mejores deseos en esta navidad!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward no se sentía mejor por la mañana, pero al menos ya no estaba agonizando.

Suspiró tan solo para quedarse paralizado al detectar el olor a flores y fresas envuelto a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y la realidad lo golpeó. La noche anterior, la conversación con Bella y cómo había logrado convencerla de dormir juntos. Casi tenía miedo de respirar y despertarla. _Mierda._ Le había costado la misma vida traerla de vuelta a sus brazos, incluso hubo momentos en los que tuvo la certeza de que la había perdido, y había estado casi seguro de que ni arrastrándose iba a poder convencerla.

Ella tenía la mejilla apoyada contra su pecho, su respiración tranquila, las curvas bien formadas de su cuerpo, apretadas contra el suyo; en algún momento de la noche ella se había girado entre sus brazos y ahora estaban imposiblemente juntos. El pensamiento mandó una sacudida de placer a su miembro, recién levantado y duro como solía amanecer, golpeando imprudentemente el vientre de su esposa. Aterrado de que ella malinterpretara todo el proceso biológico, la removió de entre sus brazos, pese a que era lo último que quería, pero prefería eso que malos entendidos.

Con un último vistazo a la figura dormida de su esposa, el cobrizo se fue al baño, y estaba debatiéndose entre volver o no con Bella a la cama cuando sonó su celular. Se escuchaba lejos, lo había dejado cerca de la chimenea. Finalmente, cerró la puerta de la alcoba, dejando a su esposa en la habitación.

—Cullen —murmuró al contestar.

— _Edward, ¿por qué mierda no me has llamado?_ —El cobrizo suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Lo siento, Emm, estuve muy ocupado en las últimas horas… nos tomó por sorpresa una tormenta —dijo intentando encender la luz, dándose cuenta de que todavía no regresaba.

— _Sí, los remanentes todavía nos están llegando acá, eso me tenía bastante preocupado, no podía comunicarme contigo desde ayer. ¿Los mellizos están bien?_

—Sí, ellos se encuentran bien, están en casa de Renée.

— _Quieres decir con Bella._ —Edward sonrió, mirando inconscientemente por el pasillo que llevaba a la alcoba donde su esposa aún continuaba dormida.

—Ella se quedó conmigo, larga historia. —Escuchó una suave risa del otro lado.

— _Mierda, qué afortunado, no creí que fueras a convencerla de volver_.

—No ha vuelto conmigo —aclaró tenso—, me está dando una oportunidad, pero eso no significa que ya estemos bien, realmente es complicado lo que tenemos.

— _Solo no la vuelvas a joder, ¿sí? Ella no se merece eso, si lo haces ni siquiera yo te perdonaré._

Sí, Edward sabía que no se merecía a una mujer así. La quería con todas sus fuerzas y nunca creyó que alguien pudiera complementarlo de la manera en que ella lo hacía. Mierda, era un tipo afortunado por tenerla, de alguna manera, de vuelta a su lado. Y, aunque en su momento no le había parecido precisamente un regalo, ahora no se lamentaba en absoluto de estar casado con ella, la quería y lucharía por demostrárselo, aunque de momento pareciera que solo él pensaba en recuperar lo que tenían.

—No lo haré.

Continuaron hablando de unos asuntos de la empresa que necesitaban su aprobación, Edward apreciaba que su hermano estuviera siempre para él, incluso en momentos como este, donde lo había estropeado hasta el fondo. Y mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo nublado, pero ya sin nevar, se dijo que su tiempo con Bella encerrados estaba llegando a su fin, solo esperaba que fuera el comienzo de algo mucho mejor.

 **O~O~O~O**

Bella se despertó sobresaltada. Se incorporó rápidamente antes de tallarse los ojos y comprobar, no sin cierto abatimiento, que estaba sola en la cama. A lo largo de los años se había despertado de esta manera cientos de veces, por eso le extrañaba ahora que su pecho se hubiese contraído con decepción, y mientras estaba ahí no pudo evitar que de nuevo el fantasma de la duda la asaltara, no le quedaba más que rogar que no estuviera equivocándose de nuevo. Suspirando, se levantó antes de frotarse los brazos mientras caminaba por el condominio en busca de Edward.

No fue sino hasta que se asomó por la ventana junto a la chimenea que lo vio. Él llevaba unos vaqueros y un sencillo suéter gris, estaba quitando la nieve alrededor de la camioneta de Phil con una pala, y más allá pudo apreciar el camino que llevaba de regreso a Forks, más o menos despejado. Se quedó perpleja. ¿Cuantas horas llevaría Edward haciendo eso? El desconcierto porque fuera tan amable como para hacer eso fue rápidamente remplazado por la furia de que estuviera enfermo, exponiéndose allá en el frío.

—¡Edward! —gritó golpeando la ventana. Él se detuvo antes de saludarla con la mano y continuar cavando.

Bella apartó la imagen de cómo el suéter se tensaba alrededor de sus brazos por el esfuerzo, o lo hermoso de su sonrisa, y enfurecida, corrió hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola de golpe, ignorando el frío que golpeó de lleno en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —Él frunció el ceño mirándola.

—Estoy despejando el camino, quiero ver si podemos ir con los niños hoy.

—¡Estás enfermo! —chilló molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno. —Se quitó el gorro que llevaba puesto, su cabello cobrizo cubierto por algunos rastros de nieve—. Tú estás medio desnuda en la intemperie, creo que estamos a mano.

La castaña miró hacia abajo, tan solo llevaba la sudadera que él le había prestado, iba a contestarle con algo ingenioso pero su mirada oscurecida logró estremecerla más que el mismo frío, así que tan solo se dio la vuelta, molesta cuando escuchó su risa mientras cerraba la puerta. Minutos después sus pesados pasos la alertaron cuando entró a la cocina, y cuando estornudó, solo encendió más su furia.

—No puedo creer que estando todavía enfermo, te expongas allá afuera con el clima.

—Quizás quiera enfermarme más. —Eso la hizo suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No te voy a cuidar. —Aquello lo hizo reír, y el sonido volvió a robarle un escalofrío, no recordaba ni siquiera haberlo escuchado sonreír, y sí, aquello era realmente triste.

—Bueno, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace —murmuró sentándose en el comedor, guiñándole un ojo cuando ella puso frente a él un vaso con agua y medicinas—. Gracias.

Bella rodó los ojos antes de darle la espalda para comenzar a preparar algo de desayuno. Todavía estaba enojada por haberlo visto allá afuera, después de todo ella era enfermera y su trabajo consistía en preocuparse por los demás, de pronto, fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y fue arrastrada contra un cálido pecho, robándole un jadeo.

—No te enojes, cariño. Tan solo quiero ver a los niños, necesitaba despejar el camino.

—E-Está bien —balbuceó, tratando de ignorarlo al continuar haciendo el desayuno. Edward suspiró antes de depositar un beso al lado de su cuello.

—Háblame, dime en qué estás pensando.

—Hum… —suspiró, rindiéndose con intentar hacer el desayuno—. ¿No sientes que todo es tan extraño ahora?

—Un poco… pero tengo que admitir que es difícil hilar pensamientos contigo vistiendo únicamente mi sudadera. —La joven escuchó cierto atisbo de humor en su voz.

—Pareces más optimista que de costumbre, no te había visto sonreír por cosas como estas antes, y nunca antes fuiste cariñoso conmigo tampoco. —Él suspiró.

—¿No se supone que debe ser así?

—Claro, es solo… —Edward la interrumpió, girándola entre sus brazos antes de poner cada mano a un lado de la encimera, encerrándola entre su duro cuerpo y el mueble.

—No quiero volver a lo que teníamos antes, de verdad lo estoy intentando.

—Yo tampoco quiero volver a eso —convino nerviosa cuando él se inclinó para besar con suavidad su garganta.

La forma en la que su esposo conseguía que ella tomara conciencia de su propio cuerpo, de cada centímetro de su piel, hacía que quisiera ponerse a gritar de impotencia. Siempre era como si su capacidad de concentración la abandonara, y todo lo que había a su alrededor dejara de existir. Y precisamente, esa fue la razón por la que permaneció por tanto tiempo a su lado.

—¿Desayunamos entonces? — _¿Desayuno?_ Bella parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo del embrujo de sus oscurecidos ojos antes de retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos, odiando lo mucho que la afectaba su presencia.

—Desayuno.

Él sonrió, pero afortunadamente no fue de forma arrogante ni nada que la hiciera sentir más tonta de lo que ya se sentía. Comieron en relativa calma, Edward contándole cómo había visto por cuál camino podían irse, empeñándose en conducir él, alegando que encontraría la manera de volver a casa en algún taxi. Bella no estaba de acuerdo con ello, no lo estuvo en todo el camino de regreso a Forks, los suaves copos de nieve volvieron a aparecer en varios puntos, poniéndola nerviosa, pese a que él intentó en todo momento distraerla conversando. Cuando dieron vuelta por fin en la avenida en la que estaba situada la calle de Renée, Bella suspiró, pero se quedó con el aliento atascado en la garganta al ver el Jeep de Jasper estacionado fuera de su casa.

* * *

 **¿Que tal sus fiestas chicas? Mis mejores deseos! iniciamos la última semana del año con capi, me dicen que les pareció?**

 **PD. En cuanto salgamos de las fiestas decembrinas haré lo posible por volver actualizar según los rrs, gracias!**


	32. Treinta y Dos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani chicas muchas gracias!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Si algo no caracterizaba a Edward, precisamente era ser paciente.

De hecho, la prudencia y la paciencia no habían sido repartidas en su persona a la hora de brindar alguna clase de don. Al parecer había llegado tarde siendo maldecido con el don de ser un hijo de puta y un imbécil la mayoría de las veces. Apretando los puños con fuerza contra el volante, se dijo que ver el Jeep estacionado del bastardo afuera de la casa de su mujer era una prueba evidente del infinito conspirando en su contra. Una jodida prueba sobre cómo aprender a convivir con algo que él mismo había provocado. Absolutamente nadie rondaría a su esposa si él hubiera sido un buen marido.

—Es Jasper —susurró Bella con la voz tensa a su lado—. Ha estado preocupado, seguro vino a ver cómo estamos.

—Genial.

—No te disgustes. —Hizo una mueca. Edward respiró hondo, era imposible que no se molestara, pero definitivamente no haría una escena.

—¿Vas a seguir viéndote con él?

—Solo somos amigos.

—Un amigo que te pretende, claro está. —Ella abrió la boca como para refutar eso, pero Edward se adelantó—. Es así, Bella, no es como que lo conozcas de antes, es tu pretendiente, y no lo culpo, eres hermosa… pero eres mi esposa.

—Por el momento.

—¿En serio? —preguntó totalmente descolocado.

Ella pareció meditar aquello, algo que comenzó a matarlo. El hecho de que Bella se planteara todavía lo que estaba haciendo lo carcomía por dentro, podía verlo en sus ojos, pese a que ahora ya no eran fáciles de leer. Bella no estaba segura de nada, por lo que lo dejaba en un punto muerto, donde el divorcio todavía estaba plasmado en unos papeles en el comedor de la casa. Finalmente, la castaña suspiró.

—Hablaré con él —dijo mirando al frente, hacia donde el tipo ahora había descendido del vehículo—. ¿Puedes esperar aquí?

 _No._

Claro que no quería esperar ahí sintiéndose como un hijo de puta miserable, quería bajarse y dejarle bien claro al imbécil quién era él y correrlo a la mierda para siempre. Algo que dado el tono de Bella y su mirada, sería recibido con una bofetada. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de calmarse.

—Iré a traer donas y algo caliente para los niños, ¿te parece mejor eso? —murmuró con la voz extrañamente ronca. Ella lo miró, pareciendo ofensivamente aturdida, antes de que asintiera.

 **O~O~O~O**

—Bueno, esto sí que es una sorpresa. —Jasper sonrió, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros al detenerse frente a ella.

—Sí… —carraspeó—, es… es complicado.

—¿Volviste con él? —Su tono no era acusador, era más bien curiosidad, de igual forma la castaña se ruborizó.

—No es como si nos hubiéramos divorciado… nosotros, hum, por fin hablamos de lo que es mejor y bueno, creo… creo que vamos a intentarlo. —Él suspiró.

—Solo no digas que haces esto por lo niños. —Isabella se ruborizó antes de negar.

—Le estoy dando una oportunidad a mi matrimonio.

—Te diría que me da gusto, pero estaría mintiendo. ¿Supongo que regresas a Seattle ahora?

—Sí, ah… —Miró nerviosamente hacia la ventana, donde Sam estaba ahora sacudiendo las manos, no tardarían más que un par de minutos en salir a recibirla—. El trabajo me espera, y la escuela de los niños, y demás cosas.

El silencio incómodo comenzó a crecer entre ellos antes de que él se riera entre dientes.

—Supongo que… es aquí donde te digo que me dio gusto conocerte y todo eso.

—¿No crees que podemos seguir siendo amigos? —Él sonrió antes de negar.

—¿No viste la mirada de asesinato que me dio tu esposo? —La joven frunció el ceño, haciéndolo suspirar—. Lo mejor para los tres es que mantenga mi distancia, definitivo; si fuera solo tu novio lo mandaría a la mierda, pero hay muchas cosas involucradas entre ustedes… —Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde ahora Elizabeth también saludaba. Jasper sonrió devolviéndoles el saludo—. Siempre puedes hablarme… —Se encogió de hombros—. Igual sabes en dónde está la tienda y tienes mi número.

—Jasper, yo… —balbuceó, con un nudo imprudente en la garganta, él tan solo sonrió antes de estrecharla en sus brazos.

—Está bien, Bella. No necesitas explicarme nada, tan solo espero que ese marido tuyo esta vez aproveche la oportunidad.

Bella le devolvió el abrazo, rogándole al cielo que Jasper tuviera razón y no se arrepintiera, más pronto que tarde, de la nueva oportunidad que le estaba dando a su matrimonio.

—Supongo que nos veremos por ahí, despídeme de los niños, son adorables.

—¿No quieres despedirte tú mismo de ellos? —Él negó.

—Prefiero que sea de esta manera… ya es un poco duro de todas formas.

Y luego miró por encima de su hombro, sus ojos oscureciéndose con cierto odio que nunca antes había visto.

—Espero que esta vez seas lo suficientemente listo, las segundas oportunidades raramente se dan —escupió con desdén—. Más escasas aún teniendo una mujer como ella, y unos niños increíbles, me atrevería a decir que pecas de estúpido.

—Y yo me atrevería a decirte que no te metas en lo que no te importa. —El tono afilado de Edward le erizó hasta la médula, sembrándola en su lugar.

—En fin. —Jasper se encogió de hombros, toda tensión abandonando su rostro como si no hubiera pasado nada, antes de regalarle una sonrisa—. Tenía que decírselo, ya sabes, por si pensaba volver a ser un idiota. Eres increíble, no dejes que él te diga lo contrario. —La estrechó una vez más, para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse.

Bella se quedó de pie, atónita, cuando lo vio subirse a su Jeep y desaparecer por la calle sin otra mirada atrás. Su mente se tambaleó. Él era hermoso y bueno, y si le hubiera permitido entrar realmente en su corazón, posiblemente se encontraría en otra situación. Pero no, Edward tenía que aparecer y revolverlo todo.

—Isabella.

Hablando de su esposo. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza, como siempre ante su presencia; con el labio entre los dientes, ella se volvió hacia él, y respiró sorprendida. La expresión de Edward era oscura, su mirada parecía como en plena ebullición mientras miraba la calle por donde Jasper había desaparecido.

—Por favor, Edward, deja esa mirada loca de celos —le espetó, aun cuando una parte de ella estuviera en secreto contenta—. Jasper se ha ido.

Él la miró, visiblemente escéptico y listo para decir algo, pero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y los niños salieron corriendo a su encuentro, todo quedó de lado, enfocándose con una sonrisa en recibir con los brazos abiertos a sus hijos.

 **O~O~O~O**

—¡Entonces el viento hizo ese sonido! —Sam dio una pirueta—. Y realmente me asusté, pero no lloré —canturreó orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Eres increíble, todo un chico grande —aseguró Edward, en cuclillas frente a su hijo.

—Eli sí lloró, porque es una niña, y las niñas siempre lloran —aseguró rodando sus pequeños ojos verdes dramáticamente, haciéndolo reír.

—Bueno, pero tú eres un chico grande, es tu obligación estar ahí para tu hermana, si ella llora, tú debes explicarle que no hay nada a lo que temer.

—En realidad tuve un poquito de miedo, pero solo un poco —gesticuló con los dedos, haciéndolo sonreír mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Voces se levantaron sobre ellos, robando su atención.

—Entonces lloré, ¿por qué no volviste? —balbuceó Elizabeth entre los brazos de Bella. Ambas se encontraban en la estancia, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Edward pudiera verlas.

—Mi pobre bebé, ¿podrás perdonarme?, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

El relajante y musical tono que usó su esposa para calmar a su hija, consiguió justo el efecto contrario en él, y cuando la joven se agachó para dejarla de vuelta en el suelo, pudo ver cómo los vaqueros se ajustaban al redondeando trasero femenino. Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, empezó a caminar hacia ella. Ojalá lo tocase algún día otra vez del mismo modo en que estaba acariciando los cabellos de su hija.

Maldición. Se detuvo en seco, ruborizado de la cabeza a los pies y sintiéndose demasiado excitado como para estar cerca de ella. En el pasado, Edward habría deslizado la palma de su mano por la espalda de Isabella, con seguridad le habría robado un escalofrío. Con tan solo una mirada le declararía sus intenciones y normalmente ella intentaría oponerse, pero siempre terminaría cediendo porque ella…

Edward parpadeó. Siempre pensó que era porque ella lo deseaba de la misma manera que él la deseaba a ella, pero justo ahora, se dio cuenta de que era porque ella lo amaba, siempre lo amó, y el conocimiento de eso lo dejó frío y totalmente descolocado.

—Le comenté a mamá que mañana mismo volveremos a Seattle, Rosalie me llamó esta mañana, mi licencia se ha terminado —murmuró Bella, caminando en su dirección, ajena a todo lo que le estaba pasando, por lo que tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—También hablé con Emmett, al parecer me necesita de regreso cuanto antes, ¿qué te parece si regresamos juntos?

—No es necesario —contradijo, haciéndolo suspirar.

—Sé que no lo es, pero quiero hacerlo, ¿puedo?

Isabella lo miró con ojos aprensivos, de nuevo irguiendo esa extraña barrera que no le permitía leerla con la misma facilidad de antes; Edward tan solo esperaba que algún día las cosas retomaran su curso, definitivamente el camino no sería fácil.

* * *

 **¿Cómo va su semana chicas? Espero que muy bien, bueno pues el camino a penas comienza, ¿cómo ven?**


	33. Treinta y tres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani Otro año más que se nos va, por suerte para mí, acompañada de personas con tanta capacidad y carisma como ustedes, mil gracias por todo lo que hacen por mi!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Te acuerdas el primer día cuando llegamos a casa con los mellizos recién nacidos, y empezaron a llorar al mismo tiempo en cuanto los pusiste en la cuna? —murmuró Edward mientras pasaban el último letrero de "Bienvenidos a Seattle", los niños venían ya dormidos en el asiento trasero, y de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para que entre él y Bella no se irguiera un incómodo silencio cuando los cantos, los gritos, las preguntas y llantos de sus hijos habían cesado.

—Sí, cómo olvidarlo, lloré junto con ellos.

—No sabías qué hacer, estabas muy nerviosa. —Isabella se rio.

—Tú, por el contrario, no parecías nada nervioso.

—¿Y sabes por qué era eso? —La joven lo miró antes de negar—. Era porque sabía que podríamos hacerlo, siempre has demostrado ser bastante capaz, no tenía dudas de que incluso a pesar del miedo que ambos teníamos al ser jóvenes y volver con dos pequeños niños a la casa, los sacaríamos adelante, sobre todo tú. Ellos te adoran.

—También a ti, aunque no lo merezcas —bromeó, codeándolo suavemente.

Ella no parecía tan fría como al inicio del camino, igual no era la de siempre, aunque bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar? Era absurdo cómo tenía que darse cuenta de que en realidad no la conocía, nunca sostenían conversaciones, ni tampoco compartían viajes. Durante años fue lo suficientemente imbécil como para no conocer nada de su esposa. Bella bostezó, relajándose en el asiento del copiloto, haciéndolo pensar que quizás por fin estaba comprendiendo cuán importante era para él.

Sentir esa conexión con ella mandó cálidas oleadas por todo su cuerpo. Edward tentó un poco más a la suerte, estirando la mano para encontrar la de su esposa, negándose a mirar su reacción pese a que pudo sentir lo tensa de su mano, y ya que ella no rechazó de inmediato su tacto, continuó deslizando el pulgar por el dorso de ésta por unos minutos hasta que por supuesto, ella la alejó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana. El cobrizo suspiró, pero se negó a que aquello mermara su idea de tener una mejor convivencia.

—¿Recuerdas la primera palabra de Eli? —Eso de nuevo la hizo sonreír.

—Dijo _penele,_ como olvidarlo.

—Ella enfureció porque apagué el televisor y me gritó que lo prendiera. —Ambos se rieron—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Sam trepó tan alto que estuviste a punto de llamar a los bomberos?

 **O~O~O~O**

Bella se sentía nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando en el pequeño espacio del automóvil, la charla distractora estaba funcionando, dejando en pausa por un momento lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, incluso el recuerdo de su madre y Phil no muy conformes con su abrupto regreso… y eso la molestaba. Edward la hacía sentirse tan confusa, un momento lo quería del otro lado del mundo, y al siguiente cerca. Ojalá pudieran quedarse así para siempre... o no.

—Claro que me acuerdo, casi me vuelvo loca, Elizabeth quería alcanzarlo y entre sus llantos y los gritos alarmados del señor Newton estaba a punto de desmayarme, lo bueno es que saliste temprano del trabajo.

—Se me atascó el traje en una rama y se rompió casi por la mitad, Sam estaba avergonzado por eso —comentó con una sonrisa, justo al momento en que aparcaba fuera de la casa.

Isabella suspiró, y el sonido suave y apenas audible, logró que él sujetara su mentón, obligándola a enfrentarse a su mirada. Y estando ahí, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se habría sentido tener la libertad para acurrucarse en sus brazos en cualquier momento que hubiese querido. Para saber que estaba a salvo y que la amaba. Nunca había tenido esa oportunidad, y eso la entristeció.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban con emociones, su mano se deslizó con suavidad de su mentón a su cuello, como si en cualquier momento fuera a tirar de ella para besarla. Debería alejarse. Las alarmas sonaban dentro de su cabeza, ¿entonces por qué no podía hacerlo? Quizás era por la forma en la que sus yemas encontraban siempre el lugar más sensible, o por la manera en la que sus ojos la tenían cimbrada. Bella deslizó la mirada por sus gruesos antebrazos hasta llegar a la altura de la garganta, desviándose rápidamente hacia su mandíbula fuerte y afilada. Ella jamás había tenido un fetiche, pero la mandíbula de Edward bien podía considerarse uno.

—Te quiero, y te extraño —dijo él con voz ronca, robándole un escalofrío.

El cobrizo aflojó la presión que estaba haciendo, deslizando los dedos suavemente en el cabello detrás de su nuca, la fricción era suave y sin pensarlo se derritió deseando más de aquello. Él continuó con lentas pero firmes caricias, deslizando los dedos una y otra vez en algo que se asemejaba bastante a un masaje, enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Dios, tenía que detenerlo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Tampoco dijo nada, se limitó a observar ahora su rostro, desde el afilado ángulo de su mandíbula hasta esos labios delgados y suaves, deteniéndose en su nariz ligeramente curvada. ¿Se la habría roto cuando tuvo el accidente? ¿Qué ocurriría si cedía a lo que sin duda él estaba alentando? ¿Quién era realmente Edward?

A veces el ser glacial e indiferente con el que dormía cada noche, otras el apasionado y protector con quien despertaba cada mañana… y por último, el hombre que mejor besaba en todo el mundo. Él se encontró con su mirada, y Bella se perdió en el apasionado verde que hacía que todas las mujeres se detuvieran un segundo a verlo, siempre había robado miradas a su paso. No eran simplemente verdes, no, eran una extraordinaria mezcla de verde con motas doradas… Estaba cayendo de nuevo, en él, en su embrujo. El pensamiento se abrió paso dentro de su cabeza haciendo que se tensara. Él frunció el ceño, pero a Bella no le importó cuando se echó hacia atrás retirándose de su toque y rechazó categóricamente la sensación de pérdida que inundó su pecho al hacerlo.

—¿Dónde te quedarás esta noche? —Logró decir sin que le temblara la voz, y aquello la hizo sentirse orgullosa de sí misma—. Si no tienes donde, quizás…

—Llamé a Emmett —interrumpió sus balbuceos—, dijo que podía quedarme en su cuarto de huéspedes. —La joven suspiró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué decía de su matrimonio que él se quedara en otro lado? Edward sujetó su mentón—. Bella, no te preocupes por mí, y no volveré a nuestra casa hasta que tú lo decidas, te lo prometo.

—También es tu casa —susurró un tanto acongojada.

—No debí dejar que te fueras de aquí nunca, ahora me toca pagar por mis errores.

—No quiero que suene como un castigo…

—Pero más o menos lo es —afirmó en tono duro, pese a que su pulgar trazaba suavemente su barbilla.

—Tan solo necesito tiempo.

—Todo el que consideres necesario.

Y dicho eso, la liberó para bajarse del auto dando así por concluida esa extraña química que sentía solo con él, esa energía recorriéndola, la electricidad en el ambiente enfriándose. La castaña acompañó a Edward con la mirada mientras bajaba a los mellizos, luego cuando los recostó, y después cuando se puso a hacer una pequeña maleta para marcharse.

La noche en la cabaña con Edward había resultado… bueno, mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó, pero en este momento, la realidad se levantaba sobre ella como una ola. Edward y ella tenían mucho camino por delante, y el dolor de estar en esa situación era tan crudo que sus emociones se sintieron abrasadas, picando cada vez que incluso lo miraba guardar una prenda u otro artículo más.

―Bueno, solo me llevaré esto, tampoco es como que no pueda volver si olvidé algo, ¿verdad? ―Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

―Mientras no vengas a buscarlo en la madrugada… ―Él pareció sorprendido antes de reírse.

―Bueno, supongo entonces que me llevaré mi máquina de afeitar de una vez ―bromeó haciéndola sonreír, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto Edward caminó hasta donde estaba y sujetó sus manos―. Haré esto bien, de verdad puedo hacerlo, quiero demostrarte a ti y a los niños que son todo para mí.

Minutos después estaba tomando la maleta y marchándose a casa de su hermano, dejándola aturdida en la inmensa alcoba.

* * *

 **Chicas, aquí les dejo la última actualización del año, no sin antes darle las gracias por acompañarme no solo en esta historia, si no a lo largo del camino, espero que este 2017 este lleno de bendiciones y mejores cosas, un fuerte abrazo!**


	34. Treinta y cuatro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani arrancamos con otro año, un abrazo chicas!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Isabella suspiró, despidiéndose de una compañera del hospital antes de subirse a su auto.

Había salido bastante cansada del turno de noche, con las fiestas decembrinas a la vuelta de la esquina, los accidentes se disparaban a un cien por ciento. Jóvenes borrachos, accidentes automovilísticos, y hasta casos curiosos de personas con quemaduras por culpa de las luces de navidad. Así que sí, estaba hecha polvo cuando llegó a casa, quedándose paralizada al ver el auto de Edward a esas horas de la madrugada estacionado ahí.

Buscó con la mirada el automóvil de la señora Cope, pero no estaba. Molesta como para incluso tener que lidiar con Edward, y lo que al parecer era un plan para quedarse en casa, se bajó del auto, quedándose quieta cuando él salió al mismo tiempo.

―Hola.

―¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ―preguntó en tono afilado, manteniendo sus ojos sobre su rostro, ignorando por completo lo bien que se veía con traje, como todo el ejecutivo de negocios que era.

Quizás se estaba portando así debido al cansancio, o por el hecho de que estuviera todavía en casa cuando se suponía que tenía que quedarse con Emmett. Él pareció sorprendido por su actitud, Bella se estaba portando como una perra y lo sabía dado el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, pero algo dentro de su pecho la urgía a que se defendiera a sí misma más de lo que lo hizo en el pasado… un pasado en el que su modo de ser fue sutil y bastante moderado. Algo le había ocurrido desde que llegó a Forks, una nueva confianza despertó en ella dándole voz a un lado suyo que siempre había mantenido encadenado.

―He decidido modificar mis hábitos. Quiero pasar más tiempo con los niños por las tardes, así que le he pedido a la señora Cope que se vaya ciertos días de la semana antes, espero no haberme adelantado y ser un jodido imprudente, dado tu mirada.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces antes de aclararse la garganta.

―No, yo… ―suspiró―, tan solo fue un día largo, siento estarme portando así. ―La mirada de Edward se suavizó mientras se acercaba a ella.

―Bueno, yo siento haber hecho esto sin consultarte.

―Está bien. ―Agitó la mano restándole importancia―. Son tus hijos, y si quieres venir más temprano lo entiendo.

Aquello era tan extraño. Edward por lo general siempre quemaría su tiempo en el gimnasio, o solo Dios sabría dónde; y sin embargo, después de que ella llegara a esta hora del trabajo, la recibiría a veces en la alcoba o en las escaleras y la habría levantado y besado hasta que ella se derritiera entre sus fuertes brazos. Mirando esos ojos verdes, recordó cómo en esos escasos momentos había estado tan feliz, tan llena de amor por él que ni siquiera había considerado ninguna otra posibilidad más que la que él finalmente había recapacitado y se había dado cuenta que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Había deseado tanto eso que nunca se dio cuenta que lo que tenían era solo sexo, y como una tonta sin carácter alguno, fue lo suficientemente débil como para aceptar cualquier cosa que él le diera.

―Isabella. ―Edward dio un paso en su dirección, sus dedos rozando suavemente su mejilla, trayéndola de vuelta y mandando olas imprudentes de calor por todo su cuerpo―. Por favor, no vayas ahí.

―¿A dónde? ―preguntó, parpadeando confundida.

―Al pasado.

―Ah… es difícil ―susurró, abrumada de ser tan evidente.

―Lo sé, estoy tratando de cambiarlo, pero no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si no me lo permites.

―Te estoy dejando venir a casa. ―El suave roce de sus dedos en su rostro terminó abruptamente. El frío de la noche sustituyendo su calor.

―A casa, sí, con los niños también, pero ¿qué me dices de ti?, ¿cuándo me vas a permitir verte, salir contigo?, aunque sea tocarte. ―La joven desvió la mirada, mordisqueándose el labio.

―Necesito tiempo. ―Edward suspiró.

―Todo el que necesites mientras no me saques por completo de tu vida. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ―Bella lo miró fijamente.

―L-Lo intentaré.

 **O~O~O~O**

La vida estaba empeñada en patear el culo de Edward una y otra vez.

Lo sabía justo ahora, hundido entre el colchón y la almohada, intentando vanamente pensar en cualquier mierda menos en los gemidos y roncos gruñidos que estaban escuchándose al otro lado del pasillo. Cuando le pidió alojamiento a su hermano, debió suponer que Rosalie venía en el paquete de aguantar cosas, claro, ¿pero sexo toda la puñetera noche?

Con un gruñido se levantó de la cama, pasándose las manos por el cabello de forma frustrada, de igual forma no podía dormir bien. No podía hacerlo correctamente mientras Bella no estuviera en sus brazos, mientras no estuviera seguro de que los niños estaban a salvo. Él siempre verificaba las cerraduras una vez que Bella venía de su turno de noche, o cuando la señora Cope se iba. ¿Ahora? Bueno, era raro cómo se sentía como un puto intruso cada vez que se paraba por la que antes fue su casa.

Los niños lo recibían siempre encantados, aunque comenzando a hacer preguntas sobre por qué no se quedaba en casa, preguntas que ignoraba llevándolos al parque, o comprándoles helado, incluso estaba pensando en comprarles un cachorro. La convivencia con ellos era genial, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. ¿Pero con su esposa? Bueno, eso era totalmente distinto. Con un bufido terminó de cambiarse, el reloj marcaba pasada la medianoche. Perfecto, alcanzaría a Bella saliendo de la clínica, aunque sospechaba que violaría una petición muy importante, la de mantener cierta distancia.

Suspiró ante la idea de su esposa enojada, ella tenía razón con una cosa. Atosigarla con que volvieran solo iba a causar que se retrajera, y discutir con ella respecto a su situación haría lo mismo. Lo único que podía hacer era darle su espacio, algo en lo que no era nada bueno. Así que… a la mierda. Ya había tenido suficiente de espera. Y ella había dicho semanas atrás que lo intentaría, apelaría a eso cuando se enfureciera con su presencia.

 **O~O~O~O**

―¿Entonces no están viviendo juntos?

Bella suspiró ante el tono soñador de James. Vaya, siempre supo que Edward le caía mal, pero su tono cantarino y sus ojos brillantes no era lo que necesitaba ahora viniendo de su mejor amigo.

―De momento no, he tratado… de mantener mi distancia, le he pedido tiempo pero no creo que esté funcionando, él no piensa alejarse.

―Entonces, quizás es el momento de optar por la cirugía preventiva, ¿no crees? ―murmuró James con una sonrisa al ver su ceño fruncido―. Ya sabes, cortarlo de tu vida como harías con un tumor sospechoso. Y como cualquier buen médico, debes usar todos los medios que tengas a disposición, dile que vienes cansada, que los niños están confundidos, que sé yo… claro, si _de verdad_ lo quieres alejar.

Bella suspiró. No. De hecho no quería alejarlo, sentía que su alma se iba con él cada vez que lo veía partir por la noche, o cuando la miraba con cautela, o cuando estaba divirtiéndose con los niños y ella entraba, provocando que dejara de sonreír abruptamente. Se manejaba con desconcertante cuidado a su lado, con una cautela que le ponía los nervios de punta. Ya no estaba segura de qué era mejor para su salud mental.

Terminando de guardar las cosas en su casillero, ambos salieron a la noche fría; la castaña frunció el ceño al ver una alta y corpulenta silueta de pie a un lado de su automóvil, y no fue hasta que dio un par de pasos más y la risa para nada discreta de James, que supo de quién se trataba. Él era demasiado sensual, decadente, los años solo lo volvían increíblemente mejor. Podría estar furiosa con él, pero nunca podría negar que tuviese un cuerpo espectacular.

―Nop, definitivamente el tipo no sabe guardar sus distancias.

―Cállate, James, no necesito una pelea entre ustedes.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque no, muchas gracias ―murmuró sin aliento cuando se encontró con la mirada de su esposo. Sus ojos como esmeraldas se clavaron en los de ella, y el corazón le dio un vuelco loco―. Te veré mañana.

Se despidió con un tono afilado, haciendo que James rodara los ojos caminando hacia su automóvil, Bella también caminó a paso decidido hacia el suyo, debatiéndose entre estar furiosa porque Edward empezara a romper sus promesas, o furiosa consigo misma por estar sintiendo aleteos dentro de su pecho. Quizás ya no se sentía tan traicionada como antes, en realidad, pero ahí mientras miraba a su esposo cuyas ropas realmente no deberían ajustarse de esa forma tan moldeada a su cuerpo, pensó que aunque ya no estaba tan enojada, igual no podía confiar en él.

* * *

 **Hola, hola qué tal de fiestas? Espero lo hayan pasado excelente, mis mejores deseos y bueno, me cuentan que les parece? Como siempre es para mí un placer leer sus comentarios**!


	35. Treinta y cinco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani muchas gracias por su ayuda!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Las puertas corredizas de cristal de la clínica se abrieron, y la misma mujer que siempre ponía su mundo de cabeza, salió finalmente. Llevaba su ropa quirúrgica azul, que se aferraba a su asombroso cuerpo. Lujuria instantánea incendió sus entrañas, y mierda sí, que se jodieran las distancias, ella era exactamente lo que necesitaba y quería. Eso y que el hijo de puta de James desapareciera cuanto antes. Sacudiendo la cabeza guardó su gruñido para más tarde.

―¿De verdad quiero saber qué estás haciendo a esta hora de la madrugada aquí? ―murmuró su esposa. Su tono, aunque duro, al menos no estaba rayando en la cólera.

Edward levantó un paquete con comida que sostenía en sus manos, haciendo que ella elevara una delineada ceja oscura.

―Traje la cena. ―Abrió la bolsa mirando en el interior―. Hay costillas, hamburguesas, albóndigas con un poco de picante…

―¿Nada ligero por ser cena? ―Edward sonrió sacando una pequeña caja.

― _Voilà_ , papas con queso para nachos.

―Como enfermera, voy a tener que rechazar la cena. ―Apartando con cuidado un mechón de su rostro, le sonrió por primera vez en eones antes de dar un paso en su dirección y mirar dentro de la bolsa con comida―. Pero dado que ya terminó mi turno, y no soy más que un simple mortal hambriento, ¿me atrevo a preguntar si todavía estará caliente?

Él rodó un ancho hombro en un encogimiento perezoso, tratando de ser lo más casual que pudiera.

―No sé. ¿Crees que podemos comerla así? Te diría que fuéramos a casa de Emm, pero créeme, no quieres escuchar los maullidos que hace tu compañera.

―¿R-Rosalie? ―medio gimió, estremeciéndose y al parecer odiando la escena tanto como él.

―La misma. ―Bella bufó, mirando alternativamente de la comida a él―. ¿Entonces qué sugieres?

―¿Qué estás tramando, Edward?

―Cenar ―aseguró frunciendo el ceño, intentando parecer lo más ofendido posible. Ella entrecerró los ojos, indicios de furia llameando en sus orbes, haciéndolo sudar pese a lo frío de la noche.

―Bien, sígueme. ―Lo sorprendió al quitar la alarma de su vehículo―. Creo que en casa tenemos un microondas, estoy segura de que puede servir para algo.

 _Sarcasmo_. Mejor que rechazo a cualquier hora del día. Edward sonrió, podía con eso.

 **O~O~O~O**

Su corazón era tan tonto.

Bella suspiró mientras miraba por el retrovisor, comprobando que Edward iba detrás de ella y su corazón de nuevo palpitó con… _¿para qué ahondar en ello?_ El caso era que _tenía_ un corazón. La joven supuso que cuando estabas en la profesión médica, tener un corazón siempre era algo bueno. La sensibilidad le ayudaba a relacionarse con los pacientes. Aunque también hacía que se involucrara demasiado y le doliera mucho más cuando lo peor pasaba.

Sin embargo, no cambiaría por nada su capacidad de compenetrarse con sus pacientes. La hacía una condenada buena enfermera, y le daba la fuerza para ir a trabajar todos los días en lugar de sentarse en su casa esperando a que Edward volviera, sabría el cielo con qué humor. Dios, ¿estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, no? Sí, sabía que estaba perdiendo capacidad intelectual al insistir en toda esa mierda del pasado, pero también tenía años de infierno por revisar concienzudamente, y cada cosa por mínima que fuera, le traía recordatorios de que Edward podía ser el cielo y el infierno en un solo paquete. Finalmente llegaron a casa, y Bella tomó su bolso y su compostura de una vez por todas… La puerta de su lado se abrió, haciéndola dar un respingo al ver a Edward.

―Lamento asustarte ―dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

―Lo siento ―murmuró ruborizada, mirando hacia cualquier lado―. Tan solo no esperaba que… ya sabes.

―Que fuera un caballero, puedes decirlo, años siendo un completo idiota no se compensan con un pequeño gesto. ―La tensión pareció crecer entre ellos, Bella no quería más de eso, al menos no esta noche, por lo que suspiró.

―¿Entramos?

Fue así que minutos después estaban en el comedor, cenando lo que por alguna extraña razón era su comida favorita. ¿Cómo lo sabía Edward? Eso sería un misterio… como lo que estaba pensando en este momento. Se preguntó si seguiría enojado por ver a James caminando a su lado, nunca le había caído bien y en cuanto se encontraron en el estacionamiento, Bella pudo ver cómo una tormenta se levantaba en los ojos verdes de Edward. Era tan sexy. Ella siempre había amado su temperamento, porque parecía más en control de sí mismo que nunca. Ahora, él estaba curiosamente callado, observándola fijamente mientras comía, algo que la hubiera molestado si no tuviera tantísima hambre.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó finalmente antes de atacar las papas con queso―. Parece que nunca antes me hubieras visto comer.

―Me gusta verte comer. ―Bella bufó.

―Sí, porque comer como desesperada es tan encantador. ―Él se echó a reír.

―Para mí lo es ―dijo antes de morder su hamburguesa.

Continuaron cenando en un silencio sorprendentemente cómodo, y cuando terminaron, Edward desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Regresó con una toallita húmeda y la dejó sin habla cuando muy tiernamente le limpió la boca, deslizándose suavemente a sus manos, atrapando cada pedacito de queso pegajoso y grasa de las papas fritas, recordándole como, aunque era difícil de imaginar que ese hombre, grande y normalmente malo, tenía este mismo gesto con los mellizos. La castaña desvió la mirada a sus anchos brazos, el suéter tenso en sus bíceps. Lo había visto haciendo ejercicio inclemente con aquellos brazos, pero también lo había visto acunar a sus bebés recién nacidos con cuidado. Su silencio y su mirada abstraída indicaban también que algo no estaba bien, y animada por el deseo de comprobar que él estaba cambiando, se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

―¿Qué ocurrió hoy? ―Él se tensó, antes de pararse abruptamente, no sin que antes pudiera ver cómo sus ojos se llenaron de sombras.

Edward era increíble en muchas cosas, como ser leal a su trabajo hasta el punto de psicosis, inteligente… y sexual para la distracción. Y cien mil cosas más que Bella había tenido que admitir que nadie más estaba cerca de ser. Pero tenía un serio defecto.

No podía manejar las emociones. En absoluto.

Él siempre había huido de cualquier cosa profunda… incluso si no podía moverse. Podía sentarse justo enfrente de ella y asentir e incluso hablar, pero cuando las emociones se volvían fuertes para él, las dejaría en el interior de su piel. ¿Y si intentabas obligarlo a enfrentarlas? Bien, eso no era posible. Nadie obligaba a Edward a hacer nada.

Y síp, seguro, había un montón de buenas razones para la forma como era. Su familia perdida en un trágico accidente, su novia con el mismo destino. Habiendo sido golpeado de esa manera toda su vida, podía comprenderlo. Pero fueran cuales fueran los factores de estrés, al final del día, Edward iba a huir de cualquier cosa que fuese demasiado complicada o requiriese algo de él. Bella lo observó fijamente mientras metía todas las cajas de comida en una bolsa antes de tirarlas en la basura, comenzando en su mente la cuenta regresiva en la que él daba por terminada la velada.

―Estoy… estoy yendo a terapia. ―Ella se quedó aturdida antes de aclararse la garganta.

―Oh, eso… eso es bueno, ¿cómo te está yendo? ―Él tragó saliva, su nuez de adán subiendo y bajando, y de repente supo que lo que sea que trataron hoy, definitivamente no fue su matrimonio, sino que estaba relacionado con su infernal pasado.

 **O~O~O~O**

―Bien, a-apenas he comenzado.

Edward suspiró recordando cómo su vida se fue rápidamente por el fregadero. Junto con lo de sus padres y después con lo de Angela, su existencia se volvió miserable. Esa tarde le había confesado a Leah, la psicóloga que Emmett le recomendó y que también lo había atendido a él, cómo estaba atormentado por un montón de mierda. Le dijo entre otras cosas que estaba abatido además por haberse acostado rápidamente con la que hasta hacía poco consideraba una buena amiga, un soporte, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el enorme peso en sus hombros de saber que sería padre. Uno malo, por cierto.

Leah le comentó que todo había pasado rápidamente sin darle tiempo a procesar nada, así que no le quedó más que su auto-odio y la ira, la que arremetió contra cualquier persona o cosa, sin importarle mucho lo que estaba pasando alrededor. Iban a trabajar con ello. Así que… de momento no quería hablar de eso con su esposa.

—Me alegra mucho, es un gran paso —lo confortó Bella, acariciando con suavidad su mano. Edward sonrió levemente ante su mirada, agradeciendo internamente que no hubiera nada de lástima. Odiaba la lástima, por eso nunca había hablado de su pasado con nadie—. También estoy contenta de que me buscaras esta noche y… compartieras esto conmigo —murmuró con voz suave, sus ojos oscuros brillantes y cálidos.

Entonces, la verdad de la situación entre ellos lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que casi se levanta de la silla. ¿Estaba enamorado de su esposa? La miró abrumado, ella le devolvió la mirada con una sincera y pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su mano.

Sí, lo estaba.

¿Y qué tan enfermo resultaba que apenas estuviera dándose cuenta de eso? Al mismo tiempo, la vergüenza se sintió como un peso en el centro de su pecho, porque ella quería mucho más que esas banalidades, ella quería que la amara, pero todavía no se sentía seguro con ese sentimiento. Mierda, solo esperaba que la paciencia de Bella soportara un poco más.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, pues bueno pasos cortos pero seguros, ¿me dicen que les parece? Como siempre, un placer leerlas!**


	36. Treinta y seis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani muchas gracias por su ayuda!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Ya no recuerdo cómo murió tu papá.

Edward la cuestionó en un intento por desviar un poco la atención de sí mismo y las revelaciones que estaba teniendo, necesitaba enfocarse. Aunque, dada la mirada de Isabella, debió pensarse dos veces antes de hacer esa pregunta.

—Eso es porque nunca te lo conté —suspiró—; él murió cuando era muy pequeña, Charlie era policía y tuvo un accidente en un asalto a mano armada que terminó con su vida. Después de eso mi mamá se… volcó un poco en ella misma.

—¿Crees que por eso se mudó a Forks?

—En parte; Seattle siempre le ha parecido un lugar violento y buscaba tranquilidad, pero también creo que lo hizo por alejarse un poco… ¿si me entiendes? —Él frunció el ceño.

—No, de hecho no lo hago. —Eso la hizo suspirar.

—Creo que se fue más bien porque yo le recuerdo a Charlie, ella lo decía todo el tiempo, y desde que papá murió, nunca volvió a ser la misma. De alguna manera se las arregló para que la casa ya no se sintiera como… ya sabes, "nuestra casa". —Se encogió de hombros—. Jamás estaba, se la pasaba en reuniones con amigas o de viaje. Lo cierto es que crecí sintiéndome muy sola, pero ahora veo que eso no cambió mucho al pasar los años.

Edward suspiró estrechando un poco más su mano, la que aún mantenía entrelazada con la de él. Una parte de sí mismo congeniaba con lo que ella le había contado. Él siempre se sintió solo, incluso rodeado de su familia, de lujos, de lo que fuera, nunca sintió que formara realmente parte de nada después de la muerte de sus padres, y de crecer viviendo de una casa de un familiar en otra. Él y Emmett se habían sentido desamparados por años, hasta que por fin su tía Esmerald los acogió en su hogar, ella puso bastante empeño en sacarlos adelante, hasta su repentina muerte por un ataque al corazón. Angela había estado ahí para apoyarlo. Pero ahora, en este punto muerto con su esposa, se odió por haber arrastrado a Bella al mismo destino, eso lo hacía sentirse más mierda si es que aquello fuera posible.

—Por esa razón vivías sola cuando te conocí.

—Sí, pensé que de esa manera haría las cosas más fáciles para ambas.

—Y por eso accediste a casarte conmigo, tenías ese deseo de pertenencia —entendió.

Todo tenía sentido, era la respuesta de por qué alguien como ella iba a casarse con alguien tan jodido como él. Edward podía comprenderla ahora, ya que él había necesitado por años pertenecer a alguien, conocía el sentimiento. Lo que nunca creyó fue que su simple deducción prendiera en electricidad calcinante a Bella, quien se paró de inmediato soltándolo como si su toque quemara, alejándose de él.

—Bella —susurró pasmado, levantándose para ir a ella.

—No —gruñó levantando la mano, como pidiéndole que no se acercara.

Sin hacerle caso, se movió hacia delante, y de nuevo ella retrocedió. Pero esta vez, no se detuvo hasta que la joven se topó con la pared de la cocina. Bella desvió la mirada irritada, su cuerpo tenso le indicó que había tocado una fibra sensible.

—Tranquila. —Muy lentamente, ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y se encontró con su mirada atormentada—. Gracias por contarme lo que le pasó a tu papá, y por confiar en mí. Lamento si te hice sentir mal con lo que deduje, pero si de algo te sirve, lo supe porque yo me siento de la misma forma, nunca creí que alguien como tú se casara solo porque estaba embarazada, siempre me pregunté cuál sería la razón, es todo. Ojalá pudieras comprender que ahora estoy aquí, para ti.

—¿Aún te sientes así? —Edward sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí, y se lo confesé a la terapeuta, y ella me dijo que todo ser humano viene programado para sentirse bien al ser aceptado y mal al ser excluido. Al final todos tenemos ese deseo de pertenencia.

Sus oscuros ojos recorrieron su rostro, confirmando su sinceridad, asumió. Poco a poco, los últimos vestigios de la resistencia se desvanecieron, y Edward aprovechó para jalarla contra su cuerpo. Estrechó su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, y se permitió enterrar el rostro en su cabello; dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo seguía tieso, comenzó a masajear suavemente su espalda.

—Háblame, ¿en qué estás pensando? —preguntó después de un largo tiempo abrazados.

—En que no sé si esto es real.

Echándose hacia atrás, se encontró mirando a esos ojos oscuros insondables.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que tengo demasiados problemas y complicaciones viniendo contra mí desde todos lados... el trabajo, los niños preguntándome por ti, mi mamá no convencida de que nos viniéramos tan rápido. Tú eres la causa de ello y curiosamente la única cosa que tiene sentido en este momento. No puedo resultar jodida por ti también.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras, antes de acariciar con los nudillos su rostro.

—Esto es real, y no voy a ir a ningún lado.

 **O~O~O~O**

Bella miró a Edward, y se dio cuenta de que esto _era_ real. Tan real que dolía.

Y le dolía porque él había dado en el grano, ella necesitaba sentirse protegida, querida, había anhelado pertenecer a alguien, pero escucharle decir esas palabras, por alguna razón le sentó mal. Justo después de dar a luz a los mellizos, había buscado alguna señal de que lo que sentía por su esposo era recíproco, alguna pista de dónde estaba Edward. Pero no había existido nada que hubiera podido ver, nada aparte de miradas imperturbables, lujos y sexo vacío. Bella siempre había estado al otro lado de la conexión que había querido con él, mirando fijamente una pared en blanco. ¿Pero en este momento?

Era la primera vez que había tenido un vistazo de lo que siempre había anhelado. Así que, que él dijera que se sentía de la misma manera, la había dejado bastante descolocada. Acariciando una última vez su mejilla, Edward se separó caminando hacia la estancia donde había dejado su abrigo, y solo hasta ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta de que su mente y su espíritu estaban con ella, pero su cuerpo estaba en otra parte. Eso ciertamente explicaría por qué nunca trataba de tocarla de forma más inapropiada o besarla a pesar de las múltiples oportunidades que había tenido. Que le confesara que estaba yendo a terapia, quizás le daba sentido al por qué todo era tan casto. Besos en las manos y las mejillas, nunca en los labios.

Sus dedos siempre en los bordes de su cuerpo, nunca rozando o acariciando ningún lugar más íntimo, ni siquiera por accidente. Ya no entendía su relación. Lo que tenía con Edward ahora le robaba el sueño, incluso la vida mientras trabajaba, era sumamente agotador darle vueltas a lo mismo durante todo el día.

—Bueno, gracias por recibirme hoy.

Entonces, como había estado ocurriendo las demás veces, él se inclinó hacia ella para despedirse. Bella se descubrió a sí misma un poco vergonzosamente sin aliento, cada vez que se despedían. ¿Esta vez la besaría…? No. Hoy tampoco fue la excepción, lo supo cuando suavemente sintió sus labios justo al lado de su boca. ¿Qué pasaría si ella desviaba el rostro solo un poco? Se sintió terrible, ante el conocimiento.

Edward la visitaba casi siempre borracho, acongojado por la muerte de Angela, y al finalizar la noche, cuando Bella lo acompañaba a la puerta, él siempre la besaba de esta manera, entonces recordó cómo sus locas hormonas y su intensa soledad, habían hecho que girara el rostro uniendo sus labios. Él se había sorprendido, lo pudo sentir en el suave jadeo que escapó de sus labios pero Bella se negó abrir los ojos, por el contrario, presa de una confianza que no sentía, se inclinó hacia él, enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo. Afortunadamente, la sorpresa y confusión fue sustituida rápidamente por pasión incendiaria, cuando él gruñó elevándola en su contra, instándola a rodearle las caderas con las piernas mientras entraban de nuevo a su pequeño departamento. Angela le había dicho que Edward era un hombre carnal que no subsistía de besos… y en aquel entonces se había aprovechado totalmente de eso.

Incluso después, cuando él le reclamó lo que había pasado entre ellos. Recordó en particular esa noche, cuando las cosas fueron demasiado rápido, un segundo él le estaba reclamando por no sentir nada después de haberse acostado a tan pocos meses de la muerte de Angela, y al siguiente lo único que supo fue que Edward empezó a sollozar y que ella estaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo. Él estaba dolido, ebrio, confundido, y a pesar de que sabía que la odiaba por lo que habían hecho, no le importó. En ese preciso instante, el hombre al que amaba estaba entre sus brazos, y en cierta forma, no pudo sentirse culpable por disfrutar de ello. Deseó quedarse de esa forma con él para siempre. La castaña levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esos orbes como el jade, hoy todo era tan distinto. Así que dio un paso atrás, y por su vida, podía jurar que Edward pareció decepcionado.

—Adiós —susurró.

—Adiós, Bella —dijo a su vez, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de girar y dirigirse hacia su coche.

Ella lo vio partir quedándose de pie en la puerta, como siempre hacía, el dolor en su pecho creciendo mientras miraba las luces del auto desaparecer en la distancia.

* * *

 **Hola nenas, como están? Sé que quizás muchas piensen que Bella es terca, pero a su favor... Edward no le ha dicho lo que quiere escuchar realmente, ¿ustedes que harían?**


	37. Treinta y siete

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani muchas gracias por su ayuda!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Oh, vamos —canturreó Rosalie dándole un codazo—. Es su culpa por ser un intruso en la casa de mi _osito_.

—De verdad, Rose, estoy intentando no vomitar con la imagen de ustedes teniendo sexo, para que a eso le sumes el apodo ridículo a mi cuñado.

—Es como un oso adorable, para muestra, ¿dónde está ahora?

Bella suspiró mirando la hora mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento, era pasada la medianoche. Amaba su trabajo, de verdad, pero en fechas como ésta, ser una enfermera en Nochebuena, nunca dejaba… nada bueno, al menos no para ella y los mellizos. Para su trabajo no existían los descansos, los accidentes no respetaban días u horarios, con esfuerzo, a duras penas a veces conseguía que le dieran Año Nuevo, ¿pero hoy? Ni en sus mejores sueños, así que, como tantos otros años. Edward y Emmett pasaban Nochebuena, únicamente con los niños. Así que para compensar eso, las mañanas de Navidad, Isabella organizaba junto con su cuñado un desayuno para compartir los regalos que Santa le traía a los mellizos.

—Está con Edward y los niños —susurró frotándose el pecho, sintiéndose abrumada.

—¿Ves cómo es un osito tío adorable…? —De pronto se interrumpió—. Aunque, quizás esté con los niños, pero con Edward, definitivamente no. —Bella frunció el ceño mirándola.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Rosalie no respondió, por lo que siguió su mirada quedándose momentáneamente sin aliento.

Edward estaba apoyado afuera de su vehículo, y en cuanto las vio, comenzó a caminar hacia ellas. No, no caminaba. Por la forma en que los músculos de sus muslos se flexionaban en esos pantalones negros ajustados a cada paso en silencio, más bien merodeaba. Su cuerpo cantaba con energía apenas contenida, y Bella se estremeció en primaria respuesta femenina. Y entonces él clavó sus ojos en ella. En ese momento se sintió atravesada por una cálida sensación. Suspiró inconscientemente, un suspiro largo y hondo. Rosalie le dio un suave codazo.

—Bella, al menos intenta que no se te note mucho lo colada que estás por ese hombre, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven se ruborizó, quedándose totalmente callada mientras su mente corría en diferentes direcciones. En seis años, él nunca había venido a buscarla, sin importarle si era Navidad, su aniversario o lo que fuera. El pensamiento volvió a rodear su corazón con una capa de hielo, antes de que se detuviera frente a él y lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Dios, él era tan hermoso, ahí de pie parecía recién sacado de alguna película, sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella trató de sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, recordándose quién era él en verdad, que ya había pasado de todo eso, que podías autodestruirte con lo mismo solo un número de veces y luego estabas acabada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —La pregunta afilada, esta vez no solo sorprendió a Edward sino también a Rosalie quien carraspeó a su lado.

—¿Emmett se quedó en tu casa con los niños? —inquirió su amiga, mirando a su esposo.

—Sí, él está con ellos, me pidió que viniera por ustedes… quiere que te quedes en casa para el desayuno de mañana. —Rose parpadeó un tanto aturdida.

—¿Quiere que… durmamos allá? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me pareció buena idea, no sé qué diga Bella. —La aludida parpadeó un tanto confundida, ¿qué significaba aquello?

—Yo… yo…

—¿Por qué no te llevas mi auto, Rosalie?, de esa manera podré irme con Bella y preguntarle un par de cosas. —Bella parecía tan aturdida como su amiga, pero al final Rose tan solo se encogió de hombros extendiendo la mano para que le diera las llaves.

—Nos vemos allá —canturreó antes de dejarla sola con la peor de sus pesadillas.

—Lamento haber accedido a que Rosalie se quedara en casa, espero que mi jodido hermano guarde la compostura y no… _mierda_ —se pasó una mano por ese caótico y seductor cabello—, no estaba pensando con claridad cuando accedí, lo mataré si tiene sexo cerca de mis hijos, te lo juro. —Bella se rio, rompiendo un poco la incomodidad.

—No hay problema, pero… ¿piensas quedarte tú también?

De repente se puso nervioso, provocándole una punzada en el estómago ante la posibilidad de volver a compartir una noche con él, ¿qué significaba todo esto? Un trueno resonó sobre ellos provocando que Edward levantara la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos por las grandes gotas que le caían en el rostro.

—No me pienso quedar, ¿nos subimos al auto? —Por alguna razón aquella respuesta la dejó más helada que la lluvia. En cuanto subieron al auto, Edward prendió la calefacción—. No soy una especie de adolescente creando artimañas para intentar que volvamos a estar juntos —susurró arrancando el auto—, quiero estar contigo, pero nunca te voy a obligar a eso.

—Por un momento pensé que querrías que durmiéramos juntos y todo. —Aunque intentó ocultarlo, pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de su esposo, Bella apretó los labios para intentar no sonreír al pensar que aquello sí que había pasado por su cabeza.

—Eso sería soñar demasiado. —La castaña suspiró ante su respuesta.

El viaje de regreso a casa transcurrió en silencio. Bella sentía el ambiente cargado de nervios, y le resultaba difícil dejar de retorcerse en el asiento. Cuando llegaron, Rosalie y Emm salieron al porche con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegra verlos juntos, es decir —Emm sonrió—, _verlos_ , en general.

—Edward me dijo que Rose se va a quedar —interrumpió la incómoda escena—, estaba pensando que pueden quedarse en mi habitación, tiene la cama más grande, yo dormiré en la de huéspedes. —Emmett la miró con cara rara.

—¿Edward no se va a quedar? —Su esposo se tensó, antes de negar.

—Iré a tu departamento, mañana vendré temprano para el desayuno. —El rostro de su cuñado se volvió un poema, era doloroso ver la situación completa.

—Ah… sí, claro, yo… toma las llaves entonces.

—¿Qué les parece si hacemos parte de lo que desayunaremos mañana?, ¿será como Navidad, no?, ¿con pavo y todo? —preguntó Rose, saliendo al rescate de tan incómodo momento—. Podemos comenzar ahora, claro, a menos de que estén cansados.

Edward se encogió de hombros, Emmett canturreó que tenía de hecho bastante hambre, por lo que todos entraron a casa. Y mientras miraba a su esposo quitarse el abrigo, Bella se preguntó nuevamente, en qué rayos se estaba metiendo.

* * *

 **Hola! Antes que nada me encantaron sus comentarios, me alegra que en su mayoría estamos en la misma frecuencia, un abrazo para todas! y bueno como se los prometí y pasamos los rrs, aquí va de regalo otro capi, muchísimas gracias!**


	38. Treina y Ocho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani como siempre mil gracias!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Las chicas comenzaron cortando verduras, y también sacaron el pavo para que se descongelara. La primera hora resultó más que incómoda con solo Rosalie y su hermano hablando de cosas, pero cuando Bella comenzó a contar casos en Urgencias bastante curiosos, poco a poco el ambiente se fue aligerando. Emmett contó también los años donde ambos habían intentado cocinar cualquier cosa y casi prenden fuego a la cocina, los niños habían aplaudido contentos mientras que Edward apagaba las llamas de las cortinas con un extintor. Terminaron cenando pizza ese día de Acción de Gracias, al igual que en otros eventos desastrosos en los que intentaron hacer algo para comer.

Bella se rio, una melodía ligera y feliz que, si pudiera, guardaría para todas esas noches que pasaba solo en la casa de Emmett, quería escucharla siempre, quería ser quien le robara esos sonidos alegres.

—Dios mío. —Bella todavía estaba sonriendo cuando se empujó el cabello fuera de los ojos, tenía algo de masa en la nariz y sus ojos estaban brillantes. Era hermosa—. ¿Por qué rayos nunca me contaste eso? Recuerdo haber venido y no entender en dónde estaban las cortinas.

—Era demasiado estúpido, la alarma para incendios se encendió, todo fue un desastre; ningún hombre querría contarle a su esposa que casi incendia la casa con los niños adentro, _créeme._

—¿Cómo hiciste para que los niños _no_ me contaran eso? —Emmett se carcajeó.

—Los sobornamos con dulces.

—Y… puede que regalos para Navidad —murmuró avergonzado ante la mirada de horror de su esposa.

—¿Pero qué clase de familia son ustedes dos? —canturreó Rosalie, rodeando con los brazos a Emmett antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Su hermano le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa y Edward se mordió la lengua como una forma de autoprotección contra el dolor que sentía. En el fondo de su ser no había nada que quisiera más que lo mismo que tenía su hermano, pero el infierno se congelaría antes de que Bella lo perdonara, ¿no? Suspiró. Ya ni siquiera se permitiría volver a pensar en ello.

 **O~O~O~O**

—¿Dónde pusiste los regalos de los niños? —le preguntó Rosalie a Edward.

—Tengo un par en el auto y otros en el ático.

—Perfecto, vamos a envolverlos —aplaudió demasiado contenta.

Bella sonrió mirando a su amiga, recordando cómo la pobre había tenido que cancelar su viaje a Washington, a casa de sus padres, debido al trabajo. Inmediatamente se sintió mal de que no se le pasara a ella primero por la cabeza invitarla a pasar la Navidad en su casa.

—¿Te acuerdas el año pasado cuando intentamos grapar las bolsas de regalos y…? —Edward empujó a su hermano con el hombro antes de negar con la mirada severa. Al parecer era otra anécdota desastrosa que la hizo sonreír.

—Iremos en cuanto acabemos de ayudar a las chicas.

—No queda mucho por hacer, cariño —dijo Bella, ruborizándose inmediatamente ante sus palabras.

La mirada de Edward le indicó que él tampoco se las esperaba, y el silencio incómodo entre ellos comenzó a establecerse antes de que él carraspeara.

—¿Estás segura?

Asintió todavía aturdida, más aún cuando sin esperarlo, él se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, apretándole la cadera con los dedos suavemente, mandando una sensación cálida que logró estremecerla antes de que él siguiera a Rosalie al ático. Emmett sacudió la cabeza y sonrió al verlos cruzar el umbral.

—Edward ha cambiado mucho. —Bella se encogió de hombros, tratando inútilmente de parecer indiferente, de todos modos nunca había sido buena actuando.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, al menos ya parece un tipo normal —murmuró robándole una sonrisa—. Por cierto, muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos en tu casa, sabes cuánto amo ver a los niños abrir mis regalos, es como mi propia Navidad.

—Gracias a ti por ayudarme cada año con ellos, y perdón por no sugerir lo de Rosalie antes, la verdad he… tenido un montón de cosas en la cabeza.

Emmett se apoyó con ambos codos sobre la mesa y dio un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía a su lado, como si estuviera sopesando sus siguientes palabras.

—Edward me ha contado que ustedes dos no han hablado mucho sobre su relación.

Bella comenzó a recoger todos los platos sucios de la mesa mientras intentaba pensar en algo que decir.

—Supongo que las cosas han cambiado, él lo está intentando… pero para ser completamente honesta contigo, Edward es quien es. Y muy pronto, cuando el shock por haberlo dejado desaparezca, lo cual puede ser tal vez al anochecer, quizás la próxima semana, tal vez dentro de un mes… estoy segura de que volverá a su bloqueo, a "se mira pero no se toca", a su ser distante —suspiró mordisqueándose el labio—, y por si fuera poco, ¿supongo que sabes lo de Irina? —Los ojos de Emmett se oscurecieron, destellos de ira bailando en ellos le robaron un escalofrío.

—Mi hermano ha sido un imbécil contigo en toda la regla, no me voy a poner a defenderlo ahora puesto que te he visto batallar con él a lo largo de los años… sin embargo, veo por primera vez un cambio real en él, es estúpido que lo hiciera hasta que los vio perdidos, pero te aseguro que esto es algo más permanente, ¿ya te contó que está yendo a terapia?

—Sí, muchas gracias por eso, Emm. —Él asintió dando un sorbo a su cerveza—. Es solo que las cosas también han cambiado para mí, el alejarme de él me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no tengo por qué seguir viviendo la vida que llevaba, puedo hacerlo sola, con los niños.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —No lo preguntó molesto, en realidad parecía curioso. Bella suspiró, retorciendo las manos ligeramente.

—Lo que pasa es que siento que tengo más que perder ahora que cuando empezamos —susurró, sintiéndose muy cansada.

—Bueno, si quieres seguir con el divorcio, adelante, quizás sea lo más adecuado.

—No creas que el divorcio es lo que en realidad quiero, tan solo… solo necesito tiempo.

—El problema es que con mi hermano también tienes que ser paciente, ¿sabes? Edward no recuerda mucho del asunto porque era más pequeño que yo, pero estaba muy unido a nuestros padres, y después de perderlos no volvió a ser el mismo jamás. Pensé que con la llegada de Angela lo superaría y luego… —suspiró—, ya sabes el resto. Fue duro para todos, pero Edward… no volvió a intentar querer a nadie después de eso. Me sorprendió que de pronto anunciara que se casaban, lo que no me sorprendió fue lo que ocurrió después entre ustedes; sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo cambiara, ya sabes, por la forma en la que actúa cuando tú estás presente, o cómo te mira… Siempre has sido especial para él.

Bella suspiró, no muy convencida de aquellas palabras, "ser especial", era un sentimiento que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza al lado de Edward, más bien era algo que sonaba parecido a "sentirse rechazada".

»Edward no es diferente a mí tampoco, estoy seguro de que vamos a cometer todavía más errores. Crecimos de una casa en otra, sin padres y un montón de carencias hasta que vivimos con la tía Esme. No te voy a negar que yo también me sentí un poco perdido por mucho tiempo, y supongo que metí la pata hasta el fondo al no obligarlo a asistir a terapia conmigo, por lo menos eso me ayudó a asumir la pérdida —suspiró de nuevo—. Sé que es difícil no culparlo por todo lo que te ha hecho, pero si de verdad piensas que hay una esperanza, no te la niegues ni a ti ni a los niños. Eres la única mujer a la que ha querido, aparte de a mamá. Edward no lo entiende todavía a estas alturas, pero Angela nunca logró nada de esto que ustedes tienen. —Bella tragó un doloroso nudo de espinas en su garganta y asintió, incapaz de replicar. Emm rodeó la mesa antes de abrazarla suavemente—. Nunca lo he visto sonreír como cuando está contigo y los niños.

—¿Tú crees? —susurró dubitativa.

—¿Me has visto con novia a lo largo de estos años? —Bella sonrió mirándolo confundida, sin entender muy bien su punto—. No sentía la necesidad de estar con nadie, era un poco como Edward pero sin el mal humor —bromeó—, he tenido un par de chicas a lo largo del tiempo, pero nunca pensé en llevar a alguien a casa, la verdad es que no creí que ninguna de ellas mereciera más de mi tiempo. Sin embargo apareció ella, Rosie —sonrió con cariño—. Espero algún día casarme con ella y formar una familia como la que ustedes tienen.

Y entonces la soltó, sus pisadas se apagaron por el pasillo al caminar en busca de los chicos; Bella se sostuvo con fuerza del borde de la mesa mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sabía que estaba en una situación difícil, pero ni de lejos esperaba que se le volviera a partir el corazón.

* * *

 **Bella a tenido una plática con su cuñado, ¿creen que esto la haga más flexible? como siempre, un placer leerlas ;)**


	39. Treinta y Nueve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani es un placer trabajar con ustedes!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Osito, tengo sueño —canturreó Rosalie en ese tono meloso que hacía que los oídos de Edward reventaran y le dieran ganas de rociarlos a los dos con queroseno.

Habían terminado de envolver todos los regalos y ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada, las chicas por supuesto venían además cansadas del trabajo.

—Hum, Bella, ¿te molestaría si mi osita y yo nos vamos a la cama? —Su esposa apretó los labios, Dios solo sabía si aguantando una sonrisa o sintiendo ácido en la lengua como él.

—No, para nada.

Después de despedirse, la pareja los dejó solos y el ambiente cambió de inmediato. Bella por algún motivo le sonrió nerviosa, haciendo todo de alguna manera más incómodo.

—Es hora de que me vaya también, en un par de horas los niños estarán corriendo escaleras abajo y no quiero perderme eso. Les compré unas bicicletas _,_ van a amarlas.

—Ay, Edward —suspiró—, ¿estarás aquí para ayudarlos con eso?

—Absolutamente. Estaré aquí cada día hasta que las dominen, estuvimos practicando bastante en Forks. —La joven suspiró.

—Les compré unos juegos de mesa que querían, pero ahora estoy segura de que quedaré opacada con tu regalo. —Edward se echó a reír.

—Van a amar eso también. —Bella sonrió rodando los ojos.

—Sí tú lo dices… —suspiró mirando a Edward, quien se encontraba atraído por sus sonrisas fáciles—. Feliz Navidad, Edward —susurró tomándolo por sorpresa cuando dio un paso hacia él y de pronto sus pequeños brazos lo envolvieron, haciéndole parpadear confundido antes de devolver un abrazo por demás robótico.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño.

Maldito sea el infierno, no confiaba en sí mismo cuando ella lo tocaba. Quien dijo que las mujeres eran el sexo débil era un idiota, porque Isabella ejercía más poder sobre él del que nadie nunca lo había hecho. Sin embargo ya era hora de minimizar la correa que tenía sobre él.

—Ahora debo marcharme. —Ella suspiró, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—Dado que faltan un par de horas para que los chicos se levanten… estaba pensando si te gustaría… quedarte —murmuró con las mejillas encendidas, como si fueran un par de chicos del instituto.

Y quizás lo eran. Edward incluso se quedó sin habla mientras procesaba lo que estaba diciendo. En las últimas semanas ella no le había permitido nada con sus miradas reservadas, o sus reacciones tensas cada vez que la tocaba, así que esto definitivamente era como el mejor regalo de Navidad de la historia. La miró a los ojos buscando alguna señal equivocada, algo que le dijera que había malinterpretado las cosas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, hum… por supuesto solo si tú quieres.

—Claro, entonces dormiré en el sofá.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Si los niños despiertan primero, no quiero que te encuentren durmiendo en el sofá, será… raro. —Él suspiró—. Puedo hacer un tendido en la habitación de huéspedes… donde me voy a quedar, puedes dormir ahí.

Claro, porque dormir juntos sonaba ahora como algo alienígena. Edward se ahorró sus pensamientos y asintió, más contento de todas maneras de lo que había estado en muchas noches. Al entrar a la habitación, Bella comenzó a prepararle un tendido en el suelo. Ella era delgada, y tan estilizada como la había conocido hacía ya tantos años, incluso era más hermosa, y aunque ahora estaba dándole toda una apariencia de chica fuerte, él sabía de primera mano lo suave y maleable que se volvía bajo sus caricias. Había experimentado cómo las esbeltas caderas aceptaban sus poderosos embistes y la manera en que las largas piernas de la joven se envolvían alrededor de él para que la penetración fuera lo más profunda posible.

Y su aroma… Edward respiró profundo. Desprendía un aroma que lo volvía completamente loco. Un relámpago brilló afuera, seguido por un trueno que estremeció los cimientos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la Tierra donde ella había terminado ya y lo estaba mirando de una forma extraña que lo hizo carraspear, avergonzado.

—Ah… ¿quieres que espere en el pasillo mientras te vistes para dormir?

—Me voy a dar una ducha, así que me vestiré en el baño. —Edward se rascó la nuca.

—Bien, aprovecharé para cambiarme entonces.

Isabella asintió de camino al baño y el cobrizo suspiró. Esto se sentía como un gran paso, sí, pero de alguna manera, mientras tiraba una almohada a la improvisada cama, todo se sentía absolutamente incorrecto.

 **O~O~O~O**

Por primera vez en semanas, Bella de nuevo estaba tensa mientras se duchaba. No estaba segura todavía de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando salió y vio aquella cama en el suelo con Edward, no esperó que su corazón se apretara de esa manera. La tormenta afuera estaba en todo su apogeo, poniendo la casa fría pese a la calefacción, quizás sería una Navidad con nieve, nada nuevo. Apagó la luz y se metió rápidamente dentro de las congeladas sábanas. ¿Estaría frío el suelo donde estaba su esposo?

—¿Estás cómodo ahí? —preguntó impaciente después de un par de minutos en silencio.

—Estoy bien, gracias por permitirme quedarme.

Cuando le escuchó moverse, Bella se colocó de lado para mirarlo, con la mejilla apretada sobre la almohada. Él era enorme, los abultados músculos destacaban en su camiseta oscura y realmente, realmente no cabía en el pequeño espacio pero no se quejó, Edward apoyó la cabeza en su mano, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿No te puedes dormir?, ¿te gustaría mejor que me vaya? —Ella suspiró, su corazón bombeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Dios, ¿de verdad iba a hacerlo?

—Preferiría que vinieras a dormir aquí conmigo, ¿qué tan débil me hace eso? —Síp, lo estaba haciendo; él parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Hace rato te dije que no estaba trazando un plan para volver a estar juntos. Y quiero sostenerlo. —Alargó el brazo para tomarla de la mano, su palma resultó, como siempre, inmensa entre las suyas—. Pero te mentiría si te dijera que no me muero por dormir contigo también, si tengo que arrodillarme para que aceptes lo haré con mucho gusto, ¿y qué tan patético me hace eso?

 **O~O~O~O**

Bella suspiró, sus grandes ojos, normalmente llenos de emociones, ahora eran insondables. Soltó además su mano. Mierda, ojalá no estuviera estropeando más su situa… Ella empujó las mantas a un lado, su cuerpo corriéndose en el pequeño espacio.

—Sube ahora antes de que me arrepienta, y te lo advierto, no intentes sobrepasarte.

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces. Edward se metió rápidamente a su lado, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras temblaban, esperando a que su calor corporal calentara el espacio entre su piel y las mantas. Se sentía tan increíblemente bien volver a tenerla de esa manera, era pequeña pero llena de curvas y siempre podía soportar su peso, era increíble. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de quedarse sin ceder a su deseo por ella. De alguna manera tenía que fingir que estar con ella era fácil, sin ser gran cosa, cuando la verdad era que estar cerca, pero sin estar dentro de ella, podría ser lo más difícil que había hecho nunca. Mierda, quizás nunca debió aceptar dormir con ella.

—Echaba de menos esto —confesó, besando su garganta, acercándola más para poder enterrar el rostro en su cuello.

Bella descansó su pequeña mano en su espalda, no era precisamente un abrazo, pero era suficiente. Edward tomó otra bocanada, intentando respirarla, para que ese momento perdurara en su memoria.

—Te recuerdo que era porque no querías estar conmigo.

—No quería estar con nadie. No después de lo que pasó con… con todo. —Edward la cogió por las caderas, la acercó a él y la miró a los ojos—. Fui un completo estúpido.

—No voy a discutírtelo. —Y entonces, el joven se estaba acercando de forma inconsciente a sus carnosos labios, Bella se tensó entre sus brazos, sus ojos grandes como los de un cervatillo—. No… no creo que pueda hacer esto, Edward —dijo tratando de liberarse.

No quería restringirla, pero si resistirse a liberarla significaba evitar el dolor asfixiante en su pecho, tenía sentido aferrarse. No quería darle más tiempo, ya no podía soportarlo.

»No puedo hacer esto —volvió a decir. El cobrizo sabía lo que quería decir. Estar juntos así, _vivir_ así, en la jodida incertidumbre era desgarrador, por eso no podía permitir que lo que tenían en ese momento terminara ahora.

—Entonces no lo hagas —susurró contra su piel—, no luches contra nosotros. Te juro que no hay nada que lamente más que haber perdido tanto tiempo… y si no quieres estar conmigo, lo entiendo. Desistiré… viviré con las consecuencias. Pero por el amor a todo, si hubiese una oportunidad, por cualquier motivo de tu parte… despecho, curiosidad… mierda, ¿incluso si me dejas estar contigo una vez más y nunca, jamás, de nuevo por la sola razón de cobrar venganza? Lo tomaré… te tomaré de cualquier forma que quieras permitirme. —Ella suspiró entrecortadamente.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué sientes realmente por mí, Edward, y eso me hace morirme de miedo. —De pronto sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas; el cobrizo odió hacerla llorar, mientras pasaba suavemente una mano por su mejilla, retirando las lágrimas.

—No tengas miedo, sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Bella, pero no hay otra cosa que desee más en este mundo que estar contigo, solo déjame demostrártelo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, no sabía si en desacuerdo o enojada por su pobre respuesta, pero era la verdad. Minutos después su esposa respiró profundo, descansando la cabeza en su pecho. Edward sabía que ella se merecía algo mejor, un esposo digno, un tipo que pudiera gritar que la amaba a los cuatro vientos. ¿Quién mierda era él para arrebatarle eso? Y sin embargo, la apretó más contra su pecho hundiendo la nariz en su cabello... porque después de todo, él era solo un hombre.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, ¿listas para el fin de semana?, espero les haya gustado el capi, un abrazo para todas mis lectoras nuevas, las fantasmas, mis incondicionales, y las guest, como siempre un placer leer sus comentarios**


	40. Cuarenta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani es un placer trabajar con ustedes!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella continuó con los ojos cerrados. Esta sumisión era todo lo contrario de lo que definía a Edward. Él nunca se entregaba… ni siquiera hablaba. Así y todo, el cambio de rumbo en su vida tenía algún tipo de sentido desde que estaba yendo a terapia.

El problema era que Bella no podía quitarse la sensación de que esto no iba a durar. Esta actitud, todo esto… no. Estaba segura de que Edward quería decir lo que estaba diciendo en este embriagador momento… no había duda de eso. Sin embargo, lo difícil era creer que fuera permanente. ¿Cómo hacerlo si él no podía definir aún sus sentimientos? Elevó la mirada y… grave error, él estaba a centímetros de su boca, su aliento mentolado y embriagador la dejó aturdida. Era magnífico, su poderoso pecho desnudo, su piel suave, su respiración entrecortada por el fuerte latido de su corazón. Él le acarició la mejilla relamiéndose los labios, casi como si ya la estuviera saboreando en su lengua.

Bella le quitó la mano de su mejilla y salió de la cama. Edward palideció hasta el punto en que parecía que había visto a un muerto.

En el silencio, la joven no dijo una palabra. No podía… su voz se había ido. Con las piernas flojas y poco sólidas, se lanzó a la puerta, tropezando con el tendido en el suelo y después, sus manos aleteaban alrededor del pomo hasta que reunieron la coordinación suficiente para abrir. Saliendo, no pudo decir si había cerrado la puerta de golpe o lo había hecho silenciosamente. Tenía pensado ir al cuarto de los mellizos, pero no pudo llegar lejos. Apenas a un metro fuera de ahí, se desplomó contra la pared fría y lisa del pasillo.

Estaba jadeando. La constricción de su pecho se estaba volviendo peor, y de repente su visión fue reemplazada por cosas distorsionadas y los sonidos desaparecieron volviéndose un molesto pitido. Estaba hiperventilando. Respirando hondo, metió la cabeza entre las rodillas. En lo más recóndito de su mente, rogó para que el pasillo permaneciese vacío. Este no era el tipo de cosa que quería explicarle a Emmett, o peor aún, a Rosalie.

—Esto es un desastre…

 _«—Te juro que no hay nada que lamente más que haber perdido tanto tiempo… y si no quieres estar conmigo, lo entiendo. Desistiré… viviré con las consecuencias»._

—No —dijo en voz alta como si necesitara convencerse—. No…

Poniéndose las manos en las orejas, trató de respirar calmadamente, pensar con lógica, actuar prudente. No podía permitirse el lujo de profundizar más en esto…

 _«—Mierda, ¿incluso si me dejas estar contigo una vez más y nunca, jamás, de nuevo por la sola razón de cobrar venganza? Lo tomaré… te tomaré de cualquier forma que quieras permitirme»._

—No-me-ama —siseó

Cuando su voz perforó en la neblina que envolvía su cerebro, decidió que esto tenía que parar. Esto no debía ir más lejos. Hacía mucho tiempo había perdido su corazón por ese hombre, ¿pero perder también su alma?, no había razón para eso.

 **O~O~O~O**

Edward estaba estirado tanto como el reducido espacio se lo permitía, entre las frías sábanas del tendido en el suelo, mirando fijamente en la oscuridad hacia el techo que no podía ver. Prefirió quedarse en el duro suelo que pasar un segundo más en la cama.

¿Era este horrible y contrito dolor lo que Bella había sentido por años? ¿Igual que aquella noche que había hecho una cena con velas para celebrar su aniversario y él no llegó hasta la madrugada? ¿O tal vez alguna de las tantas veces que lo había esperado para que la acompañara a las fiestas de la clínica, y él nunca se apareció? Era un imbécil, tenía su merecido. Lección más que aprendida, muchas gracias, karma. Levantando su mano, la puso sobre su corazón palpitante sólo para asegurarse de que todavía tenía uno. Mierda, de verdad el karma tenía una forma de devolverte lo que has cosechado, o mostrarte cosas que necesitas vivir, para valorar. Edward había pasado demasiado tiempo envuelto en sí mismo y su drama personal. Un jodido lío tan enredado que había durado tanto tiempo que Bella y los niños habían sido absorbidos de lleno, y ahora, era demasiado tarde.

Edward frunció el ceño cuando un relámpago iluminó el lugar, pensando que además, ¿cuándo mierda había apoyado alguna vez a su esposa? ¿Realmente había hecho algo por ella? Suspiró. Bella había actuado bastante bien en salir de esa cama, había hecho lo correcto al alejarse de él. Definitivamente necesitaba comenzar a replantearse la idea del divorcio, esto no estaba jodidamente funcionando para nadie, ella no mere…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ningún trozo de luz iluminó el lugar. Edward se tensó a la espera de que alguien hubiera escuchado su discusión y viniera a echarlo a patadas, quizás Emmett, o quizás había despertado a alguno de los mellizos… Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron un poco, observó a la esbelta figura que se deslizó dentro, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Bella?

Se oyó el suave susurro de sus pies descalzos caminando por la madera, y un segundo después ella estaba inclinándose a su lado en el suelo, en la cama improvisada, deslizándose dentro de las mantas con él. Edward no lo pensó dos veces y estiró los brazos a través de la oscuridad con infalible precisión, sus manos encontrando los lados del cuello de su mujer sin ninguna dificultad. Ella no dijo nada. Él tampoco. Tenía miedo de que las palabras pudieran arruinar por completo esta oportunidad. Alzando la boca, impulsó a Bella hacia abajo contra sí, y cuando esos labios suaves y llenos estuvieron al alcance, jadeó con hambre. Se lanzó a besarla con un entusiasmo que rayaba en la desesperación y que por algún milagro, recibió devuelta.

 **O~O~O~O**

Cuando Bella envolvió a Edward entre sus brazos, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo estaba fuera de control, pero no quería desacelerar las cosas en lo más mínimo, no quería detenerse a pensar por qué había regresado. Dios, ¿siempre iba a ser así con él? Podía recordar mantenerse despierta durante la noche mirando al techo, diciéndose a sí misma que cuando volviera de dónde sea que él estuviera, no dejaría que la tocara de nuevo. Pero cada vez que Edward la asaltaba, Bella era como un adicto al que se le ofrecía un buen paquete de la mejor droga. Él era su marca personal de heroína.

Edward se incorporó un segundo, separándose de su boca tan solo para sacarle la camiseta, e inmediatamente después, deslizó las manos hacia su nuca, justo debajo de su cabello, tirando, instándola a seguir el ritmo de sus labios. Mareada por toda esa piel desnuda, por todo el saqueo a su boca, por sus frenéticas manos, Bella empezó a jadear por la falta de aire, la fricción de sus sexos aumentando el calor entre ellos y la urgencia en sus besos. Era como entrar en un frenesí del cual no podía salir, rodeada por el olor de Edward en todas partes. Rápido, todo iba tan rápido, había demasiada necesidad para darle sentido a dónde estaban sus manos, o contra qué se estaba frotando, demasiada piel que tocar, demasiado cabello del que tirar, demasiado…

—Eres tan hermosa, mi Bella, siempre me ha gustado que duermas sin sostén —susurró repartiendo besos a lo largo de su cuello, robándole un gemido de placer cuando abarco sus pechos con ambas manos—. ¿Qué necesitas, cariño? —Movió el pulgar sobre su erguido pezón, aunque solo lo suficiente como para dejarla ardiendo, para demostrarle que, a diferencia de ella, él sí sabía lo que ella necesitaba.

—No lo sé… —susurró cerrando los ojos, incapaz de soportar esa intensa mirada, no podía porque tomaría conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sí lo sabes, Bella. Enséñame cómo quieres que lo haga, quiero ser lo que necesites. —Las palabras, apenas audibles, enviaron una oleada de calor directo entre sus piernas.

Bella se mordió el labio, retorciéndose sin pudor bajo sus caricias; Edward jadeó, recompensando su actuar al profundizar el beso, mientras, lentamente, deslizaba la mano por su abdomen, las puntas de sus dedos se posaron justo encima del hueso púbico, acariciando suavemente, haciendo que se arqueara de nuevo hacia su toque.

―Puedo hacer que te sientas bien, ¿me dejas hacer eso, cariño? ―Siguió descendiendo hasta que llegó al borde de sus bragas―. Deja que te toque.

Saber que por primera vez estaba realmente con ella y que no se estaba portando como ese ser frío y distante, la enardeció y le infundió coraje; no quería ser más esa mujer sumisa todo el tiempo, esa que tenía miedo a tocarlo por temor a que la apartase, aquella que recibía las sobras de lo que él quisiera darle, ni mucho menos esa que vivía con miedo al futuro, así que aunque nerviosa y con el labio inferior entre sus dientes, sujetó su mano para guiarla dentro de sus bragas, robándoles a ambos un gemido. El placer corrió por sus venas, y el calor líquido se arremolinó en su interior; la joven contuvo el aliento cuando él se abrió paso y deslizó un dedo entre sus pliegues.

―Mierda, estás tan húmeda. ―Bella se retorció repentinamente avergonzada, pero Edward sustituyó aquel sentimiento chupando suavemente su garganta, añadiendo otro dedo y empujando profundamente―. Maldita sea, siempre tan apretada.

Edward siseó, sacudiendo sus caderas contra su pierna desnuda, su pesada erección golpeando su muslo, antes de que hiciera aquello tan pecaminoso que siempre hacía con sus dedos, acariciando algo dentro que envió descargas eléctricas de éxtasis a través de su pelvis, haciéndola morderse los labios para no gritar. Segundos después él estaba cubriendo su pecho con la boca, excitando su pezón, su cálida lengua haciendo círculos y acariciando. La combinación de sus dedos moviéndose dentro de ella y su boca succionando su pecho era intoxicante. Hizo puños las sábanas en un intento por sostenerse. Se sentía borracha con la sensación, casi abrumada, porque todo esto era mucho más que físico, pero no iba a ahondar en ello, no muchas gracias. Bella cerró los ojos, viviendo el aquí y el ahora, permitiendo a su cuerpo que se consumiera en sensaciones, se apretó alrededor de sus dedos mientras él bombeaba dentro y fuera, y cuando le presionó el pulgar contra el clítoris, un gemido escapó de su boca, supo que estaba perdida. La victoria y el éxtasis cantaron a través de su cuerpo, retorciéndose en una espiral de placer mientras sentía el orgasmo estrellarse contra sus sentidos, dejándola parcialmente inconsciente y sin oxígeno. Alcanzó a llevarse una mano a la boca para no gritar, convulsionando de placer una y otra vez, casi hasta el punto de lo insoportable. Edward disminuyó el ritmo, acariciándole de forma lánguida, y todavía no bajaba del torbellino de sensaciones cuando sintió a su esposo gruñir mientras sacaba sus dedos suavemente y comenzaba a removerse, la sorpresa en su rostro debió alertarlo porque se apresuró a inclinarse hacia ella para besarla de una forma que sin duda debería ser ilegal. El hambre que sentía por ella la transmitió completa en ese beso, dejándola caliente y sin aliento cuando se separó para mirarla con ardientes orbes verdes.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que necesites, Isabella. Te lo juro.

La joven boqueó aturdida ante aquellas inesperadas palabras y acciones; mientras su mente corría a toda velocidad con alguna clase de respuesta, pero Edward no esperó a eso, de pronto, salió del tendido improvisado con unos pasos tan confiados como sus palabras, dirigiéndose al baño donde segundos después la joven escuchó el correr del agua en la ducha, y aunque lo estuvieran postergando, ambos tenían que reconocer que la victoria tenía un precio.

Como fuera. Bella se estiró antes de bostezar, ahora no le importaba, no podía pensar, no iba a preocuparse. Estaba más allá de lo exhausta, física y emocionalmente. Cerró los ojos. Mañana, sospechaba, tanto ella como Edward tendrían que pagarlo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! como pasamos otra meta en comentarios aquí les dejo otro capítulo, ya ustedes me dirán que piensan ;)**


	41. Cuarenta y uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani tan veloces como el rayo mcqueen, las amodoro!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

El agua estaba tan helada que a cualquiera se le encogerían las pelotas, pero no le importó. Levantando la cara hacia el chorro, Edward cerró los ojos, y aunque era lo último que quería, su mente tenía otros planes y rememoró con total nitidez lo acontecido hacía apenas unos minutos.

Cuando Bella había acudido a él, entregándose por completo y sin oponer resistencia, el pecho de Edward se inflamó de alivio y placer en esos segundos. De pronto, una inesperada y nítida imagen inundó rápidamente su mente: Isabella con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, perdida en la pasión, medio desnuda y extraordinaria. Ese cuerpo esbelto entregado al frenesí calcinante de su orgasmo. La fuerza de la visión le hizo jadear, por lo que sin pensarlo se encontró apretando su todavía orgullosa erección en un intento por no correrse y recuperar el control.

Apretando la mandíbula, se recordó por qué estaba ahí, en la ducha fría y no en el lugar dulce y acogedor entre las piernas de su esposa. Aunque su sangre hervía con la urgencia de tenerla de nuevo, se recordó que tenía que llevar las cosas con cuidado ya que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso y nuevo. No habían tenido relaciones sexuales en eones, y por si fuera poco, Leah, su psicóloga, le había dicho que estaban prohibidas para no confundir aún más sus problemas al permitir que se nublaran por sexo. Claro. Bien, de todas maneras le parecía algo imposible por cómo se venían dando las cosas, sin embargo estando ya íntimamente con Bella, pensó que nunca habló con la terapeuta sobre dar otro tipo de satisfacciones… Mierda, lo que hubiera dado por seguir con Bella ahí, en ese pequeño lugar.

Girando el rostro lejos del chorro de agua, Edward pasó las manos por el cabello y se quitó el agua arqueando la espalda. Por el amor de Dios, siempre la había deseado, hasta el punto que tenía que preguntarse cuánto de todo ese asunto de alejarse "para beneficio de Bella" no había sido realmente por su propio beneficio. Podía sentir su pene bien estirado, pidiendo atención, pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Bella se merecía algo mejor que esto, además se sentía sucio masturbándose en la ducha. No lo había hecho desde… rayos, ni siquiera lo recordaba. Sus deseos por lo general siempre eran satisfechos porque Bella nunca le había dicho que no, y él tampoco había sentido la necesidad de masturbarse, ni mucho menos de buscar satisfacción en otra mujer. Siempre le había pertenecido a ella, ¿no? Mientras su erección colgaba allí, imperturbable ante esa lógica, supo que iba a ser una noche jodidamente larga.

 **O~O~O~O**

Cálidos brazos estaban rodeándola, y en su espalda, un cuerpo masculino grande y tonificado la envolvía, sosteniéndola firmemente en su lugar. Extrañamente, Bella pensó que en vez de sentirse atrapada y aprisionada, se sentía segura. _En casa_. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentido en casa? No podía recordarlo.

Suspirando, miró el reloj a su lado, eran pasadas las seis de la mañana. No había dormido más que un par de horas, pero los acontecimientos que habían pasado entre ella y Edward la arrancaron del tan anhelado descanso. Tenía que salir de esos brazos que estaban acunándola de forma posesiva. Sin embargo se encontró cediendo ante un tonto deseo, y se giró entre sus brazos, quedándose sin aliento frente a la vista. Sin poder resistirse, lo miró fijamente y cayó presa una vez más de su increíble atractivo. Cuando estaba despierto y podía darse cuenta de lo que ella hacía, Bella no se había atrevido a mirarlo demasiado. Pero ahora podía tomarse un momento para admirar ese cuerpo tan perfecto que solo podía compararse al de un atleta.

Gruesos músculos formaban sendos valles a través del desnudo pecho masculino, descendiendo hasta los marcados abdominales que hablaban de largas sesiones de gimnasio… Bella acarició la delgada y casi imperceptible cicatriz en el hombro de su esposo. Cuando se inclinó para verla mejor bajo la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, pudo apreciar que había más, pero eran tan tenues que dudaba que alguien pudiera vislumbrarlas mejor. Nunca antes le había preguntado dónde se las había hecho, pero ahora sospechaba que eran producto del accidente que tuvo cuando era un niño.

—¿Mamá? —En el pasillo se escuchó una voz suave, somnolienta… Los niños.

Bella ni siquiera se molestó en salir con cuidado de la cama, la idea de que sus hijos irrumpieran en su alcoba y se encontraran con una espantosa escena de extremidades enroscadas entre su cuñado y su amiga, fue suficiente para impulsarla fuera como un resorte. Solo cuando tropezó hacia adelante con las cobijas y casi se da de bruces contra la puerta, fue que se dio cuenta de que no durmieron en el tendido, sino en la cama. ¿A qué hora Edward la había levantado? La risa suave y ronca a sus espaldas le robó un escalofrío mientras buscaba torpemente su camiseta entre el lío de mantas a sus pies.

—Buenos días, Isabella. —Su voz ronca, propia de una persona que acababa de despertarse, envió una descarga directa a las entrañas de la castaña.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —refunfuñó, calor cubriendo sus mejillas mientras se ponía la camiseta rápidamente.

—Un poco, sí.

—Ya veremos si sigues tan sonriente cuando tus hijos entren a nuestra alcoba y encuentren a Emmett. —Eso sin duda lo dejó callado, incluso pálido.

Fue su turno de reírse mientras salía apresurada de la habitación, justo en el momento oportuno antes de que los mellizos entraran a su alcoba ocupada por su cuñado. Ellos la vieron y sonrieron, lanzándose a sus brazos.

 **O~O~O~O**

Al bajar por las escales, Edward se detuvo en seco al ver a su esposa. Maldita sea, se veía hermosa de pie en medio de la sala de estar, descalza, sus pantalones de pijama rasgados en varios lugares, una estrecha franja de vientre plano asomándose entre su cintura y la parte superior mientras se inclinaba para buscar un regalo bajo el árbol de Navidad. Pero el verdadero dilema era su cabello, esa gloriosa melena ondulada del color del chocolate que fluía sobre sus hombros y pechos en una maraña de rizos salvajes. Parecía una amazona arrancada de una revista, y lo único que le faltaba era que clavara sus ojos en él para que su erección terminara de saltar y darle los más que buenos días. Y lo único que a él le faltaba era un cerebro, porque no debería estar teniendo esos pensamientos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se enfocó en los niños, toda pasión sustituida al instante por el más puro y verdadero amor. Justo ahí, mientras sus hijos canturreaban contentos al descubrir el contenido de sus regalos, mientras sus risas inundaban el lugar, Edward supo que con ellos nunca le había costado trabajo… amarlos. Amarlos con todo lo que eran y serían. Amarlos como nunca había amado a nadie. Y el descubrimiento no lo lanzó en una espiral de autodesprecio o ataque de pánico, como siempre le había pasado.

—¡Santa me trajo una bici, papá, me la trajo! —gritó Sam corriendo hacia él.

Edward sonrió, agachándose y abriendo los brazos para recibirlo, hundiendo la nariz en su suave y rebelde cabello oscuro, deleitándose al sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y su risa alegre y melodiosa. Entonces supo el verdadero significado de la retribución. Algo que estaba haciendo justo ahora, sin expectativas ni reservas. Supo que amarlos era como dar un salto a un acantilado sin conocer el destino. Bella había hecho eso, no una vez, sino… mierda, incontables veces, dándole la oportunidad de redimirse. Edward quería volver a cualquiera de esos momentos de vulnerabilidad en su esposa y golpearse por no haberse permitido la oportunidad que le había dado.

—¡Esta es la mejor Navidad del mundo, papá! —canturreó su niño, rodeándole el cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

Edward sonrió levantándose con él, y entonces sintió en su corazón el lazo que lo vinculaba a su familia, la cadena invisible de un corazón a otro, el compromiso de preocuparse por todo, desde la mierda mundana hasta, Dios no quisiera, el verdadero drama mortal. Y lo único más poderoso que aquella conexión… era ser pateado fuera de allí, de su familia. Quizás ya era tarde para lo que estaba sintiendo, pero Edward apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que ellos siempre habían estado ahí para él, sin dudarlo, sin cuestionarlo. Bella pasó años simplemente viviendo a su lado otorgándole miradas llenas de confianza y buena disposición.

En ese momento su esposa lo miró sonriendo, sus ojos llenos de alegría, sus labios mascullando un «te lo dije» mientras sostenía a Elizabeth sobre la bicicleta, efectivamente, los regalos que ella compró olvidados. Edward parpadeó, estaba bastante seguro de que algún día lo recordaría y se daría cuenta de que éste fue el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de que sus hijos eran su corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho, de cuánto amaba esto, a su familia… a Isabella. Se tambaleó un poco por lo que sostuvo con más fuerza a Sam entre sus brazos, se sentía jodidamente vulnerable y nervioso, pero sabía que al menos durante las próximas horas estaba a salvo, estaba en casa.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿qué tal su fin de semana? espero que excelente, les cuento entonces que nuestro chico como que ya sabe en donde se metió, ¿será que le confiesa a Bella como se esta sintiendo? muchas gracias por comentar!**


	42. Cuarenta y Dos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani Gracias totales!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Nunca pensaste en comprar cascos y rodilleras? —murmuró Bella cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Edward, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

Estaban en el parque, el frío congelante dejaba caer una suave brisa con agua nieve, definitivamente los peores escenarios posibles sobre lo que podía pasarle a su pequeño, y montado en esa bicicleta sin usar protección comenzaba a ponerla más allá de nerviosa.

—No, eso es para afeminados.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿crees que es muy afeminado llegar a urgencias con el brazo roto?, ¿con una contusión en la cabeza? —chilló molesta. Emmett sonrió, acercándose a ella deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola para un fuerte abrazo no necesario.

—Verás, Bells, los hombres aprendemos a base de prueba y error. Si Sam se cae, mostrará con orgullo sus cicatrices. —Edward asintió sin mirarlos, su vista clavada en el movimiento zigzagueante de su hijo.

—¡Ug! —gimió—. No puedes estar hablando en serio tú también.

—A Elizabeth sí le compré protección, en cuanto Edward me dijo que les iba a regalar bicicletas, fue lo primero que hice, casco y rodilleras de _Frozen_. —Luego la miró como si fuera un infante—. Pero vamos, Bella, Sam es un niño, los niños no usan casco sin parecer completos fenómenos nerd.

—Ustedes dos… —los apuntó furiosa—, serán los responsables si algo le pasa a mi hijo.

—Hecho —respondieron los hermanos al unísono, haciéndola enfurecer más mientras se daba la vuelta con dirección a las chicas.

—No tiene caso que hagas tantos corajes, Bella —murmuró Rosalie que estaba jugando con Eli a las muñecas—. Todos los hombres son iguales.

—Eso es lo que me parece —bufó, volviendo a ver a los chicos.

Y luego quedándose sorprendida ante la escena frente a sus ojos. Edward, cuyo trabajo había sido hacer de su vida un calvario, corrió a donde su hijo había derrapado, _por supuesto_ , y lo levantó con tanta ternura que bajó un poco la furia que la castaña estaba sintiendo presa del "te dije que esto pasaría por culpa de tu machismo" que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Edward lo acunó en sus brazos, y lo hizo con exuberancia, sin preocuparse por ser observado por algunos papás. ¿Cuántas veces había visto en el hospital al orgullo masculino interponerse, como si disfrutar de la vida y mostrar emoción estuviera mal o te hiciera débil? Sam sonrió agitándose, pidiendo que lo pusiera de nuevo en el suelo donde se sacudió las rodillas antes de volver a subirse a la bicicleta, y Bella pudo observar cómo el rostro de Edward se relajaba ante la risa de su niño.

El corazón se le contrajo, y supo que ese era el momento fatal en que volvía a caer hasta el fondo por Edward.

 **O~O~O~O**

—¿Sigues enojada? —susurró Edward cerca de la oreja de su esposa, sonriendo cuando le robó un escalofrío.

—Sam se cayó, te dije que eso pasaría, no puedo ser la mamá más feliz en este momento.

—Solo son un par de arañazos y moretones, es un niño, no le pasa nada.

—Ajá —masculló en un tono falso de molestia haciéndolo sonreír, por lo que sin pensarlo sujetó su mano.

Bella miró sus manos entrelazadas mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante donde comerían, Emmett y Rosalie iban adelante con los niños. Todo parecía normal y relajado, nadie nunca sabría que el tomarse de las manos pudiera ser tan trascendental, algo más íntimo al parecer que incluso el mismo sexo, pero su esposa sabía que era diferente para ellos, él lo sabía… y todo indicaba que iba a soltarlo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando ella suspiró antes de dejarlo que la guiara hacia adentro. Era un pequeño gesto, pero un gran salto para su humanidad. Ya adentro, Rose entró al tocador mientras Emm comenzaba a pedir comida para todos, por lo que Edward aprovechó para tirar de Bella hacia la mesa. Ella sonrió rodando los ojos, pero quería hacer esto sin mucho público.

—Te tengo un regalo. —Bella parpadeó antes de mirarlo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza—. ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no puedo regalarte nada?

—N-Nunca lo habías hecho, yo… —se mordisqueó el labio—, no te compré nada por Navidad…

—Está bien —dijo antes de sacar el pequeño bolso de terciopelo rojo.

—Por Dios —gimió negando—, ¿cuánto te gastaste en esto?, no era necesario que tú…

—Era de mi madre. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Heredé de ella un puñado de cosas como ésta. Le regalé casi todas a Esme, todas excepto ésta.

—Es… Es hermosa, Edward —susurró con la mirada perdida en la pequeña cadena que le estaba colocando en la muñeca, de la cual colgaba un solitario corazón.

—Se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen símbolo para que portes, algo que me represente, ya sabes, insondable y frío —se rio, un sonido un tanto ronco que intentaba cubrir que de su boca salieran un montón de emociones—. Creo que dada la situación, este pequeño obsequio representa más cosas que el anillo que te di de compromiso.

—Ey, no te metas con mi anillo, también es hermoso —bromeó, golpeándolo en el pecho.

—Claro, en donde sea que lo guardaste. —Ella boqueó antes de ruborizarse.

—Yo… yo me lo quité cuando… —Edward colocó un dedo en sus labios.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, cariño.

Y luego, suspiró mirándola fijamente, tragándose de nuevo palabras que sabía que, curiosamente, esta vez Bella no estaba lista para escuchar.

 **O~O~O~O**

—Entonces… si te interesa, claro, creo que hay algo que puedes regalarme. —Su tono ronco y sus intensos ojos, le trajeron recuerdos de la noche donde habían dormido juntos.

Aquella conversación que ambos estaban postergando. Bella no entendía si él no quería hablar de eso o tan solo le estaba dando espacio, fuera cual fuera el motivo, estaba muy agradecida. Venían en el auto rumbo a casa, por lo que la joven miró hacia atrás donde los mellizos venían dormidos y pensó que quizás este era el momento de abordar el tema.

—Lo que pasó la otra anoche… —Carraspeó incómoda.

—Mira, solo quiero que me invites a la reunión de tu trabajo —la interrumpió. La noticia la dejó bastante lejos del tema del-orgasmo-que-no-debió-pasar.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, Rosalie invitará a Emmett y bueno, si tú quieres… me gustaría acompañarte.

—Nunca antes habías querido ir. —Él se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Bueno, ya sabes, antes era un idiota y por millonésima vez, lo siento mucho. Aunque, si no quieres que vaya también lo comprenderé, puedo quedarme con los niños en lugar de que la señora Cope vaya a casa.

—Hum, no, yo… —Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, barajando la posibilidad de que esto realmente estaba pasando.

—Y… respecto a lo que pasó esa noche… —Bella cerró los ojos, todavía podía saborear a Edward en sus labios. El muy cabrón sabía delicioso, siempre había amado su sabor. ¿Por qué no podía saber a cebolla o quizás a ajo? Y sería increíble si apestara, también. Pero no, tenía que oler tan bien como sabía.

—Sí, eso… no creo que estuviera bien…

—No, de hecho no lo estuvo —murmuró, tensándola por alguna razón con su respuesta—. Para otra oportunidad quiero hacer las cosas con calma y correctas. En una cama de preferencia, y quiero pasar toda la noche haciéndote el amor. —Edward miró al frente, ocultando su expresión. Parecía que una eternidad había transcurrido antes que finalmente se encontrara con su mirada, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos tenían un brillo depredador que le quitó el aliento—. Todas las otras veces que estuvimos juntos, yo estaba borracho, enojado o celoso. No quiero que sea así de nuevo. Nunca más.

Bella se quedó sin aliento, sin respuestas, así que mejor miró hacia el frente, comprobando con horror que estaban dando vuelta sobre su calle. No tenía mucho tiempo, estaba asustada y confundida con las palabras de Edward, con sus nuevas acciones, él jamás quería ir a ningún sitio con ella, y el tono ronco y oscuro con que había insinuado que quería estar con ella… Cerró los ojos estremeciéndose. Sabía que durante estas semanas había estado haciendo lo suficiente por su autoestima, ¿pero ahora? Se sentía emocionalmente miserable sin él. Lo miró de reojo, era ridículamente apuesto, y ahora parecía ser lo que siempre había querido, por lo que se preguntó qué era mejor: ¿vivir emocionalmente en la incertidumbre con él; o como mujer plena, pero deprimida y sola? Ahora no le importaba estar sola, e incluso deprimida, pero temía estar pecando incluso de orgullosa a estas alturas. En cuanto se detuvieron fuera de la casa, se encontró estirando los dedos alcanzando la mano de Edward en la palanca de cambios, y cuando él frunció el ceño, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si quieres ir a la cena, es el miércoles. Puedes pasar por mí a las nueve.

—Entonces, creo que tenemos una cita —dijo con una media sonrisa.

Y cuando se relamió los labios, Bella siguió el movimiento, quería… no, necesitaba volver a besarlo, lo necesitaba casi desesperadamente, así que estaba dispuesta a dejar que aquello pasara, cuando de pronto Elizabeth bostezó en la parte de atrás, dejándolos paralizados como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo. Edward se echó a reír, un sonido bajo y ronco mientras miraba por el retrovisor. Bella tuvo que parpadear un par de veces intentando ocultar un rubor por demás ridículo en sus mejillas.

—Hola, bebé, vuelve a dormir, ya llegamos a casa —incitó con esa voz suave y aterciopelada.

—¿Qué es una cita, papi? —preguntó la niña con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos verdes perplejos y su pequeño mohín era algo que siempre lograba derretir a quien fuera.

—Es algo que espero no tengas en muchos, muchos años por delante.

Edward bajó del auto y sujetó a su pequeña en brazos, y luego mientras retiraba el cabello rizado de su rostro, depositó un suave beso en su cuello haciéndola reír, logrando que la niña segundos después estallara en carcajadas y le pidiera que la soltara. Bella rodó los ojos ante su tono posesivo para luego quedarse completamente inmóvil. Iba a tener una cita con Edward. Se preguntó si alguna vez tuvieron una… y justo cuando su mente de nuevo corrió en esa dirección, decidió parar. No iba a volver al pasado, no más.

* * *

 **Hola hola, Bella finalmente esta abriendo su corazón a Edward, creen que les vaya bien en esta cita que se viene?**


	43. Cuarenta y tres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani son unos amores, mil gracias!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

En ese momento James dijo algo y Bella desvió la mirada… y ahí estaba, como siempre, el rubor que subió por su adorable piel blanca al tiempo que los ojos castaños se posaban en los del hijo de puta.

 _«No voy a ser capaz de soportar esto»_ , pensó Edward, _«esta noche no puedo»._

Cerró los ojos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Había sido un golpe de suerte que ella accediera a invitarlo a la reunión de su trabajo, de hecho, que accediera a bastantes cosas. Algo había cambiado con ella, y por eso no quería estropearlo lanzándose al cuello del bastardo de James, pero en serio, se lo estaba poniendo sumamente difícil.

—Ese hijo de puta —murmuró Emmett a su lado. Edward abrió los ojos y observó cómo su hermano señalaba con la cabeza a James; Emm también estaba midiendo al tipo para una mortaja—. No dejes que esto te afecte, desgraciadamente siempre ha sido su amigo.

Edward sabía eso, James estaba entre ellos desde hacía muchos años, estorbando, entrometiéndose... pero Dios sabía que él ya le había jodido la vida a su esposa en demasiadas oportunidades, no podía hacerlo con esto también, causando una escena con su amigo.

—Iré con Rose, prometí llevarle tequila —le mostró los vasos en su mano—, pero no estaré lejos —murmuró como si Edward necesitara alguna clase de chaperón.

—Pierde cuidado, hermano, no voy a morder a nadie.

Emm rodó los ojos, yéndose finalmente, y cuando el sonido de la música bajó en lo que comenzaba otra, pudo escuchar el atisbo de la conversación que estaba teniendo James con su esposa.

—Lo siento mucho. Tienes que estar consternada con todo eso, pero era un paciente en fase terminal…

Para colmo, el imbécil era un santo. Un santo que venía a darle consuelo a su esposa por la pérdida del paciente que había fallecido esa mañana. Edward lo midió de nuevo: James no parecía un tipo malo, incluso sin una pizca de egoísmo. Edward por el contrario no era así, parecía malo a todos los efectos prácticos, y además era celoso y posesivo como el demonio. Minutos después, el hijo de puta la estaba estrechando; el cobrizo le exigió a su cavernícola interior que se callara, más tarde tendrían tiempo para aullar. Suspiró cruzándose de brazos, enfocándose mejor en cómo el vestido de un rojo profundo abrazaba las pronunciadas curvas de su esposa, en cómo el escote de la espalda terminaba justo en donde empezaba su respingón trasero… Era hermosa, y era su esposa aunque al bastardo de James le gustara o no.

 **O~O~O~O**

Bella se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras caminaba de regreso a donde Edward la estaba esperando. Estaba de pie en un extremo del salón, el traje de tres piezas oscuro, le sentaba perfecto a su envidiable físico, era casi irreal ahí entre la multitud, también era incredible que estuviera por primera vez en una de estas fiestas. La castaña suspiró al toparse con sus ojos oscurecidos, y observó con aprensión su postura defensiva. Tenía el cabello revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado las manos un par de veces por él dejándolo con ese aspecto tan increíblemente seductor que lo caracterizaba. Tampoco le estaba sonriendo, así que nada bueno podía haber ahí. Y el que varias de sus compañeras estuvieran portándose como estúpidas colegialas a su alrededor, pasando frente a él contoneando de más las caderas, solo hacía todo de alguna manera más turbio.

Se detuvo frente a él y trazó con la mirada ese rostro que conocía tan bien. Esa mirada que había estudiado durante lo que parecía toda una vida. Esos labios a los que había pasado horas unida.

—Estás enojado —afirmó mientras sus manos comenzaban a enredarse de esa forma habitual que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, Edward suspiró estirando las manos hacia ella y deteniendo aquellos dedos inquietos.

—Estoy contento de que estés de regreso. —Su tono no denotaba eso, pero si él insistía…

—Lo siento, es que… tú sabes, fue una mala noche la de ayer. —Ella le había contado del paciente con cáncer terminal al que había atendido durante más de un mes, y que había fallecido después de tanto intentar prolongar su vida.

—Sí, lamento que tengas que exponerte a tantas emociones, cariño, de verdad lo siento, ¿quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo? —Apuntó afuera con un gesto de cabeza.

Bella siguió su mirada, a través de sus compañeras y sus miradas fisgonas, de la multitud y las luces y globos, más allá de todo eso y extendiéndose en el jardín, habían colocado otra improvisada pista de baile rodeada por diminutas luces y flores, varias parejas se deslizaban con suavidad de un lado a otro pese al frío, era un lugar íntimo sin duda.

—Quieres… ¿de verdad quieres que bailemos? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

 _«Porque así no eres tú»_ , pensó Bella pero se abstuvo de decírselo, él sonrió tirando de su mano conduciéndolos hacia afuera. De soslayo, vio bailando a Emm y Rosalie, que los miraban con curiosidad. Rose la saludó con la mano y de inmediato le respondió con una sonrisa, no quería que se preocuparan. Lee y Samantha, acompañadas por James, también los miraron. La presencia de Edward parecía lo más impactante que hubieran visto sus compañeras nunca, y eso la hacía enfurecer, quizás por eso el golpe de frío ni siquiera fue registrado en su cuerpo.

—Te equivocas, ya lo sabes —dijo con calma una vez que llegaron a la diminuta pista mientras tiraba de su cintura para acércala contra su duro cuerpo. Olía tan increíble que por poco le pasó inadvertido su comentario.

—¿Qué? —Tragó saliva, nerviosa porque estaba _bailando_ con él, Dios, todo era tan raro.

—Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, por la muerte de ese paciente, pero tú eres una excelente enfermera.

—No —murmuró entre dientes—. Si les pasa algo, siempre siento que es mi culpa, debí detectar el tumor antes y no hasta que fue una metástasis y…

—Te equivocas —repitió él, sonriéndole con amabilidad—. Eres increíble, siempre has intentado ayudar a las personas, has dado todo de ti, incluso conmigo. —La apretó contra su pecho y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza—. Eres una mujer tan buena… ¿Sabías eso?

 **O~O~O~O**

Sentir a Bella entre sus brazos era algo por lo que mataría siempre; sin embargo, ella seguía un tanto retraída, pensando seguramente en su paciente y en cómo pudo hacer algo más para ayudarlo. Algo que todos sabían era clínicamente imposible, todos salvo su esposa. Respiró profundo sobre su cabello olor a lavanda, antes de hablar.

—Creo que no sabes que tan buena eres, y la culpa comienza conmigo, para variar —respiró profundo—, gracias por llamar esa noche —dijo con voz ronca. Bella se separó un poco para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué noche? —Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Después de que Angela muriera… —Negó con la cabeza—. Fui a mi departamento e iba a hacer algo... sí, algo realmente jodido. Me llamaste, me pediste que fuera a tu casa, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí, no sé cómo lo conseguiste, estabas muy borracho y conduciendo una motocicleta.

—No fue la única vez que… que hiciste algo por mí.

Cuando Bella apartó la mirada, Edward supo exactamente a dónde había ido la mente de su mujer. Sí, esa noche no había sido el único acantilado del que casi había saltado.

—Desde que nos separamos te he dicho que lo siento, pero no creo que jamás te haya dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho, cuidarme cuando te necesitaba, dar a luz a mis hijos, llevar en tu espalda un montón de peso, casarte conmigo... Así que, sí... hum, gracias por todo, eres demasiado buena.

 _Mierda,_ al escucharse a sí mismo se sintió como un completo imbécil. Se había guardado tanto por tantas razones, y aunque en aquellos momentos todo le parecía perfectamente válido, ¿qué tan arrogante era eso? Ese tipo de reticencia donde asumes que tienes tiempo para hablar de cosas cuando quieras. Como cuando se piensa que la persona que se mantiene a tu lado siempre estará ahí. Que él mismo estaría. El hecho de que ese paciente de Bella hubiera muerto tan bruscamente, incluso cuando tenía ganas de vivir, era un claro recordatorio de que nada es para siempre y el tiempo no perdona.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su muy aturdida esposa. No importaba que después lo sermoneara por tomar ventaja o la mierda que fuera, darle un beso como agradecimiento parecía apropiado en este momento, aquí y ahora. ¿Mañana? Bueno, estaba claro que si de algo no se tenía certeza nunca, era sobre algo como el futuro. Cuando se retiró, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella había dejado de hablar y lo estaba mirando como si tal vez algo estuviera fuera de lugar: el cabello en llamas, labial de mujer en su camisa, cejas afeitadas, _diablos._

Se quedó totalmente en blanco. Él no tenía un don con las palabras, y la complicada mierda en el centro de su pecho, esa que le gritaba que le explicara sus sentimientos hacia ella, estaba haciendo peor aquella tendencia al mutismo.

* * *

 **Capitulo regalo porque superamos de nuevo los comentarios, como siempre mil gracias por comentar, a todas mis chicas de siempre, a mis guest y a las ocurrentes, me muero de risa, un beso!**


	44. Cuarenta y cuatro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani como siempre, mil gracias por las correcciones!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Santo Dios.

Después de lo que se sintió como toda una vida con Edward, Bella había pensado que las sorpresas habían terminado. Que su esposo no podía sacar nada más que le dejaría sin palabras. Estaba muy equivocada. Parpadeó mirándolo aturdida... De todas las conversaciones imaginarias que había tenido en la cabeza con él, charlas cuando había fingido que Edward se abría o decía algo parecido a "lo adecuado", nunca había sido sobre algún tipo de reconocimiento. Pero esto... esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba oír, a pesar de que no lo había entendido antes, incluso curiosamente, más que escucharle decir que la amaba. ¿Y el beso tímido pero cargado de emociones? Eso rompió su corazón.

Ahora, Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, su mente maquinando un montón de cosas, su silencio diciendo más que mil palabras. Bella lo conocía demasiado bien, así que no lo pensó dos veces cuando se puso de puntitas y sujetó su apuesto rostro y lo atrajo para darle un beso. Ella también quería agradecerle a su manera, se suponía que solo iba a ser un segundo, como si sus labios hicieran eso de no-fue-nada. Sin embargo, cuando iba a retirarse, Edward la sujetó del cabello y la mantuvo quieta. Sus labios se encontraron otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez, ladeando las cabezas, prolongando el contacto hasta que, finalmente, él se separó con la respiración entrecortada y los músculos de Bella se volvieron de goma ante el hambre oscura que brillaba en las profundidades de sus ojos esmeralda, dejándola flotando y mareada.

—De nada —balbuceó la castaña sin aliento antes de sonreír un poco—. Aunque no se puede decir que todo eso fuera un placer.

—Lo sé. —Edward se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de ponerse repentinamente serio—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Al instante Bella se tensó.

—Pregunta. —Él pasó un mechón detrás de sus orejas, y luego la miró unos momentos como pensándose muy bien sus palabras.

—¿Te gusta cuando te beso? —Bella boqueó un par de veces, ruborizándose. Vaya manera de sorprenderla constantemente.

—¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso? —Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé, quizás porque contigo siempre he… _tomado_ , más de lo que he dado, y me pregunto si alguna vez, de alguna manera, eso te hizo feliz.

La castaña apretó los labios, y aunque pensó que él tal vez podría explicarse un poco más, o ella podía preguntarle algo, resultó que era imposible, porque tenía la boca seca. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrazarlo, dejando que su aroma y su imponente presencia la calmaran.

—Sí. —Al decir eso, puso sus labios sobre el cuello de Edward y lo besó—. Claro que eso me hace feliz. Siempre. —Edward deslizó la mano por su espalda, subiendo hasta su nuca donde le acarició el cabello rizado.

—Es… eres increíble, Bella, gracias por estar ahí siempre.

La sensación de familiaridad que le inspiraban los brazos de su esposo alrededor de su cuerpo era muy placentera. Siempre la hacía sentirse bien, porque en su vida había tenido una experiencia igual. Edward conocía cada curva, las caderas y los muslos de Bella. Sabía dónde acariciar, dónde apretar y qué lugares morder, también sabía cómo abrazarla y cómo moverse y arquearse para que el sexo fuera de otro nivel. Así que probablemente no tenía que haber preguntado semejante tontería. Bella lo miró, era Edward pero a la vez no lo era. Y en ese momento comprendió que no le importaba si él decía o no las palabras que ella tanto quería escuchar, porque con sus actos se sentía más querida que de cualquier otra forma.

—¿Quieres llevarme a otro lugar? —susurró acalorada, incluso con el corazón hecho un puño; Edward parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo? —Bella se echó a reír nerviosamente antes de acercarse a él.

Desenfundando sus habilidades oxidadas de seducción que no había utilizado en lo que parecía una eternidad, se inclinó hacia él, ladeando su rostro hacia el suyo. Se detuvo cuando solo un susurro de aire separaba sus labios. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y se volvieron más pesados, y sintió una sensación repentina de alivio. No la estaba apartando. No la estaba haciendo sentir como una idiota por querer besarlo. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que le importaba eso.

—Vamos, Edward, salgamos de aquí.

 **O~O~O~O**

Maldita sea. Su corazón atronaba en su pecho. La quería ahora, ¿y a quién le preocupaba quién veía o escuchaba qué? Excepto a Edward. Su mente solo quería llevar a su esposa a casa, a donde ambos pertenecían. Quería más que nada hacer eso, pero temía despertar a los niños. Tampoco podía ir a casa de Emmett...

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Bella en voz baja, el calor en su voz por poco tangible, se asentó en la piel de Edward como una fiebre. Ella venía casi sobre él, y todo estaba yendo muy rápido, incluyendo la parte donde se-saltaba-las-reglas-de-Leah, pero no le importaba.

—No sé, mierda… —suspiró, girando la cabeza para encontrarse brevemente con los labios de su esposa—. No sé a dónde llevarte.

—Tan solo vamos a un hotel. —Edward apretó la mandíbula ante la imagen que se abría frente a él, Bella entre sábanas de seda desnuda, tan lista, siempre tan…

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó a través de los dientes apretados.

—Sí.

El camino después de eso había sido silencioso, tenso, el aire en el auto tan cargado con sexo que él lo sentía en su piel, como si un simple toque pudiera prenderlo en llamas. El dependiente en el mostrador del hotel los miró alternativamente, como si fueran un par de adolescentes fogosos pidiendo una alcoba, pero no podía importarle una mierda. Desgraciadamente, el elevador no venía solo y no pudieron tocarse, aunque Edward mantuvo muy cerca de él a Bella y se limitó a respirar la esencia en su cuello para calmarse, pero en cuanto salieron de ese confinamiento, la tenía en sus brazos y la estaba llevando hacia la puerta de la habitación de una forma para nada civilizada. La besó mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada, su corazón volviéndose loco de deseo. La necesitaba como necesitaba el aire, y hasta que no la tuviera debajo de él, se sentía como si se pudiera asfixiar.

La colocó en la cama con mucha menos rudeza de la que se podría esperar de un hombre famélico como él, y mientras la miraba se dijo que esto que estaba por hacer era lo correcto, incluso aunque su terapeuta no estuviera de acuerdo, porque estaba seguro de que realmente había experimentado un cambio, a lo largo de las semanas había tenido un puñetazo de realidad tras otro, afrontado el hecho de que se había estancado en el pasado, de que distaba mucho de ser perfecto, de tener que descubrir quién era realmente y lo que quería. Casi perdido por la lujuria, miró hacia arriba, encontrando la mirada caliente de Bella. Y fue tan malditamente ardiente ver esa misma falta, esa necesidad, difundida a través de sus ojos chocolate... Bella se inclinó hacia él, enredando los dedos en su cabello, tiró con fuerza arrastrándolo a su boca, jadeando con desesperación, y supo que ella también había dejado de preocuparse por el pasado, era hora de crear recuerdos nuevos.

Con su esposa.

Isabella, quien había salvado su vida, cuidado de él, quien le había dado un motivo para vivir al hacerlo padre y siempre fue un soporte cuando había ido a la deriva. Edward se separó de ella para sacarse el traje de encima junto con el resto de la ropa, y volvió a unirse a ella en la cama, dándose cuenta del tentador vestido pateado fuera a los pies de la cama, Bella se encontraba gloriosamente desnuda. Y cuando ella se sentó para ir hacia él, la empujó recostándola para cubrirla con su cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraron, y el pulso de Edward retumbó en sus oídos. Bella sonrió con las mejillas encendidas por la pasión, deslizando los dedos por su mandíbula, el calor de su toque se extendió a través de él, chisporroteando sobre su piel.

Bajando su boca a la suya, la sensación en su pecho volvió a expandirse, y la besó de un modo más tranquilo, tomándose las cosas con calma y sin prisa, como si no estuvieran ambos listos para ponerse al corriente. Y a pesar de estar piel contra piel, Edward se las arregló para mantener las manos a la deriva por las partes menos íntimas de su cuerpo, acariciando sus hombros, su cuello, sus brazos. Bella no jugó así. No, las uñas de su esposa le marcaron la espalda antes de aterrizar en su culo, donde clavó los dedos en sus nalgas mientras se mecía contra él, moviendo su sexo contra su erección. Los dos gimieron ante eso, pero él no estaba listo todavía.

Bueno, él estaba listo físicamente, por Dios que sí lo estaba, pero no mentalmente. Necesitaba ser metódico, atento, posesivo. Isabella era suya, y ella iba a tenerlo bien claro cuando terminara con ella. Enredando los dedos en su largo cabello, dejó que su otra mano se desplazara hacia su abdomen, acariciando la curva de sus pechos, sintiendo la piel tensa bajo su palma. Edward siempre había sido un hombre bastante apasionado, pero esto se sentía como un tipo diferente de pasión. Era un deseo por otro ser que lo consumía todo. Querer ser algo mejor para alguien, a eso se resumía su existencia.

—Necesito que confíes en mí, no voy a ir a ningún sitio sin ti —dijo contra sus labios.

—Edward... —Se arqueó bajo él, enganchando una pierna alrededor de su cintura para hacer una fricción casi imposible de soportar. Edward apretó los dientes y la miró a los ojos, determinado a asegurarse de que ella entendía lo que él quería decir.

—Te quiero, Bella. Te quiero, y quiero que esto sea el comienzo de algo nuevo, no la continuación. —Ella dejó de incitarlo, quedándose quieta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que no quiero pensar en nada de lo que fui en el pasado, no quiero recordar tampoco a nadie que se haya quedado ahí, quiero borrarlo, para siempre. Voy a dejar todo atrás. ¿Puedes hacer eso tú también?

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó incluso algo pálida; Edward frotó su mejilla con los nudillos.

—Estoy seguro de nosotros. ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme? —Mordisqueó la piel sensible entre su cuello y clavícula antes de lamerla con su lengua—. ¿Puedes tratar con el hombre que soy ahora?

Ella cerró los ojos, sus dedos acariciando dentro de su cabello, su cuerpo esbelto estremeciéndose bajo el suyo.

—Voy a intentarlo —susurró con voz ronca—. De verdad quiero eso, tratar con este nuevo tú.

—Me alegra que digas eso —sonrió triunfante, deslizando la boca a su garganta—. Porque el tipo que soy ahora, es quien quiero ser para siempre.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, ¿les ha gustado? Muchas gracias a todas por comentar!**


	45. Cuarenta y cinco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani estamos en la recta final.**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Ante las palabras de Edward, el corazón de Bella golpeó contra las reticencias que quedaban. Ahora este hombre, su esposo, finalmente se había comprometido con ella, dejando atrás su pasado y haciéndola su futuro. También estaba segura de que nadie la haría sentir como él, y mientras sus latidos se volvían irregulares y la dejaban expuesta, aceptó su rendición. Claro, siempre sería una mujer independiente, pero este lazo con él parecía natural, respetuoso, correcto… y además era tan seductor.

Y hablando de seducciones, Edward concentró sus besos en su garganta, cada uno moviéndose una fracción de pulgada más abajo, provocando que el deseo se disparara a través de ella, creciendo cada vez más fuera de control con cada segundo que pasaba. Aun así, Edward todavía no la tocaba donde necesitaba ser tocada. Él estaba vertiendo emoción con cada lenta caricia, con cada beso apasionado, con cada dulce y reverente palabra cariñosa que susurraba contra su piel: _«Eres tan hermosa». «Tan increíble». «Eres mía»._ Y entonces supo que él había estado equivocado antes, porque nunca la había tomado ni marcado como lo estaba haciendo ahora, incluso aunque después no tuviera ni un solo rasguño, mordisco o dolor, Edward estaba dejando ahora su marca indeleble en su mente y su corazón.

—Edward, por favor —suplicó contoneándose contra su pesada erección, su risa ronca y baja le robó un escalofrío.

—Esta es la peor cita de la historia, se suponía que haríamos las cosas con calma —murmuró contra su pecho.

—No quiero eso, tendremos otras citas, lo prometo, ahora realmente estoy impaciente. —Edward hizo su cabello en un puño antes de lanzarse a besarla con pasión.

—Entonces, no quiero hacerte enfadar. —Sus músculos se flexionaron cuando se acomodó sobre ella, cubriéndola, poniendo la punta de su pene en su entrada. Todavía manteniendo el contacto visual, se deslizó dentro de ella—. Te quiero, Bella —dijo en un gemido entrecortado.

Bella cerró los ojos sintiéndose estirada hasta el máximo, como siempre le pasaba cuando su esposo se hundía en su interior, una sonrisa se formó en su boca mientras lo sentía mover las caderas lentamente. Empujando tan condenadamente lento. ¿Cómo tenía tal control? Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente excitada para querer que las cosas se movieran casi salvajemente, no necesitaba ese tiempo previo para acostumbrarse a su tamaño, podía con ello, ahora lo necesitaba todo… Gimió arqueándose, iba hacer que Edward perdiera el control.

 **O~O~O~O**

Levantando las piernas, Bella las envolvió alrededor de su cintura, colgándose fieramente de él, amenazó con hacerlo perder el control. Edward la deseaba, y de verdad quería hacer las cosas bien y mejor, pero ella no se lo ponía fácil mientras se siguiera moviendo de esa forma tan salvaje. Con un gruñido aceleró el ritmo, la caliente fricción enviando espasmos de éxtasis por todo su cuerpo, mierda, se iba a correr. Bella jadeó, apretándose alrededor de él, las uñas en sus hombros dejando posibles marcas, incitándolo a embestir más rápido. Su cuerpo entero se ondulaba sobre ella, cada músculo tenso, los tendones de su cuello destacando crudamente.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, un rubor cubriendo su piel... ella estaba tan jodidamente apretada mientras se movía en su interior. La joven jadeaba ante la tormenta de sensaciones, el calor entre ellos, la cruda lujuria casi animal. Edward se inclinó y le mordisqueó la garganta, él corazón le latía violentamente, y su respiración eran cortos y entrecortados jadeos. Se mantuvo por encima de ella sobre los brazos extendidos para poder ver su expresión, ver moverse su cuerpo, y tener vista al punto exacto en el que se unían. Pero cada vez que miraba hacia abajo su liberación empujaba más cerca. La gráfica vista le hacía arder y acelerarse más de lo que pensaba que podía ser posible.

—Bella —dijo con voz ronca—. Maldita sea, estoy cerca... demasiado pronto. —Disminuyó la velocidad, rotando sus caderas en vez de empujar.

La mano de ella subió para masajearle la parte de atrás del cuello antes de deslizarse entre su pelo. Con un gemido, guio su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que su boca se encontró con la de ella. Era tan dulce, no solo su sabor, sino ella. Había algo tan puro en ella que le hacía sentirse limpio, despertaba en él una necesidad de protegerla de cualquier cosa.

—Más… —jadeó contra sus labios—, ve más rápido por favor. —Levantó las caderas, tomándolo profundamente, y su control se rompió.

Alzándose sobre ella, sujetó él cabecero de la cama y se lanzó empujando con tanta fuerza que incluso temió romperlo o lastimarla a ella, pero cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con sus orbes chocolates apasionados y llenos de amor. _Te quiero. Te necesito._ Sintió el orgasmo de Bella, sus músculos internos apretando y ondulando alrededor de su pene, sus manos volaron a su cabello tirando con fuerza, mandándolo directo a una tormenta de placer que lo hizo estallar en pedazos, el orgasmo rodó por su pene hasta que explotó en una tormenta alucinante de sensación y fue tan caliente y sorprendentemente intenso que su visión se oscureció. Nada importaba sino el placer y la mujer con la que lo compartía. _Te amo._

Edward se escuchó decir las palabras… ¿pero fueron en su cabeza? ¿Las había dicho en voz alta? ¿Siquiera las había dicho? Trató de no derrumbarse encima de ella pero resultó imposible, su piel cubierta de sudor, sus pulmones luchando por tomar suficiente aire, entonces se preguntó si debía decirle lo que sentía. ¿Le creería que era capaz de amar? Edward no había querido ahondar en ese sentimiento, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría explicar su incapacidad para dejar de pensar en ella?, ¿para necesitarla de esta manera tan incondicional?

Permaneció allí durante un buen rato hasta que su respiración se normalizó y tuvo fuerzas para alzarse sobre los brazos y mirarla. Observó su piel ruborizada y húmeda por el placer, la sonrisa saciada y los ojos entrecerrados, y supo que irrevocablemente la amaba. Con un gruñido, rodó saliendo de encima de ella, pero no salió de la cama. La atrajo contra él, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella.

 **O~O~O~O**

La mañana atrapó demasiado pronto y demasiado cansada a Bella. Aunque igual podía ser el cielo. La laboriosa respiración de Edward mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, era el sonido más erótico que hubiera escuchado nunca. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar una vez más mientras su caliente centro se apretaba alrededor de él. Era como si se estuviera ahogando en sexo, perdiéndose a sí misma en una fantasía. Sentía el cuerpo hecho gelatina, y cada extremidad deliciosamente dolorida.

Con otro de sus eróticos gruñidos, Edward salió de su interior, solo Dios sabría por qué número de ocasión, y los deslizó de costado, manteniéndolos unidos. Luego respiró profundamente, estrechándola, Bella se dio cuenta de que quería esto para siempre, y no el hecho de estar solo los dos en una silenciosa habitación al amanecer, sino más bien este momento de paz y tranquilidad donde no existía el pasado o cualquier cosa que necesitara ser dicha. Edward estaba trazando patrones inciertos alrededor de sus hombros o su espalda con los nudillos, era relajante y tan distractor que por poco se queda dormida. Luchando contra el sueño, Bella se separó un poco de él para contemplarlo, él tenía la vista clavada en el techo, sombras opacaban el verde intenso de sus ojos cuando frunció el ceño al sentirla moverse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo, ¿a dónde te fuiste? —susurró mirándolo, Edward suspiró, como sopesando sus respuestas, Bella de nuevo tuvo miedo a que él se encerrara en sí mismo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando comenzó a hablar.

—No sé si éste sea el mejor momento para conversar sobre esto.

—Yo creo que sí, por favor, no me excluyas una vez más. —Él pareció contrariado antes de que la atrajera a sus brazos con un resoplido.

—Tan solo estaba pensando que nunca supe cuánto me marcó el pasado, y no solo hablo de la muerte de mis padres, sino también de _ella_... creí que la amaba, que era realmente mi soporte y mi ancla pero no, en realidad me cegué a lo que teníamos, porque estuvo en el momento preciso después de la muerte de Esme… y por eso nunca me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor realmente, nunca vi más allá. Y después cuando murió, me dejó solo… arruinado.

Bella frunció el ceño, no quería hablar de Angela. Pero entendía que todas aquellas pérdidas las había atravesado solo. Sin que nadie lo apoyara mientras forcejeaba con sus sentimientos y manejaba a duras penas la pérdida. Bella colocó la mano sobre su bíceps.

—No estás arruinado, no digas eso. Estás aquí, y ahora esto que está pasando está bien… —Él sujetó su mejilla, sus ojos verdes tan cargados de emociones que la dejó sin aliento.

—Te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo, ahora sé que he estado enamorado de ti a través los años sin darme cuenta… en la universidad, incluso mientras estaba con Angela, te deseaba, y el que James te pretendiera, secretamente me volvía loco, y después… cuando me abordaste aquella noche yo… —Se sentó abruptamente, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo acostado mientras se revolvía el cabello—. Estaba aterrado sintiéndome un maldito traidor con mi recuerdo hacia Angela, no quería faltarle al respeto de alguna manera y dejé que me consumiera mi mierda. Lamento que todo sea tan tarde hasta hacer que me odies y quieras divorciarte. Y bueno —suspiró —, puta mierda… lamento que mi jodida cabeza bloqueara mis sentimientos hacia ti, hasta el punto de perderte.

Mientras el sonido de su corazón rugía en los oídos de Bella, y el mundo empezaba a girar, Edward no pareció notarlo, ni siquiera la estaba mirando mientras seguía hablando.

»Así que créeme cuando te digo que esto no está bien… parece que contigo no puedo ir despacio, no puedo tener putas citas, no puede haber lentas caricias y lo peor, la idea de que sacrifiqué aquello que podía haber existido entre nosotros… es absolutamente inconcebible para mí. Necesito que me digas si podemos seguir adelante o no, después de hoy, sé que no voy a manejar bien seguir viviendo en casa de Emmett, no puedo pasar más tiempo lejos de ti y de los niños, creo que… —Bella puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Tú de verdad… me amas, lo dices en serio —balbuceó.

—Sí —aseguró con el ceño fruncido, Bella jadeó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Por Dios, eres tan tonto —sollozó rompiendo en llanto, asustándolo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?, lo hice mal, ¿verdad? Volví a estropearlo todo.

Bella no pudo decirle nada, y permitió que Edward la atrajera a sus brazos, podía sentirlo sumamente tenso mientras le susurraba al oído cuánto lo sentía y los mecía suavemente de un lado a otro. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que Bella se recolectara a sí misma y asimilara la verdad de lo que le estaba pasando.

—No es por eso que estoy llorando, no por lo que me has dicho sobre Angela, sino porque por fin acabas de decirme algo que estaba esperando, has dicho que me amas, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —hipó—, pensé que nunca me lo dirías, pensé… pensé que nunca sentirías lo mismo que siento por ti.

Él sonrió avergonzado, liberándola tan solo para sujetarle el rostro y limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares. Sus ojos llenos de emociones le quitaron el aliento.

—No te lo había dicho porque estaba aterrorizado de mis sentimientos hacia ti, por si acaso te perdía de una u otra manera, pero heme aquí, te amo y te perdí de todas maneras. —Ella sacudió la cabeza, sujetando una de sus manos.

—No es así… —Llevó su palma directo a su corazón vibrante y renovado—. Vuelve conmigo, Edward, volvamos a casa.

* * *

 **Pues no tengo mucho que agregar chicas, salvo que el capitulo que sigue es el último y faltaría el epilogo! No olviden contarme que les ha parecido el capitulo, un abrazo!**


	46. Final

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani estamos en la recta final.**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—No estés nerviosa —susurró Edward en su oído antes de besar su mano, específicamente en la argolla de matrimonio que había vuelto a colocarse. Bella se estremeció, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras apretaba aún más el agarre en la mano de su esposo.

—Es que no sé cómo vayan a tomarlo...

—Son muy listos, ellos nos apoyarán. —La joven se mordisqueó el labio inferior, y dio un respingo cuando el timbre del colegió sonó con fuerza, alertando a los demás papás de la inminente salida de los pequeños—. Además no estás sola en esto.

Bella lo miró entonces, estaba tan guapo como siempre en su traje oscuro, aunque hoy no llevaba corbata, el cabello cobrizo y revuelto gracias a la cantidad de veces que había deslizado los dedos a través de él, varías madres imprudentes también lo estaban viendo, incluso ya un par de docentes; pero Edward no lo notaba, solo tenía los ojos clavados en ella, eran verdes, brillantes y por primera vez transparentes, ella podía por fin ver todo el camino a su alma, y sí, le gustaba todo lo que estaba viendo.

—Tú me quieres —susurró casi maravillada haciéndolo reír, arrastrándola a sus brazos.

—Siempre has sido mi vida, siempre me has tenido, todo lo que soy es gracias a ti, y te amo por eso, solo me hubiera gustado saber manejar mi mierda de otra manera, me habría encantado que no me costara tanto.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, y también te amo —repitió Bella—. Siempre.

—Entonces relájate —sonrió mirando por encima de su hombro, Bella se tensó de igual forma al escuchar el grito de Sam—. Olvídate de los problemas, ahora me tienes y vamos a ser una verdadera familia.

 **O~O~O~O**

—¡Es la primera vez que vienen los dos! —canturreó Elizabeth con su hermosa vocecita, lanzándose a sus brazos mientras que Sam hacía lo propio con Bella.

Su pequeña rodeó su cuello, y su aroma frutal lo hizo sonreír, reconfortándolo de la única forma en que un hijo puede hacerlo, ese vacío extraño en su pecho por fin cerrado. El amor incondicional que sentía por sus pequeños ya no lo asustaba, al contrario, lo llenaba de energías y esas ganas de ser mejor tan solo para ellos. Eli sonrió estrechándolo y aquello lo derritió, cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos, que la miraba, daba gracias a cualquier deidad por permitirle tenerla en su vida

—¿Te gusta que vengamos los dos? —La niña sonrió, mostrando esa dentadura donde ahora faltaban un par de dientes, Dios, crecían tan rápido.

—Sí, me gusta. Oye, papi, tengo hambre, ¿nos vas a comprar hamburguesas? —Edward se echó a reír antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Solo si prometes no decirle a mamá que comemos hamburguesas muy seguido. —Ella asintió, de nuevo con esa graciosa e infantil sonrisa.

En el restaurante, Edward ordenó la comida y volvió a la mesa donde los niños esperaban impacientes. Por lo general, él los dejaba divertirse en los juegos en lo que la comida llegaba, e incluso era paciente cuando a veces solo comían un poco, volvían a jugar y después volvían por más comida, aunque ésta ya estuviera fría. En casa no les permitía hacer eso, pero vaya, en un restaurante tenía como que… aguantarse. Por eso ahora no le extrañó en lo más mínimo que los niños lo estuvieran mirando con tanta impaciencia.

—¿Ya podemos ir allá? —apuntó Sam hacia el enorme laberinto de juegos.

—Primero tenemos algo que decirles, mamá y yo. —Por alguna razón el rostro de Elizabeth se puso serio, su sonrisa cayendo.

—¿Es algo malo? —Bella se tensó a su lado, por lo que Edward sonrió tranquilizadoramente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su esposa.

—No, al contrario, estuvimos… arreglando ciertas diferencias, ¿como cuando ustedes discuten por juguetes y se enojan? Bueno, pues ahora ya lo hemos solucionado.

—¿Volverás a casa? —preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido haciéndolo sonreír ante su suspicacia. Vaya, debió mejor ir al grano, ¿no?

—Sí, si es que eso les gustaría. —Y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando los mellizos sonrieron, de esa forma que los hacía casi tan parecidos como si fueran gemelos.

—¡Sí! —canturrearon levantándose para abrazarlo por breves segundos—. ¿Eso quiere decir que papá ya es tu novio otra vez? —inquirió Sam, sorprendiéndolos. Bella boqueó ante aquella pregunta antes de ruborizarse.

—Sí, él es mi _esposo_ , cariño —recalcó—, es más que un novio. —Sam se encogió de hombros, claramente sin entender la diferencia entre eso.

—Qué bueno que preferiste a papá, él es más divertido, ¿quieres saber por qué?

—Pero por supuesto —canturreó Bella, lanzándole a Edward una mirada divertida. El niño respiró hondo, como si hubiera estado ensayando las palabras, antes de lanzarle una mirada de absoluta devoción que detuvo su corazón un par de latidos, la garganta se le cerró, dejándolo incluso mareado. Era increíble poder despertar esos sentimientos en su pequeño.

—Sabe hacer _crobatas_ y subir pesas. Sabe andar en bici mejor que nadie de mi clase y hace dibujos increíbles, eso lo hace mejor que Jasper.

Edward se tensó pero no dejó de sonreírle a su pequeño, verlos contentos le hacían cosas a su corazón que asustarían a cualquier cardiólogo. Además, jamás podría enojarse con ellos, Jasper era un doloroso recordatorio de cómo estuvo a punto de perderlo todo por su terca actitud. Su pasado era un lodazal turbio de traumas, pero la palabra clave era que había pasado. El futuro de su familia era lo único importante ahora. Ya se había perdido tanto de la corta vida de sus pequeños. Demasiado. Esos momentos se habían perdido para siempre y ahora viviría únicamente para encontrar una manera de estar en casa más menudo, para recompensarlos por todo. Sus bebés habían estaban creciendo sin él. Bella estaba demasiado nerviosa, por lo que con un suspiro decidió dejar de mortificarse por cosas que sin duda arreglaría, y sujetando el rostro angustiado de su esposa, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Entonces, Bella, quieres ser mi novia? Como verás, tengo cualidades indiscutibles por sobre cualquier tipo que te pretenda, además no soy tan feo. —Guiñó un ojo a los niños que le devolvieron la sonrisa. Ella parpadeó incrédula antes de echarse a reír.

—Tan convincente… acepto ser tu novia, Edward. —Luego, los niños gimieron de asco cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le devolvió el beso.

—¿Podemos ir a jugar ahora? —chilló Eli, el cobrizo tan solo movió la mano en gesto de despedida, antes de internar los dedos en el cabello de Bella para profundizar el beso.

—Eres tan descarada, ahora por tu culpa varios padres nos ven como si fuéramos un par de degenerados —susurró Edward, separándose con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sobrevivirán —sonrió, sus ojos increíblemente brillantes—, no sé por qué estaba tan nerviosa, al final ellos se lo tomaron como cualquier otra cosa.

—Son niños. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Pero de igual forma, es importante que lo sepan y que entiendan que de ahora en delante estaremos bien. Te lo prometo.

…

Después de aquello la vida había vuelto a la normalidad, tal vez más para Bella que para Edward. A simple vista estaban felices, construyendo un futuro juntos y limando asperezas en otros asuntos, pero aún y con todo, Edward podía sentir una muralla de precaución todavía rodeando su corazón. No daba ni un segundo con Bella por sentado. Si sentía la necesidad de tocarla, lo hacía, si necesitaba besarla, no se lo pensaba dos veces. Si ella no estaba en casa y la extrañaba, iba a buscarla al hospital, la invitaba a comer aunque muchas veces fuera solo un par de segundos y ella tuviera que irse, no le importaba. La esperaba siempre que podía afuera del hospital. Y si estaban en la casa, ella estaba en sus brazos, o en su regazo, o donde sea que pudiera sentirla. Era un poco enfermizo y bueno, sí, necesitaba tomárselo con más calma, pero ya el tiempo lo ayudaría, de todas maneras ella parecía estar más que feliz con todas sus actitudes de afeminado co-dependiente.

—¿De verdad es necesario que estemos así? —preguntó Bella en su regazo, riéndose mientras entretejía distraídamente los dedos por su cabello.

A Edward le gustaba mucho eso, hacerla reír. Quería verla feliz todos los días. Ella había conocido muy pocos días felices en su vida, y él quería asegurarse de que todos y cada uno a partir de ahora compensaran su pasado de mierda. Esta noche había ido a buscarla al hospital, y dado el poco tiempo que tenían para verse, él había comprado cena y la habían compartido en el auto.

—Sí, definitivamente —aseguró estrechándola con fuerza.

—Tan ridículo. —Sus ojos oscuros chispeantes—. Así como esta especie de cita, yo preferiría… ya sabes… —sonrió inclinándose a sus labios, dándole un beso por demás caliente, y su lengua, _mierda,_ era un movimiento erótico por encima de su labio inferior.

Ella era endemoniadamente seductora, una tortura a la vista y un verdadero placer en la cama. Sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y le acariciaron los pechos sobre la ropa. Comenzó a buscar la lengua de su esposa con la suya y fue recompensado con un profundo gemido de satisfacción, antes de que Bella se apretara a él con más fuerza, contoneándose contra su erección consiguiendo que lo atravesara otra oleada de calor, y cuando ella tiró de su cabello, elevó las caderas, embistiéndola de forma instintiva sobre la ropa. Esos tirones eran la peor parte. Cada vez que sus delgados dedos acariciaban su cabello o tiraban de él, su piel se tensaba y se calentaba como si recordara cómo se sentían sobre todo su cuerpo.

—Demonios —jadeó, separándose—. Te deseo tanto, quiero saborearte por todas partes. Pero no voy a hacerte el amor ahora, esto es una _cita_ , algo que nunca hemos tenido.

—Hemos tenido bastantes citas en los últimos meses —contradijo acariciándole la mandíbula.

—Sí, porque lo hemos hecho todo al revés, así que déjame arreglarlo. Entonces, cuando terminemos con la cita, y después de que tú termines con tu turno, volveremos a casa y te haré el amor hasta que no puedas caminar. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —susurró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo presionando un beso en su frente.

—¿Porque te permitiré que me dejes inválida? —Él sonrió negando, disfrutando de su delicado peso y su sabor todavía en la lengua.

—Por aceptarme de vuelta. Te merecías mucho más de lo que te di —explicó con voz ronca.

—Puede ser —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero, al igual que tú, tampoco podía verlo. —Alargó la mano y rozó con las yemas de los dedos sus labios.

Edward no podía creerse que casi no lo había conseguido. Había estado tan condenadamente atrapado en el pasado que no podía ver lo que estaba delante de él. Bella era magnífica, y casi la había perdido a ella y a los niños.

—La primera vez que hicimos el amor —comenzó con voz áspera—, yo estaba contigo, Bella, siempre me has tenido, te prometí que a mi lado nada te faltaría, pero estuve mintiendo todo el rato; ahora puedo asegurarte que todo lo que soy y tengo, es tuyo. —Ella lo miró fijamente antes de morderse el labio inferior.

—Éramos muy jóvenes cuando me hiciste esa promesa, pero me alegra saber que hemos crecido en las personas que se supone debemos ser —murmuró con los ojos acuosos.

—Te amo, Bella. —Ella sonrió, inclinándose contra sus labios.

—Lo sé. —Edward se rio por la confianza que rezumaba su engreída respuesta, antes de que se adueñara otra vez de su boca y le demostrara, una vez más, cuánto la amaba.

Bella había conseguido sacar lo mejor de Edward cuando ni siquiera él mismo creía que pudiera existir algo bueno en su interior. Sin duda, amar a su esposa era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, y mientras la besaba hasta volverse casi uno mismo, supo que en cierta manera lo habían sido siempre, porque se había perdido a lo largo del camino pero se reencontró de nuevo en el mismo lugar, en esos orbes chocolate a los que siempre había pertenecido.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, este es el final! muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia, nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su paciencia y por todo su cariño, espero que les haya gustado, ¿me dicen que les pareció?**

 **PD, si superamos la cifra de rrs, estaba pensando en regalarles a parte del epílogo un outtake con alguna escena que quisieran conocer, ¿qué dicen?**


	47. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (LBM) y Yanina Barboza, _Betas de Élite Fanfiction: www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

 **Sarai, Yani una historia más terminada, no tengo palabras para agradecerles!**

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella se mordisqueó el labio inferior mirando la casa.

No iba a ponerse a llorar. De verdad. Hoy era el festejo por el último día escolar de sus hijos en el kínder, y Edward no iba a poder asistir. Él tenía muchísimo trabajo y una reunión con unos clientes que había estado cazando por meses, no podía simplemente botarlos. Bella lo entendía, sí, ojalá su corazón pudiera recibir cuanto antes el memo. Para ser honesta consigo misma, el que él se perdiera ese evento, la llevaba a esos días oscuros donde tenía que vérselas sola.

Con un último suspiro se bajó del auto, eran las seis de la mañana y alcanzaba a despedirse de ellos antes de que Edward los llevara a la escuela. Afortunadamente pronto cambiaría su horario de nuevo al turno matutino y así podría convivir más con ellos. Su esposo abrió la puerta antes incluso de que le diera tiempo a sacar las llaves.

―¿Quieres desayunar? ―La voz ronca mañanera de Edward fue directamente a su centro, estremeciéndola. Bella levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos orbes jade.

―¿Hiciste algo? ―preguntó observando su cabello de recién levantado, el cual le daba un encanto ridículamente atractivo.

―Tenía la esperanza de que tú lo hicieras, eres tan buena en eso.

―Tan atenido ―bromeó, escondiendo su sonrisa al pasar a su lado. Él no la dejó ir más allá, su insulto le valió un prolongado beso y un golpe ligero, pero prometedor, sobre el trasero.

Bella se había dado cuenta de que Edward era un bromista de clóset. Sonriendo maliciosamente al dejarla mareada por sus besos, la soltó haciendo un gesto hacia la cocina, ella rodó los ojos pero comenzó a caminar hacia allá. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, perdiendo la vigilante cautela que había llevado como una armadura cuando se casaron, y finalmente dejándose reír. Y jugar. Y confiar…

Los mellizos estaban esperándola ahí. Sam llevaba un perfecto y pequeño traje hecho a medida y Elizabeth se veía preciosa en su vestido azul con vuelos… eran hermosos.

―¡Mami! ―canturrearon ambos lanzándose a sus brazos.

―¿Ya están listos, mis amores? ―inquirió llenando de besos sus mejillas.

―Sí, ¿irás en la tarde? ―inquirió Elizabeth, rebotando con entusiasmo, la castaña sonrió mientras acomodaba la corbata alrededor de su cuello.

―Claro que iré, ¿por qué tienes una corbata? ―sonrió con extrañeza, mirando a Edward.

―Ella quiere usar lo mismo que Sam.

―¡Yo quería una _crobata_! ―aseguró, todo su cuerpo temblando de alegría―. ¿Por qué solo los niños pueden llevarla? ―Edward se encogió de hombros.

―Como no encontré una respuesta adecuada, mejor se la puse. ―Bella se echó a reír negando con la cabeza. Lo que les esperaba con Elizabeth sin duda sería toda una travesía.

 **O~O~O~O**

Después de dejar a los mellizos en su festejo previo a la tarde, cuando sería su graduación, Edward se dirigió al trabajo para afinar los últimos detalles y dejar descansar a su esposa un poco de su larga jornada de trabajo.

―¿Lograste que Sam aprendiera a hacerse el nudo de la corbata? ―inquirió Emmett acercándose a él.

Edward sonrió recordando cómo los ojitos de sus hijos brillaban como hermosas estrellas a la expectativa de aprender; Edward lo hizo un par de veces él solo, pero después optó por traer las corbatas de ellos y enseñarles frente al espejo cómo debían seguir sus movimientos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar cómo después de que lo consiguieran, habían admirado aquello como si fuera una obra, correteando de un lado a otro con entusiasmo.

―Elizabeth también aprendió, ya sabes cómo es. ―Su hermano se echó a reír.

―Lo que te espera con mi princesa. ―El cobrizo sonrió torcidamente, ya se daba una idea―. Por cierto, Ben ya arregló los pendientes, así que no te preocupes.

Ben era su nuevo asistente; Emmett había dejado bastante claro el punto de no más mujeres como asistentes, y no solo porque Rosalie lo hubiera exigido, Edward sabía que la confianza de su hermano también era algo que se ganaría con el tiempo.

―Gracias, Emm, espero que a Bella le guste lo que tengo planeado.

―Lo hará, Rose ya arregló todo también.

―Y también ―carraspeó―, gracias por todo tu apoyo. ―Emm se encogió de hombros antes de pasar a su lado y darle una palmada en el hombro. Al igual que él, su hermano no era de mucha conversación, pero Edward sabía todo lo que implicaba el pequeño gesto.

 **O~O~O~O**

Bella estaba hirviendo. Y no porque tuviera fiebre, detrás de ella un cuerpo cálido y desnudo, cabía aclarar, se presionaba contra ella. Tenía que estar soñando porque no había manera de que grandes manos estuvieran ahuecando sus pechos. La joven respiró de forma entrecortada cuando detrás de ella sintió el pene engrosarse y presionar contra su trasero, extendiendo calor a través de su pelvis, y Bella jadeó cuando él deslizó una mano a sus caderas para quitarle las bragas.

―Edward ―gimió ayudándolo a que la desnudara―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella se dio la vuelta, dando la bienvenida a su amado peso sobre ella. Edward sonrió colándose entre sus piernas antes de besarla con un poco más que entusiasmo; antes, cuando mantenían relaciones, él no quería involucrarse, era demasiado distante. Ahora él estaba usando ese mismo autocontrol para otro fin devastador, besando y mordisqueando su cuello. Moviéndose en círculos lentos entre sus piernas, su pene a veces empujando otras deslizándose entre sus pliegues en lánguidas embestidas que la volvían loca.

—Amo tanto cómo me respondes —murmuró contra su piel—. Los sonidos que haces. El modo en que hueles. —Empujó sus pechos acercándolos uno al otro para lamer la unión entre ellos—. El modo en que sabes, eres perfecta —susurró, haciéndola gemir.

Edward se llevó el pulgar a la boca y pasó la lengua por la punta antes de meter la mano entre los cuerpos, haciéndole sentir esa ligera y suave caricia sobre el clítoris, provocando que suspirara de placer. Su pulgar giró en círculos alrededor del nudo pulsante mientras él empujaba su pene contra su abertura. La sensación atravesó su pelvis, haciéndola marearse de deseo, y la respiración áspera y entrecortada de él vibró por todo el camino hasta sus huesos cuando finalmente la penetró. Bella gimió enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, era grande, lo suficientemente grueso como para estirarla casi hasta el punto de la incomodidad, y siempre se deleitaba por ello, tomándolo hasta la raíz.

El cobrizo aumentó la velocidad, embistiendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que ella se deslizaba hacia delante con cada embestida casi golpeando el cabecero. Gimiendo, hizo rodar sus caderas para tomarlo más profundamente, para hacer… cualquier cosa para disparar el clímax que se estaba construyendo en su centro, y cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante y tiró de su cabello a la par que la besaba, el orgasmo le vino en una detonación de éxtasis tan intenso que podía jurar que seguramente la habían escuchado los vecinos, y no le importó mientras veía luces detrás de sus ojos. Edward jadeó, arrojando hacia atrás su cabeza, se unió a ella con un gruñido empujando una última vez dentro de ella con tal fuerza que si no ponía la mano se hubiera dado un buen golpe en el cabecero cuando los empujó hacia delante. Él se sacudió una última vez, su cuerpo sufriendo espasmos cuando lo último de su simiente se derramó dentro de ella, dejándolos a ambos fuera de combate.

…

Bella por supuesto que lloró cuando Sam y Eli la saludaron alegremente desde el templete agitando sus pequeños diplomas. La angustia de que crecieran tan rápido fue sustituida rápidamente por el orgullo y el amor. Edward deslizó un brazo por sus hombros y le dio un suave beso en la sien, recordándole cómo había dejado su trabajo para estar a su lado. Después de que se quedaran exhaustos al hacer el amor, ella le preguntó a qué se debía todo eso, a lo que él respondió tan solo besándola y diciéndole que la extrañaba, lo que sin duda le dejó claro cómo había escogido a su familia por encima de cualquier cliente. Era… más de lo que alguna vez podría haber esperado y cuando sus ojos se apartaron sutilmente de los niños, notó como Edward los observaba con un brillo especial en su mirada.

—Son increíbles —susurró con su voz aterciopelada cargada de emociones.

La castaña asintió en silencio, lo eran. Edward le acarició el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho ante su toque suave. Sintió su pulgar deslizarse por su mandíbula, Bella lo miró, y entonces él se estaba inclinando para darle un suave beso. Frente a todos. Sus muestras de cariño no paraban y a Edward parecía no importarle dónde estuvieran. Después de los respectivos abrazos, y de que Emmett y Rosalie los acompañaran a cenar para celebrar a los niños, Bella sonrió sujetando la mano de Edward mientras estaban sentados tranquilamente en el área para juegos.

—Gracias por esto. —Él sonrió mirándola.

—De verdad creíste que iba a perderme este día —acusó tocando su nariz tiernamente—. Me ofende tu falta de confianza. —Bella se ruborizó mordisqueándose el labio—. Sé que tienes motivos suficientes para pensarlo, pero arreglaré eso, solo ten paciencia.

—Lo siento, supongo que los viejos hábitos no mueren pronto —susurró avergonzada antes de besar con suavidad sus labios—. Aunque, creo que después de todo, me puedo acostumbrar a las sorpresas. Esta fue increíble, la verdad quería compartir este momento contigo y con los niños —murmuró desviando la mirada hacia enfrente, donde vio cómo Emm ayudaba a Elizabeth a subirse a los juegos, y Rose le tomaba fotos a Sam mostrando el diente que se le había caído minutos antes.

―Le dije a Emm que voy a tener una semana de descanso ―dijo Edward, una sonrisa curvando esos labios que podrían hacer mendigar a Bella―. Le pedí a Rosalie que te autorizara una semana también.

―¿Hiciste eso? ―Él rodó los ojos.

―Por supuesto, y dijo que sí, ya sabes que es mi aliada. ―Bella se soltó riendo.

―Cómo es que tú y Rose hicieron una amistad, siempre será un misterio.

―Nunca nos hemos tomado unas vacaciones, de hecho, nunca he estado de vacaciones con nadie. Ya sabes, el sol, la arena, el mar… Me imagino que podemos ir a algún lugar exótico, me gusta Florida. Podemos llevar a los niños a Disney, y luego cuando regresen exhaustos, atrincherarnos en nuestra habitación…

―Lo tienes todo calculado ―comentó sonriendo acalorada, su esposo suspiró antes de mirarla, repentinamente sus ojos verdes intensos, cargados con tantas emociones que se quedó sin aliento.

―Justo ahora lo único que quiero es disfrutar de mi familia, de lo único que nunca pensé que podría llegar a tener ―suspiró, observándola con detenimiento―, además, soy feliz diciendo la única cosa que nunca pensé que diría.

―¿Qué cosa? ―balbuceó aturdida ante sus palabras y sus manos ahuecando ahora sus mejillas.

―Te amo.

Bella sonrió cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la maravillosa sensación de su pecho ensanchándose a tal grado que la hacía sentir que estallaría; enterró los dedos en el suave cabello de Edward y lo atrajo contra ella para unir sus labios.

―Yo también te amo, Edward. Siempre. ―Él suspiró contentó, atrayéndola a su regazo.

―Bueno, si eso es verdad hay una cosa que puedes darme. ―Bella frunció el ceño.

―Lo que sea.

―Ten cuidado con eso ―canturreó intentando contener una sonrisa, cuando se acercó a sus labios―. Quizás me gustaría agrandar la familia.

Bella se quedó de piedra, mirándolo incluso sin parpadear, quizás hasta pálida cuando él se echó a reír con ganas.

―¿Estás bromeando?, tienes que estar bromeando. ―Él la besó suavemente antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia donde los gemelos lo llamaban.

―Tranquila, cariño, de momento no tengo planeado eso... ¿pero en las vacaciones? ―Le guiñó un ojo―. Quién sabe, todo puede pasar.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas hemos llegado al final, nuevamente gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por acompañarme en cada historia, siempre es un gusto escribir para ustedes, nos leemos en otra historia!**


End file.
